Ali's Second Chance
by TGHall
Summary: In jail Ali has just one wish for a chance to go back and fix everything to save Mona, Hanna, Aria, Spencer and Emily. Well Ali you know what they say about wishes, be more specific. Welcome to the Summer of 2009.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is gonna be long and good. Hopefully.**

 **For Emisonxx HAPPY GRADUATION.**

 **And the rest of the fandom who are sad, please don't be sad, have some time travelling Ali trying to fix all her shit... only it won't be that simple or straight forward as clever as Alison is there is a lot she still doesn't know.**

She missed music the most. No. Laughter. She missed laughter the most. Soft,gentle, happy laughter not the harsh cackles that echoed off these cold walls. She missed Spencer's disbelieving but amused scoffs, Aria's dainty chuckles, Hanna's uncontrollable fits of joy and Emily. She missed Emily's sweet giggle and the light dusting blush that accompanied it. The way her soulful brown eyes sparkled and lit up when she laughed. Alison missed that the most.

She slumped back on her hard cot, thinking about them now made her sad. A sadness that cut deep to the very core. Locked in a cage, with animals, for something she didn't do, no matter how much she wanted Mona dead she hadn't killed her, was bad enough but now her best friends had been taken by A, if Mr and Mrs Hastings even believed Alison.

She shuddered trying to fight off the chill. They were still her best friends in spite of all they had put each other through. She would always protect them. She just couldn't right now, she had no idea where they were, what horrors A was inflicting upon them because of her. She was the root evil of Rosewood, all paths led back to Alison DiLaurentis. She'd spend her whole life behind bars wondering if she had the chance to go back if it would make a difference.

Just one chance. If she could have that she'd save everyone. Mona, Spencer, Aria, Hanna and oh god, Emily.

Her cheeks were damp as she rolled over, she would do it, if she could, she'd change, be a better person, kind, caring and thoughtful. She wouldn't lie or steal or hurt anyone ever again if she just had one chance. She fell into a fitful sleep thoughts of her lost friends, psychopathic texters and her mermaid swimming through her nightmares.

* * *

Alison awoke slowly. She was warm. And comfortable. In sheets that weren't itchy, on an actual mattress, she opened her eyes slowly worried she would startle herself out of this pleasant dream but she wasn't in a cage. She was in her bed. In her room.

She sat up slowly. Looking down she found herself in her pyjamas.

Was it all a horrible dream?

"Alison unless you're deathly ill I suggest you not waste the day in bed," floated through her doorway.

Mom?

Without regard for anything else Alison threw off the bed covers and raced out of the room, she collided in the hallway with the very much alive and somewhat startled Mrs DiLaurentis.

Alison threw her arms around the startled woman's waist and sobbed happily. Her mother was alive. She didn't care how, she didn't care about everything else they had been through, they had another chance and she intended to make the most of this one. The familiar smell, that she had all but forgotten, of her mother's perfume filled her lungs as Alison burrowed her head into her mother's shoulder.

"Alison, what?" her mother startled, she seemed to already be checking her daughter for signs of head trauma.

This was of course very unusual behaviour for Alison, she only ever got cuddly and needy when she was sick, and even then it was grudgingly. It must have been a long time since Jessica DiLaurentis had held her daughter. If only her mother really knew.

Alison pulled herself together eventually and released her mother, she tried to ignore the sting when her mother quickly dropped her arms to her sides awkwardly. Alison tried to smile comfortingly at her mother but the older blonde just stared back in confusion.

"I was just really happy to see you," Alison admitted.

Her mother smiled, though it was stiff and unsure.

"Well that's nice, dear. I thought you made plans with the girls today," Jessica reminded. "It won't do to be late."

Alison nodded as without so much as a good morning and a have a nice day Jessica left her daughter to her own devices and headed to her own bedroom. Alison watched her go before she turned back to her own room. Somethings never changed. No matter how much Alison wished they would.

Once she was in her bedroom Alison began searching for clues as to _when_ she was, if her mother was alive then it had worked. Her wish had worked but if she had any hope of fixing things she needed to know what had happened and what was going to happen.

Flicking through her journals after she hastily dressed Alison found the most recent entry. The blonde felt dread settle heavily in her chest, this was not an easy place to start at, so much had happened already that would be almost impossible to fix and so much was going to happen that would need to be carefully redirected. This had the makings of a huge mess.

Alison needed to order this timeline.

Hastily she pulled out a notepad and began scribbling.

It was Wednesday July 8th 2009, more than two years earlier than where she had come from in the present of 2012.

That meant a lot hadn't happened yet.

Jason's party was only days away but she could be prepared this time, not be in the house, stay with Spencer and Emily, maybe watch some stupid movies. It would be better this time.

She hadn't been to the college party with the fake ids where that girl got hurt, she regretted her part in that accident. Though it was hardly an accident Ian shoving the drunk girl down the stairs and she'd covered for him. She needed to get rid of Ian he was not good for Melissa or Spencer. She needed to figure out a way to heal that relationship or rebuild it rather, perhaps if Spencer, Melissa and Jason knew who they were to each other they could all heal together. Jason's drug problem was going to need to be addressed and Melissa's ill suited men, not to mention their actual connection.

Alison shuddered briefly, she really needed to stop Jason and Melissa from kissing each other. But as she flicked through her journal pages she sighed, that unfortunately had already happened in the previous school year. Not much could be done for that now but damage control really.

In good news though no college party meant Cece wouldn't be expelled. She should probably avoid Cece Alison decided, at this point the older blonde was nothing but trouble and her mother was right they were somewhat toxic. If she could talk to Cece in a truthful way and explain how much she valued the blonde's friendship when they weren't terrorizing others and hooking up with random men maybe they could have something like what they had developed in the height of A's terror. She hoped whatever mess Cece landed herself in with Wilden this coming Summer wouldn't happen with Alison safely in Rosewood. But Cece could look after herself, Alison's priority was her friends.

She would just have to keep the girls in Rosewood. It wouldn't be too hard they didn't really want to go to the college party anyway, she could admit she'd pressured them. It was ironic really how much she'd pressured them into acting older when she wasn't the oldest, Emily was, having been held back starting kindergarten she was almost a good year older than Alison. Maybe thats why she did it, to appear older, to give Emily no reason to ever question why she hung out with a baby.

She thankfully had yet to steal Jason's porn stash, they needed to really rebuild their relationship especially if they're parents intended to be as distant as they were. Hopefully if she didn't aggravate him, the threats of violence would not occur, though she could admit the look in his eyes had terrified her. A lot of it was the drugs. That needed to be fixed. The N.A.T. club as well was high on her list of things to get rid of though she hadn't really formulated much of a plan concerning Ian and Garrett.

As she skimmed the journal she found a distressing piece of news, she'd already met Ezra but perhaps without her disappearance he wouldn't be encouraged to stalk around Rosewood. Though she had no doubt he and Aria were in love, at this point it was never going to be healthy and how did she go about hooking up her almost fifteen year old friend with a twenty two year old who was becoming a teacher, it was, she shuddered, so many levels of wrong. Fate would fix that if it was meant to be, Alison decided.

She hadn't been to Cape May, so beach hottie was out, thank god. She had no intention of going back there.

The girls and herself had already had their time at the lake and Alison's heart sunk as the one thing she had hoped to avoid completely had already happened.

The Jenna Thing.

She'd missed the event itself by four days.

Skimming through the pages Alison could already guess what else had happened. Toby had taken the fall, blackmailed by Alison to cover up her horrible deed.

Alison felt sick.

She'd threatened Toby with the one thing he'd feared people knowing about the most that his step sister, a girl at that had overpowered him and used him against his will.

Alison closed her eyes, everything she had done to everyone was terrible but what she had done to Toby and Jenna was… She didn't know how she could categorize everything, she couldn't list what was worse, leading Emily on, blackmailing Toby about his step sister forcing herself on him, driving Hanna to bulimia, threatening Aria's family with her father's cheating, threatening Spencer with her sister's boyfriend and hiding her pills, and Mona of course terrorizing Mona and Paige and Lucas, god the list didn't end.

Alison slumped against her desk she'd hurt so many people when really she should have been comforting them all.

Helping Emily discover herself, encouraging Hanna's inner beauty rather than modelling a shell the feisty blonde would end up hating, comforting Aria and Spencer through their family struggles, befriending Mona, Paige and Lucas. Fixing her own messed up family. It was too much. How was she suppose to keep this all straight, too much had already happened, there was so much hatred simmering just below the surface.

As she flipped to the next page of her journal something on her desk caught her eye, five different coloured material bags.

The bracelets.

Alison smiled fondly, so thats were she was meeting the girls, the Grille. Where she intended to give her friends their bracelets so they'd be 'friends forever' she'd said it so mockingly that day but she had meant it. A little piece to remember them by and for them to remember her.

She needed to fix this, for all their sakes and there needed to be a priority.

Jenna and Toby.

They needed to be dealt with first, Toby needed to get out of that detention centre. The last time she'd been there to talk to him hadn't happened yet but she knew he wasn't- wait.

Alison checked her phone quickly scrolling through the messages, several from Emily, Hanna and Spencer. Oh god. And ten from A.

She hastily scrawled Mona and A below Jenna and Toby.

Next Hanna, bulimia was life threatening and the sooner they addressed that the sooner they could heal.

Spencer needed support with her family and Ian needed to go. Melissa and Jason were next.

Paige popped into her mind suddenly and Alison skimmed her journal quickly looking for the entry were she had lured Paige with a lovesick note from 'Emily'. She breathed a heavy sigh when she couldn't find it. Paige could wait if she hadn't actively threatened the brute yet.

Lucas, she'd already suggested Hanna stay away from him at the lake, that needed to be fixed but not as immediately as Aria's family problems, her father needed to be dealt with, or rather Aria's mother needed to be made aware of her husband's infidelity. Gently this time. Crap Alison had already blackmailed Byron once to pay off her private eye, this was a mess.

And lastly Emily. Emily's issues were on going and needed to be handled with care and comfort, gentle nudges in the right direction, a little innocent flirting. Alison smiled as she reread the pages of their kiss in the library, the locker room unfortunately had also happened. She needed to fix that, the kissing rock hadn't happened yet but the implications that it could had already been suggested by Alison. Alison pushed away the memory of the same rock digging into her back as Emily kissed her deeply, it was the most forward her mermaid had been well until _very_ recently Alison smirked.

Alison crossed out Emily's name and added it to the top of the list.

That was her goal. Though Emily might not be as immediate as the others she was more important. Call Alison selfish and heartless but she would go to the ends of the earth to fix her mermaid over everyone else. That however didn't mean she couldn't do things simultaneously, she could woo Emily and fix Rosewoods secrets and scandals.

Alison Dilaruentis super woman.

She looked over her list one last time.

Emily

Jenna and Toby

Mona A

Hanna

Spencer

Ian/ N.A.T.

Melissa and Jason

Aria

Lucas

This wasn't going to be easy in fact this was going to be very, very hard.

Alison was startled from her thoughts as her phone buzzed. Twice.

 _"Where r u?"_ from her sweet mermaid.

 _"Your little lambs are all alone, do you think they'll miss you. -A"_ and one from her favourite stalker.

 _Game on, Mona_. Alison thought as she scooped up the bracelets and headed for the Grille.

* * *

Aria, Spencer and Hanna were standing outside the Grille like restless soldiers, unsure of what to do without their leader. Alison observed them for a moment, unseen, not long ago she would have relished their confusion without her. The perfect little puppets who only acted when directed to, but now it just brought her sadness that she had built these people to be so reliant upon her that they couldn't see how great they were without her, in spite of her really. Her disappearance had at least been of some benefit to them.

She gulped as she strode towards them, suddenly nervous and unsure maybe changing the past wouldn't do any good, maybe this was a futile attempt to change herself when really she would always be this monster everyone loved to hate.

She almost turned back when she finally caught sight of Emily, her luscious hair flowing down her shoulders her face in a worried state as she spoke quickly to the others clutching her phone. It was only as Alison got closer that she realized Emily was worried because Alison hadn't turned up.

"Emily," Alison exclaimed with glee when she was close enough and launched herself at the taller girl.

Emily caught her around the waist at the last second and only just managed to keep them both upright with the force of Alison's cuddle. It wasn't a hug, it was too intimate, too personal, too long lasting.

"Ali what-" her question died in her throat as Alison nuzzled into her.

Alison couldn't help herself being held in Emily's warmth again after so long, she buried herself in deeper trying to hide in Emily's neck. She breathed in deeply, vanilla and the faint lingering smell of chlorine invaded her senses and she relished the comfort flooding into her veins. How had she ever convinced herself this was platonic? She was so far gone in this girl.

"Ah Ali?" Emily was hesitant as though she was sure Alison had finally cracked. "You can let go now."

"I don't wanna," Alison stated petulantly and just borrowed deeper.

Emily seemed ready to argue but then thought better of it and they just stood there, Emily holding Alison, who clung back for dear life. Every now and then Emily's hand would hesitantly drift up her back, Alison wanted it to rub circles on her back like _that_ night when they'd laid side by side not talking but unable to keep their hands to themselves. Emily had stroked her back with pressure but pleasantly, tracing patterns, love hearts and squiggles. Alison had giggled until Emily had kissed her again. And they'd started all over re-exploring each other.

"Whats wrong with Ali?" Aria's concerned voice pulled Alison from her happy place.

"I don't know," Emily answered unsure and a little concerned.

Of course they thought there was something wrong with her to be throwing around affection like this. In public for anyone to see or scrutinize. Alison reluctantly pulled herself out of Emily's arms, she got a tiny thrill as Emily clenched her fists as though to stop herself from pulling Alison back in.

"I'm fine you guys. I just…" Alison tried to think of something to appease them.

Spencer was scrutinizing her with suspicion, Hanna seemed confused and Aria was concerned. Alison looked up into Emily's face, the taller girl mirrored the other three, confusion and concern were at the forefront but the suspicion was there too. So Alison decided she wouldn't lie. Not to Emily.

"I just needed a hug," she admitted softly.

Aria bounced forward pulling Alison into her arms.

"Well why didn't you just say so?" she chirped happily.

Alison let herself be rocked in the hug as Aria bounced on the balls of her feet and while it felt nice it didn't feel as safe as Emily's arms. She pulled back, laughing slightly as Aria's enthusiasm was infectious.

"Thanks Aria," she meant to sound sincere but Spencer's eyebrows knitted together, Alison could see the cogs of her mind turning trying to figure out the puzzle. The hidden message, the game Alison was surely playing.

Alison smiled what she hoped was a non threatening smile, trying to show Spencer she meant no harm, that she was on their side but the brunette looked away as though whatever she had seen in Alison's eyes displeased her.

"What took you so long?" Hanna asked, grumbling somewhat.

"That my beautiful friend is a surprise," Alison shot Hanna a smile when the other blonde blushed at the compliment. "Let's get a table and I'll show you all."

Alison directed them inside but not before catching Emily giving Hanna a glare, she briefly wondered what that was about and gave Emily's shoulder a comforting squeeze as she passed. Emily almost melted into a puddle before her and Alison had to remind herself this was not 2012 Emily this was little Emily, innocent Emily. She smiled gently at the girl as she released her shoulder and they all took their seats at the table.

"So whats everyone getting?" Alison asked cheerfully.

It had been so long since they'd just sat together, enjoying each others company, acting like teenagers rather than private investigators or CSI sleuths. When had their lives become tracking calls and interviewing suspects, finding bodies and avoiding the police?

Alison shook her head of unwelcome thoughts and tried to listen to her friends as they rattled off their brunch orders.

"I'm just going to get a salad," Hanna declared miserably, before she looked at the table suddenly fascinated by the woodwork.

The others shifted uncomfortably but no one said a word.

"Well I'm going to get a milkshake, you wanna share, Han?" Alison asked innocently.

Hanna's head shot up and everyone else froze. Emily's eyes hardened again before the look was replaced by a puzzled frown. Spencer looked ready to butt in but thought better of it and Aria ping-ponged between the two blondes.

"I'm trying to… watch my weight," Hanna muttered.

"So we'll go for a run afterwards," Alison replied easily. "You like running don't you, Spence?"

Spencer spluttered for a moment confused as to why she had been dragged into this situation.

"Yes, I.. for hockey I like to keep fit." Spencer finally answered.

"Great. You, me and Hanna can work off brunch this afternoon, that work for you two?" Alison flipped through the menu trying to appear indifferent to their responses.

Both Hanna and Spencer nodded, exchanging bewildered looks.

"Then its sorted. You have to get a milkshake with me, Han." Alison encouraged as she pointed out various options on the menu to the blonde on her right.

Hanna nodded and smiled, making a face as Alison pointed at a lime milkshake and Alison laughed at the disgusted look Hanna sported.

It was nice to be connecting even if it was over something so small.

"I like to run too," Emily cut in desperately.

Alison passed her menu to Hanna gently, giving Emily her full attention. The tall brunette blushed lightly under the scrutiny and tried to make herself appear smaller.

"Of course, Em. I'm sorry I didn't invite you. You're more than welcome to come running with us," Alison gently spoke reaching out a hand to stroke the inside of Emily's wrist. It was an intimate gesture for sure and their friends watched them curiously.

Emily's eyes darkened as she stared at Alison and Alison smiled encouragingly trying to convey that this was exactly what Emily wanted it to be, this was what they could have.

"You're welcome to come too, Aria." Alison broke the moment, turning to her smallest friend.

"Oh no thats ok, thanks Ali but I'm not much of a runner," Aria waved the suggestion off.

"Suit yourself, these gorgeous girls in tight running gear, your loss." Alison shrugged taking in her friends shocked faces.

She smiled conspiratorially.

"What? We're all super hot, you can't deny it. I just happen to appreciate beauty in all its forms," Alison defended with a playful wink at Hanna.

Hanna covered her blush and giggled shyly as Alison gave her a gentle playful shove. This was working she decided with an easy laugh.

As a waiter appeared to take their orders, Emily's eyes were fixated on Hanna and Alison and it wasn't until the waiter asked for a third time what Emily wanted that the brunette snapped out of her thoughts. Alison watched curiously, something was up with her mermaid and she was determined to find out what.

* * *

Brunch was a light easy affair, filled with laughter and jokes and incredibly heightened stories. Emily kept giving Alison uneasy looks whenever Alison joked with Hanna or complimented her beauty. Alison was slowly piecing together what was upsetting Emily but couldn't really bring it up among their other friends especially Hanna. So she tried to assure Emily with gentle touches and warm smiles whenever she could and for a couple of moments Emily would be focused on her and not glaring at her food or Hanna.

As their plates were cleared and Alison let Hanna have the last of their chocolate milkshake Alison pulled the bracelets from her purse.

"I got you guys something," Alison smiled proudly as she handed them all out, making sure everyone got their own individual bag.

"What's the occasion?" Spencer asked with a laugh.

"A girl can't buy her favourite people gifts?" Alison asked with mock hurt.

"Thats not what Spence meant Ali its just the next closest birthday is mine and-" Aria tried to keep the peace.

"I was kidding," Alison cut in none too gently frustrated that they assumed she would bite Spencer's head off for asking a question. "I got you all something to show you how much you mean to me, its just a little something. I promise Aria I have something better planned for your birthday."

The others stared at her in confusion.

"Just open them," Alison giggled getting impatient.

"Ok, ok," Spencer agreed, the moment of tension successfully gone.

"Oh Ali I love it," Aria exclaimed having gotten hers out first.

The others nodded in agreement as they all started putting their own bracelet on.

"Em, can I put yours on?" Alison asked softly as she reached across the table.

Emily nodded wordlessly handing the bracelet to Alison who clipped it on. She gently stroked her finger across Emily's wrist as she pulled away and she just caught Emily's shy smile before the brunette ducked her head.

Alison turned to her side to find Hanna having trouble with her bracelet trying to put it on her dominant hand.

"Let me help, Han," Alison assured the blonde and Hanna relinquished the bracelet with a huff.

Alison huffed right back at her playfully as she attached the bracelet and the two took one long look at each other before they burst into laughter.

"Let me help you with yours," Hanna offered Alison as their laughter subsided.

Alison stole a quick glance at Emily who looked ready to storm out but the brunette made no move to intervene and Alison only slightly disappointed held out her wrist to Hanna.

"This was really nice of you, Ali," Spencer chimed admiring her bracelet and Aria's.

"Is it really that big of a surprise that I would do something nice?" Alison snapped.

Instantly she regretted it, two steps forward ten steps back.

"I'm sorry Spence, I didn't mean that," Alison quickly amended.

Spencer's eyes widened and she looked more taken back by Alison's apology than her earlier snapping. This was what Alison needed to fix, these girls didn't trust her and she really hadn't given them much of a reason too.

She decided that first she needed to be honest. Sometimes she would snap and get angry and frustrated, she was different now for sure but she wasn't a completely new person. She was still hot headed and bitchy and she would have to actively work to not lie and manipulate those around her but if she had these four as her backup, Alison believed she would be able to do it.

"I know," Alison started, this was going to be a bitter pill to swallow, she cleared her throat to buy time.

"I know I haven't been the best friend to you all," she caught each of their eyes separately.

"No. Ali-"

"What are you-"

Emily and Spencer jumped in to defend her quickly.

She held up a hand trying to stop their false reassurances.

"I haven't. I know that and I want to make it up to you, to all of you. To be the kind of friends who have bracelets because we're close not as some kind of membership card to guard our secrets."

The others stared at her in confusion.

"I'm going to tell the police what really happened with the Jenna thing," Alison lowered her voice even as all the other tables were deserted.

"We said we'd never mention that again," Spencer declared hauntingly.

"Ali we could get in lots of trouble," Emily whispered her face terrified.

"Not we, just me. I'm going to tell them that it was just me and I made you all cover for me."

"Why? That won't bring back her sight," Spencer stated, crossing her arms.

"No. But it will get Toby out of the detention centre," Alison replied.

"He was a creep, he was spying on us and-"

"He wasn't, Spence. I made it up. I wanted to plant a stink bomb in Jenna's house because she refused to be my friend and she was a threat to my popularity," Alison almost laughed, she'd never actually said it out loud the reason she had wanted to get back at Jenna and had used Toby to do it. It was so absurd.

Though with a quick glance to Emily's pensive face, Alison could admit to herself that that wasn't the _only_ reason she'd wanted Jenna to pay. Jenna wasn't just a threat to her popularity.

The halloween party were Emily couldn't take her eyes off Jenna was forever burned into Alison's brain, the white hot fires of jealous that boiled in her blood as Jenna danced and Emily watched as though dazed by her beauty. Alison could admit she was petty and jealous and possibly somewhat narcissistic and at the time she had felt that was some kind of justification.

She hadn't unfortunately known that the 'stink bomb' she stole from Jason was a fire cracker and the propane tanks in the Cavanaugh garage were easily ignited. She'd got one good look at those tanks before she ushered the girls away and the garage had exploded within seconds. It was a tragic event, one that could have easily been avoided but now it just needed to be fixed as much as it could. Starting with the truth.

Spencer was the first to break the uneasy silence.

"You could go to juvie for this, Ali."

Alison caught the look of concern on Spencer's face and she nodded, that was a possibility she knew. But Juvie was not a women's correctional facility, as an 18 year old blonde slight girl she'd been an easy target within minutes of arriving. Juvie would be a cake walk.

"But its the right thing to do," Alison assured her friend. "And tomorrow I'm going to go into the police station and explain what happened."

"You lied in an investigation Alison they're not going to let you off the hook lightly," Spencer challenged.

"So what do I do, just pretend it didn't happen and move on? Toby is innocent, Spencer," too late Alison remembered that Toby and Spencer had nothing to do with each other at this point in time.

It saddened her somewhat to think about the fact that this may alter their chances of being close in future. She liked them together. She'd seen in Toby a man who was protective of Spencer who valued her intelligence instead of wanting to stifle it. The same as she'd seen in Caleb, for the brief time she had known him, he was good for Hanna. A little over protective and maybe a touch hostile but he loved Hanna wholeheartedly. She had no idea where he currently was but hopefully fate had plans for those two.

Toby was her priority at the moment.

"You need to talk to my parents," Spencer said after a long moment.

Alison was taken back. Spencer was offering help, her parents were lawyers and she was offering Alison a legal representative, a fighting chance.

"You shouldn't go to the police station without a lawyer," Spencer continued.

"I don't think your parents like me very much," Alison hedged gently.

It was true, all of her friends parents hated her to some degree, expect Mrs Fields. Mrs Fields picked up on how tender Alison could be with Emily, the older woman obviously thought they had a very close friendship and they did, they just had something else too.

"Thats why I'm going to tell them what happened," Spencer declared. "You and I took the stink bomb from Jason as a prank and we threw it in Toby's garage. It exploded and we were scared so we stupidly ran."

"We didn't throw it, Spencer, I did," Alison argued.

"I'm not letting you take the fall for this alone Alison we're a team we stick together," Spencer declared raising an eyebrow to challenge the blonde.

Alison smiled in spite of herself, this was the Spencer she always wanted on side, the caring, loyal and fearlessly protective Hastings genius.

"I'm in," Hanna declared wiping the back of her hand across her face as she finished her milkshake. "We were all there, we're all responsible."

Aria and Emily nodded in agreement.

"We should have stopped you," Emily muttered softly.

"But we didn't and now we face the consequences," Aria declared. "Together."

Alison sat stunned as Spencer nodded at their friends, glad for the back up. As the youngest Hastings detailed the plan to tell her parents Alison couldn't help but tear up a bit, as tragic as Jenna losing her eyesight was and as terrible as she felt for blackmailing Toby to confess, she couldn't help but feel loved by these girls sitting around her. Her friends, her heroes.

* * *

Alison tried to keep her breathing under control as she ran, trying to keep up with her much more athletic friends. She'd forgotten when she suggested this little venture that her fifteen year old body was no where near as use to strenuous exercise as her eighteen year old one. Two years on the run did wonders for her stamina.

But now as she struggled along with Hanna, the two blondes trailing further and further behind Spencer and Emily she was beginning to regret this little friendly bonding exercise. Until Hanna began talking.

"I should probably get home, that shake was kind of a lot," Hanna mumbled.

Alison took in a few deep breaths as she tried to push through her fatigue and listen to her friend.

"Thats why we're running it off, all things in moderation, gorgeous," Alison gave Hanna an encouraging smile but the other blonde looked away.

"I just I feel better after I've…" Hanna twirled her hand unwilling to voice her thoughts and Alison came to an abrupt stop, pulling Hanna with her.

"Hanna no," Alison said sharply her concern for her friend's welfare over powering her tact.

Hanna immediately looked scolded and on the brink of tears.

"You don't need to do that. Ever. Its dangerous and unnecessary, please tell me you understand that?" Alison begged.

"But it worked I lost so much weight and now I'm beautiful too," Hanna's lower lip quivered.

She was a scared, hurt fifteen year old girl who'd been pushed by everyone to be this untouchable goddess, Alison knew better than anyone what Hanna was feeling. Alison felt the guilt settle in her stomach like lead. She rubbed her hands up and down Hanna's arms as the tears started, ducking her head to catch the tearful blonde's gaze.

"Listen to me and listen good, ok?" Alison implored her gaze defiant and unwavering.

Hanna nodded sniffling.

"You are gorgeous, my friend. Inside and out. And you were beautiful when you were bigger than you are now and you'll still be beautiful if you gain 100 pounds, but throwing up doesn't make you beautiful, ok. Throwing up is dangerous and I should have never ever showed you how to do that, but everything you've ever felt about yourself I can guarantee I've felt it too," Alison assured trying to keep her tone gentle as Hanna cried.

"But.. your you… you've always been.." Hanna vaguely gestured in Alison's direction.

"How do you think I knew how to do it?"

Hanna nodded sadly in understanding.

"But you're wrong Hanna I could wear the hottest fashion, the greatest shoes, have a million stylists and makeup artists and I still wouldn't be as beautiful as you," Alison declared.

"Wanna know why?" She asked with a conspiring grin.

Hanna answered with a shy little head nod.

"Because your heart is so much more beautiful than mine and you affect people in a positive way, I tear them down and show them the part they hate about themselves the most, but I'm trying to change because of you and Em and Spencer and Aria. Because you four are the most beautiful people I know, with the kindest hearts and the warmest smiles, that anyone can resist you is beyond me," Alison finished.

She couldn't believe she'd said all that, but it was all true and she had felt it so profoundly sitting in that jail cell all alone, that she had lost something irreplaceable.

"You really mean that?" Hanna asked scared and unsure, so uncertain in her own self worth.

"Of course, but Hanna I need you and the girls but you, you don't need me. You're strong and capable ok? You know that."

Alison wiped gently at her friend's cheeks, smiling as Hanna nodded slowly as though she were finally beginning to understand.

"You're wrong though, Ali," Hanna spoke up with a watery smile. "We need you just as much as you need us."

Alison felt her own eyes fill with tears and she nodded as she pulled Hanna into a deep hug. The other blonde melted into her and she cradled Hanna to her. It was so different from the hug they'd shared when she found Hanna binging, that hug had been a taunt, a set trap. This one was comfort and reconciliation. Alison wasn't delusional enough to believe this would solve all their problems but it was a really nice step in the right direction.

She rubbed Hanna's back soothingly as the blonde let go of her own fears, in the safety of Alison's embrace.

"Whats the hold up?" Spencer called from further down the street.

Emily stood beside Spencer her arms crossed and a frown upon her face as she watched the two blondes break from their embrace.

"You wanna keep going?" Alison asked Hanna still rubbing her hands up and down the blonde's arms.

Hanna sniffled and nodded.

"Thanks Ali."

"Anytime, gorgeous."

Just before they took off to catch the other two, Hanna darted forward and placed a quick kiss to Alison's cheek. Alison couldn't stop the blush that flew up her neck. Not because she harboured any sort of romantic feelings towards Hanna but rather that the other blonde was so happy to share such physical signs of affection with her. It was a kiss of friendship, of gratitude and it felt wonderful.

Alison beamed as she and Hanna jogged to catch up to Spencer and Emily and it was only as they approached and Emily took off at a sprint that the smile fell from Alison's face.

"Em what the hell?" Spencer yelled after the retreating brunette.

* * *

"Yeah she's not coming back," Spencer muttered as Emily still hadn't remerged from where she had turned the corner some ten minutes earlier.

"Do you still want to run?" Hanna asked.

Alison was vaguely aware of their conversation as it flowed around her and she knew it was happening but it was as though she were a great distance from her friends. Emily's cold brown eyes were still haunting the blonde. The look of betrayal Emily had sported before she all but run off like A was chasing her wasn't going to leave Alison anytime soon. This was not going to plan at all.

"Ali? Earth to Alison…" Spencer gave her a not so gentle nudge and Alison caught herself using Hanna for support.

"Ouch, Spence, what the hell?" Alison huffed straightening herself up.

"You've been staring off into space forever, we want to know if you want to keep running?" Spencer clarified.

"Sure if you guys do, just maybe not so fast, Spence," Alison smiled trying to push Emily's hurt from her mind.

Hanna and Spencer nodded and they all took off at a light jog. As her friends exchanged easy banter Alison felt her mind drift back to Emily, obviously she was jealous, the hostility she had started directing at Hanna was pretty telling, but Emily's concerns didn't make sense to Alison. Why would Emily care so much if Alison was finally being nice to all their friends, should that not have made her mermaid happy? The blonde decided she needed to talk to Emily as soon as possible and-

Derailed from her thoughts Alison felt her foot catch on a lose piece of gravel, twisting her ankle sharply as she fell. She braced her hands trying to stop her face from smashing into the concrete and scrunched her eyes as she hit the road.

"Ali!"

"Alison!"

Hanna and Spencer were at her side in seconds crouching down to help her roll over.

"Ali can you hear me?" Spencer asked.

Alison nodded trying to sit up.

"I'm fine I just fell and-"

Spencer cut her off with a gentle hand to her shoulder.

"Just lie still for a second, you may go into shock if you've broken anything," Spencer warned as she ran her hands over Alison's form inspecting her for cuts or broken bones.

This was all a complete over reaction on Spencer's part Alison was sure, but she let the brunette fuss knowing it was futile to argue with Spencer when she was in her know it all mood.

"I know we're friends, Spence but at least buy me dinner first," Alison joked as Spencer pressed on her chest firmly.

"Ha ha, Ali," Spencer sarcastically replied but carried on with her thorough investigation. "I'm the only one thats knows first aid and from the looks of things you're fine, a part from a couple of scrapes on your hands so we should get you home and get those cleaned."

Hanna stood up first holding out a hand to Alison and the injured blonde smiled grateful as she used Hanna's strength to pull herself up. It was only as she tried to right her ankle flat on the concrete that Alison screamed.

She fell back again, Hanna and Spencer bracing her as they lowered her back to the concrete.

"Great first aid job, Spencer," Hanna lashed out her face creased in worry for Alison's well being.

Spencer ignored Hanna and ran her hands over Alison's injured ankle.

"Tell me if this hurts ok?" Spencer instructed as she squeezed the tender limb.

"Ow, ow yes god stop," Alison whined as Spencer finally released her ankle.

"Its only a sprain if it was broken she would have tried to murder me for touching it and it would hurt without being touched. We need to get you home. Hanna call Aria to come get us with her car and-"

"I can carry her."

Alison looked across the road shielding her eyes against the sun's harsh glare as Emily came into view. Despite being somewhat confused by her mermaid's behaviour and a little hurt Alison couldn't help but swoon as Emily sweaty from her jog came closer. Her mermaid always looked best glistening.

"Em you came back, why did you…" Hanna trailed off as Emily shot her a hard glare.

"Whoa what did I ever do to you?" Hanna asked crossing her arms defensively.

Spencer sensing an oncoming fight looked to Alison for direction.

"Is it ok if Emily carries you, Ali? She's definitely the strongest," Spencer asked with a smile.

Alison didn't trust her voice and just nodded.

"It'll be easier if you're on my back," Emily assured as Hanna and Spencer helped Alison stand carefully not applying any pressure to her ankle.

Emily crouched down in front of the blonde facing away as Alison slowly climbed onto her back. Wrapping her legs around Emily's middle and her arms loosely over Emily's shoulders, Alison perched over her mermaid's back as the brunette lifted Alison's legs and stood.

Alison had never had an Emily piggy back at least not one that she could recall and as the four of them started down the street Alison decided she definitely hadn't had an Emily piggy back because this was all kinds of nice.

She tucked her head over Emily's shoulder so she could get a look at her mermaid. Emily seemed unfazed by the added weight on her back and her brown eyes shifted to take in Alison observing her.

"What?" She asked quizzically.

"You're the best you know that," Alison responded with a dazed smile.

Emily tried to hide her blush and instead looked straight ahead, clearing her throat and readjusting Alison on her back. Amused Alison gave the ear closest to her a gentle kiss.

"My hero," she whispered just so Emily could hear.

Emily stumbled slightly and Alison gripped at her jacket in fear.

"Jesus Emily!" Hanna scolded catching the brunette as she ended up stumbling into the blonde.

"We're fine," Alison assured, she didn't need to see Emily's face to know she was glaring at Hanna again.

Hanna huffed but didn't argue and they made the rest of the trip in silence. Alison playing with Emily's hair gently, running the soft strands through her fingers as Emily carried her.

When they finally made it to the DiLaurentis house everyone was tired, expect Alison but she was injured and that had to count for something she decided.

Emily set Alison down on the couch and Alison had to force herself to release her hold on the brunette, she'd felt so safe being carried by Emily and was reluctant to let that connection go. Spencer came from next door with a first aid kit and took great pleasure in doctoring Alison as she wrapped her ankle. Hanna fetched an icepack from the freezer upon Spencer's instructions.

"Here, Ali," Hanna said tenderly as she placed the ice pack on Alison's raised foot. "There were like twenty icepacks in there."

Alison smiled as her friends took such good care of her. It was nice to be fussed over.

"Oh yeah we've had heaps since I was a little kid," Alison replied stiffly. "We were really accident prone."

The others didn't say anything more but Alison could tell by their expressions that they wanted to ask questions.

"Well I think we should let the patient rest," Spencer declared taping Alison's leg gently as she stood. "I'm going to butter up my parents before we tell them tonight. If we're still doing that?"

Alison caught Spencer's gaze as the brunette studied her, trying to see if Alison would be true to her word. Alison nodded.

"Yes, thank you Spencer, we'll talk to them tonight," Alison assured.

"Alright," Spencer agreed. "Stay off that ankle," she warned.

"I will and thanks for helping me, Spence I really appreciate it," Alison said sincerely.

Spencer was stunned and Alison held out her arms for a hug. Slowly the brunette lowered herself into Alison's embrace.

"I mean it. Thank you."

Spencer pulled back unsure of what was going on, her mind obviously unable to process a grateful and appreciative Alison but she eventually nodded.

"You're welcome, I'll see you all tonight."

A chorus of see yous drifted from the other two as Spencer left.

"I should probably get going too, I need to tell my mum where I'll be tonight," Hanna stated.

Alison nodded.

"Don't forget what I said before ok," Alison warned with a smile.

Hanna returned it brightly.

"I won't, Ali."

Hanna leaned down for a hug and the blondes wrapped their arms around each other.

"You're one of the most beautiful people I know, Hanna Marin," Alison whispered softly.

Hanna tried to hide her blush in Alison's neck and Alison squeezed her tighter. When they finally broke apart, Emily had her arms folded and a frown upon her face. The brunette had never been good at hiding her feelings, Alison knew.

"I'll see you two later," Hanna said but a quick glance at Emily made it clear she wasn't going to get a hug from the brunette.

Hanna Marin in 2012 wouldn't stand for the cold shoulder Emily was trying to present but Alison had to remind herself this was 2009 Hanna, and the blonde merely looked wounded and left with a small wave to Alison.

As the door closed behind Hanna, Alison turned to the sulking brunette.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Emily recrossed her arms as she lowered herself into an arm chair.

"You know the silent treatment is pretty immature, Em," Alison goaded, she was going for playful but when Emily directed her wounded puppy dog eyes on the blonde Alison decided she would need a different approach.

"Ok you don't have to talk but will you at least give me a hug?" Alison asked opening her arms.

Emily just stared.

"Please, Em, I need some cuddles I hurt myself," Alison stuck out her lower lip trying to play to Emily's sympathy.

With a frustrated huff that seemed more directed at herself than Alison Emily made her way over to her friend. Helping the blonde sit up Emily slid onto the couch, sitting upright as Alison lay her head in the brunette's lap.

"Thanks, Em," Alison smiled up at her mermaid.

Alison handed the remote to Emily as she rolled slightly to face the tv as it flickered to life. She snuggled into Emily's thigh as they settled on a friends rerun.

"This is nice isn't it?" Alison said after a while.

"Mmm," Emily agreed.

"Just the two of us. Alone," Alison hedged gently, tracing a delicate nail across Emily's exposed thigh, her running shorts just a little too short, not that Alison was complaining. At all.

Emily gulped loudly.

"What cha thinking about, Em?" Alison asked, playful and flirty, the seduction thick.

She had always wanted to have Emily like this, to be free and open about her intentions to wind Emily up and leave her hanging on the edge just long enough to make sure she knew Alison was the only one who could save her. It wasn't about the control really it was about the thrill of holding Emily's pleasure in the palm of her hand, Alison wanted to make her mermaid feel good for sure but she was definitely going to make her squirm for it. Alison tried to smother her pleased grin as her nail traced a thoughtless pattern across tanned skin.

"Hanna," Emily finally answered.

Alison's grin fell. And she retracted her hand as though burned.

"What?" she asked sharply turning over to see her mermaid's face.

Surprisingly Emily was staring down at her, her brown eyes angry and hurt, the arousal from Alison's earlier attention all but gone.

"Do you do this with her?" Emily spat as she lifted Alison's head from her lap and stood angrily.

"Em wait!" Alison tried to sit up but fell back as she put pressure on her injured ankle.

Emily hovered nearby unwilling to help but she also wouldn't leave, Alison locked her eyes on her angry brunette as she pulled herself gently into a sitting position.

"Are you jealous of Hanna?" Alison asked watching Emily intently.

"Should I be?" Emily seethed.

Answering questions with a question was a very 2012 Emily move, Alison decided as she observed Emily start to pace, angrily. Obviously her mermaid was more worked up than Alison anticipated to be standing up to the blonde so brazenly. But then again Alison had been flirty all day, trying to give Emily hope that they could be something and then the blonde tried to multi task switching her attentions to Hanna. Alison finally saw the whole picture clearly as Emily wiped angrily at her eyes. Em thought she was being replaced.

"Do you kiss her for practise too?" Emily choked.

"Em please sit down," Alison gently directed.

"No. Just tell me is she-" Emily covered her mouth turning away.

"She's my friend, Emily. I don't kiss my friends for practise or at all, not like with you."

"But you said in the locker room…" Emily trailed off uncertain.

"I know what I said and what I made you think but I was stupid, those kisses weren't for practise and I've never done that with Hanna or any of the other girls, ok?"

Emily nodded silently.

"Will you sit down please so we can talk?" Alison scooted over on the couch to make space for Emily and the brunette wordlessly sat.

"You were jealous today at brunch and when we went on our run? Jealous of Hanna?" Alison asked delicately.

Emily nodded her bottom lip quivering.

"Mermaid you have nothing to be jealous about," Alison soothed gently tucking a stray hair behind Emily's ear, she curved her hand trailing the tips of her fingers over the brunette's ear lightly.

Emily shifted somewhat but didn't pull away.

"But she kissed you," Emily whined even as she leaned into Alison's gentle petting.

"She did but it was on the cheek, a kiss between friends nothing more," Alison assured keeping her voice low and soothing as she passed her hand back through Emily's hair.

"But we've kissed and… we're friends," Emily hedged, afraid and hesitant.

Alison couldn't help but note how young and fragile Emily was at fifteen, so unsure and so easily assuming the worst. Not that Alison could blame her by this time, the summer of 2009, Alison had her claws well and truly buried in the brunette.

She briefly wondered if the letter had been written yet. She'd never read it herself but when she had returned to Rosewood for good Aria had pulled her aside and made damn sure she knew how much she had hurt Emily. It hadn't worked of course, too many lies, secrets and a truth that would always remain hidden separated them, but Alison at least knew there was a hurt letter Emily had penned the summer of 2009. She hoped this time her mermaid wouldn't need to vent her frustrations, but rather Alison would make all her dreams come true, it brought a soft smile to the blonde's face.

She continued one more sweep down Emily's hair and then cupped her mermaid's jaw. She held Emily tenderly her thumb moving just enough to stroke the brunette's cheek as Alison focused on Emily's frightened gaze.

"We've always been _more_ than friends, Em," Alison assured and with gentle tenderness she brought their lips together.

This is what she had been missing, Emily's sweet addictive kisses. It was soft and tender and there was no rush of getting caught, no need to be hurried, no outside pressure. Just the two of them languidly exploring. Emily was hesitant and Alison could feel the brunette's hands restlessly clenching and unclenching in Emily's lap unsure of what to do with them. Alison's other hand reached into Emily's lap stilling the fidgeting as the blonde pulled away from the chaste kiss gently. She waited for Emily to open her eyes. When she finally did Alison smiled at the dazed look Emily had.

"You can touch me you know," Alison assured taking one of Emily's hands and placing it on her waist.

Emily flexed her fingers experimentally on new found ground and grinned when Alison giggled. Alison rewarded the grin with another kiss. This time Emily met her more forcefully and while not nearly as skilled as her older counterpart Emily was definitely just as enthusiastic.

Alison pushed into the kiss deeper as she crept her free hand up Emily's side unwilling to remove the hand on Emily's jaw that could tilt her mermaid's lips to her own as she pleased. When her hand skimmed Emily's breast the brunette pulled away.

"I'm not… I… what does this mean, Ali?" Emily asked desperately.

Alison was startled by the question and took a moment to gather herself, on the tip of her tongue was what she wanted to say. _It means your gay, Emily and you're in love with me and we should be together forever and run away to Paris where A can never find us. All you have to do is trust me._

It would be so easy to just tell Emily what this meant, to spell it out clearly for the brunette who she was, what she wanted and how it was all going to go. But Alison wasn't that person anymore. She didn't want to control Emily she wanted to love her and part of that was letting Emily discover herself no matter how painful that journey may be.

"Whatever you want it to mean, I really like you, Em," Alison admitted. " _Like_ like, I really want to date you actually and-"

"I'm with Ben."

Alison felt her blood run cold. Ben. She'd completely forgotten about Ben. Emily had a boyfriend. Granted one she didn't really like but she had one none the less. Emily had a boyfriend and Alison was supposed to know this.

"I know that," Alison shrugged it off like Ben hadn't suddenly become an obstacle. "But Em, do you even like him?"

Emily shrugged pulling further away from Alison.

"What's not to like, he's on the swim team, he's muscly, he's nice," Emily shrugged again.

Alison felt sick in some weird twisted way Emily sounded like she was parroting the old Alison, the blonde half expected Emily to toss her hair dismissively.

"Yeah but when you kiss him does it feel good? Alison have never felt so awkward.

"Sure, I guess."

Alison crossed her arms suddenly feeling stupid.

"Well then I guess you should go make out with your boyfriend or whatever," it was embarrassing how quickly she fell back on old patterns, _push them away before they push you away._

Alison shook her head in frustration not at Emily but at herself. Emily looked so confused and lost. This was not what Alison was here for, she wasn't here to taunt Emily and go right back to being her bitchy self.

She sighed as Emily tried to sooth her. Emily was so familiar with Alison retreating when she didn't get her way, of Alison lashing out when she was denied. It was depressing what Emily had grown to consider normal from Ali. Not this time, Alison vowed.

"Ali-"

"No. You want to be with Ben go right ahead but this," Alison gestured between the two of them. "Isn't something that comes along everyday and I will _fight for this_ , Emily."

Emily took in a sharp breath.

"Fight?"

"Yes, Emily. Fight. Pip gets Estella in the end and I refuse to let some meathead ruin my happy ending and-"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

 **Warnings: This work contains foul language, sex scenes, child abuse, attempted sexual abuse, violence etc. MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY.**

Emily pulled Alison into a kiss effectively ending the blonde's rant. Alison melted into her mermaid's lips easily. All too soon it was over.

"I just need time, Ali. I need to figure out what this means and-"

Alison placed a finger across Emily's lips stilling her excuses.

"We have all the time in the world, Em. Believe me."

Emily nodded and Alison pulled her hand away.

"Shall we keep watching TV till Spencer texts?"

Emily wordlessly nodded and Alison settled back into her previous position her head in Emily's lap.

"This is ok, right?" Alison asked.

Emily nodded and pushed Alison back down gently as the blonde tried to move off her.

"This is perfect," Emily admitted combing her hand through Alison's golden locks.

Alison couldn't help but agree.

* * *

The five of them sat in the Hastings kitchen not long after six that evening, everyone was nervous and a little jumpy but no one knew what to say. So they sat quietly on the bar stools waiting for Spencer's parents.

Hanna tapped a nail against the counter. The only sound that echoed around the vast Hastings' kitchen. Alison caught Spencer's narrowed glare directed at Hanna's rhythmic tapping and could admit it was grating on her own nerves too. With a gentle hand Alison reached over to stop the nervous blonde's fidgeting before Spencer popped a vein. Hanna shot her a worried smile and squeezed Ali's hand.

"You guys don't have to do this," Alison reminded them all.

"Yes we do," Spencer answered though she took in a deep breath trying to steel her own nerves.

"Spencer?" Mrs Hastings' called from the front door.

"In here," Spencer called, rounding the counter to be the first one to greet her parents.

The girls all steeled themselves as Mr and Mrs Hastings headed to the kitchen.

"Whats this all about? On the phone you sounded worried, Spencer?" Veronica Hastings asked her face trying to remain impassive though Alison could see the fear for her child. It was a look Alison had only seen once on her own mother's face.

"I got all my applications done for next year and I'm three months ahead on English and History reading," Spencer responded.

Alison exchanged a puzzled glance with Hanna. What the hell was Spencer on about?

"Thats lovely honey but we thought you were in trouble," Veronica said after a long moment of studying her daughter.

"She's not," Alison spoke up. "I am."

"Ali no-"

"Spencer they deserve to know the truth," Alison argued, though she tried to keep the frustration out of her voice.

Either Mr and Mrs Hastings would help or they wouldn't, there was no point beating around the bush.

"The day Jenna was blinded, Toby-"

"Not another word," Mr Hastings stepped in with a hand directed towards Alison. "This sounds like police trouble and if I'm right then you need your lawyer, Miss Dilaurentis."

"Thats why we came to you," Spencer piped up.

Alison couldn't shake the feeling this wasn't going to go the way Spencer had planned. Mr Hastings' was glaring at her as though he was sure she was nothing but trouble for his daughter, both of them really. And he wasn't wrong.

"I need a lawyer, yes," Alison answered.

"We all do, she's not the only one at fault," Spencer argued.

"I will not have you jeopardizing your future for some," Mr Hastings' gestured at Alison angrily. " _Girl_ who isn't even your friend."

"Dad you don't understand we're trying to make it right and-"

Peter Hastings held up a dismissive hand at his youngest daughter, turning on Alison.

"What lies has she filled your head with, Spencer, this girl only looks out for herself she's as conniving and vindictive as her harpy mother," Mr Hastings' spat.

Alison turned away trying to conceal her tears.

"Dad!"

"Mr Hastings!"

"Peter!"

All on top of each other Spencer, Hanna and Veronica shouted.

Alison drew in a shaky breath as Emily came to stand behind her, a comforting warm hand was placed on her shoulders and Alison wanted to shrug it off, she couldn't cry in here. Not with so many enemies and an ally who wasn't even at her full strength yet.

She was startled when two more hands settled on her back and shoulder. She looked up to find Hanna and Aria had joined Emily's soothing attempts. She gave them a watery smile.

Shielding the group, Spencer and her mother stood side by side staring down at Mr Hastings, he crossed his arms unwilling to be bullied by his wife and daughter.

"I'm not going to apologize to that little-"

"Peter for the love of god shut the hell up," Veronica snapped.

Peter Hastings' recrossed his arms but didn't say anymore.

"I think we all need to talk," Veronica reasoned. "Come to my study girls."

"Veronica you can't be serious," Peter yelled.

"I am deadly serious, Peter. My daughter and her friends came to us because they need help and I would much rather listen to what they have to say then ignore them and find one of them _dead_ tomorrow morning," Veronica seethed angrily at her husband.

Alison tried to control her breathing but at the mention of death she choked. Emily rubbed her back assuming she was emotional, but images of being buried alive and suffocating under that dirt were flooding through Alison's mind even as she tried to clear them. It hadn't happened yet, it wasn't going to happen. She'd fix it.

"Well your going to need a bloody good lawyer girlie from what I've heard about you," Peter spat.

"She has the best," Veronica snapped back.

Alison almost fell off the bar stool as Veronica moved over to her.

"Alison DiLaurentis I would like to represent you, how does that sound?" Veronica asked with a victorious smirk.

Alison looked over at her friends, Spencer was beaming proudly at her mother and trying to ignore her seething father, Aria, Hanna and Emily all had matching happy grins and Veronica Hastings' was waiting patiently for a handshake.

Alison met the older woman's hand in a firm shake.

"I'd like that very much, Mrs Hastings."

"Excellent well now that you're represented lets discuss the details in my office," Veronica ushered the girls up, Emily and Hanna helping to support Alison.

"What happened to you, dear?" Veronica asked pointing at Alison's ankle.

"I tripped when we were running, its fine," Alison assured Spencer's mother.

For a long moment Veronica regarded her youngest daughter's friend, Alison could see the lawyer carefully trying to detect the lies. She guessed you didn't live next door to a family for ten years without picking up on what happened behind closed doors. She had to at least have an inkling.

"She's telling the truth, Mom, I bandaged it myself," Spencer argued.

"Of course. Come on then," Veronica smiled.

"I hope she can afford your fees, Veronica," Peter snapped as they left the kitchen.

"This ones on the house," Veronica snapped back, closing the study door once all the girls were inside.

"Now who wants to start?" Veronica asked eyeing each girl.

It felt liberating to tell the whole truth, Veronica listened attentively made notes and asked for more details sometimes but on the whole she just listened.

Alison didn't spare anything, explained why she set Toby up, how he was an easy scape goat who she knew things about, how she blackmailed him to confess and how she hadn't meant to hurt anyone she thought it was a stink bomb not a fire cracker.

Spencer tried to alter the story several times, exaggerating her own part but Alison kept shutting her down. Spencer gave her the lighter when she demanded it. Twice. That was all Spencer did.

The others hadn't even wanted to be there.

In the end she'd scared them enough into lying and only Hanna had argued that they had to tell the police before Alison had shut her down with her special brand of cruelty.

It was hard to relive it, harder still to see everyone of her friends looking down in shame, whether it was shame over themselves or shame over Alison's actions the blonde didn't know but she was responsible for causing it.

When they finally finished the recount, Veronica put down her pen and surveyed her notes quickly.

"Well the good news is the rest of you are only liable for lying in an investigation, they could bump it up to accessory before the fact since you failed to stop Alison but if we come forward I'm sure we can negotiate community service."

Emily, Hanna and Aria nodded solemnly.

"Spencer you provided the lighter and that means you had more chance than anyone to stop this, you're definitely looking at community service but we'll try to keep you out of juvie."

Spencer nodded.

"Alison, I'm not going to sugarcoat this, its not good. Lying, blackmailing, not to mention assault, whether it was an accident or not, this is going to be a hard won fight and we may not win much," Veronica warned.

"I know, Mrs Hastings but Toby has to be released from juvie he didn't do anything," Alison argued.

"What do you have on him that made him confess?"

"I can't tell you," Alison admitted.

"Girls will you give us a minute please?" Veronica asked.

Alison nodded at the other four and reluctantly her friends left the room, closing the door behind them.

"Alison I'm your lawyer now, you need to let me help you."

"Whatever I tell you can't be used anyway," Alison argued. She refused to save her own skin by betraying Toby's secrets that would be worse than leaving him in Juvie.

"Alison I need you to trust me here, please," Veronica pleaded.

For the first time in a long time, perhaps ever, Alison actually believed an adult was looking out for her best interests. Maybe this is where they all went wrong, not telling their parents at the start before things became unbearable.

"Toby's step sister Jenna, she forced herself on Toby," Alison admitted.

"She.."

"Forced herself on him and convinced him she'd tell everyone he forced himself on her."

"Thats going to be hard to prove, we-"

"We don't need to prove it, Toby doesn't want anyone to know he's ashamed and scared of her and there was no one to help him," Alison was furious now.

"Alison is that why you threw the stink bomb in Jenna's garage to protect Toby?" Veronica asked softly.

Alison shook her head, she wished she'd had noble intentions but it was her own petty jealousy that had won out in regards to Jenna. She hadn't known until later that Jenna and Toby were not consensually involved.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do, you threw the stink bomb as a prank you didn't know it was a fire cracker, you saw the propane tanks but it was too late. You got your friends out and then the garage exploded. Your friends wanted to tell the police what happened but you were scared and you threatened them out of fear. Toby, who'd always had a _crush_ on you, told the police he did it to protect you and you can't live with yourself any longer because he wasn't responsible."

"Thats not what-"

"Thats exactly what happened. We can't reveal blackmail without revealing what the blackmailing was about, Toby still gets released and we have one less charge to worry about," Veronica concluded.

Alison nodded hesitantly.

"Girls you can come back in," Veronica called loudly and too soon the others piled in. "I know you were all listening at the door, why else do you think its so heavy, double glazed."

Spencer rolled her eyes but couldn't keep a smile from her face.

"Now tomorrow morning we are going to go down to the station and telling the police what happened, no one is to answer questions without me and if you get stuck I can't remember or I can't recall, understood?"

The girls all nodded.

"We're telling the truth so its not hard to remember, the only thing we're leaving out is why Toby confessed, let Alison and I handle that."

Veronica stood up when it seemed no one else was going to say anything.

"I'm proud of you, Alison," Veronica admitted as she headed for the door. "It takes a lot of guts to tell the truth and fix your wrongs."

"Thank you, Mrs Hastings. For everything."

The police station was not a fun place to be, had never been a great location. Alison had barely slept the night before, terrified she'd wake up in her prison cell, but her ankle had at least stopped hurting this morning. Though she still felt like she was in a waking nightmare as they all headed to the police station that morning.

She especially was trying to keep a calm disposition. This place was nothing but trouble for her and while in this timeline she had only been here once her memories from other times, being judged and pressured were hard to ignore.

She gripped the hand of the girl closest to her and only looked up to figure out who it was when they squeezed back reassuringly. Spencer's kind brown eyes smiled at her as the brainy brunette pulled Alison closer by their joined hands.

"Its going to be ok," Spencer assured before she too gulped as her mother and a detective headed over to the five girls.

"Alison they want to talk to you first," Veronica Hastings directed.

Each one of her friends gave her a supportive smile as Alison lead by Veronica followed a detective to a back room.

"So your lawyer tells me you have some information pertaining to the explosion at the Cavanaugh residence last weekend?"

Alison nodded.

"Would you like to tell me what that is?" the detective asked.

Veronica nodded reassuringly when Alison looked to her for guidance.

"Toby Cavanaugh didn't set off that fire cracker, I did. I thought it was a stink bomb and I wanted to play a prank on Jenna. I made my friends come with me they all said they didn't want to, I took the lighter from Spencer Hastings and I lit the cracker, opened the door and threw it in. Only when I looked in did I see the propane tanks but it was too late by then. All of us run," Alison recounted.

"And you lied to the police?"

"I was scared, Toby came running out with Jenna and I was terrified I didn't want to get in trouble so I stupidly told the police it was Toby."

"Toby Cavanaugh confessed."

Alison looked to Mrs Hastings and the older woman nodded.

"Yes, Detective Brown you put an innocent boy in juvie because he confessed to protect the girl he likes," Veronica Hastings clarified.

"Is this true, Miss Dilaurentis?"

Alison nodded.

"Yes. Toby has always liked me and he said he wouldn't let me get in trouble, I was just scared, but I don't want Toby to be in trouble for something I did."

"And your friends?"

"They're scared of me, a bit, because of popularity, you know how it is in high school. But they wanted to tell and they didn't even want to do it to start with, I made them," Alison looked down she was truly sorry for everything she had made these girls do before and after A.

"Alright I'm going to need to talk to your friends but it sounds like this can all be cleared up, you're most likely looking at juvie, Miss Dilaurentis," Detective Brown stated though he seemed somewhat saddened for her.

"Not if I have anything to do with it. Thank you, Detective Brown, I am also representing my daughter and her other friends so I would appreciate it if you didn't question them without me," Veronica reminded.

Detective Brown nodded as he stood and gathered his notes.

"Well thank you for coming forward Alison it helps us do our jobs properly if everyone is honest," he smiled reassuringly and headed for the door. "I'll be back with the paperwork."

"Wait," Alison called.

"Yes?" Detective Brown prompted.

Veronica Hastings was staring at her quizzically and Alison had a split second to make the decision, something in Detective Brown's reassuring gaze prompted her to be honest though, maybe this was what they should have done from the very beginning.

"I've been getting threats," Alison admitted.

Veronica's eyes widened as Brown came back over to the table.

"About what you did to Jenna?" Detective Brown asked as he took his seat.

"No, threats from some anonymous person who wants me dead," Alison admitted.

"Alison thats very serious, when did this start?"

"Not another word. This is the first time my client has brought this up I need a moment to speak with her alone," Veronica argued.

"She's not being held for anything yet, Mrs Hastings and if her life is being threatened that is something we need to look into," Brown argued.

"It's alright, Mrs Hastings I want to tell them, maybe they can keep the girls safe," Alison assured.

"How are the girls involved? Are they in danger? Is Spencer in danger?" Veronica asked desperately.

"They're not involved as far as I know someone just keeps sending me texts and notes and behead dolls. Like they're trying to scare me," Alison admitted wrapping her arms around herself.

"And you don't know who it is?"

Alison shook her head.

"It started last halloween and its on and off, but the threats have gotten more violent now," Alison admitted.

"May I see some?" Brown asked carefully.

Alison fished her phone out of her purse and looked to Veronica, the older woman nodded and Alison handed over her phone, showing Brown the A texts.

"Alison we're going to need to look over your phone and I need you to bring me everything you've been sent ok?"

Alison nodded that she understood.

"Do you need me to get an officer stationed outside your house tonight?" Brown asked.

"Thats alright, Detective she's sleeping over at my house with my daughter and her friends tonight," Mrs Hastings' assured.

Alison looked to Mrs Hastings' questioningly as Brown stood with Alison's phone.

"I'm going to run this to the lab hopefully I can get it back to you before your friends are done talking to me." Brown turned back at the door. "Alison don't worry we will get this guy, I promise."

Alison nodded, feeling like thats all she'd been doing for the last hour but it was reassuring to have the police onside for once. As the door shut behind Detective Brown Veronica rounded on Alison.

"Why didn't you tell me about theses threats, Alison?"

"I didn't think anyone would believe me and I thought I could figure out who it was on my own and make it stop," Alison said guilty. "But I can't and its getting worse."

"Well you've told us now and you're sleeping over tonight," Veronica reminded.

"Mrs Hastings' thats really nice but I'm sure I'm safe in my own home and-"

"Alison, how often does your mother drink?"

Alison's blue eyes hardened.

"Often," Alison responded. "But you know that, Mrs Hastings."

"I do. I know a lot more than anyone thinks I do," Veronica raised an eyebrow.

"Jason?" Alison asked with a head tilt studying the older woman as she flinched.

"That Peter can't keep it in his pants is hardly a surprise," Veronica stated. "He's hardly husband or _father_ of the year."

Veronica lay a gentle hand on Alison's shoulder, the touch almost motherly.

"I know your mother hurts you, Alison," Veronica delicately hedged.

Alison felt the rage unleash before she could stop it, she stood furiously throwing the hand off her shoulder. She hadn't expected this, to be confronted so boldly.

Veronica stood slower as Alison paced angrily.

"You don't know anything!" Alison yelled. "My mother loves me, she'd never do anything to hurt me, we're family and family is important and we keep each others secrets because thats all we have…"

Alison hadn't even realize she was hysterically crying until she tasted salt on her top lip, hot tears streamed down her face, she hiccuped and sobbed all at once trying to breathe through her anger. Veronica calmly but forcefully grabbed her by the shoulders forcing the blonde to meet her eyes before she pulled the crying girl to her chest tightly.

Alison felt her body sag against the older woman and couldn't stop her sobs as Veronica rocked her. She cried because she'd only ever known lies and manipulation, harsh backhanded compliments and harsher back hands, dressed up to be perfect and then feared when she became the perfect blend of her mother's endless manipulating webs and paranoia mixed with her father's calculated anger and indifferent distain. She was the Dilaurentis rose, with thorns that stretched so far they all but over shadowed any beauty she might posses.

"You don't have to go back there," Veronica assured in a soft whisper. "We can talk to Detective Brown-"

"No please," Alison panicked. "Please don't tell I don't want to go anywhere else."

Thoughts of being stuck in foster care or shipped off to live with her grandmother fluttered through Alison's mind. She wouldn't be able to fix anything then.

"Just forget I said anything please," Alison begged pushing away.

Veronica Hastings sighed.

"Alright but Alison you're staying over tonight and you come over as often as you need to ok? Promise me you won't put yourself in danger," Veronica demanded.

"I promise, Mrs Hastings."

It was the first out right lie she had told since getting here.

When they were finally done at the police station everyone was exhausted. Alison had her phone back and Brown's reassurances that as soon as they knew anything they'd let her know and that she were to contact him as soon as another gift or text came. The girls had been charged with obstructing an investigation while Alison was charged with assault. With assurance from their lawyerm they'd all be released into Mrs Hastings' care, she had taken them all back to the Hastings' home as they were determined to not be a flight risk, if only the police knew.

But Alison wasn't going to argue, everything was slowly falling into place, community service didn't start until next week but Mrs Hastings had successfully gotten them out of juvie, Toby was to be released immediately. Everything was finally coming together.

As Alison slowly climbed the stairs, her ankle still tender, in the Dilaurentis house to get her things for a sleepover at Spencer's she ran straight into her mother.

No longer shocked her mother was alive Alison felt conflicted and unsure of how to play this interaction, she needed answers and this woman had them. But answers were dangerous and Jessica Dilaurentis lied as well as she breathed.

"Mom?" Alison asked before Jessica passed by her completely.

Her mother faced her but didn't respond verbally and Alison could smell the alcohol from here.

"Mom I need to know something," Alison started, her mother stared back blankly. "Why were there two yellow dresses hidden in the piano for christmas when I was little?"

Alison observed her mother carefully but the woman betrayed no outwards signs of recollection.

"I don't know what you're talking about, dear."

Alison almost let her walk away but something in the back of her mind told her there was a connection to those dresses and this woman burying her alive. She grabbed at her mother's arm.

Mrs Dilaurentis turned sharply and glared at the hand holding her in place. Alison pulled it away slowly.

"I need to know Mom, please," Alison pleaded.

"I don't know what to tell you, Alison," her mother dismissed. "It was a dream."

"It wasn't, ok I know theres something you're not telling me. Who was the other dress for?"

Alison felt her voice rising, anger at this woman for picking someone else over her own daughter. For protecting someone else.

"Don't take that tone with me, Alison," her mother warned.

"I'll take whatever tone I want with you, _Mother_ ," Alison spat back.

Alison should have seen it coming but she didn't and it caught her off guard in the worst way. The force behind her mother's slap sent her flying into the wall and she braced herself against it so as to not fall down the stairs. Thats all she needed another murder for her mother to have to cover up.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour," her mother replied stiffly fixing her shirt and heading down the stairs as though nothing had happened. Alison had no doubt dinner consisted of nothing but grapes.

For a long moment Alison stayed pushed against the wall, trying to fight her tears, as she finally pulled herself together and hurried to her room her phone beeped. She hastily pulled it out of her bag to find a text from Spencer asking where she was and what pizza topping she wanted. She looked to the mirror on her vanity and titled her head examining the bruise that was beginning to form across her cheek. It still stung when she pressed it gently.

She typed out a response to Spencer, she couldn't go over there now too many questions would arise and Mrs Hastings seemed like she was only one slip up from making waves. Alison didn't need waves right now, she'd survived in this house her whole life she could make it the rest of summer. She lay her phone down on the vanity and inspected her cheek again she'd need to get an icepack on it if she had any hope of hiding this tomorrow.

It wasn't really worth it she thought sometime later with an icepack pressed against her face, yelling at her mother hadn't revealed any truths, maybe she had dreamed up the dresses in her Mona induced nightmare or maybe her mother was lying and as Alison knew all too well the problem with lies was when you lived with them long enough you began to believe them.

On her vanity three more texts came through in quick succession.

 _"I hope you feel better, Ali"_ from Hanna.

 _"Are you sure you don't need anything?"_ from Aria

 _"Call if you need us"_ from Spencer.

Alison climbed into her bed and tried to ignore the pain that settled in her chest that Emily hadn't texted her. She was just drifting off when her phone beeped twice more.

 _"I'll come over if you want,"_ from Emily.

Alison smiled as she typed back that she was fine and Emily should stay with her friends but it made her feel loved that Emily wanted to come over. The next message hurt.

 _"I know you told, don't think it'll be that easy, they can't find me before I find you, bitch- A"_

Well that solved one mystery obviously the police station had a leak. A wasn't as smart as they thought they were and Alison felt pride at her small victory.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

 **Warnings: This work contains foul language, sex scenes, child abuse, attempted sexual abuse, violence etc. MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY.**

It had been hard to avoid the girls, especially when all of them were next door but Alison had managed for the day feigning sickness when they'd all but demanded Mrs Dilaurentis let them see Alison, she'd slumped down in her bed and hidden half her face in the pillow. They didn't need to worry about her family, that wasn't something she ever wanted to burden her friends with. And if she was being completely honest with herself she didn't want them to know because it was shameful and scary and she needed to be in control of her own life. Even if control meant sometimes getting hurt. She could handle it.

So she avoided the girls for the evening and the rest of the day in person making sure to respond to texts often so as to not undo the progress she had made with them in the small amount of time she had. She found herself texting and talking to Hanna more than the others, and surprised even herself that she wasn't craving Emily's affections when the bubbly blonde was happily recounting her day to Alison.

Emily was difficult to handle at the moment and Alison was almost thankful she hadn't slept over because she was unsure about how much longer she could stand being around the brunette but not having her. It was a sweet torture that she could endure but there was a definite breaking point Alison didn't want to reach, fearful that she would scare Emily further back into the closest.

Hanna was always filled with enthusiasm these days finally sharing things with Alison she had previously kept locked tight, like her parent's separation and how it hurt. Alison found herself comforting Hanna more often than not and even calling the blonde to explain that in no way was Hanna's father's absence the bubbly blonde's fault. That if Mr Marin couldn't figure out how great his daughter was, that was a shame but he was obviously an idiot.

Alison was just getting settled into her room for the night, Hanna happily chatting in her ear while Alison searched her DVDs for something to watch when rowdy voices came from downstairs and something shattered. Shit she'd completely forgotten about Jason and his horrible friends.

"What was that? Ali?" Hanna sounded worried in her ear.

"It's alright, Han, everything's fine. I gotta go."

"No don't, Ali, are you sure? I could come over or.."

"Its fine, gorgeous. Don't worry about me," Alison tried to keep the tremor out of her voice. "Its just Jason and some guys every things fine. My dad's home," Alison lied easily.

"Ali," Hanna pleaded, Alison hadn't been convincing enough. "I'm gonna call Spencer."

"No Hanna wait-" Alison was met with the dial tone.

This was just what she needed Spencer storming in here ready to scold twenty high, horny dickheads. Alison dressed quickly, last time she'd only just gotten out of this mess in her pjs this time she had more warning. She threw some clothes into her bag she might as well stay at Spencer's for as long as Mr Hastings would allow, he'd blow his top eventually Alison had no doubt.

A knock sounded on her closed bedroom door and Alison felt her heart stop as it opened.

"Look who I found, boys," one of the meatheads taunted as he pushed the door open and stepped in with two of his buddies. Jason wasn't among them.

Alison steeled herself and fixed a hard glare on the assholes. This was the one, the same one who thought it was funny to flirt with Jason's little sister, underage little sister, who though uncomfortable had found the attention gratifying until no turned into an answer this meathead and his goons weren't going to take.

Alison adjusted her jacket on her shoulders, last time she'd stolen his to hide some of her modesty being caught in just her pjs had been… she didn't want to think about it.

"Leave me alone," Alison demanded turning her back and throwing more clothes into her bag.

"Oh come on sweet thing don't be like that, we were thinking you should come party with us or better yet we can party right here," He slid up behind her and Alison stiffened before rounding on him.

"Listen asshole I don't want-"

"Oh she's a little feisty tonight, fellas, you should be more accommodating to your guests," he ran a hand over her hip, groping and Alison pushed him away falling back on the bed from the recoil. His friends laughed as Alison pushed herself further along the mattress, trying to hide her fear. He knelt onto the bed intent to pin her down with his strength.

"How about a little-"

"ALISON!"

Alison could have cried in joy. Thank god, Spencer.

"ALISON!" Spencer yelled again from downstairs.

"Up here!" Alison cried back just as the meathead grabbed her mouth trying to cover her screams, she bit down hard on his hand and he cried out letting go.

Scrambling up as quickly as she could Alison tried to push past the other two goons but they grabbed at her holding her tightly even as she kicked and struggled. Their leader stood up shaking his hand and aggressively stormed over to her.

"ALISON!" Spencer burst through the door, hockey stick raised high over her head, fire in her eyes complete in her blue dressing gown and Emily a step behind her with a golf club. They looked ridiculous but Alison had never been happier to see them.

She tried to keep herself together as the goons released her quickly and Spencer pulled the blonde over to her. Spencer manhandled her until Alison stood securely between the brunette and Emily shielded on both sides.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Spencer spat.

"We were just having a little fun, crazy, no need to beat everyone's head in," meathead number one defended holding his hands up in mock surrender.

Spencer stepped forward threateningly.

"Touch her again and I'll make sure your _manhood_ is well and _truly removed_ from your person," Spencer seethed.

She shook the hockey stick again for good measure and then directed Emily and Alison out, scooping up Alison's bag as she went.

"God, Alison why didn't you-"

"Can we just get out of here please," Alison begged she didn't want to explain here, she didn't want to explain at all really.

"Where are your parents?" Emily asked as they headed down the stairs.

Alison shrugged it wasn't unusual for her parents to not be home for days on end, no notes, no explanations, sometimes a text from her father but her mother disappeared for long stretches of time and Alison had learnt not to worry or ask questions.

They passed Jason, dividing up a line of coke on the coffee table with a couple more of his so called friends. Alison would have happily left but Spencer stopped her.

"Jason," Spencer called angrily.

Jason looked up and then down at his stash. His eyes frightened, wide and glazed over.

"This isn't-"

"I don't care. Do you even know what happened upstairs just now?" Spencer challenged disgusted as Jason, totally gone just cocked his head to the side.

"Spencer please don't," Alison pulled on her friend's arm, Jason was past being useful at this point.

Spencer shot him one more disgusted look before she placed a comforting hand on Alison's back and directed her out.

"What'd they do? Ali? What happened?" Jason called after them but Alison couldn't turn back and face him.

As they walked the short distance to the Hastings home Emily's hand joined Spencer's on Alison's back rubbing comforting circles but thankfully no one spoke. Spencer unlocked the door and Alison took a seat on the sofa trying to ignore Emily's sorrowful gaze as the brunette stood near the coffee table.

"Just ask," Alison finally snapped crossing her arms across her chest, she hadn't really meant to snap but she couldn't take the silent stares any longer. Both of them standing over her looking down at her as though she'd break at any second it was too much to bare.

"Ali," Spencer started tentatively. "Has that, have they… has that happened before?"

Alison took a deep breath and tried to keep the images of 'last time' out of her mind. Last time, the first timeline she guessed, she'd stormed over here and all but demanded Spencer play host, offering nothing more than boys were annoying, she hadn't told them she'd barely made it out. This time though Emily and Spencer were all too aware of what had happened at Jason's impromptu party and this time, since Alison's newly installed conscience had made her be a decent friend the last forty eight hours, this time they asked every burning question that entered their heads.

Alison could have screamed it was so frustrating trying to be transparent and honest while also having to hold back that she could time travel or had time travelled. They'd lock her up in Radley in a heartbeat if she spilled, but it was still hard to keep a guard up while simultaneously trying to let her defences down.

"Not that bad," Alison finally settled on a half answer.

"Ali you have to tell your parents," Spencer argued.

"Tell them what Spencer that my big brother gets coked out of his mind and his friends like to take turns!" Alison shouted.

Emily gasped and the blonde suddenly remembered her mermaid was in the room.

"Em, they didn't.. they just… they tried but you guys helped me.I'm fine. Ok. So thanks," Alison finished lamely.

"Of course we helped you, Ali, you're our best friend. You should have come over sooner," Spencer gently scolded.

"I know and I will next time so-"

"No. You're not going back there," Spencer crossed her arms firmly.

"Uh I live there, Spencer."

"Not when your parents aren't home and Jason is drugged up you don't. You'll stay here, we have plenty of room and-"

"Your mom already offered," Alison reminded gently.

"My mom knows about Jason's drug problem?" Spencer asked confused.

"No she.. it doesn't matter, look I can't just hide out over here. I'll stay tonight but my parents will be back soon and I don't want to get in your way, Spence."

"In my way? Ali I'm never letting you out of my sight again," Spencer admitted as she took a seat next to the blonde.

"What?"

"Me either," Emily added sitting on Alison's other side.

Alison ping-ponged between their expressions to find both deadly serious.

"You really scared us, Ali," Emily said softly.

Spencer nodded in agreement.

"They could have-"

"But they didn't," Alison firmly reminded. "Look I get you're both protective and I love that about you but I'm not a child I don't need babysitters."

"We're not babysitters," Emily looked flustered by the very suggestion and Alison could only guess what devious thoughts were running through her mermaid's mind.

"Yeah, think of us as bodyguards," Spencer happily nodded.

Alison smiled in spite of herself and shook her head in exasperation.

"You're stuck with us, Ali," Spencer playfully jeered but there was an underlying tenderness in her tone that Alison found comforting.

"Fine," Alison conceded when Emily added her puppy dog eyes to the mix.

"I love you both," Alison admitted softly and was instantly engulfed on both side.

"We love you too, Ali," Spencer hugged her tighter tucking the blonde's head under her chin.

With Emily pressed to her back Alison felt and heard her quiet agreement with Spencer and the blonde's heart jumped to hear those words from Emily, it felt better than she expected.

They sat as a weird huddle for a long time hugging each other, trying to pass comfort and strength through their embrace. Eventually Spencer disentangled herself.

"As lovely as this is I have to pee," she sheepishly admitted and Alison shooed her away, Emily laughing hysterically as Spencer danced up the stairs.

Alison watched her smart friend leave and felt the air shift as Emily registered that they were in fact alone and her giggles died down.

"Thank you, Em, really I… I'm glad you were there," Alison turned to face Emily who reddened under Ali's attention.

"I didn't really do anything," Emily tried to shirk off Alison's praise but the blonde lay a hand on her mermaid's arm.

"Em you were there when I needed you, that's everything," Alison rubbed her hand up and down Emily's arm soothingly.

Emily's gorgeous brown eyes studied her for a long moment and Alison smiled under the scrutiny even as she was unsure of what Emily was searching for. The brunette's gaze dipped down to her lips for a second and Alison tried to contain her natural smirk, seeing where this was heading. Emily had obviously found whatever she needed to in Alison's eyes because she tentatively leant forward, the smirking blonde met her half way and they kissed gently.

It was more comforting than their other kisses, Alison wasn't trying to pour endless love or devotion into this kiss and Emily wasn't holding back as though ready for a verbal scathing. It was pleasant and chaste. Like all of Emily's kisses Alison decided she could easily live on this alone.

"Mmm, Em," Alison pulled away with a breathy sigh.

"Ali I-"

The heavy thump of Spencer on the stairs startled Emily and she clamped her mouth shut. Alison could have murder Spencer, she desperately wanted to hear what Emily was going to say.

"Yes, Hanna I know. Yes you did good. Yes. Yes! Ok calm down I'm getting her," Spencer stormed down the stairs, her phone pressed to her ear.

"Hanna," she mouthed at Ali as she handed the phone over.

"Ali?" Hanna rushed. "Oh my god I was so worried."

"I'm fine, gorgeous," Ali laughed.

Emily pulled away even as Alison tried to grab at her.

"Are you sure you're ok? Spencer said you're fine but she-"

"Hang on a second, Han," Alison held the receiver to her shoulder and again tried to grab for Emily. "Em.."

"I'm gonna take off," Emily stood quickly.

"I thought you were sleeping over?" Spencer questioned.

"Me too but I just… I don't feel great," Emily started packing up her bag.

"Um ok," Spencer agreed even as Alison pleaded with her silently to do something. "If you're sure."

"I am," Emily hastily slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Em-"

"Bye guys," Emily dashed out of the house.

Spencer watched her go bewildered.

"What was that?" Spencer questioned.

Alison shrugged.

"Ali?!" Hanna's impatient whine came through the phone.

"Yeah I'm here," Alison sighed.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing," Ali sighed again she couldn't even begin to explain this thing with Emily. "Thanks for calling Spencer, gorgeous, you really saved me."

"Anytime, Ali, I'm glad you're ok," Hanna whispered."Can you give me back to Spence?"

"Sure. Night, Han."

"Night, Ali."

Alison handed the phone back to Spencer and slumped on the couch looking towards the door Emily had run through.

"Yeah she's fine. No Hanna its late we'll see you tomorrow. Of course she's staying here. I don't know she was happy when I went upstairs. I will. Night, Hanna," Spencer finally hung up and sat down next to Alison.

"Ali are you sure you're alright?"

Alison didn't respond just leaned her head onto Spencer's shoulder. The brunette stiffened but didn't move away.

"Ali?" Spencer asked gently.

"Mmm."

"Are you alright?"

"Spence you're one of my best friends you know that right," Alison turned to see Spencer's face.

The brunette nodded warmly.

"So you'd want me to tell you if something was a secret that affected you too right?"

"I guess," Spencer shrugged.

Alison took a deep breath.

"Jason does drugs-"

"I know that Ali I-"

"Let me finish, please," Alison implored.

Spencer nodded and stayed silent.

"Jason does drugs and he's a terrible brother, but he's not just my brother."

"What Ali that doesn't make any sense?"

"He's your brother too," Alison admitted softly.

Spencer stared at her confused.

"I didn't know how to-"

"What?!" Spencer flew off the couch her mind finally catching up with Alison's confession.

"Your father he's Jason's father, you and I are Jason's half sisters and-"

"Why would you… What the hell kind of game is this Ali?" Spencer yelled.

"Its not a game Spencer I swear." Alison begged the brunette to understand, she needed Spencer on her side and she had hoped sharing would achieve that but maybe she'd shared too much, pushed too hard, revealed things Spencer wasn't ready to accept yet.

Spencer watched her for a long moment, studying the blonde.

"We share a brother?" Spencer asked her face still contorted as though she couldn't quite put the pieces together.

"Yes. A sad, self destructive brother."

"Thats," Spencer slumped back onto the couch. "Thats messed up, Ali."

"You're telling me," Alison agreed her voice soft and tired.

It felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, arguably there were more secrets weighing her down but not this one at least.

Spencer reached over and pulled Alison's head back to her shoulder her arm sliding around to hold Alison to her. It was a weird gesture, one Alison didn't expect of Spencer at a time like this but it was nice. Comforting, familiar and warm.

"You know that makes us kind of sisters," Spencer spoke softly though Alison could hear her smile.

"Yeah, I guess it does," Alison snuggled into Spencer's lose embrace.

"I always wanted a little sister," Spencer softly muttered more to herself than Ali.

Alison laughed gently, worried anything louder than a whisper would wreck this rare moment.

"I'm glad its you, Spence," Alison smiled as Spencer pressed a quick kiss to her blonde hair.

"You're not safe over there, Ali," Spencer whispered.

Spencer didn't know the half of it Alison knew but she nodded along, letting out a yawn.

"I'm gonna keep you safe," Spencer promised, Alison only just hearing as her heavy lids fluttered closed.

 _"If only you could, Spence,"_ Alison thought before sleep took her. _"If only you could."_

* * *

Alison spent the weekend at the House of Hastings, avoiding Peter at all costs, Melissa as well and hiding behind Spencer more often than not. Veronica was thankfully away for the weekend but Alison had no doubt children's services would have been called in an instant had Spencer's mother been home. Luck was slightly on their side it seemed.

Spencer spent the weekend snapping at Melissa whenever she made any kind of unhanded remark towards Alison and ignoring her father who was ignoring Alison. It was a tense weekend for everyone but Spencer and Alison barrelled through. They watched a lot of movies, Alison even let Spencer try to educate her with some stupid documentaries on something obscure. Alison tried not to look at her phone too often, she ignored several calls from Cece and Ian, and was happy that no texts came from A but none came from Emily either, Hanna and Aria happily texted back and forth but her mermaid was silent.

By Monday Mrs Hastings was back and dropped the girls at their first community service assignment, picking up trash in a gross park. It was hot and back breaking work but Alison did it silently. Her friends however snapped half way through the day.

"This is so gross," Hanna groused.

"Did you think we would be picking up trash in the mall or something?" Spencer snapped back fanning herself.

The orange jumpsuits apart from being a huge eyesore were poorly ventilated. As the temperature soared tempers began to boil.

"Shut up, Spencer, its your stupid Mom's fault we're here," Hanna hissed.

"Hanna," Alison called sharply.

"My mom got us _out_ of a lot worse," Spencer argued.

"We know that, Spencer, we're all really grateful," Aria placated.

Hanna grumbled something under her breath.

"What did you say?" Spencer threw her trash bag on the ground.

"I said mommy's little valedictorian is probably going to get excused next week and the rest of us will waste our whole summer here," Hanna yelled.

"Stop it, both of you," Alison snapped, moving between the two of them. "Its my fault we're in this mess alright, you wanna blame someone, blame me."

Hanna glared at Spencer but turned back to her work when Alison stared her down.

"Spencer?" Alison asked when the brunette hadn't moved, still ready to fight Hanna.

"Whatever," Spencer groused moving back to her trash bag.

"What is with you?" Alison asked following Spencer.

"Nothing," Spencer shook off her concern angrily.

"Hanna never gets to you like that," Alison continued.

"Just drop it, Alison!" Spencer yelled.

"No," Alison held her ground. "Tell me what's wrong, no more secrets Spencer."

" _You_ always keep secrets Alison they're as much a part of you as your blood," Spencer spat.

Alison was shocked, she'd thought her and Spencer were making amends, building something solid. Spencer was only ever this aggressive the last night of summer, when she was speeding. Alison sighed, Spencer must have taken the pills earlier that morning. This was just what Alison needed a buzzed Hastings picking fights.

"My mom told me, while you were in the shower this morning, about your little stunt in the interrogation room," Spencer glared. "What are you trying to pull, she said you went totally rogue?"

"I'm pretty sure that falls under client attorney privilege," Alison shot back feeling her defences rising, what else had Mrs Hastings shared.

"She didn't say what was said just that you were jumpy and scared," Spencer admitted. "Why don't you trust us Alison, why don't you trust me?"

"Its not about trust, its about safety and-"

"Bullshit," Spencer yelled throwing down her garbage bag. "Either you're playing us all again or you've got something really dangerous to hide, either way we deserve to know Alison."

"Know what?" Emily asked.

"Alison's keeping secrets again," Spencer accused crossing her arms.

Alison saw Emily's eyes flash with fear and she tried to assure Emily through her own gaze that Spencer didn't know about them.

"Alison?" Aria asked gently. "Are you keeping something from us?"

They all stared at her.

"Its not something that you need to worry about-" Alison stuttered.

Spencer angrily threw up her arms.

"I really wanted to believe you'd changed god you're exactly the same," Spencer snapped. "Alison only looks out for Alison."

"Chill out, Spencer," Hanna cut in. "If Alison says its fine I… I believe her."

"Me too," Emily added.

"Aria?" Spencer asked.

Aria looked between Alison and Spencer.

"I don't know, I think we're all hot and tired and-"

"Pick a side," Spencer all but screamed at the petite brunette. Aria shook in fear at Spencer's outburst.

"Enough," Alison spoke up. "I'll tell you all, just stop, please. Spencer just relax."

Spencer breathed in deeply but seemed to calm down a bit at Alison's more soothing tone. They all huddled around her.

"I've been getting texts, threatening texts and notes and dolls," Alison started. "Its been happening for a while."

"Did you tell the police?" Aria asked worried.

"Yes, I gave them my phone when we were at the station but they couldn't track the number," Alison supplied.

"So you have no idea who it is?" Emily whispered.

Alison shook her head.

"Maybe it's just a joke," Hanna shifted uneasily.

"Its not, Han," Alison stressed. "Someone or _someones_ want me dead."

"Dead?" Spencer choked. "Who would want you dead?"

"I've made a lot of enemies its not exactly a short list," Alison admitted with a grimace.

"Ali are you serious about this?" Aria asked scuffing her boots into the dirt.

"Yes," Alison cried taking in each of their faces as they looked away. "You don't believe me?"

None of them would meet her eye. Alison ran a frustrated hand through her ruffled blonde curls. Fine. She hadn't exactly given them much reason to trust her but it didn't hurt any less.

"Look," Alison fished out her phone from her orange jumpsuit. "There."

Alison showed them a few texts from A.

"So an anonymous persons texting you creepy stuff, that doesn't prove anything," Spencer argued.

"Guys this is serious, please I'm in actual danger here," Alison pleaded.

"Its probably just a stupid prank, Ali," Aria soothed.

"Its not ok. I know its not," Alison cried desperately.

"Ali," Emily joined in. "They're just words, meaningless words."

"Hanna," Alison pleaded with the other blonde.

"The police will handle it, Ali," Hanna promised. "Thats what they're for."

The other four headed back to their garbage bags.

"Guys," Alison called softly they all looked to her again and Alison hiccupped before tears started streaming down her face.

All at once her friends were at her side.

"Ali," Spencer soothed. "Ali come on, I'm sorry but its-"

"I'm scared, ok. I'm _terrified_ ," Alison whispered through her tears. "I don't know what to do and this person is angry and violent and-"

"Did they hurt you?" Emily asked.

Alison rubbed at her tearstained cheek and part of her concealer came away. The girls gasped as Alison's bruise was revealed her mother's wedding ring had dug in painfully and left an impressive purple blotch.

"Who did this?" Spencer asked frantically.

Alison looked to her fingers covered in the damp concealer and then took in her friend's concerned frightened faces. It all came spilling out before she could stop it.

"I didn't see their face," Alison hiccuped. "They were wearing a mask, they jumped me outside my house and hit me."

"This is serious," Aria reasoned. "Did you tell the cops?"

Alison shook her head, no.

"When did this happen?" Hanna asked.

"The other night when I was suppose to come to Spencer's after the police station," Alison dried her eyes, she hated lying to them but A hadn't actually done anything yet. "They knew I'd talked to the cops."

"Well what should we do?" Emily asked desperately.

"Self defence classes, pepper spray, some type of buddy system I don't know," Spencer listed absentmindedly. "Theres not much we can do if they were wearing a mask and-"

"Wait," Alison called. "Self defence classes?"

"Yeah most rec centres offer some type of course on self defence we could-"

"Yes," Alison cried. "Now, lets go now."

Alison grasped Spencer's sleeve and started tugging the stubborn brunette along.

"Ali calm down we're supposed to be doing community service right now," Spencer reminded the frantic blonde.

"You're really worked up about this aren't you?" Aria noted.

"This is serious please guys come to a self defence class with me," Alison begged. "Just one I promise."

"I'm sure its good fitness," Emily tried to reason with the others.

"I almost died running the other day," Hanna argued.

"I'm sure they cater to different levels," Aria assured.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Hanna snapped defensively crossing her arms.

"Nothing," Aria said gently. "Just that you and I will probably be three levels behind Rosewood's most promising Swimmer and Captain Hastings."

"Oh," Hanna sagged.

"Come on please guys, my treat," Alison smiled sweetly at them all.

"Fine," Spencer sighed. "But only one class."

Emily nodded happy for any kind of exercise, Aria and Hanna nodded more reluctantly but at least they were nodding. They all fanned out again to pick up more trash and Alison felt somewhat lighter even though she was now stuck in another lie. But it was a lie with a good intention. She shuddered since when had good intentions ever resulted in a positive outcome.

"I'm sorry," Spencer appeared by her side. "I didn't mean to jump down your throat like that."

"Its alright, Spencer," Alison said. "I don't blame you for not trusting me, but I am trying to change."

"I know," Spencer conceded. "Change as much as you want Alison but you and I will always butt heads."

Alison laughed softly.

"What else are little sisters for," Alison challenged and Spencer smiled softly nudging Alison.

It wasn't really an apology but Alison was still frazzled and her mind was trying to keep up with her new story. Things had definitely gotten more complicated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

 **Warnings: This work contains foul language, sex scenes, child abuse, attempted sexual abuse, violence etc. MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY.**

"Thats the last of it," Alison sighed dropping the last creepy doll she'd been _gifted_ into the evidence box that Mrs Hastings was taking to the station later that evening.

Mrs Hastings looked over the assortment with a shudder.

"And they say gifting is hard," Alison tried to ease the tension.

"Don't joke Alison this is serious," Mrs Hastings muttered, looking over the contents solemnly.

"I know," Alison mumbled.

It was odd to have an adult on side and Alison hoped she wasn't placing her trust in the wrong person. The police were obviously already compromised and Alison had suggested they take pictures of everything for their own records as an extra precaution. Mrs Hastings had agreed although some what reluctantly but Alison had no doubt all of this would disappear before it even got processed as evidence, A was every where after all.

Alison was also quite certain her phone had a brand new tracking device implanted from its excursion to the crime lab. However Alison was using her knowledge to her advantage, if A was tracking her phone that meant Alison could slip around town undetected whenever she liked. All she had to do was go phone less and she'd essentially drop off the map. Or better yet appear in only certain parts of the map.

Alison could admit she felt proud of herself the only downside was her knowledge was all based on hindsight and she couldn't even gloat about her brilliance, unless she wanted to be shipped off to Radley. So she just basked in her awesomeness all on her own.

"Have you gotten anymore threats?" Mrs Hastings asked scribbling down the individual items on list that was to accompany the box.

"No," Alison noted. "Not since the one last week when we got back from the station."

Alison's phone rang and both of them looked at each other sharply.

Alison took a deep breath and pulled it out but sighed when the caller id flashed Board Shorts. She declined it quickly.

"Wrong number," she muttered to Mrs Hastings.

"Well that looks like everything," Mrs Hastings stood and began gathering her purse. "I'm going to run this to the station you're welcome to stay Alison."

Mrs Hastings eyes told Alison the woman was well aware of what had gone on over the weekend but Alison really didn't feel like the third degree tonight still aching from picking up trash for hours on end.

"No thats ok, I have plans," Alison smiled.

"If you're sure," Mrs Hastings sighed.

"Thank you though," Alison tried to smile warmly.

Veronica Hastings nodded and turned for the door.

"Actually Mrs Hastings can I talk to you about something," Alison queried.

"Yes?"

"It's about Spencer," Alison started.

"What about Spencer?" Veronica asked worry rattling in her voice.

"Well her and Melissa fight a lot," Alison stated, this was obviously not news to the woman.

"Their siblings Alison, I'm sure you and Jason fight all the time," Veronica waved away the notion that anything was wrong.

"Mrs Hastings I think.. I think Spencer feels like you love Melissa more," Alison flinched as the older woman frowned deeply.

"What. Thats ridiculous," Veronica spat. "I don't love one child more than the other."

"I know that," Alison soothed. "And you know that but I don't think Spencer does."

"Why? Why would she think that?"

"Well," Alison took a deep breath. "Sometimes you kind of favour Melissa or at least Spencer sees it that way."

"I don't… is that really what she thinks," Veronica put a hand to her chest clearly distressed. "Did she tell you that?"

Alison shrugged.

"It's more of feeling really," Alison admitted. "I just thought you should know."

"No, yes thank you, Alison," Veronica shook her head. "I should get this to the station."

"I didn't tell you to upset you, Mrs Hastings," Alison called after the woman.

"No, I suppose you didn't," Veronica sighed wearily. "Good night, Alison."

"Good night, Mrs Hastings."

Alison watched Mrs Hastings leave and wondered if she'd done the right thing, a lot of Spencer's anger stemmed from tension with Melissa. Maybe if Mrs Hastings was a little more clued in to how Spencer felt some of that tension could be eased. Alison could hardly tell the woman Spencer was speeding, though she did intend to talk to Spencer about it. She didn't want to outright tell the Hastings how to raise their kid, but everyone in town could see the pressure the Hastings' placed on their children to be the best and Alison refused to sit by and watch it eat away at Spencer. Again.

After community service for four gruelling days straight the gang finally had a rest day, on which Alison called an emergency meeting at Spencer's. Community service would be for all of Summer for Alison the other four were getting off with a month. Depending on the Cavanaugh family Alison could look forward to also working the whole following school year as well but it hadn't been sorted yet. Either way Alison's summer had taken a nose dive of major proportions it just needed to be careful scheduled now. Maximize fun, spend time with her friends, seduce Emily and track down A. And of course sort out every single problem everyone had. No trouble at all.

Alison sighed trudging up the path to the Hastings backdoor, she'd been home for the whole week staying out of her parents way, no one had told about the party but Jason was also conveniently missing. Alison hadn't had a chance to talk to her brother since the party and since she had spilled the Hastings/DiLaurentis secret to Spencer, she needed to tell Melissa and Jason too before Spencer got into another screaming match with her older sister and blabbed.

There was at least one thing in her control at the moment and Alison grinned to herself quite pleased with her own brilliance. She'd come home from community service the second day tired and drained to find a voodoo doll had been delivered another note about torture and death was added and Alison had had enough. She was going to fight this thing head on. Smarter than last time and hopefully with a few more allies.

"Ohhh shopping," Hanna exclaimed excitedly clapping her hands as Alison breezed into Spencer's bedroom with five designer shopping bags.

"Em can you get the curtains?" Alison instructed pointing at Spencer's drapes.

Emily confused did as she was asked.

"Aria the door," Alison pointed.

Aria and Spencer exchanged a puzzled look before Spencer shrugged and Aria carried out Alison's instructions.

"Hanna hold this," Alison handed the bags to Hanna, who gleefully took the pile, and stepped up to the double doored closest.

Steeling herself with a deep breath she pulled open the doors violently.

Nothing.

Perfect.

"Ah hello Alison, yes its lovely to see you too, were you in need of something specific or just felt like letting all your crazy out today," Spencer retorted sarcastically.

"One can never be too careful, Spencer. Now presents," Alison smirked taking the bags back from Hanna.

"I love Ali gifts," Hanna rocked on the balls of her feet excitedly.

Without preamble Alison spilled the contents onto the bed.

Hanna's face fell.

"Um Ali this is definitely not gucci," Hanna pouted.

"I should hope not," Alison easily retorted.

Alison had no doubt that the other four girls saw a mess of random bits and pieces on Spencer's bed, Alison however saw her bounty. She'd been busy thats for sure, careful collecting what she needed all in her Vivian Darkbloom disguise and paying with cash. She was still bitter that she had straight up _given_ Mona her alias when the vindictive little Harpy had nursed her back to health. But Alison knew for a fact A didn't know about Alison's alter ego this early.

So she'd collected the essentials undetected. Five identical black hoodies, black army boots in differing sizes, five identical black leather gloves, ten bottles of pepper spray, five industrial torches, five smaller lightweight torches, five rape whistles, five burner phones and two identical red coats.

"I don't hate this though," Hanna admired picking up one of the red coats and holding it against her frame.

"Great cause its yours," Alison smiled at Hanna's shocked look.

"Whats going on, Ali?" Spencer questioned looking over the pepper spray suspiciously. "We're still doing community service for your last great plan and this all looks like it could land us with serious prison sentences."

"You're right as always Spencer," Alison tried not to smile as Spencer's eyes widened at the compliment. "But girls this stalker thing needs to be tackled head on, I will not have us cowering, looking around every corner just waiting for something to go wrong."

"You're really that worried about this, Ali?" Aria asked with concern.

"I'm worried for all of us, if this person wants to hurt me they're going to come after all of you and I just, I need to keep you safe," Alison admitted.

Her eyes landed on Emily briefly before Spencer interjected.

"So what you want to play super spies all summer?" Spencer scoffed.

"I want to stay alive," Alison snapped.

She took in their shocked faces.

"I'm sorry, this is a lot I know but I need to keep us safe."

"This just seems kind of excessive, Ali," Spencer admitted.

"I need your head in this Spencer, I need you all in this, we need to be a team," Alison implored each of them.

Slowly they all nodded back.

"Aria you're the support system because you know how to keep a level head and these guys need that," Alison instructed with pointed looks at Spencer and Hanna, both of whom crossed their arms but didn't argue.

Aria nodded a little unsure but smiling.

"Spencer," Alison started, the brunette pining her with a inquisitive glare. "You're the brains of this operation."

Spencer nodded her glare softening somewhat.

"I need you to think outside the box though. Don't get caught in little details and always assume this person is three steps ahead of you. If it feels too good to be true it is alright?" Alison instructed a desperate edge creeping into her voice.

Spencer nodded more seriously this time only just beginning to believe her friend was not leading them on a wild goose chase.

"Em you're the muscle," Alison added turning to the brunette.

"Me?" Emily choked in disbelief.

The others tried to muffle their giggles as Alison glared at each of them in turn, once she was sure they had stopped she turned back to Emily.

"Don't underestimate yourself, Em, you're stronger than you know, not just physically," Alison intoned seriously and just because she couldn't help herself she added a flirty wink.

Emily blushed and looked down.

"What about me?" Hanna asked.

The other blonde looked reproached as Alison focused on her, as though she was worried she would be scolded for speaking out of turn.

"You, my gorgeous one, are my decoy," Alison smiled.

"Yay," Hanna clapped happy to be included. "Wait what's a decoy?"

"You're the bait," Spencer sniggered.

"That doesn't sound good," Hanna admitted with a frown.

"I won't let anything happen to you Hanna, you'll be perfectly safe," Alison promised taking hold of the blonde's hand. "One of the others will be with you all the time, this just gives me an opportunity to shake my stalker since they're watching my every move."

Hanna squeezed Alison's hand back before she let go.

"That brings me to the plan. We need a buddy system, no one goes anywhere without their buddy, groups of two or three or more, I don't want any of you caught out there alone. No splitting up," she cautioned.

"What about you?" Emily asked softly.

"What about me?" Alison retorted.

"Em's right, you'll be alone while Hanna's playing decoy what if your stalker notices and you're vulnerable?" Spencer added.

Alison sighed. She couldn't even begin to explain how she had done this before, hidden for years.

"I'll be fine," she dismissed. "Burner phones, everyone gets one, don't use it except to contact each other, all your numbers are already in there, this phone goes everywhere with you, leave the other at home when I tell you ok?"

She handed out the phones identical black flip screens, making sure that everyone got their own individual one.

"Vivian Darkbloom?" Spencer questioned scrolling through her contacts.

"Thats my alias I'm trusting you all to keep that safe and sound," Alison held each of their gazes until they nodded.

"Whose Veronica Mars?" Hanna read her own contacts.

"That would be the brainiac and future super sleuth Miss Hastings," Alison smirked as Spencer tried to hide her smile.

"Aprha Behn?" Emily read.

"She's attributed as the first known female writer in history," Aria happily recited smiling.

"Thats why she's Aria's codename," Alison smiled at her well read friend.

"Marilyn Kelly?"

"That would be Hanna, a mix of the two most gorgeous women in history Marilyn Munroe and Grace Kelly."

Hanna hid her blush as she read the last name.

"Diana Nyad?"

"She's a famous swimmer and Niada's were water nymphs in ancient greek mythology seemed fitting," Alison shrugged but didn't add that Diana was also a proud gay athlete. She had correctly assumed none of her friends would know who this woman was.

Emily blushed and the others nodded.

"So we have codenames incase any of the phones are hacked, don't use your real names or give any information away that could suggest who is who. Are we clear?"

They all nodded.

"Good moving onto supplies," Alison gestured to the array of equipment on Spencer's bed. "Pepper spray pretty straight forward point and shoot don't get it in your eye and make sure you have it spread across all your bags, rape whistles, torches little one in your purse big one in the car."

Each girl nodded, Hanna picked up a bottle of pepper spray and examined the nozzle. Spencer took it from her firmly.

"Don't point it at yourself," Spencer cautioned.

"Spencer's right it burns," Alison agreed.

Hanna looked between them and nodded, properly chastised as Spencer handed the bottle back carefully.

As she looked over at the closed curtains another thought came to Alison and she shuddered briefly.

"Girls," Alison got their attention. "Make sure you always close your drapes when you're changing."

"Ali what-"

"Just trust me," Alison intoned seriously. "Toby wasn't peeping in your window Emily but someone else was."

They all looked to each other uneasily as Alison's words sunk in and suddenly this wasn't a game.

"Well if thats not a good reason for self defence I don't know what is," Spencer shivered. "Since its Saturday tomorrow and that means no community service theres a class in town."

"Great lets do it," Alison happily cheered.

No one joined her and it took Alison a moment to realize she'd fallen back on an old habit. Telling the others what to do.

"If thats ok with you guys," Alison amended sheepishly.

Emily nodded first though hesitant and the others slowly followed suit, they still seemed unsure of what to make of the new Alison but the blonde knew she was beginning to win them over.

"Great so whose my ride," Alison grinned as the others all pointed to Spencer.

The brunette in question threw up her hands in exasperation but she was smiling and the others all laughed along with Alison.

Somethings never changed.

* * *

"Ok the most important thing about self defence is it is the last option. If you can run, run like hell, if you can call for help, do that, don't pick a fight when you can flee."

It was amazing to Alison how boring self defence could actually be, before they got to hit anything they had to talk or rather be talked at. The blonde picked at her nails disinterestedly as the buff instructor James, Jarque no, Jake kept talking.

It was just their little group and Jake the classes were apparently small and intimate according to Spencer's notes and Alison supposed there was an advantage to that. Alison's eyes wandered around the room and settled on one of the floor to ceiling mirrors that covered the walls of the rec room. This particular mirror was angled in such a way that Alison could see her friends standing beside her, particularly Alison found she got a good view of Emily's toned tight body in her short shorts and tank. It was definitely a pleasant view.

"So lets start with some basic stretches," Jake clapped his hands excitedly.

The rest of the girls moved into the position Jake was demonstrating and Emily turned at just the right moment to catch Alison's eyes. She titled her head in confusion until Alison winked playfully and the brunette looked away. Ali couldn't help herself and chuckled before she realized she was the only one standing up while everyone else had moved into the first stretch reaching for their toes on the floor.

Planting her butt on the padded floor Alison followed the stretches that Jake led the group through. She was board again as she stretched and strained, Spencer and Emily seemed to be doing better and Alison had to keep her eyes focused on Jake as they kept wandering to Emily.

But who could blame her Emily was so toned and fit and just delicious. Hanna beside Alison's elbowed her as they all sat up onto their knees, while Alison was still reaching for her toes. She hurried to follow Jake as he lay forward pressing his stomach into the mat and then pushing up on his hands in a half push up before he pushed back on his hands curling himself into his stomach as his knees raised up, his arms lay flat on the ground stretching his back, his knees tucked under him and his butt sticking out. He looked silly but the other three were trying not to stare at his chiseled body. Alison rolled her eyes at Hanna's drooling.

"Think you can handle that?" Jake asked the girls.

They all smiled with varying degrees of interest and followed the stretches.

Alison was into her fifth half push up and was just tucking her knees under her self when she felt eyes on her, she tipped her head up to look at the mirror in front of her and caught sight of Emily's penetrating gaze in the reflection.

Alison noted that Emily was a little flushed but the brunette hadn't noticed that she had been caught, unable to help herself Alison moved further back into the stretch, sticking out her ass a little more than necessary.

She heard Emily's breath hitch because she was listening for it as she wiggled her hips sensually under the guise of getting into the stretch. A strangled cough came from behind her and Alison lifted her head this time catching Emily's dark eyes. She smirked at her mermaid devilishly before Emily hurriedly looked away, cheeks a faint red. Alison smiled to herself this was going to be fun.

They went through a few more stretches before Jake started showing them some basic moves, Spencer of course perfected the block and punching combination quickly, and Emily was just as effective. Alison, Hanna and Aria struggled and Jake took the time to instruct each girl carefully.

"Emily," he called as he was standing behind Hanna leading her through a move. "Could you give Alison a hand."

Emily nodded and Alison tried to keep her face neutral as the brunette stepped up behind her.

"Fancy meeting you here?" Alison quipped teasingly.

"We're supposed to be learning, Ali," Emily chastised weakly. "This was your idea."

Alison nodded, Emily was right this was serious.

"You need to turn your body more," Emily commented. "You're leaving yourself too open."

"Like this," Alison swivelled her hips and turned more to the side.

"No, like this," Emily instructed reaching out and grasping Alison's hips.

The blonde almost jumped at Emily's warm touch through her long tank top. Her mermaid gripped a little tighter and Alison wondered if Emily as hyper aware of her as she was of the brunette. She let Emily move her as she pleased and followed the brunette's instructions as best she could with her heart beat pounding in her ears.

As Emily lead her through several more moves, Alison messing a few up on purpose so Emily would have to correct her, the blonde couldn't help but relish and hate their contact. She was teasing Emily whenever she got the chance, just innocent flirting until Emily cleared her throat and ignored Ali or blushed and looked away. It was all in good fun but it still hurt Alison that they weren't something, that they were in this undefined limbo between liking each other and not being able to actually explore their connection. Not to mention Ben.

Alison punched the pad Emily held particularly hard at the thought of Emily's _boyfriend_. The jerk didn't know how good he had it. Emily stumbled slightly under the force of Alison's next punch and Ali finally noticed.

"Sorry Em," she sheepishly apologized pulling the pad away and rubbing Emily's arm.

"You're stronger than you look," Emily complimented with a wince.

Alison grimaced.

Jake got them into pairs again and demonstrated with Spencer how to break free from an attackers hold. The first few were simple, if someone grabbed your arm you pulled your elbow sharply into yourself and twisted out of the hold.

As Alison tried to grab for Emily she found it was actually quite hard to hold onto someone moving in such a way. That was a useful trick with A and their minions lurking in the shadows.

The next few were similar variations stepping into the attacker to make them loosen their grip and then having a follow through opening to launch an attack.

The last was a little more complicated. Jake grabbed Spencer from behind, wrapping her up in a choke hold with his forearm pressed against her throat. It hurt Alison to see Spencer in such a hold even though it was only for practise and Jake slowly demonstrated how to break free.

"Now most people say go for the eyes," Jake commented holding Spencer close to him as he pretended to choke her with his arm. "However, Spencer help me out here, you can't really find them right?"

Spencer reached her hands behind her own head and blindly tried to find Jake's eyes.

"Nope," Spencer admitted defeat with a sigh.

"Other people say head butts work, but its hard to get enough force behind it to make your attacker let go. And lastly people say go for the groin," Jake instructed. "And that makes sense, on guys and girls its pretty effective but from this hold its an awkward angle, don't worry Spencer we won't demonstrate that."

Spencer flushed and the girls watching giggled.

"The best way to deal with this is to do something unexpected," Jake instructed. "Spencer grab onto my arm with both hands."

Spencer complied wrapping both her hands around Jake's hold.

"Now using both hands pull yourself up supporting your weight by holding my arm, put all your strength into that hold and the lift your legs and drop," Jake instructed.

Spencer followed his instructions and they both fell to the ground, prepared for it Jake fell to his side beside Spencer instead of on top of her, but it had the desired effect Spencer was no longer being choked.

Jake popped up helping Spencer stand and dusted himself off.

"When you're both on the ground hit your attacker and immobilize them," Jake warned. "Out of the two of you only you know you're going to end up on the ground."

The group watched him thoughtfully.

"Now in pairs we're just going to practise getting a good grip before the drop, you'll all hurt yourselves if you try it on each other but I want you to get a good feel for how this works," Jake paced along the mat as they paired up. "Lets hope none of you have to use it."

Spencer and Hanna paired up, Alison and Emily naturally gravitated together again and Jake moved to help Aria.

Emily wrapped her arms around Alison from behind as the attacker and Alison leaned back into the secure hold.

"Ah Ali you're supposed to try and escape," Emily reminded.

"Now why would I do that," Alison couldn't help her seductive purr, wrapping her hands around Emily's forearm. "I'm right where I want to be."

Emily spluttered for a comeback and seemed to be trying desperately not to choke on her own tongue. Alison traced a nail down Emily's forearm that wrapped across Alison's throat. The brunette wiggled and then pulled away suddenly stepping back from the blonde.

"Looks like I broke free," Alison smirked at Emily, the brunette wasn't angry but she was certainly reeling. "What do I win?"

Emily gulped as Alison cocked her hip and titled her head expectantly.

"You _win_ your freedom," Jake drooled as he came up to stand beside Emily.

Alison's eyebrows narrowed as Jake crossed his arms.

"You're really not giving the lesson your full attention, Alison," Jake commented with a pointed look at Emily, who looked away in embarrassment at being caught.

Alison glared, who the hell did this guy think he was. She was about two seconds away from eviscerating him when Emily started apologizing.

"I'm sorry, Jake we were.. it won't happen again," Emily nervously stuttered.

She was so timid now and Alison felt herself longing for the confident woman she knew, who didn't take crap from anyone any more even Alison herself.

"Yeah Jake, we're sorry," Alison sarcastically agreed before she could stop herself.

"Alright Alison, let's see what you got," Jake challenged.

"Excuse me," Alison spat.

"Come on," Jake goaded. "You're too good for my class I want to see how good."

"Fine," Alison flipped her ponytail over her shoulder.

They squared off on the mat facing each other, each kitted out in a soft helmet and chest padding. Jake rocked on the balls of his feet holding his padded fists up in front of his face. Alison was beginning to think that being flippant with self defence instructors was a really good way to get kicked in the teeth. But she could hardly back down now and even though she was trying to change Alison DiLaurentis still had her pride.

"Are we going to dance, Jakey or are we going to fight?" Alison asked raising her eyebrow in challenge.

Jake smirked and lunged forward unexpectedly he tapped at her helmet gently just to prove he could and then dodged when Alison took a swing at him.

"You've got to protect your head," Jake instructed.

Alison held her hands up higher to shield her face.

Jake lunged forward with a powerful kick that he slowed down at the last second, tapping her side, specifically the unpadded side.

"Don't leave your side vulnerable, too high with your hands and you'll create a really easy target," Jake warned.

Alison huffed, this was less of a fight and more of a humiliating annihilation thrown into a lesson, great she was an uncooperative pupil turned into a teaching point. She moved forward and jabbed at his smirking face, Jake deflected her punch effortlessly.

Infuriated Alison kicked at him but he grasped her leg in mid air, holding her up as she hobbled to keep her balance.

"Don't over commit on a kick, you lose balance and strength," Jake chuckled, still holding Alison up. "And once I have you like this there is not much you can do."

Alison had had enough, he'd made his point at her expense but there was one thing Jake obviously hadn't counted on. Alison DiLaurentis didn't go down without a real fight.

The blonde put all her weight on the leg Jake was supporting and jumped kicking out with the leg supporting herself, she hit him lower than she wanted but he left go under the pressure and stumbled back as Alison crashed to the floor.

"Are you ok?" Jake asked leaning over her.

"Fine," Alison smiled up at him, having brassed herself properly for the fall.

"That was pretty gutsy," Jake complimented as he pulled Alison to her feet. "Sloppily executed but gutsy."

"Well theres always a way out, I could take you down it just had to be at my own expense," Alison smirked pleased with herself.

"I would hardly call getting a hit in 'taking me down' but you have potential, Alison," Jake complimented.

"That was awesome, Ali," Hanna gushed. "I thought for sure he had you then wham."

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Spencer asked.

"Around," Alison vaguely answered.

"Well girls looks like our times up," Jake announced. "Next week we'll practise falling maybe Alison here can show us some of her moves."

They all thanked him as they gathered their things. Jake was packing away his own stuff when Alison approached him.

"Look I'm sorry about messing around in class I was…" Alison tried to think of a certain way to phrase what she was actually doing.

"I get it, Alison, and no sweat, you like her and thats cool," Jake smiled warmly and Alison had to bite back the retort that was forming on her lips because he was right.

"Just don't use my class to flirt ok?" Jake winked. "That's my job."

Alison laughed in spit of herself, god help her she actually liked this buff idiot.

"Same time next week right?" Jake asked.

"I owe you an ass kicking," Alison agreed.

"I'd like to see you try," Jake chuckled.

They said their good byes and Alison met the other girls at the door, Emily was glaring at Jake till Alison took her hand.

"Lunch at the Grille?" Alison asked the group, dragging Emily along.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

 **Warnings: This work contains foul language, sex scenes, child abuse, attempted sexual abuse, violence etc. MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY.**

At lunch the five of them were sore but pleasantly buzzing, Emily couldn't stop talking about how much she loved the class and Alison couldn't stop smiling at Emily's adorable excitement. It was a great day filled with laughter and enthusiasm exactly what the doctor ordered. The waiter however a twenty something guy was much more interested in flexing his muscles in front of Alison than actually taking any orders. When Spencer snapped at him for the second time and had him scurrying off to the kitchen the topic quickly changed to Alison's game plan with 'hot waiter guy'.

"He's so going to ask for your number," Hanna gushed.

"First Jake now this guy, Ali you always get the cute ones," Aria whined with a playful pout.

Alison waved off their concerns.

"Girls I have no interest in that meat head or Jake, I like my partners with brawn and brains," she gave Emily a meaningful glance but her mermaid was playing with the salt shaker.

"Oh please since when have brains interested you," Spencer challenged.

"Since my tastes have evolved," Alison shot back with a triumphant grin. "In fact I have changed my tastes quite a bit."

"Oh yeah how so?" Aria took the bait.

Emily picked her head up interested as well and Alison grinned leaning in closer the others all mimicking her, very aware Alison was about to share something secretive.

"I've actually done a lot of soul searching lately," Alison started, she felt the words catch in her throat unprepared for how much of a step this actually was, she coughed a little.

"Soul searching?" Spencer mused. "You sound like you're trying to come out."

Alison froze and Spencer faulted.

"Ali?" Aria asked cautiously.

"Oh my god are you gay?" Hanna whispered.

"Well," Alison cleared her throat again. "It was suppose to be a big reveal but thank you for stealing the thunder, _Spencer_."

"Wait you are?" Spencer asked in shock.

"I'm not gay," Alison sighed.

Emily looked down at the salt shaker again.

"I'm bisexual," Alison admitted.

"Oh my god," Hanna squealed. "That is so awesome."

"I'm proud of you, Ali," Aria said squeezing Alison's hand.

"Me too," Spencer agreed.

Alison looked over to Emily but the brunette just shook the canister salt spilling onto the table. Spencer nudged Emily none too gently.

"Congrats," Emily half heartedly smiled before she looked down again.

Alison felt her happy smile fall from her face. Well that hadn't exactly gone to plan.

"So any girls on the radar?" Hanna asked excitedly.

"Ah no," Alison said. "No, just flying solo."

"Well thats boring," Hanna groused. "How can I live through you if you're not hooking up with hot girls and guys?"

Alison laughed.

"Go hook up with your own hottie, Han," Alison encouraged playfully.

"If she ever stopped stuffing her face she could," Emily quipped laughing.

Spencer laughed along with Emily and Hanna's face fell dropping the slice of garlic bread in her hand with a troubled frown. Alison saw red before she could stop herself.

"At least Hanna has taste, your boyfriend's blander than oatmeal and twice as lumpy," Alison snapped at Emily. "And when's the last time you had a date, Spencer, fifth grade?"

Spencer looked away hurt. Emily looked down chastised and an uncomfortable silence settled over the five of them.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Hanna said softly standing up and wiping at her face as she left.

Alison stood too intent to go after Hanna but she rounded on the other two first.

"When Hanna comes back you better apologize," Alison threatened.

Alison headed away from the table and then turned back taking a deep frustrated breath.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you both but just… don't be bitches ok," Alison didn't wait for their responses.

She found Hanna in the bathroom staring at the mirror over the sink.

"I wasn't going to do it," she said solemnly.

"I know," Alison said as she got closer to the tearful blonde. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright and weren't listening to those idiots."

"Those idiots are your best friends," Hanna said wiping at her eyes.

"So I'd know better than anyone how stupid they can be," Alison argued.

Hanna gave a small smile.

"Was that a smile?" Alison asked knocking against Hanna playfully. "You could have any guy you want Hanna trust me, don't let some stupid comments get to you."

Hanna sniffled and nodded.

"Thanks Ali, you're a good friend," Hanna said softly.

"I'm trying, Han," Ali promised hugging the blonde.

She pulled out of the embrace after a long moment.

"But I'm not always going to be here," Alison said as she wiped at Hanna's eyes gently. "As much as I want to be, you're gonna have to find that person inside you Hanna, that amazing fun carefree person who doesn't give a crap what stupid bitches say."

Hanna nodded her lower lip quivering a bit.

"I can only do so much, the rest is all you Han," Alison assured. "There's no one better for the job and I'll be there as much as I can with pep talks and bitchy retorts but at the end of the day Han its _you_ making you happy."

Hanna slowly nodded her head really absorbing Alison's words.

"Now lets go out there and make those jerks squirm," Alison happily called, looping her arm with Hanna's.

"Are we _really_ going to be mean to Spencer and Emily?" Hanna asked.

"No," Alison smirked. "But if we give them the cold shoulder long enough they'll pay for lunch."

She smiled conspiratorially and Hanna laughed.

"Ok," Hanna agreed.

When they got back to the table Emily and Spencer were both playing with their food sulking, Aria smiled at the returning blondes and both Spencer and Emily shot up.

"I'm so sorry, Han," Emily begged.

"Me too," Spencer added. "So sorry."

Hanna looked them over and then took her seat hauntingly. Alison had to smoother her pleased smile with her hand. She was proud of Hanna, the blonde was nailing the cold indifference attitude.

"Hanna?" Spencer asked cautiously.

Hanna turned to Aria instead.

"So Aria how do you feel about-"

"Hanna I'm sorry, we're sorry," Emily whined.

Hanna ignored her.

"Ali do something," Emily begged helplessly.

Alison shrugged.

"You made your beds," Alison said casually sitting next to Hanna.

Aria, Hanna and Alison happily talked amongst themselves while Spencer and Emily kept trying to be included. Eventually Spencer had had enough.

"Look we'll pay for lunch ok just please Hanna talk to us," Spencer pleaded.

Emily nodded.

Hanna turned to the two and then smiled wide.

"I forgive you," she laughed.

Spencer and Emily sulked as soon as they realized they'd been played but they came out of it by the time the bill arrive and true to their word the two brunettes paid.

* * *

Alison caught up to Emily when the others headed off in their separate directions, thanking Spencer for the lift Alison declined a ride home. She didn't want to be apart from Emily and wracked her brain for a reason to be around the brunette.

"Hey Emily do you want to have a sleepover tonight?" Alison asked hesitantly, her own nerves surprised her but the blonde had put herself out there with Emily last week and this would be the first time they would truly be alone following Alison's confession. Needless to say the blonde was a little intimidated.

"Sorry Ali it's family dinner tonight my Dad's being deployed at the end of summer," Emily sadly replied.

"Right of course," Alison tried to hide her disappointment she knew how much Emily's father meant to the brunette and she never wanted to get in the way of the limited time they had together.

"Maybe you could come to dinner," Emily hedged.

"Really your parents wouldn't mind?" Alison asked.

Emily titled her head in confusion and Alison was reminded once again how much she had changed, she never asked if things were ok for other people. Merely barged into their lives and their evenings without any regard for their plans but here she was the Alison DiLaurentis making sure she wasn't intruding on the Fields family dinner.

"I can check," Emily recovered finally. "But I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Great," Alison smiled taking Emily's hand gently. "I love your mom's cooking."

Emily looked to their joined hands stunned and nodded belatedly agreeing with Alison. The blonde gave Emily's hand a soft squeeze.

"Texts me the details I'm going to head home and change," Alison gestured to her sweaty gym attire.

Emily given permission to look, slowly raked her eyes over Alison's form for far too long to be simply agreeing with Alison insistence to change. Alison felt a pleased smirk come to her lips, as the brunette drank her in. It was an enjoyable experience to see Emily so blatantly checking her out.

"Oh should I bring anything tonight?" Alison asked the idea suddenly coming to her.

Emily's eyes snapped up to Alison face as though the blonde had caught her and took a moment to gather herself.

"Um no I don't.." Emily spluttered.

"Just text me," Alison assured with another gentle squeeze to Emily's fingers.

Reluctantly Alison let go of Emily and smiled softly at the brunette, it pained Alison to leave but she needed to shower and it wouldn't do to crowd Emily too much. Everything was still so fragile and new, this was just one battle in the long war of proving she was worthy of Emily.

"Wait Ali," Emily called. "Is it true? What you told us in there are you.."

"Bi?" Alison supplied.

Emily nodded.

"Yeah, does that," Alison felt her stomach drop. "That doesn't _bother_ you does it?"

"No," Emily hurriedly clarified. "I just, why did you tell them?"

"Because I'm trying to be honest and thats a part of me I want to be able to share with people in my life," Alison answered truthfully.

"Do you think I'm… I might be _bi_?" Emily whispered.

"I can't answer that for you, mermaid," Alison sadly replied, even though she knew the answer. "You have to figure that out for yourself."

Emily nodded staring at her feet.

"I didn't say anything to pressure you Emily, I'm patiently waiting," Alison grinned when Emily looked up to her, those hopeful doe eyes shinning with trust.

"You'll get there," Alison nudged Emily playfully. "Now I have to shower so text me about tonight alright, don't forget."

Emily nodded and they parted ways finally.

* * *

Alison smoothed her light green sun dress for the sixth time as she walked to Emily's house it wasn't far from her own home and it was a lovely summer evening she figured a stroll was a good idea. Swinging from her hand in a nice gift bag was a fancy red wine her mother had offered, Jessica was always one to keep up appearances, and Alison was excited to not be turning up to dinner empty handed. She intended to impress Mr and Mrs Fields as much as she could, it was a long term strategy. Get the parents on side before she got the girl. Alison was quite pleased with herself for this plan, now all she had to do was be on her best behaviour.

She rang the doorbell at the Fields home rocking on the balls of her feet and trying to steady her nerves. Hurried footsteps thudded down the stairs and the door swung open to reveal Emily smiling warmly and obviously bouncing with excitement.

"Hi, Ali," Emily gushed tucking a strand of her dark hair behind her ear shyly.

Alison smiled warmly and darted forward quickly placing a gentle kiss to Emily's cheek, as she pulled back she noted how Emily flushed.

"Hi Em," Alison responded unable to keep the pleased smirk from her lips as Emily stepped aside to let the blonde past, a hand subtly holding her cheek where Alison had kissed her.

Unlike the DiLaurentis foyer the Fields home was warm and welcoming from the start. The foyer opened up into the dinning room and the whole house was well lit and homely, Alison breathed a grateful sigh, she had always felt most comfortable in this house. The smell of roasting chicken wafted from the kitchen and Alison beamed happily at the reminder of a home cooked meal.

"Emmy did you get the door?" Wayne Fields asked from the kitchen as he came strolling in, he smiled at Alison and the blonde found herself momentarily stunned, she hadn't actually seen this man in three years.

"Well if it isn't little Miss DiLaurentis," Wayne teased, he'd been calling her such since the 4th grade when the Fields had first moved to Rosewood.

Upon meeting her new best friend's parents little Alison DiLaurentis had stuck out her hand and informed Wayne she was to be addressed as Miss DiLaurentis. Wayne had found the whole situation so amusing he brought it up whenever he could, happily teasing Alison as she grew.

Overwhelmed and not at all prepared for her own reaction Alison felt herself choke up, she had missed this man a lot, by far the only decent father in any of her friends lives Wayne Fields was almost as big a part of Alison's life growing up as he was Emily's life. She shook her head trying to order her thoughts, grasping for something to say.

"Ali," Emily asked gently aware that something was up with her friend.

"I…" Alison grappled for words. "Its really great to see you, Mr Fields."

Wayne titled his head, an almost identical copy of his daughter, as he studied Alison trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Get over here, Alison," Wayne said after a long moment pulling Alison into his arms and squeezing her into a strong hug.

Alison hugged him back confused as to how she had once again found herself in the embrace of one of her friends' parents. As Wayne patted her back comfortingly Alison couldn't help but shake the feeling that the girls' parents all knew more about the DiLaurentis home life than they had let on.

Wayne pulled away as his wife came down the stairs.

"Alison so lovely to see you," Pam Fields gushed but Alison could see that the older woman's smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Thank you for having me for dinner, Mrs Fields," Alison politely responded. "My mom wanted me to give you both this."

She handed over the wine to Pam and smiled widely when Pam nodded.

"How thoughtful," Pam noted. "Well tell your mother thank you."

"And you're always welcome here, Alison," Wayne reminded.

Alison humbly nodded but caught the sharp look Pam gave Wayne before Emily was dragging the blonde into the kitchen to get utensils to set the dinning room table. Something was definitely up and Alison couldn't help but feel like she was walking into an ambush.

"Em," she called softly as Emily was digging through the cutlery draw. "Is your mom mad at me or something?"

Emily stopped digging and looked to Alison with worried eyes.

"Em what is it?" Alison felt herself panic, if Pam knew all the horrible things Alison had put her daughter through this was going to be a much harder dinner than Ali had anticipated.

"She knows about the Jenna Thing and she was.. she was pretty mad," Emily admitted guilty.

Crap. Well its not as though the girls could be charged with a crime, do community service and hope to keep it from their parents but Alison could only imagine what the straight laced Mrs Fields now thought of the blonde. She probably had all kinds of visions of Alison corrupting her daughter, forming some kind of gang that shook down other kids for milkshake money, smoking cigarettes behind dumpsters and tossing switch blades at each other. Well this would not do at all, though the way Alison actually wanted to corrupt Emily was something she had no interest in sharing with Pam Fields, ever.

"Well that'll make tonight interesting," Alison huffed.

"I'm sorry Ali," Emily immediately jumped in. "I didn't mean to tell them but the police and-"

"Hey, shh," Alison soothed. "I'm not mad and you didn't do anything wrong."

"You're not," Emily hesitantly questioned.

"Of course not," Alison pulled Emily to her so she could look the brunette in the eyes. "How could I be mad at that adorable face?"

Emily stared wide eyed and fearful, disbelief and confusion swimming in her hypnotizing chocolate depths.

"Don't look so scared, Em it's only me," Alison teased unable to help herself as she brushed a finger across Emily's cheek.

The clatter of cutlery to the tiled kitchen floor startled them both out of their trance and Emily scurried into a crouch to pick it all up. Alison bent down to help but Emily snatched the knives away and hurried off into the dinning room, Alison followed slowly already feeling like tonight was going to be a chore instead of the quiet dinner she had hoped for.

* * *

It wasn't as tense as Alison had dreaded sitting across from Emily with Pam at head of the table on her right and Wayne the head on her left. The conversation flowed easily enough mainly instigated by Wayne and Alison, Pam was trying but Alison could feel the woman's forced politeness and it felt like a kick to the stomach. Emily only spoke when directly addressed and tried as hard as she could to avoid Alison's eyes.

Wayne laughed setting down his wine as the conversation once again came to a lull. Alison sighed and then made a decision, she was Alison DiLaurentis and if there was one thing the blonde could say about herself was that she didn't back down from a challenge.

"Mr and Mrs Fields thank you so much for inviting me to dinner again," Alison gushed receiving pleasant nods from Emily's parents.

"I just want to be honest for a moment if I may," Alison hedged, again the Fields nodded but Emily's eyes now locked onto Alison fearful as to what the blonde might reveal.

"I know that what happened on the fourth of July was terrible but I want you to understand it was my fault not Emily's or the other girls and I told the police that," Alison implored. "We shouldn't have lied the first time but that was my fault too so please don't punish Emily because of my mistakes."

Wayne and Pam shared a look before Wayne shrugged and Pam cleared her throat.

"Thank you for being honest with us, Alison," she started. "I can understand why you girls didn't come forward and from all reports it was a prank gone terribly wrong but Emily's actions are her own responsibility and she, like all of you should have owned up to her mistakes sooner."

Alison nodded chastised, her own parents hadn't even really noticed that Alison was out at community service for four days that week and she wondered how long it would take for the Rosewood grapevine to inform them of their daughters' delinquent behaviour.

"Yes, Mrs Fields, you're right," Alison admitted.

"Emily's father and I have decided that community service is enough of a punishment and that you girls have learnt your lesson when it comes to how dangerous pranks can be," Pam argued seriously.

"Yes, Mrs Fields," Alison dutifully responded.

Alison caught Emily's eye imploring the brunette to stay quiet about A, the Fields would never let Emily out of the house again if they thought someone was targeting Alison and possibly Emily.

"Now who wants dessert," Wayne boomed happily.

Pam smiled at Alison and in a touching gesture reached across the table to squeeze Alison's hand gently.

"I'll get the pie," Pam softly announced.

"Let me help please," Alison offered already on her feet and following Pam to the kitchen.

As Alison helped Pam serve up apple pie and ice cream she couldn't help but feel like this was what she wanted, a real family, people to care for and people who cared for her. Handing Emily and then Wayne a bowl each Alison felt like this was to be a treasured moment, catching Emily's soft smile directed at her Alison beamed back before Emily looked away embarrassed at once again being caught.

Alison felt her own smile slip a little, it felt great to be with Emily's parents to enjoy conversation and well cooked meals, but the tiny reminders of who she was to these people stung the blonde. Emily's friend was over for dinner and Alison surprised herself with how much she longed to be the _girlfriend_.

After dinner Emily walked Alison to the door, again the blonde had thanked her hosts and Pam had even given Alison some take home pie. Wayne had given her another big hug and Alison had truly wanted to stay forever.

On the porch Emily had wrung her hands nervously as she thanked Alison for coming and Alison had laughed pulling the brunette into a long hug, she hadn't dared to kiss Emily's cheek again but she made sure the hug expressed how much she wanted to.

When they finally said good night, Alison headed across the Fields yard when a light flicked on across the street. She looked over to see Toby storm out of his house, sitting angrily on the front porch. Yelling came from inside the house and Toby covered his ears trying to block it all out. Alison watched him for a moment guilt and pity waring in her stomach at the sight.

* * *

Her night however wasn't totally over. Alison was cutting through the Hastings' backyard to get to her house, as it was the quickest way through and it had long ago become a pattern for Alison when she was sneaking out or in. She was happily enjoying her stroll when a girlish giggle caught her attention.

"Ian stop it."

Alison ducked into the shadows peering over the Hastings' back porch and took in a most distressing sight. Ian stood tickling a squirming Spencer in his arms, who wiggled laughing as the man's hands danced across her skin. Alison almost puked at the happy pair and came to a fast decision.

She strolled out of her hiding spot and cleared her throat loudly.

Spencer and Ian froze. Ian retracting his hands slowly as Alison crossed her arms glaring at him.

"Alison," Spencer exclaimed in surprise. "We were just-"

"Oh I know what you were _just_ ," Alison snapped, she couldn't help but feel disappointed in Spencer even though part of her knew it was unfair.

Spencer was young and hungry for attention at this time coupled with her never ending war with Melissa and her issues with her parents and never being good enough in their eyes. Well it was easy to see in hindsight why she lavished Ian's affections. It wasn't right but it was understandable.

"Not that it's any of your business, Alison," Ian stressed. "But Spencer and I were just having a little fun."

Ian smiled at Spencer warmly and Alison wanted to punch him in the face. She knew all about Ian's version of fun and a plan began to formulate in her mind. She needed to get a hold of those videos, her thoughts briefly drifting to Toby, maybe she could kill two birds with one stone.

"Sure Ian," Alison drooled. "Shall I see if Melissa wants to join or maybe Mr and Mrs Hastings would love to hear about what you've been doing with their _underage_ daughter."

"Alison," Spencer shrieked.

"Green isn't a good colour on you Alison," Ian groused.

Alison smirked.

"Don't kid yourself, _sweetie_ ," Alison rejoined. "Every things a good colour on me."

Ian huffed and grabbed his jacket that was draped over a near by chair.

"I'll see you round Spencer," Ian grumbled pushing past Alison as he walked off.

"Don't bet on it," Alison snapped as he left.

She recrossed her arms scowling at Spencer in disapproval.

"I thought we already talked about this," Alison muttered.

"You talked," Spencer lashed out. "I just didn't listen."

Alison sighed. Trust Spencer to be stubborn at the worst time.

"He's bad news Spencer," Alison warned.

"He likes me," Spencer cried back.

"He's a creep, he's way too old for you and you're only doing this because of Melissa," Alison fried back, she regretted it as Spencer shuffled on her feet looking down at the tiling.

"Please Spencer you have to trust me he's not good for you," Alison promised, trying to get Spencer to see the truth.

"You don't even know him," Spencer huffed.

Alison could have screamed, everything she knew about Ian was in hind sight she'd flirted with him before and they'd kissed a couple of times at the kissing rock but the videos, pushing Spencer off the bell tower, his shady connection to A it either hadn't happened yet or Alison had no way of proving it.

She took a deep breath, this was going to leave a bad taste in her mouth she just knew it.

"I kissed him too," Alison admitted.

"What?" Spencer gasped. "When? How? Why?!"

"Before you did. When he was helping you with hockey, thats… that's why I wanted you to tell Melissa so I could have him for myself but that was before I figured out who he really was," Alison hurriedly explained.

"You just want him for yourself," Spencer huffed.

"I don't, I promise I don't. I just want him gone. He's dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Spencer furrowed her brow. "What do you mean dangerous?"

"His temper gets the best of him," Alison admitted, though technically not a lie it wasn't exactly the truth either. "And he has videos."

"What kind of videos?"

"Hidden camera videos, him and his jerk friends have been filming all the girls in town," Alison shared.

Spencer stared at her blankly.

"Through their bedroom windows."

Spencer blinked.

"When they're changing…" Alison trailed off but Spencer remained unaffected.

"For fucks sake Spencer he's been making his own underage porno," Alison snapped.

"What!?" Spencer shrieked.

"Yeah, bad news, major creep. Get it now," Alison fumed.

"But he.. He said he liked me," Spencer took a shuddering breath and Alison could see she was on the edge of water works.

"No, no, please don't cry," Alison whispered hurrying over to Spencer's side.

"He, he really has videos like that?" Spencer asked heartbroken.

Alison nodded sadly.

Spencer shuddered all over.

"We should tell Melissa," Alison stated. "She deserves to know."

"You can't," Spencer cried. "She'll kill me."

"Ok, alright," Alison grabbed Spencer's arms rubbing them gently trying to calm the distraught girl. "I won't I promise."

She didn't want to push Spencer to tell Melissa she'd made that mistake once before and it hadn't ended well for either of them, if she could gently ease Spencer into the idea of telling Melissa or better yet they could show her the videos and they'd all be finally be rid of Ian. Alison was already planning a little breaking in and entering and this time he'd never know it was her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

 **Warnings: This work contains foul language, sex scenes, child abuse, attempted sexual abuse, violence etc. MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY.**

Alison strolled down the linoleum floors trying not to gag on the heavy smell of disinfectant that permeated the air. She adjusted her brown wig subtly, her burner phone in her purse the other at home, she hadn't noticed anyone following her on the way in and hoped this time she had made this trip undetected.

Her heels were higher than usual mainly because she wanted to feel powerful, she needed all the power she could get lately.

As she strode through the open door she felt guilt weighing down her every step, all her power effectively sapped as she took in the sight of Jenna Marshall lying in her hospital bed, heavy shades on as she stared at nothing.

"Whose there?" Jenna called startled and frightened.

Alison couldn't imagine what that must feel like to be stuck in perpetual darkness. It could only be some kind of hellish nightmare.

"It's.. Alison," Alison finally answered.

Jenna's lips turned into a feral snarl and she sat up.

"Come to finish me off," Jenna barked.

"No, I came to… let you hear something," Alison retorted softly.

She'd wanted to make amends with Jenna. She'd climbed through Ian's window, the night before and stolen the files, getting out just in time so all Ian saw was a black hoodie, Hanna happily eating at the Grille with their friends in her red coat and with Alison's usual phone, Alison had been quite pleased with her operation until she re-watched the video of Jenna and Toby and almost hurled her laptop across the room.

Alison laid out her laptop on the bedside table and cued up the video as it played all colour drained from Jenna's face.

"Where did you get that?" Jenna stuttered.

"My sources are none of your concern," Alison seethed. "Just know that I have this."

"What do you want?" Jenna asked desperately.

"You think you know people you know, you think the whole world is just black and white, hard and easy and then well the world's just full of surprises and darling Jenna isn't a victim," Alison taunted, she was ashamed to admit that a part of herself was proud, a part of her relished Jenna's fear and desperation.

"You blinded me," Jenna cried furiously.

"I did," Alison agreed. "And I will forever be sorry for ruining your life. I even confessed. Community service for the rest of summer and possibly the whole school year."

"Its no where near what you deserve," Jenna spat angrily.

"No. You know who didn't deserve anything, Jenna. Toby. Toby didn't deserve any of this," Alison furiously gestured to the video even though Jenna couldn't see it.

"I'm not proud of-"

"I don't care," Alison snapped. "You're as much of a manipulative bitch as I am so save the sob story for someone who'll believe it."

"What do you want, Alison?" Jenna bit off.

"I want you to stay away from Toby."

"We live in the same house and-"

"Then find a way to deal," Alison snapped. "If I get one word you're hurting him or threatening him or making him uncomfortable I _will_ take this tape to the police."

Jenna hung her head.

"Fine," she whispered.

"If Toby wants to press charges I'll have this tape so be on your best behaviour, _darling_ Jenna," Alison scoffed picking up her laptop.

"Why are you doing this?" Jenna whined. "What do you care about what happens to Toby?"

"I'm doing a favour for a friend," Alison said softly. "I owe them a great deal. Goodbye Jenna."

Alison started for the door at the last moment she turned back.

"I'll be paying for the surgery when you need it," Alison added.

Jenna didn't move to face her and Alison took that as her cue to leave. No texts from A came through and Alison breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Hey," Alison tried for casual as she approached Toby working on his motor cycle out the front of his house late in the afternoon.

He looked up and then down again quickly.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened," Alison softly admitted.

Toby wouldn't meet her eyes but his hand faltered in his cleaning.

"Toby really I'm so sorry it was.. the worst thing I've ever done and you have to know I would change it if I could-"

"But you can't!" Toby yelled.

"No," Alison admitted. "I can't but if I could go back, I'd be there when you needed me."

"I never have and I never will _need you_ , Alison," Toby spat.

"I wish I could have helped," Alison barrelled along, she needed to get this out. "With your mom."

Toby was on his feet in an instant looming over her. His face twisted into something feral and dangerous, it was only as he peered down at her that Alison remembered how much bigger he actually was. She stood strong though taking a deep breath to try and keep her nerves in check. He was a puppy on the inside, she reminded herself, though she'd rattled his chain more than once. Maybe this wasn't the best idea.

"Don't you _ever_ mention my mother again," Toby whispered snarling at her.

"Toby I'm sorry I was a stupid bitch and-"

"You'll always be a bitch Alison, but you've never been stupid," Toby's blue eyes hardened. "Now go back to your little minions before someone really gets hurt."

"I told the truth you know, I told the police what happened," Alison rushed on. "But I didn't tell them about Jenna."

Toby clenched his fists.

"Are you trying to get me to hit you? Is this a set up to put me away for good?" He yelled.

"No. I talked to Jenna. She won't bother you anymore, Toby. I promise," Alison turned on her heel.

"What do you mean bother me?" Toby titled his head in confusion.

"I know it wasn't consensual and I didn't tell the police about me blackmailing you but I made sure Jenna won't hurt you again. I am sorry Toby. You'll never know how much," Alison smiled sadly and left Toby standing there processing.

He hadn't talked to her since, not that she blamed him but it was making her job a little more difficult and Alison had had enough of difficult.

So after a full week of trash collecting, she decided to send a peace offering with a sweet, friendly greeter. The question was which friendly face would work, Spencer was obviously out she was still creeped out by Toby and no were near as interested in him as future Spencer. Aria could work but she didn't really jell with him and the girl had a horrible habit of attracting any guy that got within ten feet, thats all they'd need Toby running off with the wrong girl. Hanna was an obvious option but again if wires got crossed Alison couldn't even begin to deal with the ramifications. That left Emily, sweet, hard to disappoint Emily. Perfect.

"Em," Alison laced her fingers through Emily's, her other hand wrapping around the brunette's bicep. Emily seriously worked out Alison noted with a not so subtle squeeze to her mermaid's impressive muscles.

"Yeah?" Emily asked somewhat confused as to why Alison was hanging off her and squeezing her arm.

"I need a favour," Alison implored adding a little head tilt and a pout.

"Sure, Ali what do you need?" Emily smiled.

Oh the things Alison needed, Emily's lips for one, her toned body for another and most importantly her heart. Alison shook her head trying to order her thoughts as Emily's brown eyes watched her curiously.

"I need you to talk to Toby for me."

"Toby?" Emily asked bewildered. "Toby Cavanaugh?"

"That would be Toby."

"I don't know Ali he-"

"Please, for me," Alison fluttered her eyelashes.

Emily sighed and Alison jumped happily. It was as good as a yes when Emily sighed like that.

"You're the best," Alison praised, darting forward to kiss Emily's cheek at the same time the brunette tilted her head and Alison's lips grazed the corner of her mermaid's mouth.

Emily pulled away sharply and swallowed.

"That… I…"

Alison gave her hand and bicep a comforting squeeze.

"Don't over think it, Em," Alison replied with a sad smile. "You might hurt yourself."

"Ali.."

"No, Em. I'm sorry that was uncalled for, you're still searching and I'll be here waiting when you figure everything out, I promise," Alison gave her best encouraging smile.

"I don't like disappointing you," Emily admitted.

"You're not disappointing me, mermaid. I just want you to be happy," Alison tugged Emily along. "But first you have to help me with Toby he won't talk to me and I need him to know how sorry I am, I was thinking we could bring him into the group."

"You want to bring Toby into the group?" Emily asked her brown eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Yes," Alison answered simply. "I think he'd be a good friend."

"Two weeks ago you said he was a creepy freak," Emily reminded.

Alison sighed.

"Yes and two weeks ago I was a total bitch, people change Emily I'm trying to make amends for my wrong doings and I can't do that without you," Alison implored.

"Just tell me what to do," Emily sighed.

This was going to be easier than Alison had hoped.

* * *

The girls sat on Emily's porch watching across the street as Emily and Toby talked, Toby inspecting the gift basket Emily had brought over. It seemed like a pleasant enough exchange between neighbours but Alison was wary of how Toby may react, he was still hurting and it would't do to leave Emily vulnerable to his anger.

"I don't even get why we should care," Hanna chimed beside Alison.

"I'm with Hanna on this one," Spencer agreed. "Toby may be innocent of the Jenna Thing but who knows what else he's hiding."

Alison rolled her eyes, sometimes her friends were so young.

"We hurt Toby the least we could do is give him a gift basket," Alison snapped keeping her eyes firmly fixed on Toby and Emily.

"Ali's right people can change, everyone makes mistakes and everyone deserves a second chance," Aria reasoned.

Alison smiled briefly at Aria thankful for her insight but caught the petite brunette's troubled frown, something told Alison Aria wasn't talking about Alison, the Jenna Thing or Toby.

"She's coming back," Hanna yelped.

The four of them shuffled around on the porch picking up magazines and turning to face each other, trying to appear as though they hadn't just been spying on Emily.

"So it says here that the trick to oral sex is-" Alison blushed too late catching up to what she was actually reading aloud.

"What?" Spencer gasped out with a scandalized laugh.

Alison promptly shut the cosmo.

"Not one word," Alison warned.

The others giggled but didn't say more and Alison watched as Emily strolled across her yard. When she was close enough the others questioned the brunette about what Toby wanted but Alison didn't take her eyes off the shaggy haired boy. His blue eyes were fixed on Emily and there was something in his smile that irked Alison.

He grabbed his gift basket and headed into the house looking for all the world like a boy who had been granted his greatest wish.

"We're going to hang out tomorrow," Emily softly admitted.

"He definitely likes you, Em," Hanna gushed as Emily blushed under the attention.

"What?!" Alison all but shrieked.

"He was just being friendly," Emily responded dipping her head to hide her blush.

The others cooed and awed at her but Alison felt her blood boiling. This was an unmitigated disaster, Emily was still firmly planted in the closet and if she decided Toby made a good beard or worse actually fell for the sweet, dorky charming boy next door who'd taken the fall and nobly saved them all. What then? Would Alison have to watch Toby sweep her mermaid off into the sunset? She could admit he was handsome and sweet and generally a good person. He was almost perfect for Em. No. No. Alison was perfect for Emily or Emily was perfect for Alison.

Maybe that was the problem Alison wasn't good for Emily but the blonde needed her mermaid to make sure she stayed grounded, she wouldn't have even started making steps towards fixing things if it weren't for Emily. Trying to become a better person for Emily, make Rosewood safe for Emily, everything came back to her Em.

She'd saved Toby from juvie to appease her guilt as much as to stop him joining A's quest, protected him from Jenna because she needed him on side. But she would not let him have Emily. Alison could not, would not let that happen.

Spencer Hastings was getting a boyfriend. Whether she wanted one or not.

* * *

Alison stood on the outskirts of the woods binoculars glued to her face as she peered out into the darkness, for any signs of life in the Lost Woods Resort. She knew Mona had a hide out here once and was pretty certain it was the little freaks lair at this point in time but she needed proof and a way to get inside.

So far the car out the front of room one hadn't moved and Alison was growing impatient, the drapes were drawn and Alison would be wandering in blind if she just strolled up to the building. Not that anyone would notice her hopefully she was kitted out in her full sleuthing gear, black hoodie, black gloves and black jeans and black boots. If Mona had recruited some friends already hopefully Alison would be able to blend in.

Her phone buzzed against her thigh and Alison slipped it out without taking her eyes off the window she was sure Mona was behind.

"Vivian," she whispered in greeting.

"Alison?" Aria questioned.

Alison couldn't believe they'd already forgotten, she sighed deeply and there was some squabbling before Aria's burner phone was on speaker.

"Its Veronica, Aphra, Diana and Marilyn here," Spencer yelled obviously driving.

"Where are you guys?" Alison hissed she'd requested them over an hour ago.

"We had to make a pitstop," Spencer grimaced.

"My bad," Hanna called from the back. "Hi Ali."

"We're using codenames, Hanna," Spencer snapped.

"Sorry Mars," Hanna grumbled petulantly back.

"Just get here as soon as you can and follow my instructions, don't park out the front," Alison warned them.

"Aye Aye Captain," Spencer sarcastically intoned.

"That place is kind of creepy, Al- I mean Vivian," Aria muttered. "Are you sure we're not going to get in trouble?"

"Its fine guys we're just doing a little reckon," Alison promised.

"See you in a bit," Spencer called and the line went dead.

Alison looked to the window again having taken her eyes off it for a second and the drapes shifted a fraction. Alison ducked down low but the drapes remained still. She waited for a while longer before something crunched loudly further back on the path. Alison could only guess who it was as frantic voices followed the heavy footsteps.

"Shh," Spencer hissed.

"You shh," Hanna hissed back, crunching another branch under foot.

"Emily thats me," Aria whined in pain.

"Sorry," Emily sheepishly murmured.

Alison wanted to murder them all.

"Ali," Hanna exclaimed as soon as she caught sight of her.

"Shh," Alison put a finger to her lips and Hanna covered her mouth with a sheepish grin.

"You look weird as a brunette," Hanna whispered looking at her funny.

"Its a disguise," Alison snapped.

"From what," Spencer argued. "The squirrels."

"Just keep it down and keep watch," Alison instructed.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked fearfully.

"I have to get a closer look," Alison pointed to the building, she needed to get a look in that window.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Spencer mumbled.

"Do you want to check me for explosives," Alison snapped before she softened her tone. "Guys look I'm just taking a quick look around I'm not even going to go inside, alright."

They all looked to the dirt but didn't say anything.

"Just whistle if theres trouble," Alison muttered.

Spencer and Emily nodded.

Alison crept away from them quietly and used as much of the bush as she could for cover, crouching low she waddled across the parking lot and ducked behind the car in front of the room. She peered into the back window of the vehicle, trying to see if anything could confirm it was Mona's but nothing stood out.

She crept around the car slowly pressing herself against it to shield her body and was just about to peer over the hood when a startled shriek came from the bushes.

"Holy crap, no!" Aria cried.

The other girls all screamed as well and Alison found herself sprinting back to their hiding spot fearing the worst.

"Theres a bug in my bra!" Aria frantically screamed clawing at her shirt as Emily and Spencer danced around as though they had bugs on them too.

Hanna was screaming as she pulled out her pepper spray and she pointed it at Aria with shaking hands.

"I'll get it," Hanna cried and Alison just tackled the crazed blonde in time preventing her from blasting Aria with pepper spray.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Alison hissed at them all, arms tightly wrapped around Hanna as Aria whined jumping up and down.

"Stay still," Alison commanded, letting go of Hanna and grasping Aria.

The petite brunette whined and cringed as Alison stuck her hand down Aria's top and into her bra.

"Get it out, get it out," Aria panicked.

Alison got a hold of the sizeable beetle and yanked it free hurling it away. The others all flinched and shook themselves.

"Thank you," Aria breathed like Alison had just saved her life.

"Pepper spray is not bug spray," Alison lectured Hanna seriously. The other blonde looked down properly scolded.

"And you two," Alison rounded on Emily and Spencer. "You're supposed to be the muscle and the brains, but you run from a bug."

Emily and Spencer scuffed their boots in the dirt.

"And now we have well and truly lost the element of surprise," Alison sighed grasping her head in frustration.

She never should have brought them out here, even after they became better at sneaking around and hunting for clues Alison still worked better solo. They'd only get themselves killed if she dragged them into more missions, they were already about to destroy each over a stupid bug.

"At least we got something out of this," Hanna happily announced.

"What?" Alison rounded on Hanna furiously. "What could we possibly have gotten out of this disaster?"

"You got to cop a feel of Aria," Hanna chuckled.

Alison almost smacked her when Aria and Spencer chuckled too. Emily wasn't impressed. Alison crossed her arms glaring at Hanna this was the last time she brought these four on a stakeout she decided.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

 **Warnings: This work contains foul language, sex scenes, child abuse, attempted sexual abuse, violence etc. MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY.**

Emily and Toby had hung out, Alison only finding out when Emily called to gush about their common interests. Apparently they liked the same stupid band or something. Emily had actually been in Toby's room and Alison had listened to Emily recount the experience trying to keep her own jealous at bay, she was prideful enough to admit that was why she was here. Once again on Toby's front porch, where the angry boy was once again cleaning his motorcycle.

"Hi," her greeting was typically ignored but Alison was not one to be so easily dissuaded.

"I brought you something," Alison pulled a blueberry muffin from her purse, she'd stopped by the Brew on her way and thought what better way to get someone on side than with baked treats.

Toby looked at the muffin dubiously but Alison pushed it into his face until he had no choice but to take it. He sniffed it once and then hurled it across the street.

Alison sighed watching the muffin roll into the gutter.

"Not a fan of blueberry?" Alison asked lightly.

Toby just grunted at her and went back to his bike.

"I don't blame you for hating me," Alison admitted after a long stretch of silence. "I'd hate me too but I am trying Toby."

Toby huffed but didn't offer anything else. Alison tried a different tactic.

"Emily said she had lots of fun hanging out with you yesterday."

Toby's lips twisted up into a shy smile almost despite himself and Alison beamed happy to at least have gotten some kind of positive reaction. But then her smile fell because Hanna was right Toby _liked_ Emily.

While she was trying to think of a retort that wouldn't set back their acquaintance a scream cut through the quiet neighbourhood. Alison felt her blood run cold, that was Emily.

She was half way across the street before she even realized it and bursting through the Fields front door.

"Emily!" she yelled, frantically tearing through the house.

The back door was open and she barrelled through it, Toby only a step behind, to a sight that made Alison see red.

Lying on the ground with her baggy white shirt ripped in two was Emily, terrified and struggling to get up as Ben loomed over her, his intentions clear with his hand on her chest as he tried to wrestle her into a kiss.

"Get the fuck off her!" Alison cried.

Emily took Ben's momentary distraction to knee him in the groin and pushed him off herself as she clambered up. Alison was by her side in a instant pulling the brunette into her arms. Emily was panting and hiccuping into the blonde's shoulder as Alison rubbed her back.

Ben held himself in pain before he rolled onto his knees and stood up his fists clenched and his whole body set to attack.

Alison stepped in front of Emily shielding the brunette behind her and stared Ben down as he raised his fist, she got ready to block him but he fell to the side as Toby tackled him into the ground.

"Toby!" Alison cried as Toby punched again and again at Ben's face.

They wrestled for a moment but Toby's weight advantage held the other boy down and Ben could do nothing but try to protect his head.

"Toby stop," Alison pulled at the angry boy.

"Toby please stop," Emily called coming to her senses as Toby wailed on Ben.

Emily's words finally seemed to reach Toby and he pulled away moving off of Ben when Alison pulled at his shirt. The last thing they needed was for Toby to end up in juvie again.

"Are you ok?" Toby asked Emily and the brunette nodded pulling at her ripped shirt trying to cover herself.

Toby took off his own shirt and handed it to Emily, who slipped into it without a word. She nodded at him in thanks and he smiled sadly.

Alison watched them for a moment before Ben writhed on the grass, complaining loudly.

"You fucking pyscho I'm gonna-" Ben struggled to get up but Alison placed her heel on his chest holding him down forcefully.

"You're not going to do shit, Ben," Alison threatened leaning in close so he could see she was deadly serious. "You're going to go home and forget you ever met Emily."

"I'm not scared of you, Alison," Ben spat, coughing as the blood from his nose pooled in the back of his throat.

"You should be," Alison warned. "Stay away from Emily and stay away from Toby."

"Em baby-," Ben pleaded.

"No Ben. Ali's right, stay away from me," Emily spat. "From all of us."

"Fine," Ben huffed. "I don't need a frigid girlfriend anyway you never-"

Alison dug her heel into his chest painfully.

"Keep talking Ben, give me an excuse," Alison challenged. "They'll never find the body, I promise you."

Ben's eyes widened in alarm and Toby crossed his arms behind Alison in support.

"I'm going to let you up and you're going to go, understood?" Alison seethed.

Ben nodded and Alison slowly removed her heel, he scrambled to his feet as soon as he was free and fled out the back gate.

Alison breathed a sigh of relief, every nerve in her body still on high alert.

"Do you want to take a shower?" Alison asked Emily gently.

The brunette nodded, Alison picked at Toby's shirt on Emily's body.

"Maybe you can give this back," Alison suggested.

It made her irrationally angry to see anyone elses' clothes on her Emily. Alison tried to squash that part of her that wanted to claim the brunette, now was not the time and after what Emily had just been through Alison needed to be a friend now more than ever.

"Keep it," Toby smiled softly. "Looks better on you anyways."

Emily smiled gratefully and headed into the house, she turned back when she noticed Alison wasn't following her.

"I'll be there in a minute," Alison assured the brunette.

Once Emily was gone Alison turned back to Toby, studying him, he met her scrutinizing gaze with his standard glare, his earlier softness with Emily gone.

"Thank you," Alison sighed.

"I didn't do it for you," Toby reminded her as they headed into the house.

"I know," Alison agreed. "But if anything happened to her I.. it would destroy me, so thank you."

Toby studied her for a long moment puzzled. Alison guessed he was trying to figure out how genuine she was being. Eventually he nodded and then headed through the front door.

"Good bye, Toby," Alison called.

He didn't turn back and Alison shut the front door gently. She had more important things to worry about than Toby at the moment.

* * *

"Do you want anything to eat?" Alison asked Emily softly, running her hand delicately through the brunette's hair as Emily lay against her chest.

Her mermaid was freshly showered but obviously shaken up and Alison had taken one look at Emily and carefully dragged the brunette under the bed covers, snuggling up to her Em.

Emily shook her head gently, she hadn't said anything either and Alison was starting to worry.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alison hedged, her heart squeezing painfully as she recalled the earlier traumatic ordeal.

Again Emily shook her head.

Alison pressed a kiss to Emily's locks and squeezed the brunette tighter to her.

"You know none of that was your fault right."

This time Emily didn't respond at all.

"Em look at me, please," Alison instructed gently and Emily lifted her head slowly.

Her eyes were so wide and vulnerable and Alison wanted to do nothing more than kiss away the pain that shone in those chocolate depths. No one deserved anything like what had happened to Emily but her mermaid was so special and perfect and kind and Alison could feel her blood start to boil again at the thought of Ben's actions. That asshole was the very definition of dead man walking.

"It wasn't," Alison stressed. "That asshole had no right to do that."

"But I-" Emily stuttered and Alison had to hold herself back from interjecting, Emily wanted to talk and that was progress, they could discuss why there were no buts in this situation later.

"Yes," Alison encouraged when Emily stopped talking.

"I am.. like he said… I never liked his kisses and I pushed him away… a lot," Emily buried her head into Alison's chest in anguish.

"Em," Alison soothed. "No matter what he was wrong. He doesn't get to kiss you whenever he wants or make you feel like you should kiss him, thats not.."

Alison could feel her frustration creeping in as she struggled to explain.

"That's not what relationships are about," Alison breathed deeply, pulling Emily in tighter. "There has to be trust and acceptance and Ben didn't do that, he broke your trust and he.. well he assaulted you and we can press charges if you want-"

"No," Emily cried frantically. "Please I don't want anyone to know."

"Hey, no its ok, we won't, we won't I promise," Alison cooed, petting Emily's hair softly.

"Look I just want make sure you know that you weren't wrong here," Alison stressed. "He was and I would have let Toby keep beating him up if Toby didn't already have record."

Emily nodded shyly.

"Frankly I would have finished the creep myself but then I wouldn't get to see you everyday," Alison chuckled when Emily smiled back.

"You didn't have to do that Ali," Emily softly confessed.

"Do what, Em?"

"Threaten him like that," Emily whispered.

"Of course I did," Alison scoffed softly. "No one hurts you."

"Cause I'm your friend right?" Emily asked hesitantly.

"Yeah Em cause you're my best friend," Alison snuggled into the brunette. "And so much more."

Emily yawned as she nodded and Alison closed her own eyes as Emily snuggled into her chest happily. Maybe they hadn't fixed everything and yes Alison still had to find a way to kill Ben but Emily was safe and warm against Ali where she belonged, and that was the most important thing.

* * *

Like any good rich girl Alison had been brought up to learn the piano, it was no surprise that when the DiLaurentis' clan moved next door to the Hastings' and the two families met again that a not so silent war over whose child was more talented began. Melissa was already heavily into horse riding by that time and Jessica DiLaurentis had all but written Jason off when he came out of the womb, so the story went as far as Alison knew, it was destined therefore that Spencer and Alison would forever be in competition from five onwards. The piano just one of many categories.

Alison liked the piano though, when she was alone with just the music she actually really enjoyed it. It was all about conjuring stories and lies but with sounds rather than words, producing feelings and images through elaborate notes and crashing crescendos. In her heart Alison was a poet.

She hadn't touched a piano since before she disappeared and she sat in the DiLaurentis family room almost afraid to touch this one. But Alison DiLaurentis was no coward and she reverently lifted the cover off the keys and placed her fingers, muscle memory was a wonder she marvelled as her fingers flew effortlessly and the first beginnings of a sorrowful melody wafted over the blonde.

Alison lost herself in the music and let it wash over her as she played, everything else just drifted away, the piano had always been an easy escape somewhere to just get lost for a few hours.

"I didn't know you still played."

Alison's fingers halted on the keys and produced a terrible series of disjoined notes as she startled.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Spencer assured the blonde as she shuffled into the room.

"You didn't," Alison huffed, turning back to the keys.

"I thought you hated the piano," Spencer mused as she took a seat next to Alison on the bench.

"I hated that they compared us," Alison admitted, starting the tune again. "Its not a competition, its music."

Spencer titled her head quizzically.

"So what are you doing over here, brain?" Alison asked lightly.

"I just… had to get out of there, Melissa and…Ian….." Spencer shrugged closing herself off again.

Alison watched the brunette curiously. There was no doubt this summer was shaping up worse for Spencer than the last time Alison had been around but just like last time Spencer was bottling everything in side. Steadily building up her anger until she would eventually pop as she had on the last night of summer screaming at Alison in the midst of that storm. The blonde was determined that that would not happen again.

"Play with me," she commanded.

"Alison I'm really not in the mood to-"

"Just do it," Ali snapped.

Spencer sighed but settled her hands onto the keys dutifully.

"Good," Alison praised earning a murderous glare from Spencer.

"I don't know this one," Spencer marvelled as Alison played expertly.

"Jump in whenever," Alison assured her friend.

"I don't know the notes," Spencer lamented again.

"It doesn't matter, Spence, its music not science," Alison smiled making a point by pressing random keys suddenly. "Its about what you hear not what its supposed to sound like."

Spencer cocked her head staring at Alison puzzled.

"Look here," Alison instructed starting another tune, still sorrow filled and soft. "Close your eyes and tell me what you see."

"This is stupid, Ali I don't-"

"Just do it," Alison snapped and then softened her tone. "Just try, one song."

Spencer huffed but closed her eyes as Alison played.

"What do you see?"

"The back of my eyelids," Spencer drooled clearly unimpressed.

"Fine," Alison picked up her playing, the notes rising around them. "What do you feel?"

Spencer was silent for a moment and Alison could tell she was really trying. Her face scrunched up hard as she concentrated.

"You're not being marked Spencer just say the first thing that comes into your head," Alison encouraged gently.

"Trapped," Spencer softly admitted.

"What else?"

Alison concentrated on the music playing as Spencer shuddered letting the sounds flow over her.

"Disappointed. Sad. Out of control. Spiralling."

"Why spiralling?" Alison asked.

Spencer started to open her eyes.

"Stay in the music," Alison commanded her fingers flying over the keys as the tune picked up.

"Like I can't catch it, its just dancing out of my grasp and then I'm just alone again."

Alison played through not offering anything as Spencer finally started to open up.

"I can never quite reach and everyones laughing and pointing and all I can feel is this crushing weight of failure and I just can't breath," Spencer gasped working herself up.

Alison played harder rising the music in time with Spencer's panic.

"And I just want to scream at them all. Why! Why am I _not enough_!" Spencer cried out shaking.

Alison looked over to her friend as Spencer shook in her anger.

"And me?" Alison asked. "What am I doing?"

"You're laughing with everyone pointing out all my failures just waiting for me to slip up. Leading me and then you just disappear," Spencer choked as she began to cry.

"Why are you like that Ali why are you so hot and cold?" Spencer begged, eyes still closed.

Alison slowly brought the song to a gentle close trying to ease Spencer out of it, she was surprised this had worked. Hadn't really had a plan when she started but it seemed to be effecting Spencer.

"Spencer," she called gently. "You can open your eyes, hon."

Spencer slowly opened her eyes and blinked through her tears she looked around the room startled for a moment. Her wide frightened gaze fell to Alison, who gently lay a hand over Spencer's, squeezing softly.

"Spence you know I'm here for you," Alison assured her friend.

Spencer nodded as Alison wiped the brunette's damp cheeks.

"You've got to ease up the pressure you put on yourself," Alison sighed.

"But I have to be the best," Spencer started.

Alison placed a gentle finger over Spencer's trembling lip.

"No you don't, the only thing you _have_ to be is yourself," Alison smiled warmly trying to pull Spencer out of this dark place she had crawled into.

"Why am I not good enough, Ali?" Spencer sobbed.

"You are Spencer, you're brilliant, you just put too much pressure on yourself, on everything," Alison gently soothed pulling the brunette into her arms.

"I'll never be as good as Melissa," Spencer cried.

"You're already better than her," Alison snapped before she could catch herself. "It's not a competition."

"It feels like it is," Spencer muttered into Alison's chest.

"I know," Alison nodded she knew all about unfair competitions. "Here I'll show you how much fun it can be without a competition."

Alison pushed Spencer to sit up and fished a tissue off the table near by for the brunette. Spencer smiled gratefully and wiped at her eyes.

"Lets just play," Alison smiled invitingly.

"What song?" Spencer asked settling her hands on the key.

"Doesn't matter," Alison instructed her fingers flying across the keys again. "Just make it up."

She started a happy round robin and bobbed her head at Spencer till the brunette finally jumped in, it took a bit to get a rhythm but eventually they were just messing around, smashing the keys and while it sounded far from Mozart their laughter made it a masterpiece.

Alison laughed while Spencer tried to add chopsticks reaching under and over each other in a mess of hands. She was almost surprised by how much fun she was having and if the wide smile on Spencer's face was any indiction so was Spencer.

Alison was so wrapped up in their game she didn't even notice her mother until the piano lid was slammed shut. At the last possible second Alison grabbed Spencer's hand and pulled them clear.

"Shit," Alison cursed glaring up at her mother.

"I was trying to sleep," Jessica glared back, she was in another one of her mid afternoon hangovers Alison guessed and Spencer shifted uneasily on the bench, clearly uncomfortable.

"I was just-"

"Making a racket," Jessica snapped. "I should have shipped this thing out when you refused to go to recitals, god knows why we paid for lessons when you wouldn't even compete."

"Mother-"

"You've always been an ungrateful little-"

Jessica raised her hand.

"Spencer was showing me how well she plays," Alison jumped in and Jessica seemed to finally notice they had a guest.

"Spencer dear," Jessica's angry snarl morphed into a polite smile. "I didn't see you there."

Spencer shifted uncomfortably and Alison gave her friend a look trying to convey that this was not a good time for the Hastings' stubborn hunt for answers.

"Good afternoon, Mrs DiLaurentis," Spencer smiled. "I'm sorry we woke you."

"Oh no dear I'm sorry I interrupted your playing," Jessica smiled patting a hand down Alison's hair, Alison tried not to flinch at the contact. "You girls always did love that thing, do you still play Spencer?"

Spencer shook her head.

"Not for a while, Ali's much more talented than I ever was," Spencer admitted smiling at her friend.

"Yes but she squanders her talents," Jessica lamented her nails digging painfully into Alison's scalp for a moment. "Well I'll leave you girls to it."

Jessica smiled at them both and then disappeared up the stairs. Spencer turned to Alison sharply.

"What the hell was that?" Spencer asked in disbelief. "She looked like she was going to _hit_ you, Ali."

Alison lifted the lid on the piano and pressed at the keys lightly avoiding Spencer's gaze as she concentrated on only the music.

"Ali?" Spencer hedged.

Alison tried to play through her feelings, the crushing despair of knowing how her mother valued her as a possession, her father's cold indifference, Jason's furious distain, her friends' fear that would later mould into hatred. And the all consuming nightmares that spilled into her days as A hunted her.

"Ali," Spencer snatched the blonde's hands up in her own. "Please talk to me."

Alison finally looked at Spencer as if seeing her for the first time, she had no doubt her eyes reflected Spencer's sorrow.

"You're not the only one who feels trapped," she admitted, pulling her hands free and crashing them against the keys frantically.

Spencer just watched as Alison smashed at the keys and Alison was thankful she knew that the second Spencer left she would pay for _embarrassing_ her mother and doubly for doing it in front of a Hastings spawn.

* * *

Toby and Emily were kind of cute together. In a they-better-stay-platonic-so-help-me-god kind of way, Alison mused ducking behind a tree when they turned down another path in the park. She'd been tailing them for the last half hour and so far all they'd done was try to let the other pick something to do and then ended up in a fit of giggles when neither of them could come up with anything. It was like watching paint dry, adorable paint but still they didn't really achieve anything and Alison felt restless just watching. Eventually they'd wandered the short distance from their street to the park, Alison carefully following them just out of sight.

She'd briefly felt bad, knowing that this was typical jealous girlfriend stalking behaviour but then she found she didn't actually care enough to stop. Alison wasn't sure if that made her committed or meant she should be committed so she chose not to dwell on it and simply followed her friend on her little outing.

Alison had turned up earlier that morning with a muffin for Toby and had intended to spend the day with Emily but when she dropped off Toby's muffin, this time chocolate chip (because who didn't love chocolate chip), Emily had texted that she was busy. Toby immune to the superiority of chocolate chip muffins hurdled it across the street again and Alison left dejected, only to double back and see Emily and Toby awkwardly deciding what to do.

She was doing it for Emily's safety she tried to tell herself making sure that Toby didn't try anything, though deep down she knew he never would, he was a gentleman through and through no matter what everyone in town still thought of him.

"I'm having a.. a really great time," Toby gushed at Emily when they stopped at the edge of the pond.

Great time doing what, Alison wanted to shriek all they'd done was walk around the stupid park.

"Me too," Emily admitted shyly ducking her head and slipping her hair behind her ear carefully.

Ok what the hell, that made Alison a little nervous, Emily was acting all flirty and shy and what the actual fuck, she was supposed to be irreversibly in love with Alison, not stumbling all over herself around the boy next door.

"I was… Em can I kiss you?" Toby stuttered softly.

Alison wanted to punch him in the face, how dare he. She almost jumped out of her hiding spot to scream at him that _no_ he could not kiss Emily because Emily loved her but she didn't instead she strained to hear Emily's response.

"I.. um," Emily seemed to be struggling with her answer and then finally she slowly nodded.

Alison felt like she was having a heart attack as Toby smiled stepping closer and leaned forward closing his eyes. Emily leaned up as her brown eyes fluttered closed and Alison couldn't tear her gaze away even as her heart begged her to run.

"Wait," Emily pulled away, shuffling on her feet.

"I'm sorry Toby… I don't…" Emily looked down in shame and Toby smiled gently.

"My bad," he said softly. "I didn't mean I just.. really like you,Em."

Emily smiled at him shyly through her hair.

"I like you too, Toby."

Toby beamed.

Alison shook her head sadly and wiped at her face alarmed to find her cheeks were wet.

"But not like that," Emily clarified her face set in a sad frown like she'd disappointed Toby and hated herself for it.

Toby was crushed for a moment, confused and then slowly he nodded.

"Ok, can we… can we still be friends?" he asked hesitantly.

Emily tackled him in a hug and he pulled her close basking in her affection. Alison wondered briefly how long it had been since Toby had been hugged. They talked in their little shared bubble, holding each other and Alison was too far away to hear, she decided she should quit while she was ahead and slowly slipped away.

Alison could finally breath again when she got back onto the path leading out of the park, she wiped furiously at her eyes and began a fast walk home, it wouldn't do to be caught outside crying and she needed to change, hiding in the bushes was dirty business, but at least she got something out of it. Her mermaid didn't like Toby like that, Alison couldn't help her happy grin.

Take that boy next door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL, Katy Perry or 3OH3**

 **Warnings: This work contains foul language, sex scenes, child abuse, attempted sexual abuse, violence etc. MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY.**

Alison was in her room detailing her latest plans on how to find A, they'd been suspiciously silent lately (Ali didn't believe the police had successfully scared them off as everyone else reassured), when Emily came barrelling in, her brown eyes furious. Alison was a little taken back by the intrusion and for a moment worried Emily somehow knew the blonde had been spying on her and Toby.

"Em what's wrong?" Alison asked trying to appear innocent.

"I spent today with Toby," Emily bite off.

"Did you have fun?" Alison asked conversationally as she stood from her bed.

"He told me," Emily huffed, glaring at her. "About you two?"

Alison could only guess what Toby had been spilling to Emily she was actually surprised that Emily was in her room confronting her and hadn't just started ignoring Alison again as the brunette seemed inclined to do lately.

"What exactly did he tell you?" Alison asked carefully.

"So its true then, you two were.."

"I was over at his house a few times, before his mom died, he has a really nice snow globe collection," Alison smiled fondly that was the only pleasant thing about that particularly memory.

"He said you almost kissed him," Emily winced.

Alison nodded that was true she'd baited Toby into a near kiss, she'd found him likeable in a dopey confused puppy kind of way.

"But then his mother interrupted," Emily continued.

Alison scrunched her eyes at the memory, Mrs Cavanaugh had been so confused and Alison in typical form dressed down a mentally ill woman as nothing but a lazy waste of space. Alison pressed a hand to her forehead no wonder Toby wanted to murder her, a month later his mother had killed herself.

"You called her lazy and then Toby told you to leave and you… you called him a loser," Emily shook her head blinking back tears.

Alison took in a shuddering breath but didn't respond.

"Did you say that?" Emily cried desperately and Alison could tell she wanted the blonde to deny it, claim Toby was just bitter or something.

She consider it, had a lie half way formed before she caught herself, if she wanted to make this work, really work with Emily she needed to be honest.

"Yes," Alison admitted softly, looking into Emily's disappointed eyes. "I did say that and I was horrible. So horrible to Toby."

"Why?" Emily asked frustratedly, trying to understand but unable.

"Because I was a selfish bitch, Em," Alison rubbed at her face. "I liked the attention and I couldn't even see that Toby was… his mom was really sick and I… I didn't even see it."

"You really hurt him," Emily muttered.

"I know," Alison agreed. "And he should hate me forever but Em I'm not that person any more."

"Aren't you?" Emily mumbled, crossing her arms.

That stung more than Alison wanted to admit.

"You know I'm not," she whispered. "You've always seen me, the real me and I'm trying so hard to be that person."

Emily shook her head and Alison couldn't tell if it was because Emily no longer thought that or the brunette didn't want to believe it anymore.

"I've hurt a lot of people," Alison confessed. "More than you probably know Em and I regret hurting them all but I regret hurting you the most."

"You didn't-"

"I did and I'm so sorry," Alison pleaded. "And I'm gonna make it up to Toby."

"How?" Emily puzzled.

"I don't know, I guess being his friend."

"He _doesn't_ want to be your friend Ali," Emily muttered.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to try harder," Alison smiled softly at the brunette.

Emily sighed but didn't say anything else and Alison grabbed her hand because she needed to feel her mermaid.

"Toby wanted to kiss me," Emily admitted shyly and Alison tried to school her features into some kind of surprise, willing her hand not to squeeze Emily's too hard.

"Did you?" Alison asked gently.

Emily shook her head.

"Boys don't.." Emily took in a staggering breath. "I don't like kissing."

"At all?" Alison asked titling her head.

"Boys," Emily whispered.

Alison nodded in understanding trying to be supportive and soft.

"What if there's something wrong with me, Ali," Emily tearful asked dropping her chin.

"Em, look at me," Alison pulled the brunette's chin up so their eyes met. "There is _nothing_ wrong with you, you're perfect."

"I don't feel perfect, I don't know how I feel," Emily scrunched up her face.

"You're fifteen, Em. You're going to feel like that a lot but its not bad its just… growing," Alison supplied.

"You say that like you've done this before," Emily laughed through her sobs.

Alison smiled a bitter sweet smile.

"Sometimes it feels like I have," she admitted.

Emily stared at her in confusion and Alison tried to shrug it off. All she wanted to do was kiss Emily and make it all better but Emily didn't need her crush right now she needed her best friend.

"Em even if we never get together," Alison started her heart aching at the very thought as Emily took in a sharp breath. "I'm not saying we won't, I'm saying liking girls isn't wrong and it doesn't make you any less of the amazing person you already are."

Emily blinked back more tears.

"It took me a really long time to admit to myself that I was bi and telling people was even harder but it does get better, trust me," Alison soothed stroking her finger across Emily's cheek catching all the brunette's tears.

"I want to trust you, Ali. You've changed so much," Emily smiled before it morphed into a worried frown.

"What is it?" Alison asked.

"What if you change back?" Emily whispered.

"That won't happen," Alison promised. "I'll have you and the others to keep me on course, I promise Em I won't be that girl again."

Alison pulled Emily in, the brunette resting her cheek against Alison's chest as Alison rocked her gently. The blonde prayed she wasn't lying, that she had actually made enough changes to become the person Emily deserved.

* * *

Alison lounged on Hanna's bed as the blonde searched through her closet, they'd decided they needed to do a fashion dry run for Noel Kahn's party and Hanna had admitted she only trusted Alison's opinion when it came to fashion. Touched Alison had agreed to help Hanna and brought over her own bag of extra goodies for the bubbly blonde.

"Girls how's it all going?" Mrs Marin asked as she popped her head in.

"Fine Mom," Hanna sighed the embarrassed teenager coming through. "Just like the last seven times you asked."

Mrs Marin looked suitably scolded and Alison smiled kindly at the older woman.

"We're fine, Mrs Marin, thank you," Alison politely reassured.

Mrs Marin gave her a long look and Alison didn't know what to make of the sudden scrutiny, she'd never had much to do with Hanna's mother before but maybe the redheaded woman knew more than Alison thought. She tried to smile sweetly.

"If you're sure," Mrs Marin said after a long tense moment. "You girls call if you need anything."

Mrs Marin closed the door with one last look at each of them and Hanna huffed.

"She's so nosey," Hanna groaned.

"I think its sweet she cares about you so much," Alison sincerely said. "At least she cares."

"Ali.." Hanna started her tone a pitying whine.

"Not now, Han, please," Alison cut her off with a shake of her head. "Let's just do this. Please."

Hanna nodded turning back to her clothes.

"What about this one?" Hanna asked holding a baggy jacket to her body, modelling it for Alison who lay on her stomach on Hanna's bed.

Alison shook her head before flipping through another page in her magazine. They'd been at this for two hours now and Alison was surprised she wasn't bored or frustrated with Hanna rather the blonde's eye for fashion intrigued her. She just didn't understand Hanna's choices.

"I think its just a bit… bulky. You look amazing Hanna why not start showing that off?" Alison asked curiously.

Hanna sat on the bed next to Alison.

"I don't know," Hanna wrapped her arms around her stomach self consciously.

"Hey, hey none of that, gorgeous," Alison pulled at Hanna's arms unwrapping them. "We just need to keep looking, we'll find you a style, trust me."

Hanna smiled brightly and nodded. Alison patted her knee and stood up from the bed going through Hanna's closet and her own bag that she'd brought, mixing and matching as she went.

"So have you got your eye on anyone for Noel's party?" Hanna asked rolling onto her stomach.

Alison stopped folding a shirt and turned to find her bubbly blonde friend smiling with barely concealed excitement.

"I do not," Alison responded coyly turning back to the clothes.

"Liar," Hanna squealed excitedly. "You so do, who is he?"

Alison smirked to herself but didn't turn around.

"Or should I say she?" Hanna giggled.

Alison couldn't stop herself from joining in.

"You're ridiculous," she yelled at Hanna through her laughter throwing the shirt she was folding at the blonde.

Hanna ducked through her own laughter rolling around on the bed.

"I can't believe Alison DiLaurentis has a crush," Hanna gasped for breath still giggling every now and then.

Alison sobered instantly.

"It's not a crush Hanna," Alison spoke softly. "I really like her."

Hanna stopped and studied the blonde curiously.

"Whoa," Hanna whispered. "You really do."

Alison nodded with a shy smile.

"Does she like you?" Hanna asked.

Alison nodded again her smile widening.

"Ali I'm so happy for you," Hanna gushed clasping her hands together and resting them under her chin. "That's so romantic. Is she going to Noel's with you?"

"No and Hanna you can't tell anyone its still…"

"A secret?"

"New," Alison clarified. "She doesn't want anyone to know and I'm not going to push her so.."

Hanna made a show of zipping her mouth and Alison laughed at the absurdity, it felt good to just be a teenager gushing about stupid things like crushes and clothes. She really did love Hanna as a friend.

"What about you?" Alison asked.

"What about me," Hanna titled her head.

"Boys?" Alison asked and then smirked playfully. "Or girls? No judgment."

Hanna giggled.

"Boys," Hanna clarified. "You can have all the girls you want Ali I like boys."

Hanna laughed along with Alison.

"Alright then any cute boys I should know about?"

"I really like Sean," Hanna ducked her head.

Right. Hanna liked Sean as she had for years. And she would get him, eventually, Alison knew but he was a righteous meathead who couldn't give Hanna everything she needed. It was too bad Caleb wasn't around. Though Alison had no idea of what he was like early on, creepy probably.

God why was every guy in Rosewood a creep. There was definitely a messed up ratio. Alison wondered if some other town had an bizarre influx of nice guys to compensate for Rosewood's creep factor, she was glad she wasn't looking for a suitable male in this town. It was definitely slim pickings.

"I think you can do better," Alison admitted turning back to her bag.

"Better than Sean Ackard?" Hanna asked in disbelief.

"Yep."

"Maybe you can Ali but I-"

"Don't sell yourself short, Han, other people will do that for you," Alison promised her tone hardening a fraction.

Hanna nodded but didn't say anything else sitting up and wrapping her arms around her knees. Alison sighed seeing her friend retreat into herself, she dropped her bag and slid onto the bed next to Hanna.

"Honey I'm not saying this to be mean, you're a kind, funny, smart and beautiful girl don't let anyone convince you you're not good enough for something or someone, alright?" Alison encouraged, rubbing Hanna's arm.

"I'm not you, Ali," Hanna admitted softly.

"Thank god for that," Alison laughed. "What would the world be without Hanna Marin's sunshine?"

Hanna gave a small smile and Alison nudged her.

"Come on, I have just the thing," Alison reassured her friend as she jumped off the bed.

Digging through her bag for a moment she finally found the dress she was looking for, the stretch design strapless black cocktail. She'd picked it out deliberately when she was preparing to come over to Hanna's with the plan of giving it to the blonde. She owed the blonde much more but it was at least a start.

Alison held it up for Hanna's approval with a pleased smile.

"What do you think?"

"Ali its gorgeous but-"

"No buts, its yours," Alison argued pushing it into the blonde's hands.

"I love it," Hanna reverently stared at the dress.

Hanna jumped from the bed nearly tackling Alison in a hug.

"Thank you, Ali."

Alison held the blonde to her and let herself relax into the warm embrace.

"You're welcome, Han," she whispered.

Alison pulled out of the hug and wiped discreetly at her eyes.

"Now try it on," she demanded.

Hanna nodded easily slipping out of her sweats and into the dress as Alison busied herself moving more of her clothes into Hanna's closet, the blonde would find them eventually and they'd be a nice surprise Alison guessed.

"What do you think?" Hanna asked apprehensively behind her.

Alison turned and gasped, she shook her head smiling wide at the anxious blonde.

"In _that dress_ I'd bang you," Alison admitted easily, crossing her arms victoriously.

"Ali!" Hanna squealed in shock and barely disguised glee.

Alison just smirked watching as Hanna happily twirled in her new dress. This being nice thing wasn't so hard.

* * *

Alison had decided early on that the less allies Mona had the less powerful the little freak was, while she didn't know how far into the A game Mona already was or who else in her loser squad had been recruited she did know the key players. She would just have to pick them off one by one and get them well and truly on her side.

The stripe mall was the perfect place to find Mona's gang and sure enough Alison spotted her first targets, in bright orange matching shirts and denim overalls were the Truscoll twins. Alison shuddered at their clothing choice, this was going to take a lot of work.

"Cindy, Mindy," Alison called jogging slightly to catch the twins.

They stared at her wide eyed and frightened as she came to a stop in front of them. Alison tried to adopt her most friendly smile to placate them but the twins stared at her their faces' filling with more apprehension so Alison settled for a more neutral expression. Too much kindness at once was suspicious.

"Hey, what you are you guys up to?"

They looked at each and then back at Alison, each holding up a shopping bag.

"Shopping. Cool," Alison nodded, god this was awkward.

The twins nodded in sync. It was kind of creepy when they did that but Alison tried to hide her grimace with a cough. She was here to make friends not more enemies.

"So you guys going to Noel's party tonight?"

They shook their heads again in perfect sync.

"You got sore throats or something?" Alison joked but the twins stared back dumbfounded. "You know cause you're not.. talking."

Again they gave Alison nothing but wide eyed fearful glances.

"Ok," Alison sighed. "Well if you want to go to Noel's I was thinking you could come with me, I'm meeting the others over there and-"

"Why?" Cindy spoke up, gulping as Alison smiled at her.

"You _can_ speak," Alison laughed trying to joke again but Cindy looked ready to run, the blonde's laughter trailed off. "I thought you might like to go. I know I've been a total bitch but I'm trying to mend my ways and I thought a party would be a good way to get to know each other better."

"Is this a trap?" Mindy asked.

"It feels like a trap," Cindy agreed.

"Its not a trap," Alison said carefully. "Why would I set a trap for you two?"

"Why would you do a lot of things?" Cindy crossed her arms.

"Like convincing everyone we escaped from a circus and are actually thirty five," Mindy added crossing her arms too.

That was not one of Alison's finest moments but still how stupid were their peers to actually believe that crap. There had been circus and freak jokes ever since.

Alison sighed.

"Look I know you have no reason to trust me but I'm trying," Alison implored.

Cindy and Mindy shared another twin glance.

"Ok stop with the twin thing," Alison snapped.

She instantly regretted it as they both jumped.

"We can't," Mindy said softly.

"Thats kind of the point of being twins, its always a thing," Cindy backed up her sister.

Alison could have strangled them both, this was so frustrating, life would be so much easier if she could just tell everyone what to do and when, this stupid making herself into a better person crap was time consuming and hard. Alison plastered on a fake smile.

"Of course," Alison charmingly nodded, fishing out her credit card. "I just wanted to know if you want to go to this party, if you don't I understand. If you do maybe we could pick some stuff out. My treat."

She flashed the credit card in front of them. Though it was her father's money Alison had no doubt Kenneth wouldn't notice a couple of hundred dollars missing. He never had before.

The twins shared another deep look before they turned back to her in unison.

"Ok," Cindy agreed for them.

"But we want make overs too," Mindy added with a light blush.

"Oh Mindy I thought you'd never ask," Alison laughed.

"I'm Cindy," the one Alison was sure was Mindy said. "She's Mindy."

"Right," Alison nodded she looped an arm through each one of theirs and dragged them further into the mall. "I'll get that right eventually, I'm sure. Now how about something in green?"

* * *

Shopping with the Truscoll twins hadn't been horrible. In fact once they relaxed they weren't half bad people. They weren't as scared of her as they were in the future, she guessed coming back from the dead did that to people.

All three of them arrived at the party fashionable late as always and after the make over Alison had given the twins no one battered an eyelash that they were there. It turned out the twins looked best in purple and blue, they were in short dresses while Alison had decided to mix it up and was rocking her short leather jacket with her skin tight black jeans. She looked like a hot biker barbie and she could admit she'd wanted to butch it up a little to see Emily's reaction.

Spencer, Aria and Hanna had been confused that Alison had brought more people but they were always friendly and had made the twins feel welcome. Alison was thankful her friends were nothing like her sometimes.

Her good deed done for the night Alison had set off to find Emily. She'd found her mermaid sitting with the rest of her swim team buddies laughing, Alison watched her for a moment just enjoying seeing Emily so carefree.

She slipped up beside the brunette and wrapped her hand around Emily's bicep. Pleased when Emily's muscles flexed briefly before the brunette relaxed when Alison came into view. Alison caught the appraising look Emily gave her. Score one to her outfit.

"Wanna dance?" Alison asked with a smirk.

Emily nodded still drinking in Alison's form before turning back to her swimming teammates and excusing herself.

Alison led them out into the throngs of people just as a new song picked up.

Alison slid her hand down Emily's arm to the brunette's hand were she tangled their fingers together before spinning herself into Emily who though somewhat bewildered caught her, the brunette's other hand falling to Alison's waist to steady her. Alison wiggled her hips suggestively to the beat and the brunette backed up in surprise but couldn't get far with the throngs of bodies moving around them.

"Relax, Em," Alison chuckled leaning up to Emily's flushed ear to be heard over the pulsing music. "It's just you and me."

Alison gave Emily's hand a reassuring squeeze and then curled her other hand around Emily's neck pulling herself closer to the brunette and swinging them both to the beat.

 _"Cause I just set them up to knock them down."_

The lyrics pounded through Alison's head as she danced, feeling Emily's toned body pressed against her own as her mermaid moved slowly, the hand on her waist flexed.

"Thats right, Em," Alison encouraged. "No one's even watching."

Emily's wide eyes locked on Alison and then frantically looked around then.

"You're crazy right," Emily scoffed, standing still. " _Everyone_ notices everything you do, Ali."

Alison titled her head and pouted when Emily stopped dancing, tugging on Emily's hand. The brunette sighed but moved back in and smiled when Alison squealed silently, the noise drowned out by the base. Alison untangled their fingers and draped both her arms over Emily's shoulders, distance be damn and gyrated against Emily.

 _" is just another word I never learned to pronounce."_

"Let them watch they'll all be jealous of me," Alison challenged into Emily's ear and barely resisted kissing the brunette. She didn't want to give Emily a heart attack.

 _"I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints."_

The heat was stifling as they moved, not dancing so much as just rubbing against each other but Alison was enjoying herself, a little too much. She could feel Emily breathing into her neck heavily every time Alison slid against her. It was slowly driving the blonde insane.

Emily's hands on her waist boldly crept under her tank top and Alison's breath hitched, her back wet with sweat but she hardly cared as Emily's short nails raked her over heated skin.

Alison grasped for Emily's head and pulled the brunette closer.

"Come outside with me," Alison breathed into Emily's ear, arching into the brunette when Emily's fingers dug in at the suggestion.

The brunette nodded when Alison pulled away. The blonde took her mermaid's hand, tangling their fingers as she cut through the crowd, dragging Emily behind.

* * *

Finally far enough away from the crowds around the Kahn cabin, hidden in the darkness of the forrest, Alison pushed herself into the brunette covering Emily's startled gasp with her lips. Emily kissed back hesitant and shallow as though she feared at any second Alison would pull away and scold her. She was ready to run, perched against a tree as far from Alison as she could get and still be kissing the girl. Alison needed her to relax, needed to instil some confidence and fire, bring out the sensual woman she knew rested beneath this terrified school girl.

With a sure hand Alison curled it into Emily's soft hair, dragging the brunette closer as she opened her mouth to coerce Emily to join her tongue. Alison moaned, perhaps a little exaggeratedly but she needed to convey that this was working, needed to let Emily know this was what she wanted, more than anything. Emily took the bait slowly edging her tongue to glide over Alison's but it was still too soft, too hesitant. Alison chased Emily's tongue looking for the passion from a night that was almost three years in the future.

"I want you so much," Alison breathed against Emily's lips, needing to stay close.

Before Emily could respond Alison dove back in, harder, faster, ravaging her mermaid's mouth. Emily seemed to be trying to keep up. The brunette clung to Alison and it was only as the blonde got a hold of her own desire that she noticed Emily was shaking. The arms that held Alison were quivering and not with passion but with fear. Softly Alison slowed their kisses. She'd push too hard, too fast and now she needed to fix this.

Pecking Emily's lips gently as she pulled away Alison tried to keep the husk of arousal out of her voice.

"Its ok, Em, I know you're not ready I just… I want you to know how much I want you."

Something in Alison's eyes must have registered with Emily because she drew in a sharp breath as if she were finally believing the words.

"I do ok, but I don't want to pressure you, you need to tell me when we're going too fast or not fast enough yeah?" Alison gently reassured the spooked brunette.

Emily stared dumbfounded.

"Em I need you to answer me here, please." Alison smiled gently, stroking a comforting hand through Emily's hair.

"I- yes." Emily stuttered looking for all the world like this was a big joke that was going to crush her.

"I care about you ok. I just want to make you happy." Alison said sincerely.

Emily titled her head inspecting Alison, trying to see where this was coming from, the unspoken questions swum in confused brown eyes, why now, how, since when, _till_ when. Alison wished to answer them all, finally had answers for them all but this Emily wasn't ready for declarations of love. As much as this Emily considered herself in love with Alison she was in love with the idea of Alison and loving the real Alison was an incredibly different matter. But they would get there in time, they had to, Alison reminded herself.

Gently she drew Emily lips back to her own.

"Is this ok?" Alison whispered into Emily's slightly parted mouth.

Emily nodded and Alison closed the gap, if she couldn't have her mermaid's body just yet she would have to settle for Emily's talented lips.

* * *

Two hours later, having made themselves presentable and rejoined the party, Alison had lost sight of Emily in the throngs of bodies. Her body was still pleasantly pulsing from Emily's kisses and the tips of her fingers tingled. They hadn't talked and Emily had all but bolted back to the cabin when they no longer looked like they'd had quickie in the bushes but Alison still considered it a step forward.

"Have any of you seen Em?" Alison asked her new little posse as she rejoined them.

Mindy and Cindy shook their heads.

"Nope," Aria looked around trying to spot the swimmer.

"Sorry, Ali," Spencer shook her head as well.

"Where's Hanna?" Alison asked noticing Hanna was also missing.

Aria smiled pointing over Alison's shoulder. Sure enough wrapped around Sean Ackard was Hanna she caught Alison's gaze from over Sean's muscular shoulder and waved before excitedly pointing at Sean and making thumbs up motions. Alison nodded laughing and tried to signal that Hanna should tone it down. The bubbly blonde turned her excited wiggle into a cough as Sean noticed and Alison just laughed harder.

"They've been like that for four songs," Spencer stated her eyes narrowing.

Alison placed a hand on her arm and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Easy there, Spence, she's perfectly safe," Alison smiled warmly glad Spencer was so protective.

"Ah Ali, ten o'clock," Aria nodded toward the dance floor and Alison followed Aria's direction again.

This time she was not amused. Toby had his arm loosely hanging on Emily's waist as the brunette draped her wrists over his shoulders. Alison gritted her teeth. One step forward two steps back. This girl was beyond frustrating.

"Ali are you ok?" Spencer asked.

"Fine," Alison responded stiffly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Spencer opened her mouth to retort when the bass switched to a new song, Alison smiled wide maybe the universe was on her side.

"Spence we are dancing," Alison yelled over the music as the volume grew.

Spencer shook her head but Alison grasped her wrist dragging her onto the floor despite the brunette's struggling.

"Follow my lead," Alison giggled pressing herself into the brunette. Just as the lyrics kicked in.

Spencer's eyes flashed with panic.

"Alison no," Spencer firmly protested but Alison had already slid her hands up Spencer's arms pulling the taller girl into an embrace.

"We do this right or you look like a fool, Hastings, your call," Alison mocked.

"Fine," Spencer conceded her Hastings' competitive spirit slipping through. She grasped Alison's waist as the blonde moved her hips to the beat.

Spencer rolled her eyes as Alison shimmied at her but she laughed a little too.

"Don't enjoy yourself too much, Spencer, people will talk," Alison teased gently, pulling herself closer to the brunette and grinding against Spencer's hip.

"Then stop making it sexual," Spencer retorted.

Alison slid down the brunette's body until she was crouched low she grasped both of Spencer's hands and used them to pull herself back upright turning in Spencer's embrace so the brunette's was pressed against her back. The blonde swayed sensually to the beat not to be outdone Spencer matched her movements and Alison pulled Spencer's closer by their joined hands as she peered over her shoulder.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it," she recited the lyrics to Spencer, kissing her cheek quickly before the brunette could argue.

She ducked away from Spencer catching Emily's gaze on her as she headed back to her friends.

"Aria," she called grabbing for the girl in question before she could escape. "I need another partner."

Aria nodded accepting Alison's outstretched hand and was almost pulled off her feet as Alison dragged her back to Spencer.

"Mindy, Cindy come on," Alison called over her shoulder not having to look back to see that they were also coming.

"One wasn't enough," Spencer asked when Alison returned with her troops.

"Never," Alison admitted pulling Aria into her arms.

She dipped the girl suddenly and Aria shrieked with laughter as Alison easily glided her across the floor.

Aria came back into her arms breathless and her smile vibrant. Alison smiled back and easily spun her for a twirl before dropping her into another dip as she pulled her back up Alison slid her hand up the back of Aria's thigh and gave her butt a quick squeeze.

"Ali!" Aria shrieked laughing again.

"Thank you, lovely," Alison smiled darting forward placing a quick kiss to Aria's cheek.

The petite brunette blushed as Alison pulled away.

"Girls, may I have this dance?" Alison asked the twins.

They looked to each other for a beat and then nodded as one, each handing a drink to Spencer and Aria. She took each of their hands and spun them both out into perfect twirls, impressed by their movements, these girls could dance.

Swaying her hips to the beat Alison kept both girls at arms length not wanting to upset them by being as forward as she was with Aria and Spencer. She caught Emily's confused brown eyes over Toby's shoulder as Mindy and Cindy stepped up to her, one placed her hands on Alison's hips and turned the blonde to face the other.

Mindy or Cindy, Alison couldn't tell them apart at the moment placed her hands on Alison's shoulders and suddenly she was sandwiched between the twins. Not that she was complaining but this was definitely not what she was expecting.

The twin behind her swayed them to the beat and Alison followed their lead as the three of them moved together. She could feel everyone else's eyes on them, almost the whole party and Alison could admit she had missed being the centre of attention. She threw her head back as the twin in front moved further into her, lips just grazing her throat while she felt the hand's of twin behind her move to her ass palming it.

 _"Too good to deny it. Ain't no big deal its innocent."_

It had been so long since she'd had this, something carefree and erotic with an audience no less. There was an overload of bodies pressed against her, the sweat and the continuous pump of the music had Alison intoxicated, not too mention she was still hot from her encounter with Emily. She wondered briefly when she had lost control of this little game. The twin in front kissed her neck and the one behind pulled Alison's face over her own shoulder as the brunette leaned in, breath hot against Ali's lips, she opened her slightly mouth buzzing pleasantly.

"Whoo! Get some Ali!" Hanna yelled and Alison snapped out of her trance.

The music switched to a new song and Alison became aware of exactly what she was doing.

"Wait," Alison called pulling back from the girl behind her falling straight into the one in front, she wrestled herself free from them. "That was a little intense."

Alison shrugged her jacket on tighter, trying to gain some of her earlier confidence, she ran a hand through her ruffled hair. She didn't want to think about the fact that she had no control back there. The twins cocked their heads in sync staring at her.

"I need some water," she muttered rushing to the kitchen she ignored Spencer and Aria calling for her.

"Excuse me?" She asked impatiently trying to get to the fridge.

The brunette blocking it spun round and Alison wanted to die.

"Em," she breathed. "I-"

"Don't, just don't," Emily snapped.

"We were just dancing," Alison argued as Emily stepped around her.

"No. Toby and I were just dancing you were.. doing something else," Emily glared.

"It was just a stupid dance," Alison argued. "You're the one that keeps pushing me away."

"You picked that song on purpose, Alison," Emily seethed.

"So. Its a good song," Alison crossed her arms, she felt like a little kid being scolded. She didn't owe Emily anything. Only she did.

"Its also the song you taunted me with last halloween, 'your secrets safe with me' remember?"

Shit. Emily was right, the halloween thing with Jenna dancing and Emily checking the other girl out. Alison in all her bitchy glory had called Emily out on it with a vague reference to Katy Perry. God damn it she had completely forgotten.

"I wasn't-"

"Save it," Emily stormed off.

Fuck. Alison kicked at the fridge. Why did nothing work out the way she wanted it to.

She headed back to her friends to be informed by Spencer that Emily had gone home with Toby, Alison hoped she hadn't pushed the brunette to do anything stupid but she trusted Toby to be a gentleman.

"Are you ok?" Spencer asked.

"I'm just not really feeling this party anymore," Alison admitted.

"Do you want to catch a lift home with me?"

"Nah I gotta drop the twins home," Alison turned to the two loose twins. "Ready to go girls?"

They nodded in sync and Alison made Spencer promise she would get Hanna and Aria home safe and to text the blonde when she got home herself.

"Well here we are, I hope you ladies had fun," Alison said pulling up to the Truscoll house. "Sorry we bailed early."

Mindy in the front shared a quick look with her sister in the back. Alison didn't like the smirk that flashed briefly over identical red lips.

"Our parents are away," Mindy said easily.

Alison furrowed her brow.

"Maybe you could _come_ in," Cindy continued moving further forward in her seat holding onto the back of Alison's head rest.

"We could _finish_ our dance," Mindy's hand fell to Alison's thigh and the blonde almost jumped out of her skin.

"Girls thats-"

"We promise we're really good at sharing," Cindy cut her off with a coy smile, taking a strand of Alison's blonde hair between her fingers.

Now Alison was well and truly creeped out, a big part of her was kind of curious. It was always the quietest ones that were secretly the kinkiest she mused to herself.

"Ladies I'm flattered but I'm not really looking for anything right now," Alison politely declined.

Mindy's hand slid further up her jean clad thigh.

"We're not asking for a commitment, Alison," Mindy reminded her.

"Just one crazy night," Cindy breathed into her ear.

Alison wasn't sure whether their idea of a crazy night involved fucking Alison or murdering her. It could really go either way with these two.

"Thanks but no thanks," Alison raised an eyebrow at the hand on her thigh till Mindy retracted it. "I'm glad you guys had fun but I'm really not interested."

"You like Emily," Cindy pouted.

Alison felt her heart squeeze suddenly.

"Yes," she admitted. "So this is has to be goodnight but I hope we can hang out more sometime. As friends."

The twins looked to each other again and then nodded to her.

"Great, well out you get," Alison shooed playfully. "Drink plenty of water or you'll have killer hangovers in the morning."

The twins climbed out of her car and nodded. Alison waited until they were safely inside their house before she drove off. This night was by far the weirdest ride she had been on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL or Demi Lovato**

 **Warnings: This work contains foul language, sex scenes, child abuse, attempted sexual abuse, violence etc. MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY.**

Emily wouldn't return her calls or texts and she had taken to harassing Toby before he finally texted back one word: _no_. It was frustrating and the blonde was suffering from serious Emily withdrawals, but she wouldn't push the brunette, she'd just have to think of a clever way to make it up to her mermaid. So far she was fresh out of ideas.

Spencer had been providing a good distraction lately specifically the Hasting/DiLaurentis problem, the two girls had been wracking their brains to come up with a way to let Jason and Melissa in on their shared family secret without having two families fall apart over this shocking news.

They could hardly keep it from their older siblings but still as far as Alison knew her father didn't know he wasn't Jason's father and it would put her parents marriage in danger to reveal such information to Jason especially given how volatile he was on the drugs. Melissa was also still seeing Ian though it was anyone's guess as to why, that guy was a massive creep with access to a steady stream of underage girls, Alison shuddered. That asshole needed to be taken down.

"Its hopeless," Spencer cried flopping back on her bed. "If we tell them they'll freak if we don't tell them they'll find out and then freak more."

Alison nodded.

"Are you sure my mom knows?" Spencer lifted her head slowly to study Alison.

"Yeah she straight up admitted it," Alison confirmed. Again.

They'd really just been going round in circles for most of the day. Tell them, don't tell them and so on and so forth.

"Lets just rip it off like a bandaid," Alison suggested.

Spencer shrugged too tired to really argue anymore and threw her phone at Alison.

"You do it, Melissa already hates you," Spencer muttered.

"Gee thanks sis," Alison sarcastically responded.

Spencer smiled as she always did when Alison called her that and the blonde couldn't help her own pleased smile in response.

"We can't do it over the phone anyway," Alison argued setting down Spencer's phone next to her on the table.

"Why not?" Spencer whined. "Then at least I'd have a chance to hide in France before Melissa murders me."

"We don't have to tell her about Ian," Alison assured even as her stomach boiled unpleasantly at the thought.

"Yes we do," Spencer muttered bitterly. "We agreed no secrets and even Melissa deserves better than Ian."

Alison nodded and tried to hide her proud smile, Spencer was definitely growing into her responsible friend, it was a very welcome sight.

"But Ali this could really hurt your Dad," Spencer warned.

"I know," Alison agreed. "But Jason deserves to know the truth and they'll all find out sooner or later."

Spencer nodded.

"Where should we tell them?" Spencer asked.

"Out the back," Alison suggested, "Between our houses, theres a bit of a clearing just before the property line. No eavesdropping parents that way."

Spencer shrugged and stretched as she stood up popping her muscles tiredly.

"Do we have to do it today?" Spencer asked tiredly.

"I already texted Jason," Alison sheepishly flashed Spencer her phone. "He's meeting us there in an hour think you could get Melissa there."

Spencer nodded.

"How did you get him to agree I thought you guys weren't really talking," Spencer asked hesitantly.

"Told him I had some of his drugs and wanted to make a trade," Alison shrugged simply.

Spencer shook her head in disapproval but caught her phone as Alison threw it back to her.

"Siblings suck," Alison muttered as Spencer called Melissa.

"What is this about?" Melissa grumbled as she followed Spencer and Alison into the thick forest that separated the Hastings and DiLaurentis properties.

"Do you have it?" Jason whispered when they neared him. He shuffled on his feet angrily checking over his shoulder in suspicion.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Melissa spat.

"Look just give me my stuff and I'll go, Ali," Jason whispered frantically, glaring at Melissa.

"Whats the rush we just got here," Alison smiled sweetly.

"I don't want to play games Alison just give me my stuff," Jason's tone edged on threatening.

"Look if you two are trying to set us up or something its never going to happen," Melissa crossed her arms glaring at Jason.

"Ew god no," Spencer cried.

"It was a pretty sure thing last year when you were in my car and-"

Alison slapped a hand over her brother's mouth.

"Please just, no," Alison shuddered.

Jason struggled away from Alison and wretched his mouth free.

"Just tell me what you want you little bitch," Jason spat at Alison.

"Hey watch your mouth," Spencer snapped protectively.

"I'll talk to my sister however I want Hastings spawn," Jason argued stepping towards Spencer.

"Really thats the insult, god I can't believe we share blood," Spencer seethed crossing her arms.

Everyone froze.

"What did you say?" Jason asked threateningly like a caged animal.

"Nothing," Spencer squeaked.

"Spencer," Melissa admonished the warning apparent.

"You're related ok," Alison snapped it was stupid to stretch this out any longer.

"The three of you are related, Peter got Jessica knocked up and voila Jason," Alison waved her hands at Jason in a poor attempt at a glorious reveal.

"You're lying," Jason groused.

"Nope," Alison threw back. "You're a Hastings' spawn."

"Shut up you're lying!" Jason yelled.

"I'm not, Jason!" Alison yelled back. "You are surrounded by your sisters and you've been a shit big brother but maybe now-"

Smack.

Alison held her burning cheek. Spencer pushed between the DiLaurentis' siblings, shielding Alison as Jason held his hand up again.

"Hey, back off."

"You should go, Jason," Alison bitterly muttered.

"My stuff-"

"Isn't here you idiot," Alison yelled. "I lied to get you out here."

Jason's face contorted in confusion.

"Please Jason get off the drugs they're… this isn't you," Alison pleaded.

They fought all the time, probably more so than usual siblings and Alison could admit she had her hand in starting more than half of those arguments, but the drugs had taken their fighting to a whole new level and Alison just wanted her brother back.

Jason shook his head and stared at the three girls around him, he wiped at his nose and stumbled through the forest back to the DiLaurentis house.

"Ali are you ok?" Spencer asked softly inspecting Alison's cheek.

Alison nodded.

"This better be a joke," Melissa whined from behind them. "A really unfunny, stupid joke."

"I'm sorry Melissa he's our-"

"Don't even say it," Melissa spat. "That disgusting piece of trash is not our brother."

Melissa turned sharply on her heel.

"Melissa wait," Alison called. "We need to talk about Ian."

Melissa turned back, her shoulders square and her jaw set hard.

"You're damn straight we do," Melissa agreed. "You need to stay away from my man."

"I have no interest in your _man_ ," Alison cattily spat. "Its what interests him that you should be worried about."

"He told me about you two," Melissa admitted. "It was a slip and he apologized."

"Apologized," Alison shrieked. "We were hooking up when I was fourteen. God Melissa he's a fucking pedo!"

"No wonder Jason hits you," Melissa mused, Spencer took in a sharp gasp in disbelief. "You really do get in everyones' business, don't you."

"So does Ian," Alison challenged.

"Just leave it alone, Alison," Melissa warned.

"Did he show you the videos?" Alison taunted. "I know you're in some."

Melissa faulted shocked and Alison pressed her obvious advantage.

"I have copies you know," Alison smirked crossing her arms.

Girls like Melissa seriously rubbed her the wrong way snakes that played the damsel in distress it was all so overly dramatic, even for Alison.

"Are you threatening me?" Melissa seethed.

"We're trying to warn you," Spencer jumped in finally.

"Stay out of this Spencer," Melissa bellowed not taking her hateful gaze off Alison.

"I'm a part of this too," Spencer pressed on. "Ian kissed me and I let him. More than once."

"What?!"

"I didn't mean for it to happen I just-"

"You what Spencer?" Melissa turned in a circle furiously. "Did you just fell on his lips? Maybe all your clothes just fell off and-"

"Enough!" Alison shouted stopping Melissa's angry tirade.

"Be as pissed as you want, Melissa, but take it out on the _right_ person," Alison commanded. "Spencer messed up sure, so did I and hey I did half of it to spite you, but Ian fucked you over."

"I can't listen to this," Melissa muttered throwing up her hands.

"Melissa wait-" Spencer tried to grab for her sister but Melissa dodged her.

"No Spencer, you just destroyed my relationship and our family," Melissa snapped pointing at Alison. "And for her of all people. I can't even look at you."

Tears started to roll down Spencer's cheeks as Melissa stormed off and Alison watched her go, unsure of whether this was a success or failure. Spencer hiccuped and wiped angrily at her eyes and Alison decided it was looking more and more like a spectacular failure. She pulled Spencer into her arms and let the brunette cry into her neck, trying not to get too caught up on the snot soaking her shirt and her skin.

"I'm sorry Spence," she muttered rocking the bawling brunette.

She couldn't help but feel like this time she might have pushed too hard.

* * *

"Well here goes your dignity," Alison scoffed to herself.

She kicked the boom box, she'd stolen from Jason, at her feet and rocked on her toes anxiously, god this was humiliating.

The opening notes drifted loudly out of the ancient device.

Alison took a deep breath and grasped her microphone tightly, it was so old it even had a cord. She steeled herself, opened her mouth and then sung.

 _"Don't walk away like you always do, this time,"_

She was staring up at Emily's bedroom window so she had a good view of the brunette when  
Emily flung the window open in wide eyed disbelief.

 _"Baby you're only the thing thats been on my mind, ever since you left I've been a mess. You won't answer your phone."_

Alison winked up at Emily and kept singing, maybe this wasn't the worst idea she'd ever had.

 _"I'll say it once and I'll leave you alone but I gotta let you know"_

Alison jumped a little before the base really kicked in and threw herself whole heartedly into her performance. If she was going to do this she might as well do it right, crushing humiliation and all. She pointed up at Emily and swayed as she sang.

 _"I want to get back to old days when the phone would ring and I knew it was you I want to talk back and get yelled at and fight for nothing like we used to."_

 _"oh kiss me like you miss me cause I know that you do"_

Alison threw her head down closing her eyes as she lost herself in the music.

 _"I wanna get back, get back with you."_

Alison was finally getting into the song, bouncing around on the lawn happily when Emily burst out of the front door waving her arms frantically to get Alison to stop. Alison kicked the boom box hurriedly since Emily was clearly in distress, something was very wrong.

"Stop!" Emily yelled scaring herself as the music suddenly disappeared.

"Was it that bad?" Alison asked hesitantly fiddling with her microphone, taking in Emily's worried features.

"Alison, you just serenaded me with a _love song_ outside my house."

"I was _trying_ to but you ran out here-"

"What part of I don't want people to know did you not get," Emily cried in frustration.

"Right," Alison guilty agreed. "I um kind of didn't think of that."

Alison shrugged apologetically.

"Opps," she tried for a sheepish smile but Emily was now glaring at her clearly not amused.

"Inside, now," Emily pointed to the door. "You're so lucky my parents are out."

"I actually checked that first," Alison happily confessed hoping to win back some brownie points but Emily was clearly not impressed.

"Stupid romantic comedies," Alison grumbled as she was pretty much frog marched into the Fields home.

Emily lead her up to the brunette's room and she took a seat on the bed while Emily sat on the desk chair, staring at her. They didn't speak for a long time and Alison sighed.

"Was it the song?" She asked unable to take the silence anymore. "Because there were others I-"

"It's not the song, Ali," Emily sighed. "Why did you do it?"

Alison cocked her head, pretty certain that Emily wasn't talking about her attempts at serenading.

"Why did you dance with them.. like that?" Emily asked dejectedly.

Alison slid off the bed and moved over to Emily on her knees so they were more eye level, or rather she had to look up into Emily's eyes. She reached out a hand to squeeze Emily's knee but Emily shifted away and Alison's hand hovered in mid air before she retracted it.

"I'm trying this new thing," Alison started and Emily looked to her sharply clearly not liking where this conversation was going. "Not _that,_ I'm trying to be honest with you but Em thats really hard for me, do you understand that?"

Emily nodded slowly.

"So I don't want to lie to you about what happened at the party but I also don't want you to hate me," Alison admitted softly.

Emily's eyebrows scrunched up as the brunette thought.

"Do you.. do you not want me anymore?" Emily's voice shook and Alison grabbed her knee quickly.

"No god no," Alison breathed trying to reassure Emily. "I mean yes always, I've never wanted anything more."

Her mermaid nodded placated somewhat and Alison squeezed her knee.

"I didn't… I wasn't trying to hurt you at party dancing with the other girls but I was trying to make you jealous and that was stupid and mean and I shouldn't have done it," Alison barrelled along. "But you were dancing with Toby and-"

Emily placed a finger to Alison's lips softly.

"I was just dancing with Toby, he asked and he's my friend," Emily clarified sounding more confident in herself.

Alison nodded kissing Emily's finger gently. Emily's breath hitched at the contact and she slowly pulled her finger away.

"I'm sorry I upset you by dancing with them," Alison apologized.

"Ok," Emily nodded. "I forgive you, its not like you went home with them."

Alison knew her own eyes had betrayed her as Emily's flashed with hurt.

"You didn't go home with them right," Emily asked softly, she pulled her knee out of Alison's grip and started to curl into herself on the chair.

"I dropped them home and they tried to get me to go inside but I didn't Em I swear, I love you and I would never-"

"You _love_ me," Emily spluttered.

Alison's eyes widen she couldn't believe she'd just let it slip out, they weren't even together and she was throwing around love confessions.

"Yes," she squeaked embarrassed that this girl had reduced her to _this_.

"Ali I don't-"

"Please," Alison begged. "Can we just… I'm pushing too hard and I can see that now I should have never dragged you outside at the party."

Emily shyly ducked her head clearly lost in heated thoughts from their time outside the cabin.

"Lets just slow down ok," Alison suggested, even though she ached at the thought of going any slower.

"Yeah ok," Emily agreed uncurling herself.

They stared at each silently for a while before Emily finally started to relax again.

"You know I always thought that you were Pip," Alison murmured as she traced a pattern on Emily's knee. "But it looks like I'm the one pursing you."

She looked up into Emily's soulful brown eyes that were shinning with disbelief, no doubt assuming this was a dream of some kind.

"And I will Emily," Alison vowed. "Against hope, against happiness and against all discouragement that could possible be, if you still want me I'm here."

Emily reached out to cover Alison's hand on her knee.

"I do Ali, I'm just.."

"Overwhelmed," Alison supplied with an easy grin.

Emily nodded sadly.

"Look how about we put this away for now and we have a day, just you and me," Alison suggested. "No feelings, no kissing just a best friends day."

"Just you and me?" Emily clarified.

Alison pulled out her phone and then turned it off.

"I'm one hundred percent yours," She promised Emily with a bright smile.

Emily's answering grin made Alison want to lean up and kiss her mermaid but she restrained herself, this was about their very real friendship not their potential relationship.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

 **Warnings: This work contains foul language, sex scenes, child abuse, attempted sexual abuse, violence etc. MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY.**

It was all going so well that Alison should have been prepared for the fall out, the universe couldn't possibly let her be happy for even a day.

When she got back from her fun filled day with Emily, all smiles and rainbows Alison ran straight into the last two people she wanted to see waiting for her on the DiLaurentis porch.

"Explain yourself, Alison," Mrs DiLaurentis snapped, beside her Peter Hastings crossed his arms and glaring at Alison with undisguised hatred. "How could you do this?"

"I don't-"

"Don't you dare lie to me," Jessica snapped.

"I'm surprised it took you this long," Alison shot back crossing her arms and smirking at Peter, the wicked part of her fighting back.

She didn't like to be ambushed or cornered. Hated the feeling of being boxed in, even before this very woman buried her alive. It was an instinct to lash out especially when she had no where else to go.

"You just become a bigger and bigger problem don't you," Peter seethed stepping closer to her menacingly.

Alison took a step back out of fear and looked to her mother, Jessica shook her head in exasperation.

"Stop being a moron Peter she's a child," Jessica argued.

"If she's old enough to do what she thinks is best for every one else then she is old enough to handle the ramifications," Peter barked.

Alison moved further away from him, he was obviously incredibly upset and he didn't seem to be in a place where she could reason with him. It always amazed her how easily she could get to people, get them to this point were they would just react. Fear and desire that was the way Alison kept people in line but they were also reasons people lost control around her. And when people lost control, someone got hurt.

"I have one daughter who won't look at me and another that keeps crying about how ruined we are," Peter yelled.

"And a son you won't acknowledge!" Alison yelled back. "Have you even asked how Jason feels?"

"You leave us out of this Alison," Jessica cried. "You want to ruin the Hastings go for your life but I swear to god if you tell your father!"

"You'll what?" Alison shrieked. "Hit me, like thats anything new I-"

Smack.

Alison cupped her cheek in pain, bewildered she turned her head as Peter Hastings retracted his hand from where he had slapped her. He stood there breathing through his rage not one iota of regret shining in his dark eyes.

"You will never disrespect your mother like that again do you hear me?" He whispered darkly.

Alison just stared at him in horror.

"You handle your family, Jessica and I'll deal with mine," Peter adjusted his suit tie. "But keep this one out of my house."

Alison stared at her mother in disbelief and Jessica covered her mouth unmoving as Peter Hastings stepped around Alison.

"I think you'll find it's _my_ house."

Alison whirled around to the sight of Mrs Hastings standing at the edge of the lawn her eyes furious and locked to Peter.

"Veronica we were-"

"You just hit a fifteen year old girl Peter, anything you're about to say can't excuse that," Veronica seethed.

"She ruined our-"

"No Peter she did something impulsive and told the truth, we should have told them that first night with Melissa and Jason but we didn't and thats on us," Veronica shook her head. "But you're not the man I married if this is how you handle your mistakes."

"I'm fixing this for us!" Peter yelled.

"No Peter your fixing it for you and it can't be fixed," Veronica stood her ground. "I want you out of the house by tonight."

"Veronica please-"

"Argue more and I'll file for sole custody of Spencer," Veronica snapped.

Peter hung his head and clenched his fists, he shot Jessica and Alison a glare before he stormed past Veronica.

The tension was palpable as Alison stood effectively between her mother and Veronica Hastings.

"Well that was unpleasant," Jessica intoned as though she were commenting on the weather.

"I know what goes on in this house, Jessica," Veronica warned.

Alison felt her heart rate quicken and looked back to her mother, Jessica's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Do you just?" She challenged.

"You're a piece of work," Veronica muttered shaking her head in disbelief. "If you hurt Alison or Jason again I'm going to make your life very difficult Mrs DiLaurentis."

"I'm sure I haven't the faintest clue what you mean, Mrs Hastings or is that ex-Mrs Hastings now?" Jessica smiled wide and fake before she turned on her heel disappearing inside the house.

Alison watched her go dread cooling her veins.

"I hope I didn't just make everything worse," Veronica admitted. "I'm sorry Alison."

"I think I should be apologizing to you Mrs Hastings I never meant-"

Veronica cupped Alison's cheek warmly.

"You're a sweet girl Alison and believe me I never saw it before, but you did what you thought was best," Veronica soothed, her thumb stroking Alison's red cheek where Peter had struck her. "Get some ice on that."

Alison nodded feeling a little better as Veronica stepped away.

"Alison inside now!" Jessica yelled from the house.

"You're welcome over any time," Veronica reminded with a sad smile.

Alison nodded and scurried inside before she could fling herself at Veronica Hastings and beg to be adopted.

* * *

Later that night after being screamed at and cursed out but not hit, Alison crept quietly into the dark Hastings' kitchen. She flicked on a light and Mrs Hastings was revealed leaning against the kitchen counter a glass of wine in her hand, a half empty bottle beside it. Alison felt guilt stirring in her gut. This woman didn't deserve this.

"Alison," Veronica puzzled clearly intoxicated. "I didn't hear you come in. Are you hurt?"

Alison shook her head

"I came to see Spencer is she-"

"Upstairs, won't come out of her room," Veronica winced.

"I'm so sorry Mrs Hastings I never-"

"Yes well sometimes your actions have unintended consequences," Veronica Hastings huffed and then rubbed a hand across her tired face.

"I'd really like to be alone right now, Alison," the older woman politely instructed, too politely.

"Of course, I'm going go check on Spencer," Alison headed up the stairs.

"Alison," Veronica called when the blonde was half way up.

"Can you make sure she knows this isn't her fault, its not either of your faults," Veronica implored.

Alison nodded and disappeared into Spencer's room.

It took a lot of convincing a bit of screaming and crying and Spencer throwing an assortment of coloured pencils at her but eventually Alison held a sobbing Spencer as the brunette worked through the turmoil the last few days had provided.

"I'm so sorry, Spencer," Alison soothed, stroking Spencer's hair softly as the brunette slumped against her side.

"It's not your fault Ali, my dad screwed up this family and he… he should have to leave."

"But still if I never told you then-"

"You did though and now we all have to live with the consequences of our actions."

"You sound just like you're Mom," Alison chuckled. "She loves you very much Spencer you know that right?"

Spencer nodded.

"I love you too," Alison cuddled into Spencer as the brunette started to blubber again.

What they needed was something normal to take Spencer's mind off her family troubles.

* * *

The next night, after a jam packed exciting day of community service, the five of them sat in Spencer's living room once again debating what to watch to kick off their night. It was quickly dissolving into a heated discussion with no clear winner. They'd gone through several suggestions already and everyone had used up their one veto. A system Spencer of course had designed when they had had to sit through one movie that Hanna would not stop complaining through. Everyone got one veto and then it came down to majority rules for another suggestion round.

"Oh there's a documentary on the Russian Revolution that I DVRed we could get ahead for classes," Spencer smiled wide and encouraging like she actually believed she could convince them to watch something educational on their summer vacation.

"Spencer, just no," Alison shook her head.

Hanna and Emily giggled as Spencer looked so put out, Aria rubbed a comforting hand along Spencer's arm though even her sympathy was exasperated.

"Rom Com," Hanna yelled.

"Inside voice, Han," Aria scolded gently.

Hanna covered her mouth sheepishly still bouncing already on a sugar high of massive proportions.

Alison rolled her eyes at the predictability but couldn't stop the fond smile from working its way onto her lips.

"We've watched at least twenty rom coms this summer," Spencer argued.

"How about-"

"If its not in colour I'm not interested," Hanna cut Aria off.

Aria sulked crossing her arms, Spencer slung an arm over her shoulder pulling her into a side hug. Aria snuggled into her happily.

"You'll pick my suggestion right, Spence?" Aria asked with a pleading smile.

"Will you pick mine?" Spencer raised an eyebrow.

Aria's hopeful smile fell.

"What about you, Em?" Alison asked.

Her mermaid shrugged.

"Come on, Em, I know you want to watch something," Alison hedged.

"Well I really like the Nightmare Before Christmas," Emily gushed embarrassed.

"Horror?" Alison asked with a shudder.

"No its an animated musical, its about christmas and-"

"You love christmas," Alison smiled, Emily mimicked it with a little nod.

"Ok looks like its all tied up, Alison you're the deciding vote," Spencer deduced.

"Mmm well I love all the suggestions but," Alison paused for drama.

"Twenty bucks she picks Ems," Hanna whispered to Spencer, who tried to cover her snigger.

As usual Hanna's version of a whisper was anything but and Alison narrowed her gaze at the two giggling at her.

"I chose Emily's nightmare thingy," Alison said anyway because there was no point in denying it.

Spencer and Hanna high-fived as Emily got the DVD out of her bag trying to hide her blush. Alison shot Spencer and Hanna a suspicious glare but the other two were too wrapped up in their giggling to pay her any mind. For a moment Alison wondered when they had stopped fearing her.

"Sit with me, Ali," Aria scooted over on the couch to make room.

She decided as she took a seat next to Aria that she didn't really mind. It was nice to be wanted and not feared for once. She settled in next to Aria, Spencer on the other side of the petite brunette, Hanna on one of the arm chairs and Emily settled on the floor resting against the couch closest to Alison.

As the movie started Alison ran a hand through Emily's hair, her mermaid leaned back into the gentle combing.

"Em can I plate your hair?" Alison whispered in the brunette's ear.

Emily jumped a bit at the hot breath on her ear but nodded shyly letting her hair down. The movie played on as Alison worked all the knots out of Emily's hair with her fingers. She'd always loved Emily's luscious dark locks.

Alison drifted in and out of the plot, laughing with the others every now and then but mostly enjoying her hands in Emily's hair and her mermaid's obvious enjoyment of the film.

 _"There are few who deny at what I do I am the best for my talents are known far and wide,"_ the skeleton man danced across the screen and Alison found herself sitting up a little, Emily winced as Alison pulled her hair accidentally.

"Sorry," Alison soothed with a soft pat and a sheepish smile, Emily nodded and turned back to the movie.

 _"And I Jack the Pumpkin King have grown so weary of the same old thing."_

He sung sadly and Alison found herself watching him intently, her hands falling away from Emily's hair.

 _"I'll scare you right out of your pants,"_ Hanna and Aria giggled breaking Alison briefly from her connection with the movie's main character.

 _"But who here would ever understand the pumpkin king with the skeleton grin would tire of his crown if they only knew he'd give it all up if he only could."_

The skeleton sung hanging his head and Alison felt her breath quicken, her heart squeezed painfully.

 _"Oh theres an empty place in my bones that calls out for something unknown, the fame and praise come year after year does nothing for these empty tears."_

Alison stood up abruptly.

"Bathroom," she muttered as the others looked at her curiously.

Alison sucked in deep breaths trying to keep her panic from rising, this was so stupid to have such a response to a movie, a kids movie at that. She scoffed at herself but still her hands were shaking. She turned on the sink and splashed some water across her face trying to calm herself.

"Ali?" a tentative knock at the bathroom door startled the blonde.

"Just a minute," Alison responded her voice cracking a fraction. She squeezed her eyes closed hoping whoever was on the other side didn't notice.

"Ali can I come in?"

Shit it was Emily. Alison hastily wiped at her tear streaked face.

The door opened anyway and Emily tentatively stepped in.

"Whats wrong?" She asked immediately.

Alison turned to her.

"Nothing, why would anything be wrong?" Alison shielded her face with her sleeve.

"Ali," Emily reached for her arm pulling it down gently.

The look of pity was hard to stomach and Alison had to look away. Why did Emily have to follow her. She knew why of course because it was Emily, sweet protective Emily.

"I'm fine, Em," Alison gave her a watery smile.

"No you're not, please Ali I want to help."

"You can't I'm just being stupid."

"If it made you sad its not stupid."

Alison sighed deeply.

"I just…the movie got to me," Alison admitted with a self depreciating laugh.

"Why?" Emily asked tilting her head.

"I don't know," Alison shook her head.

"Ali," Emily implored.

"Fine. The pumpkin guy."

"Jack?"

"Yeah, he spends his whole life doing one thing. Terrorizing people but theres something missing and he can't figure out what it is but it hurts. Its like he doesn't want to hurt people but thats all he's ever known, all anyone ever taught him and he wants to change but how? What if thats who he is? The Pumpkin King and nothing else. Thats the only thing he's good at so why can't he just be happy being horrible." Alison wiped at her eyes as a couple of tears ran lose.

"Ali," Emily took her hands holding them tightly. "You're not Jack."

"I am," Alison sniffled. "I'm this untouchable monster and-"

"You're not," Emily assured, catching a stray tear on her fingertip.

"Em you don't understand my whole life I've been putting people down and terrorizing them, playing with their feelings because I'm good at it," Alison tried to make Emily see.

"You are good at it, really good at it. I should know. But you're also really good at making people feel special and loved and I know that too," Emily reasoned wiping at Alison's eyes.

"You're missing your movie," Alison said after a moment.

"See thinking of others," Emily smiled. "And I've seen it a hundred times. Jack isn't even the villain, he's a misunderstood hero, you'll see, just like with Great Expectations Jack gets his happy ending too."

"You promise," Alison asked in a rare bout of insecurity.

Emily smiled pressing a gentle kiss to Alison's lips.

"I promise," Emily whispered as she pulled away.

"Em can we just stay up here for a bit, no funny business just.." Alison didn't know how to ask for this.

"Whatever you want, Ali," Emily agreed.

They climbed into Spencer's bed, on top of the covers and Emily spooned Alison cautiously before the blonde pulled them flush against each other. They didn't fall asleep but Alison felt better playing with Emily's fingers that rested on her stomach, while not better than their kisses it was a different kind of intimacy that Alison relished. They stayed upstairs for the next hour or so and only ventured down when Hanna started yelling that she was hungry.

"So have you ever been with a girl, Ali, you know since you're bi?" Hanna asked around her mouthful of pizza.

Alison was caught off guard by the question and spluttered into her cup.

"No," she gasped much too late as Spencer patted her on the back.

"You _so_ have," Hanna concluded excitedly. "Oh my god."

"What was it like?" Aria joined in curiously.

"It was," Alison eyes fell to Emily who was staring intently at her pizza as she picked at it. "You know what I don't think we should talk about this."

"Come on," Hanna whined. "Did you do _it_?"

Hanna's eyes sparkled with mirth and excitement but Emily's gaze shot up too. Too late Alison gulped and searched for an answer.

"Oh my god you did. Alison had _sex_ with a girl. Who?" Hanna practically jumped out of her seat.

"Hanna, inside voice," Spencer snapped.

Hanna sunk back in her seat glaring at Spencer.

"Did you, Ali? Have sex with a girl?" Aria asked titling her head as she looked at Alison.

Alison nodded and Emily's face fell, the blonde felt Emily's disappointment but she could hardly tell Emily it was her future self that Alison had been with, the only person she'd ever been with.

"It was one time and no you don't know her," Alison hurried on, finally getting her head straight to formulate some quick lies.

"Is she hot?" Hanna asked coyly.

Alison smiled and locked her gaze with Emily.

"Breathtaking," Alison breathed, Emily stared intently at the table. "But she's gone and she's not coming back. She lives somewhere else. She's older, college and whatever."

"Lets clean up," Spencer suggested sensing Alison wanted a subject change.

Hanna pouted.

"But I wanna hear more about Ali's mysterious older woman," Hanna pouted as Spencer began clearing their mess.

"Han just drop it," Alison snapped helping Spencer stack the dishes. "It was another lifetime ago."

"What should we do now?" Aria asked.

Simultaneously all four girls phones pinged with texts. Alison felt her heart drop and then frantically beat as the girls fished out their phones.

" _I've got a game_ ," Spencer read aloud confused.

" _And you've got the prize_ ," Hanna continued turning to the others puzzled.

" _Bring me your leader,_ " Aria looked to Alison in concern.

" _Or follow her to your grave_ ," Emily finished gulping at Ali.

"Its signed A," Spencer showed Alison the text.

Alison re-read the message and couldn't decide if this was a good sign that she was rattling A enough to be threatening the others or if it was a sign she had awoken something much more sinister than Mona.

"Its a scare tactic," Spencer dismissed.

"Well its working," Hanna looked around the Hastings' kitchen nervously.

"We're not _giving_ Alison to anyone," Emily argued.

"No one's suggesting that, Em," Aria tried to calm the brunette.

Alison placed a hand on Emily's shoulder they were obviously being watched and if this A got any clues as to how vulnerable Emily could be, well Alison couldn't let her mind wander to what could happen to her Em.

"I'm going to check the locks," Spencer muttered.

"I'm coming with you," Aria yelped grabbing a canister of pepper spray from her purse. At least they were learning.

"Be safe and scream if you need us," Alison instructed.

"Ali are you ok?" Emily asked.

Alison nodded but her thoughts were else where.

Instead Alison was filled with dread, she'd been avoiding this mission for much too long and the texts just confirmed she was going to have to bite the bullet and bitch up. She needed to talk to Mona.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

 **Warnings: This work contains foul language, sex scenes, child abuse, attempted sexual abuse, violence etc. MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY.**

Alison headed over to Mona's house, after community service, hoping to catch the brunette off guard. When she entered Mona's bedroom Mona flinched and appeared frazzled, jumping up from her bed and straightening her tunic as though the queen had arrived.

"Alison what a surprise," Mona stuttered in her soft submissive tone.

From all appearances Mona was flustered and scared but Alison knew better. Originally she had planned to befriend Mona, to get her well and truly on side but the more she thought about it, what Mona had done and knowing what Mona was capable of, Alison decided being Mona's friend was probably more dangerous than being her enemy. The brunette didn't need a friend group anyway she needed a doctor.

"Mona I know its you," Alison admitted trying to keep the anger out of her voice, this was the same little freak who had run her out of town and she was still bitter about falling for such an obvious trap.

"I don't know what you mean, Alison," Mona responded puzzled and wide eyed.

"The dolls, Mona. You're creepy little obsession with me, the threats, all of it ends now," Alison seethed.

Mona's mouth twisted into a smirk.

"You didn't like my presents," Mona pouted, her eyes laughing at Alison.

"No Mona I didn't," Alison snapped. "And leave the others out of this."

"Are they beginning to doubt their fearless leader?" Mona cackled.

"I'm not worth this effort alright, I know deep down you know that," Alison tried to break through Mona's walls.

Mona angrily stepped up into Alison's face, she was still a good foot shorter than Alison and the blonde resisted batting her away like a bug.

"Oh _honey_ you ain't seen nothing yet," Mona dangerously spat.

"I swear to god Mona this ends-"

"When I say it does," Mona barked. "You've been pushing people around for years Alison I'm surprised you can't take it when someone pushes _back_."

"You need a doctor," Alison begged. "You're not well, Mona, we can get you help."

"Don't," Mona shrieked holding her head. "Don't. I'm fine, I've never been better.. doctors are incompetent sheep who don't know anything."

"Alright," Alison hedged gently. "How about we just talk to someone, not a doctor, someone-"

"I don't want to talk!" Mona squealed.

"Then what do you want?" Alison asked not even flinching as Mona raged in her face.

"You to _disappear_ ," Mona whispered. "Like you made me disappear for years."

"And that justifies killing me how?" Alison crossed her arms refusing to be intimidated.

"Killing you?" Mona titled her head in confusion. "I don't want to kill you."

"You're little texts and notes beg to differ," Alison argued fishing out her phone, she pulled up the one she had forwarded to herself from Emily's phone.

Mona's eyes flashed in surprise as she read it before she looked back to Alison setting her face into an angry grin.

"Are they scared?" she asked relishing in the thought of the girls' fear.

Alison ignored her question having gotten a lot more from Mona's reaction, Mona hadn't seen this text before.

"Who's helping you?" Alison shot back.

"I don't need help to make you suffer, Alison," Mona challenged.

"But there's no shortage of people to lend a hand is there?"

Mona smirked pleased.

"You really have created an army that hate you, people who would do almost _anything_ to see you gone," Mona taunted.

"I'm here to offer you an end Mona, you stop now and we don't have to go any further," Alison offered.

"But we're just getting started," Mona cackled and it was such a disjointing sight hearing her so confident and boastful in her little nerd get up.

"I'm not important enough to dictate your life," Alison turned to the door. "I hope you realize that before its too late."

Mona didn't offer her a comeback and Alison had all the answers she was sure the crazy girl was going to give. But as unpleasant as this little meeting had been it was insightful, there was someone else out there as well, whether they were helping Mona or not was another question all together.

* * *

Alison strolled up the sidewalk to the Cavanaugh house, Toby was lounging on the step reading a comic and looked up when Alison's shadow blocked the late morning sunlight. Alison fished into her purse and pulled out a paper bag.

"I bought you a croissant," she tried to smile offering the pastry. "You're obviously not a fan of muffins."

Surprisingly Toby took it out of the bag, he inspected it for a moment and then bit into it thoughtfully. Alison couldn't stop her surprised chuckle.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Can I sit?" Alison asked pointing to the step.

Toby shrugged and Alison carefully fanned out her sun dress as she sat next to him. Toby munched deep in thought and Alison sat quietly beside him.

"I'm love with her," she said finally and it felt so good to say it out loud. "Like head over heels, never want to let her go in love."

Toby paused mid chew but neither of them looked each other in the eye. Finally Toby swallowed.

"Does she know?" he asked softly.

"Kind of," Alison admitted. "Its complicated."

"Things with you always are," he sighed deeply.

"Toby I'm-"

Toby held up a hand.

"No more apologies alright, let's just all move on," Toby muttered.

"I'd like that," Alison smiled.

They fell into silence again.

"Wanna know a secret," Toby muttered taking another bite of his croissant.

Alison nodded. Did this boy even know her.

"I actually really like muffins," Toby mumbled around his mouthful.

He smiled pleased when Alison shrieked indignantly and gave him a friendly shove. Jerk. Toby just laughed and Alison hoped this was the start of something better for both of them.

* * *

Alison was laying on Emily's bed happily reading a magazine while Emily was downstairs getting snacks. It was a rare day where it was just the two of them and a light summer drizzle had just started up outside. Alison almost wished it was winter so she'd have an excuse to slip under the covers and cuddle up to Emily but it was a hot humid wet day so she settled for lounging on the brunette's bed in her short shorts and a white tank.

She sat up a bit when Emily shuffled into the room with a tray laden with juice and cookies. Emily was always an excellent hostess a trait no doubt passed down and fostered by Pam Fields. Alison smiled warmly in thanks as Emily set the tray down on the bedside table, she noticed her mermaid was a little jumpy and crossed her legs under herself patting the bed invitingly.

"No I need to stand for this," Emily gulped and Alison's face scrunched up in concern.

"Is everything ok?" Alison asked softly, worry creeping into her voice even though she tried to steady it. Emily was really scaring her.

"I hope so," Emily muttered before she clenched her fists and then clapped her hands together as though she couldn't think of what to say next.

"Em you're kind of worrying me," Alison admitted hesitantly.

"I'm sorry I'm just-" Emily pressed her palms to her eyes clearly distressed.

"Em," Alison started to rise up onto her knees.

"No please," Emily cried. "Just stay there."

Alison nodded and sank back on her knees in the centre of Emily's bed.

"I need to get this out and you… you're distracting," Emily flushed.

Alison nodded again that she understood and dutifully stayed where she was as Emily paced in front of her.

"I… I like you, Ali," Emily uttered finally.

"I-"

"Please, Ali I need to get this out," Emily begged as she cut the blonde off.

Alison nodded and smiled gently at her mermaid.

"Thank you," Emily breathed slightly relieved. "I like you and you know that but I don't know if you know how _much_ I like you."

Alison clenched her fists and dug her nails into her palms to keep herself quiet, Emily needed to talk and as much as Alison wanted to launch herself at the brunette she wanted to hear what Emily had to say more.

"Its a lot, Ali," Emily confessed. "I… I'm..I'm in love with you."

Alison's eyes widened in shock. Not actually expecting Emily to say it and certainly not now.

"I um I talked to Toby about us, I hope thats ok?" Emily quickly clarified.

Alison nodded when she realized Emily actually wanted an answer and the brunette sighed in relief before she barrelled along.

"We more talked about me and he's.. he's a really great friend," Emily smiled fondly of Toby and Alison smiled too, Toby was her favourite person ever right now. "He actually explained it really well he asked me about swimming."

Alison cocked her head in confusion and Emily laughed a little at the blonde's puzzled expression.

"It makes sense," Emily assured Alison. "He asked if I liked swimming because other people wanted me to like swimming or because I just liked to swim."

Alison stayed quiet as Emily took a deep breath.

"And I told him I liked swimming because of how it made _me_ feel," Emily held Alison's unwavering gaze. "Because I feel like me when I'm swimming."

Alison was so entranced by Emily's new found confidence and was completely, inappropriately turned on at this very moment.

"You're swimming Alison," Emily confessed. "I like you because of how you make me feel like me and-"

Alison couldn't hold it any longer, she slid across the bed on her knees and flung herself into Emily's arms. Emily caught her easily, arms wrapping around her waist as Alison hung from her neck.

"I love you so much," Alison confessed into Emily's neck.

"I love you too, Ali," Emily happily responded, pulling Alison in tighter.

Alison tried to control her relief so overwhelmed by Emily's heartfelt confession and the confirmation _finally_ that Emily loved her back. It was all too much and tears leaked from her eyes before she could catch them.

"Hey," Emily whispered as she pulled back enough to see Ali crying.

"Whats wrong?" Emily asked apprehensively.

"Nothing," Alison muttered wiping at her tears. "I'm just really happy, Em."

Alison sniffled unflatteringly and Emily smiled at her softly taking her hand that was still wiping at her face. Emily reached over tracing Alison's cheeks gently catching all her tears.

"I love you," Emily breathed, like she was amazed that could finally say it.

"Again," Alison commanded breathlessly, staring into her mermaid's eyes.

"I love you," Emily repeated, with a huge grin.

Alison pulled Emily to her lips, pecking at the brunette's smirk before she seized forward and kissed Emily throughly.

"I love you," Alison laughed as she pulled back, tracing Emily's lips with her finger when the brunette kept her eyes closed.

Emily's eyes slowly fluttered open her lips stretching into a ear splitting grin when the blonde smiled at her.

"So we're together now, like a couple, right?" Emily asked her tone hopeful and worried all at once.

Alison smiled, stroking Emily's cheek reverently.

"Is that what you want?" Alison asked.

Emily nodded.

"Me too," Alison breathed relieved leaning in to kiss Emily again, she would never get tired of this feeling.

Emily pulled back this time a worried frown settling on her lips and Alison faulted for a second.

"Does this make me… Am I gay?" Emily whispered.

Alison didn't realize she had been holding her breath until it came back and she shook her head to clear it, still wrapped up in Emily's embrace.

"Well, do you like girls?" Alison asked gently.

Emily nodded shyly.

"Do you like boys?" Alison queried.

Emily shook her head.

"Then the label would seem to fit as gay but Em you don't have to label yourself if you don't want to," Alison assured the nervous brunette.

"I don't?" Emily scrunched up her nose in confusion.

"Course not," Alison playful uttered, bopping Emily's nose with her own. "The only labels you have to worry about are ' _taken_ ' and 'Alison DiLaurentis' super hot _girlfriend_ '."

"I like the sound of that," Emily blushed.

"Me too," Ali grinned.

"Would my _girlfriend_ like a snack?" Emily asked excitedly.

Alison tapped her chin pretending to be deep in thought.

"Maybe I-" Alison started and then squealed wrapping her arms tightly around Emily's neck when Emily securely grabbed her waist and spun her off the bed in joy.

"No crumbs in the bed," Emily teased and Alison just shook her head in exasperation at her _girlfriend's_ antics, god she finally had a girlfriend.

* * *

Alison was quite certain no day would top the one she had just had with Emily they'd kissed and talked and then kissed more, had some snacks and then just for a change they'd kissed some more. Alison was on cloud nine, she didn't even care that Emily still wanted to keep it between them, she had a girlfriend, a real relationship built on love and Alison sighed happily she was so in love it was pathetic and glorious.

"Do you usually leave your front door unlocked?"

Alison almost jumped out of her skin as she rounded on Mona standing in the doorway of her bedroom. No one else was home, typical.

"It's really not safe," Mona mused looking around the room as though she had been invited over.

"You have three seconds to explain yourself Mona," Alison darkly threatened.

It seemed every time she returned to this house her good mood took a nose dive. Mona just smiled unfazed by Alison's threats.

"One," Alison began.

Mona crossed her arms and cocked her hip.

"Two," Alison warned her tone dangerous.

She wasn't fucking around if Mona wanted a fight she was gonna drag this freak out of here by her hair.

"Geez way to be welcoming," Mona muttered before Alison could utter three. "I came to give you a warning actually."

"A warning from whom?" Alison asked

"I did a bit of digging after our last.. encounter and I found that someone else is also interested in you Alison."

"Thats hardly news, Mona," Alison snapped.

"My warning isn't from them," Mona turned serious. "Its from me."

"And why should I believe anything you say, Mona," Alison argued.

"Because I know what you have to lose," Mona challenged.

"And what exactly do I have to lose?" Alison fired back even as the hairs on the back of her neck pricked up, she was all too aware of what she now had a stake.

"Your life for one," Mona smirked. "Your love for another."

"I don't love," Alison argued fiercely.

Mona smiled widely and Alison realized too late she had blown up and played right into Mona's trap.

"She's pretty I'll give you that," Mona smugly retorted.

"I swear to god Mona if you hurt her I'm going to-"

"Relax, Ali cat," Mona purred. "I have no interest in hurting your precious _girl crush_."

Alison huffed but didn't respond.

"And I won't if you do something for me," Mona muttered darkly.

"What?" Alison asked hesitantly.

There were so many things Mona could ask for and Alison was worried what price she would have to pay to keep Emily safe.

"Its no fun torturing you when you're aware of the game," Mona admitted.

"You're giving up?" Alison scoffed in disbelief.

"I'm concentrating on a new target," Mona clarified.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"You know the saying 'if you can't beat them join them'," Mona smiled at Alison's look of horror.

"You want to join me?" Alison asked carefully.

"I want to stay out of your way and I want you to stay out of mine," Mona spat viciously.

"I don't understand," Alison admitted.

"I'm giving you a reprieve Ali, from me at least," Mona smirked. "I'd much rather play with someone else and your game is getting just a little too _real_ for me."

"Who is after me, Mona?"

Mona sucked air through her teeth in an exaggeratedly pained wince and shook her head.

"See I can't tell you that because I value my life," Mona chuckled.

"What do you want from me then?"

"Well sources say you won't be around much longer," Mona cackled as Alison glared at her. "So I'd rather be the hammer than a nail."

Alison's eyes narrowed at the girl before her.

"You want me to make you popular," Alison clarified.

"Yep," Mona nodded. "Consider it appointing an heir you know for when you.."

Mona slit a finger across her own throat giggling.

"And what do I get out of this?"

"Emily _gets_ left alone," Mona smiled. "I really wonder what her parents would say if they knew how _close_ you two really are."

"You would out her?" Alison shrieked in disgust.

"Why not?" Mona titled her head. "You'd do the same if she were anyone else, Lucas still gets called Hermie."

Lucas. Alison stared at Mona for a long time trying to figure out if this was a carefully dropped clue by Mona or more of the crazed girl's run around.

"Fine," Alison conceded. "I'll show you what you need but this is a dangerous path-"

"Oh _honey_ ," Mona simmered wickedly. "I invented dangerous."

"Your warning?" Alison reminded angrily.

"I think we'll leave that till I have what I need," Mona smirked. "Do we have a deal?"

Mona stuck out her hand and Alison shook it, feeling for all the world like she'd just made a deal with the devil. It didn't matter though Emily was worth it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

 **Warnings: This work contains foul language, sex scenes, child abuse, attempted sexual abuse, violence etc. MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY.**

Alison had been trying to push thoughts of Mona and their little deal as far from her mind as possible and for the most part she found she could. It was only in the quiet moments when she was by herself that the nagging feeling that everything was about to go horrible wrong would build. She tried hard to ignore it and tell herself she would do what she had to to survive, to keep her friends safe, to keep Emily safe.

After some tense days were the only thing that could really calm Alison's mind was Emily, the girls had a very important day to prepare. It was Aria's fifteenth birthday party. In fact it was Aria's surprise Birthday party that Spencer along with Hanna, Emily and Alison had been planning since they found out Aria's parents wanted to save up for her sweet sixteen and she would not have a party this year.

Alison had managed through Emily to get Toby to come along, their friendship if it could even be called that was terse at best but Alison was making an effort. She had also invited Noel and Sean for Aria and Hanna respectively. She didn't trust Noel all that much but a lot of what he did was because he was pushed and she could admit she'd asked some terrible things of him. She didn't like Sean much either but he was essentially harmless as far as she knew and Hanna was obsessed with him.

"Won't you and Spencer kind of be left out," Hanna whined when Alison explained who else was coming.

Emily titled her head at Hanna in confusion from where she was hanging the birthday banner with Spencer in the backyard.

"How would we be left out?" Spencer murmured as she lifted her side. "Is this straight enough?"

"It's fine," Hanna waved dismissively before turning back to Alison. "Well Sean's coming to see me I hope."

"He is," Alison assured Hanna.

"Great," Hanna jumped a little and then remembered she had point. "Right so Sean and me and Aria likes Noel, and Toby's coming but like for who, cause he likes Em-"

"Just you wait," Alison promised covering Hanna's mouth cause she didn't need to hear anymore about how Toby liked Emily. "I always have a plan, gorgeous. Trust me."

Hanna furrowed her brow but didn't argue.

"Alison I don't trust Hanna is this straight?" Spencer whined.

"Straighter than me," Alison quipped because she could.

Hanna giggled and Emily blushed. Spencer just huffed but finally tacked her side, allowing Emily to do the same. Finally the two of them hoped down and joined Hanna and Alison.

"Is Ben coming?" Hanna asked Emily.

Alison tensed.

"No," Emily softly admitted. "He um he couldn't make it."

"Are you guys ok?" Spencer asked picking up on Emily's hesitance.

"What's this?" Alison demanded Spencer, pointing at the table.

"A table covered in water pistols," Spencer intoned as though Alison's was a small stupid child.

"Right," Alison nodded.

"I got all the ice," Toby muttered as he placed the huge cooler down. All the drinks in it slushed.

"Toby you are a _god_ ," Spencer gushed.

Toby smiled shyly and ducked his head under her praise.

"Are these filled up?" Hanna muttered picking up one of the water pistols.

She fiddled with it and then squeezed the trigger. A powerful spray shot straight at Toby soaking him as he spluttered holding up his hands to cover his face.

"Oh my god," Hanna gasped, dropping the pistol and covering her mouth.

"I'm so sorry," Hanna muttered fearfully.

They all stared at Toby.

Toby stood there in mortification dripping wet. His board shorts would dry but his shirt well and truly soaked through sticking to his skin. He shook himself like a dog and all the girls squealed as he flicked water all over them.

"Toby," Emily shrieked laughing.

He smiled at them and then reached for his shirt.

"Whoo Toby take it off," Alison cheered playfully.

The shy boy turned to her worried and frightened but Alison raised an eyebrow at him.

"You going to show these lovely ladies your great _pectorals_ or what?" she smirked, wrapping an arm around Emily's waist and none too subtly sliding her hand into the back of her mermaid's board shorts for a quick squeeze.

"Ali," Emily hissed, though everyone else was preoccupied staring at Toby. Alison just shrugged smiling but she removed her hand, eventually.

Toby blushed under the attention and slowly began to take off his shirt.

"Bad boy's got something to hide," Hanna approved as Toby's impressive abs came into view.

"Leave him alone guys," Spencer jumped in. "Toby you don't have to take your shirt off if you don't want to, they're just teasing like idiots."

Toby half way out of his shirt struggled with indecision for a moment.

"I want to," he said finally smiling shyly.

Spencer nodded at him and waved her hand that he should continue.

Toby chuckled at her and then struggled again in his shirt.

"Ah Em a little help," he called his shirt twisted around his arms.

Emily stepped forward but Alison pulled her back suddenly.

"Emily, Hanna I need you in the kitchen. Now," she called firmly leading Emily away, Hanna trailing obediently behind.

"What about me?" Spencer asked feeling left out.

"You can help Toby," Alison called causally winking at the gaping brunette.

Hanna giggled as Spencer moved over to Toby trying to appear casual and unaffected. In true Spencer style she failed spectacularly.

* * *

"Surprise!" Everyone cried and Aria all most had a heart attack.

"You guys," she gushed taking in the decorations in the Hastings backyard.

"Did we get you?" Hanna questioned bouncing on another sugar high.

"Yeah," Aria nodded a little overwhelmed.

"You guys are just full of surprises," Aria turned to look at Alison and something in her eyes was almost aggressive.

Aria turned back to the others like nothing had happened and Alison hoped she was imagining the cold shoulder Aria seemed to be throwing her way as she hugged the other girls. The group heading inside to get food from the kitchen, chatting excitedly about Aria's presents from her parents.

"Ali looking banging," Noel admired as he slid up to her before she could follow the others.

"Wish I could say the same, Noel," Alison snapped back crossing her arms over her bikini clad chest.

"Don't be like that Ali," Noel stepped closer.

"I invited you as a friend, Noel," Alison warned. "If you can't respect that you should go."

Noel huffed and tried to stand up taller. Alison almost laughed in his face was this idiot actually trying to intimidate her.

"Don't be an idiot, Noel," she snapped when he glared daggers at her. "I'll chuck you out myself if I have to."

Noel scoffed. A heavy hand fell on his shoulder.

"Is there a problem here?" Toby intoned looking to Alison.

Alison shook her head.

"No Toby," she smiled sweetly at the boy. "Noel here just remembered he might have somewhere else to be."

Noel glared at her and then shook off Toby's hand.

"No I.. I'm good," he said finally ambling off after Sean.

The others came out the backdoor giggling with a mountain of food and presents and the whole moment was forgotten.

* * *

"We're gonna get caught," Emily whispered even as she followed Alison's mouth.

"Then stop kissing me," Alison giggled, digging her fingers on Emily's waist into tan exposed skin, Emily in a bikini was her new favourite outfit, she decided.

"I don't-" Emily gasped as Alison kissed her and pressed her palms flat against the hot skin of Emily's back.

Alison slid her hands higher and pressed into Emily's mouth, her tongue finding Emily's own, as her hands hit Emily's bikini tie. She tugged on it in experimentally and Emily moaned into her mouth.

"Can I?" Alison pulled back to ask in breathy whisper.

Emily nodded crashing their mouths back together as Alison fiddled with the tie, she finally got it undone and moved up for the one around Emily's neck. She pulled back a fraction suddenly frantic as she moved far enough away to slid Emily's bikini off but not far enough that she had to stop kissing Emily.

"Hi," she giggled as she pulled away taking the bikini with her, throwing it behind herself.

"Hey," Emily breathed heavily and Alison finally got a good look at Emily bare and pressed against her.

"You are _so_ beautiful," Alison whispered in awe.

"Ali," Emily whined, tugging for Alison's top.

"In a second," Alison promised. "Can I…"

Alison gestured to Emily's breast and Emily nodded shyly. Alison slowly eased a hand between them and cupped Emily. Emily gasped at the sensation and Alison was hooked.

On that night, so long ago, she hadn't really gotten time to explore as much as she wanted and she was nervous, Emily being more experienced and knowledgeable in loving a woman had really intimidated Alison though she never would have admitted it. So this was an experience to savour.

She leaned down and gently kissed at Emily's collarbone moving lower as her hand squeezed more forcefully.

"Ali," Emily whined as Alison's lips caressed her skin.

"You ok?" Alison checked and Emily's grasped her head and pushed her against her mermaid's heated skin.

Alison chuckled and then continued her kisses, grazing Emily's nipple with her tongue when she reached it.

The bedroom door flew open suddenly.

"Oh my God!"

Alison was startled from her in depth exploration as she turned she found her three best friends in the doorway in varying levels of shock. Alison turned shielding Emily immediately, the shirtless brunette cowered behind her as Alison stroked her fingers through her ruffled blonde locks. Trying and failing to appear unaffected by her friends, if they'd just waited instead of searching for the pair all of this could have been avoided.

Alison tried to smother her pleased grin as she thought back to how desperate Emily had been, desperate for her.

"I'm speechless, I'm completely speechless," Spencer baffled as she moved further into her own room.

"And yet you're still speaking," Alison snapped. "Stop. Don't come any closer."

Spencer stopped frozen as Alison glared at her, Emily's shaking hand was pressed to Alison's shoulder looking for comfort, stability and guidance this was Emily's nightmare come true Alison realized. Crouched behind Alison's shoulder trying to shield her chest Emily shook more violently under their friends' scrutinizing glares.

"Its ok, Em, its all gonna be ok." Alison tried to sooth over her shoulder without turning to expose Emily to their friends.

"Hanna hand me that top please," Alison directed.

Hanna was frozen staring at the scene before her, her mouth slightly open in a soundless gasp.

"Hanna!" Alison snapped.

The startled blonde jumped a foot in the air.

"The top. Please," Alison pointed again.

"Oh right," Hanna retrieved the bikini top handing it to Emily who slipped it on hastily.

"I know this is a lot to take in-" Alison began.

"You think," Spencer spat, betrayal and fire swimming in her brown eyes.

"But I care about Emily a lot and-"

"Are you playing her?" Hanna snapped aggressively and it took Alison a moment to realize that it wasn't directed at her but rather at Emily.

"Hanna what? No she's not playing me." Alison defended, turning to shield Emily from the angry blonde, even though her mermaid was now covered.

"Really because last time we all talked _she_ had a boyfriend," Hanna accused.

"Exactly. God Em are you using Alison because she's bi?" Spencer sounded disgusted.

"I'm not going to let you hurt my best friend!" Hanna fumed.

Emily gaped at them as Spencer rallied her support for Alison alongside Hanna.

"How do we know Em's playing Ali. What if its the other way around?" Aria butted in.

"Ali wouldn't do that," Hanna defended.

"The new Ali sure but do you remember halloween last year she just likes to mess with us," Aria challenged folding her arms.

Spencer rounded on the smallest brunette and stormed over to her, the Hastings' pointer finger in full force as she jabbed at air around Aria.

"Ali's been through heaps and if you can't see that maybe-" Spencer was seething and Alison could tell she was on the edge of saying something she couldn't take back.

"Guys, stop!" Alison yelled silencing the angry threesome and stopping Spencer in her tracks.

"Emily isn't playing me ok and I'm not playing her. I came onto her, yes when she was with Ben but she dumped him and we're together now ok?" Alison implored, she reached back for Emily's hand. "We're happy."

Looking at each of her friends Alison tried to make them understand how important it was that they accept this, it was so crucial that they not exclude Emily. Alison was beginning to realize that in changing the past she had in fact taken Emily's support system from her, not on purpose but hell she'd taken all the girls' support systems from them. These girls no longer relied on each other as they were still so caught up in her just as they had been right up until she disappeared. She needed to fix that.

Panic hit her hard as she felt Emily stiffen and then the brunette untangled her fingers from Alison's as she stepped around the blonde.

"I'm gonna go," Emily said softly as she shuffled out of the room and down the stairs, eyes down.

"Em, no please," Alison begged following the brunette. "Look I know you're scared but its ok we just caught them off guard, they're just being protective-"

When they got to living room Emily began searching for her shoes but she looked up as Alison followed her.

"Caught them off guard? Spencer is disgusted, Hanna looks like she wants to slit my throat and Aria is caught in the middle. I don't want this, Alison," Emily rounded on her angrily.

"What? What are you saying, Em?" Alison took a step back trying to retreat from the answer her mermaid couldn't possibly be trying to give.

"I just… if this is how its going to be maybe.."

"No," Alison covered her mouth and shook her head. "No! You can't break up with me over this. I refuse. This is, is.. it's _unacceptable_." Alison spluttered.

"Alison you can't refuse," Emily argued.

"Well I just did," Alison crossed her arms defiantly. "We are going to work through this, the others are just shocked, they'll come round, please Em you have to believe me."

"I want to, Ali. But they were so mean, I don't want to be… _gay_ … if thats how everyone will treat me."

"Whoa hold up," Hanna barged down the stairs. "That's not what we were doing, Em we don't care if you're gay."

"But you said-"

"We care if you're messing with Ali," Spencer added rushing down.

"But you were so disgusted?"

"Yeah. That you could use Alison's _obvious_ feelings for you against her, thats so many levels of disgusting. Loving her isn't." Spencer clarified.

"I have not been that obvious," Alison muttered recrossing her arms.

Spencer and Hanna exchanged an exasperated look and in perfect sync turned to Alison.

"Yeah right," they chimed together.

"But…" Emily cut in, trying to process everything that was happening, she promptly shut her mouth when everyone stared at her.

Alison could see that Emily was obviously overwhelmed by all of this and gently took her hand.

"They're protective and they got carried away but they don't hate you ok and they're happy for us, I promise," Alison gave Spencer and Hanna a pointed look and the two grumbled an agreement.

Emily tried to smile.

"I'm just really scared of how my parents will react," Emily admitted leaning into Alison's embrace.

Alison ran a comforting hand up and down Emily's back.

"I know, mermaid."

"Aw Em I'm sorry we scared you," Hanna gushed bounding over to the couple.

"I'm sorry too," Spencer assured.

Alison turned back to Aria. But the tiny brunette still had her arms crossed standing on the landing.

"Aria," Alison called.

Aria gave her a menacing glare, but this was little Aria and all it really did was amuse Alison, though she tried to hide her grin. Aria was obviously upset and laughing at her attempt to be intimidating was probably not the best idea.

"You lied to me," Aria stated as she slowly trudged down the stairs.

"About what?" Alison asked, she'd lied a lot Aria was going to have to be more specific.

"You said you wouldn't tell but you did."

"Aria I'm really lost here can-"

"My Mom knows."

"What?" Alison was shocked, there was only one thing that Mrs Montgomery could know that would set Aria off like this.

"She got your letter, they won't stop screaming at each other and-" Aria trailed off with a distraught sob.

Spencer hurried to her side first followed immediately by Hanna, Alison just stared. This was wrong A didn't know about Mr Montgomery's affair until after Alison disappeared when Mona got a hold of all her journals. This was wrong. Alison couldn't even be sure this was Mona since the brunette had suggested she was retiring but Alison could hardly trust the freak.

"Shh sweetie it'll be ok," Spencer promised as Aria cried into her neck. She shot Alison a desperate look over Aria's head and it took Alison a moment to realize it was a plea for Alison to fix this.

"Aria, I didn't I would never," Alison tried, Emily gripped her hand and she tried to draw strength from her brunette. "Its A you have to believe me, I would never betray you like that."

"But how did A know?" Aria stuttered through her subsiding sobs.

"I don't know," Alison admitted though she was determined to find out.

"What does A know?" Spencer asked looking between Aria and Alison.

"Now isn't the time for this," Alison argued. "We have people here, we'll talk about this tonight when the boys are gone alright."

Alison steered the girls outside and back to the oblivious boys. Noel and Sean appeared to be behaving themselves and were happily laughing, Alison was pleased to note Toby was laughing along too.

The afternoon was filled with shrieking water fights as the every one chased each other around Spencer's backyard with hoses and water pistols in very set teams. Noel and Sean got into some water balloons and suddenly it was every man for himself but once Emily got a hold of the hose and used it to strategically guard the tap she was well and truly in charge and wouldn't even spare her own girlfriend from her tyranny. Alison declared that she would not kiss her mermaid for the rest of the day in punishment but gave in after ten minutes, relishing the fact that she could now do this feely around their friends.

* * *

"So you've known since Halloween your Dad was having an affair?" Spencer whispered.

Aria nodded from her spot on Spencer's couch, the boys had finally gone home and the girls were winding down for their sleepover, when Aria had decided now was a good time to tell the others what A had sent her. She had finished the whole story to a speechless audience and Alison could see the petite brunette was trying to be brave.

"And you kept it from your Mom?" Hanna questioned. "This whole time?"

Aria sobbed but nodded and Spencer pulled the girl into her arms, rubbing her back.

Emily and Alison glared at Hanna who held up her hands in surrender realizing she had upset Aria by trying to get clarification.

"And A sent my Mom a.. note, telling her," Aria stuttered into Spencer's neck as she cried. "And now they just scream at each other."

"Happy Birthday," Hanna mumbled.

Alison kicked at her quickly and Hanna fell silent again, rubbing at her knee.

"But how did A know?" Spencer challenged looking to Alison for answers.

Alison shrugged.

"Honestly I have no clue," Alison promised. "I haven't told anyone, Aria, I swear."

"I believe you, Ali," Aria wiped at her cheeks and offered a small smile to Alison from she where was snuggled into Spencer's neck. "I just really want to forget about it for tonight, please."

Alison could understand that but she couldn't help but feel like this was her fault somehow, had she goaded Mona into some quick revenge or was this the work of the mysterious other party? Mona said she was out of the game but really Alison couldn't trust her at all. Alison would just have to see what she could get out of the little freak when she fulfilled their deal.

"Lets talk about something else," Alison smoothly steered the conversation away from Aria.

"You and-"

"Try again," Alison cut in dangerously, they'd already scared Emily enough for one day.

"How about Spencer and Toby?" Hanna gushed.

"There is no Spencer and Toby," Spencer grumbled fighting a blush as Aria sat up.

"You're blushing," Hanna squealed. "Spencer _likes_ a boy."

"Shut up," Spencer cried throwing a pillow at the bubbly blonde.

"I think its adorable, Spence," Aria complimented before she also dissolved into giggles.

"I like Toby, he's nice," Emily said finally and Spencer smiled at her gratefully.

"What about you, Ali?" Spencer asked apprehensively.

Alison studied her friend for a long moment as Spencer began to shift nervously.

"I think I'm the _real_ genius of this group," Alison cackled. "You guys are perfect together. _Mrs_ Spencer Cavanaugh."

"Oh thats so what I'm going to call you from now on," Hanna laughed uproariously.

Spencer hid her face in a pillow but she was laughing through her embarrassment.

"Seriously, Spencey, you guys are good together, he's one of the good ones," Alison solemnly promised.

The others dissolved into quizzing Spencer on what she liked about Toby, when they were going out and who got to be her maid of honour at the wedding. Alison sat back and watched them all giggle and joke, happy for their friends new romance and Alison smiled pleased she could get something right this time around. Emily leaned into her side shyly and Alison curled her arm around her mermaid. Make that two things right.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

 **Warnings: This work contains foul language, sex scenes, child abuse, attempted sexual abuse, violence etc. MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY.**

Alison strolled into her room late in the afternoon, she'd stood in Spencer's backyard for a good twenty minutes unable to tear herself away from her gorgeous girlfriend, before she finally let Emily breath, or rather Spencer turned on the sprinklers. Alison still maintained it wasn't her fault Emily's lips were so addictive and she'd almost killed Hanna when the other blonde jokingly wanted to try Emily's kisses for herself.

Needless to say Hanna quickly figured out that Alison did not want to share even for a joke. Emily had just turned bright red through out the whole exchange but still kissed Alison goodbye when the blonde really did have to leave. Again.

Alison stopped at the doorway to her room and felt her happy mood instantly evaporate. Throwing her things around, pulling open random draws and sifting through the incredible mess he'd already made was Jason.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Alison shrieked at him.

He whirled on her startled and frantic.

"I need them, Ali," he begged. "Where the fuck did you put them?"

"Put what?" She yelled at him stepping further into the room, to truly survey the damage.

"The tapes, I know you have them," Jason yelled at her. "I need them. Now."

Alison glared at her destroyed room her irritation rising as Jason panicked and then it all washed away as her eyes settled on her journals. All of them wide open and laying on her bed.

"Where the fuck did you get these!" she barked at him, pointing at her bed.

They'd been hidden in the grate where she carefully stashed them whenever she needed to add something or reread for clarification.

"I didn't touch your stupid books," Jason grumbled. "They were like that when I got here."

Alison peered over the pages, trying to find answers as to whether Jason was telling the truth.

"I _need_ those tapes, Ali," Jason begged, but she ignored him.

She flipped one journal over to find a sticky note on the front.

 _"_ _Some light summer reading, I always love a good scandal -A"_

Alison crumbled the note, well that answered how A knew about the affair and now they had all kinds of information that could hurt Alison and her friends. Fantastic.

"Ali," Jason whined.

"Are you still here?" She drawled. "Get the fuck out Jason you made enough of a mess."

"The tapes," Jason snapped looming over her as she sat on her bed.

"Oh please as if I'd hide them here," she scoffed. "Amateurs."

"Ian-"

"Ian can fuck off for all I care," Alison cut him off. "Get out and tell you're little NAT club friends that they've been officially shut down, one peep out of any of you and those videos go to the cops."

Jason glared at her but Alison just raised her eyebrow in challenge. She was so done trying to play nice and A had just riled her up even more. Jason huffed and stormed out of the room and Alison rolled her eyes at his retreating shadow, he never did have any discipline.

Alison surveyed her damaged room with a low sigh and wondered not for the first time what she should do about A, she had no doubt the threats of exposing all their secrets would start soon. As if reading her thoughts a text alert pinged, Alison fished out her phone and sighed with relief that it was just from her mermaid.

 _"_ _I miss u x"_

Alison smiled unable to help herself and texted back that she missed Emily too well aware it hadn't even been half an hour. God she was pathetic when she was in love.

* * *

Alison followed Mona's directions to a deserted parking lot on the outskirts of town, she parked and waited once again wondering if she was walking into a huge trap. A dark four wheel drive pulled up beside her with heavily tinted windows and Alison's heartbeat spiked until Mona stepped out and wiggled her fingers at Alison in a friendly greeting.

Alison reluctantly climbed out of her car, fixing her dark wig and gathered her purse.

"So thats how you always disappear," Mona murmured with a nod at Alison's dark wig.

"These people all know me as someone else," Alison admitted.

"Incognito," Mona whispered impressed. "Don't worry your secrets safe with me."

Mona winked and Alison doubted she was safe with Mona let alone all her secrets. She wondered whether this was a taunt that Mona had been in her room, had found the journals and did know everyone secrets. Just like last time. Only one way to find out.

"Someone was in my room last week," Alison studied Mona. "They got a hold of some private information, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"I told you to lock that door," Mona shrugged. "Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you."

"Someone is threatening my friends, Mona, I don't like it when my friends are being threatened," Alison glowered.

Mona crossed her arms.

"I have no interest in your little followers, Alison. Frankly they bore me," Mona faked a yawn.

That was a lie but then again Mona hadn't started terrorizing the girls until a year after Alison had disappeared, so it could also be the truth. Alison didn't know what to believe.

A phone rang and Alison hurriedly fished it out before glancing at the screen. _Board Shorts_ flashed up as an incoming call and Alison denied it. When was the guy gonna buy a clue?

"Best leave that here," Mona mused pointing to Alison's phone.

Alison slipped it back into the glove compartment in her car and discretely checked that her burner was still in her purse, it wouldn't do to be caught alone with Mona without a phone. But that answered one question her phone was being tracked.

"So are you excited for today?" Mona asked bouncing on her feet a bit.

"Sure," Alison half heartedly responded. She loved shopping with snakes.

"So where to first," Mona queried as they settled in the brunette's car.

"Kim at the salon," Alison muttered as Mona headed back into town.

* * *

Kim had been pleased to see her and not so pleased to see Mona's hair, the brunette had been grilled for a good twenty minutes on her hair care routine. Alison took great pleasure in sympathizing with Kim's pained gasps and tutting. Mona was bewildered and completely out of her depth.

"This needs a lot of work," Kim muttered staring at Mona's hair. "Vivian brought you just in time."

Alison nodded and held up a hand.

"I can only do so much," Alison intoned seriously. "You're the true genius, Kim."

"Oh this one," Kim chuckled nudging Mona as she fawned over Alison.

Mona grimaced and Alison found she was actually really enjoying herself, this was her world not Mona's and the brunette may have bullied her way in the door but Alison was still the queen of this kingdom.

Kim tutted about Mona and shook her head in distress.

Mona patted at her hair self consciously as Kim appraised her.

"Honey, no," Kim grabbed her hand. "Its better if we don't linger."

Alison stifled her chuckles as Mona glared at the older woman, who dragged her into a chair. Mona shot Alison a fierce look as Kim puttered around her head and Alison just opened her magazine with an eye roll. They were going to be here a while she might as well get comfortable.

"Does it look ok?" Mona asked for the fifteen time when they were back on the street.

"You look great," Alison couldn't muster a smile like the last fourteen times she answered and Mona was once again checking her hair in the reflection of a shop.

"Mona its fine lets go," Alison called.

"Whats the rush?" Mona asked her eyebrows lowering dangerously. "Have you got better things to do?"

"Yes," Alison crossed her arms in exasperation. "You pretty much blackmailed me on this little trip I'm not exactly having fun."

"I thought we could bond," Mona shrugged, trying to appear friendly.

"Yeah thats not gonna happen," Alison uncrossed her arms with a sigh. "Just tell me what you know please?"

"You should really watch your back more carefully," Mona smirked and then smiled sweetly. "Where to next."

"The makeup counter," Alison checked her burner phone for the time without even thinking.

"Whats that?" Mona asked pointing to the phone in Alison's hand. "I told you to leave it in the car."

"I did," Alison snapped. "This is a different one."

Mona crossed her arms and murmured something to herself.

"Come on," Alison grabbed the little devil and pulled her along.

Cindy was cleaning down her counter when they stepped up and she smiled widely at Alison.

"What can I help you girls with?" she asked warmly.

"This one," Alison pointed to Mona. "Needs some advice."

Cindy nodded and pulled Mona up to a small vanity mirror, clicking on a few lights so they could get a detailed look at Mona's face. Alison hung back but enjoyed watching Mona squirm as Cindy pointed out different products and their purposes. Almost everything was above Mona's head Alison was sure but she figured the brunette would get it eventually she certainly had the first time Alison had helped her.

"Always buy everything Cindy tells you to," Alison warned.

"You're too much," Cindy smiled.

As warm as Cindy's smiles were, Alison was well versed in the smile of a shop assistant who knew where there was money to be made, a shop assistant like Cindy worked on commission and she worked well.

They were there for an hour and when Cindy was finally done collecting everything Mona would need, she rang it up. All five hundred and sixty four dollars worth. Whoever said beauty was priceless had never met Cindy. Mona gave Alison a long look and the blonde reluctantly pulled out her credit card.

"No please I insist," she sarcastically muttered.

"Aren't you a good friend?" Cindy smiled again.

"The best," Mona smirked at Alison who not for the first time wanted to strangle the freak.

* * *

"Why am I carrying this?" Alison grumbled holding the heavy bag of makeup and perfume.

"Because you're a good person," Mona cackled as though it were the funniest joke she'd ever told.

"Alright Mona you've had your fun now tell me what you know?"

"Oh Alison we'd need months for that and you only have till the end of summer," Mona smirked.

"What happens at the end of summer?" Alison asked desperately.

"Don't you know?" Mona cooed. "Its the night they kill you."

Alison felt her blood run cold as Mona chuckled to herself. Obviously enjoying the blonde's distress.

"Do you think Cindy will give me a discount when you're dead?" Mona wondered aloud. "Like a bereavement tax or something."

"Mona," Alison snapped grasping Mona's shoulders and turning the brunette to face her.

"Who is after me?" she stressed.

"Ah ah Ali thats not part of the deal," Mona's eyes darkened. "We're playing nice remember."

Alison glared at Mona but released the freak slowly. Mona smirked at her.

"Now how about some new clothes," Mona happily smiled, linking their arms as though they were two best friends shopping.

"Vivian," Manny shrieked happily as soon as they entered the little boutique.

"Manny," Alison rejoined, returning the flamboyant man's air kisses.

"Cheri you're more radiant than ever," Manny praised as he pulled her back and twirled her in a little circle.

"Oh stop it you," Alison happily cried when she was righted again.

"Have you fallen in love?" Manny asked studying her. "Thats the only thing that could give off such a glow."

Alison found herself flushing under his unwavering gaze and the fact that he was right, she was in love, she wondered if it were as obvious to everyone else.

"You have mi amore," Manny pushed a hand to his heart in joy. "Tell me everything, is he all you ever dreamed of?"

Manny had always been a hopeless romantic and took great pleasure in living vicariously through all his customers.

" _She_ actually," Mona snickered and Alison glared at her for a second.

Manny stared at Mona as though he'd only just noticed her.

"She doesn't seem your type," he squinted at the little brunette.

Mona placed her hands on her hips clearly affronted.

"She's not," Alison agreed, fishing out her phone, it went against her own rules but she'd saved a few pics to her burner just incase. She found a cute picture of Emily, in her running gear mid stride.

"She's beautiful," Manny mused. "And definitely more your type."

Mona squeaked in outrage and stomped her foot with a pointed glare at Alison to remind the blonde why they were here in the first place.

"Manny we have a serious crisis on our hands," Alison intoned seriously trying to cover her giggles as Mona squeaked again and Manny snapped to attention.

"This is Mona," Alison introduced the brunette pushing her towards Manny. "Do what you can."

"Alison-"

Manny cut Mona off with a sharp wheeze as he looked over her.

"Well you're not a _totally_ lost cause," he mumbled to himself.

Mona rolled her eyes but took his appraisal silently as he moved around her, humming and haring.

"Come with me," he instructed. "We can't have you standing in my store dressed as you are."

Alison laughed this time outright as Mona followed the man grumpily. Alison looked back to her phone and couldn't help but smile at the picture of Emily.

"No, dear god, no," Manny shrieked from the back. "Argyle should never ever touch this skin."

Alison could only imagine the death glare Mona was giving Manny, but he was bitchy enough to hold his own Alison knew.

* * *

When Mona drove them back to Alison's car the blonde a fair bit poorer and Mona kitted out with everything she would need to be popular, Alison gave it one last ditch effort.

"Mona?" she turned to face Mona as the engine turned off.

"Yes," Mona answered giving Alison her full attention for once.

"None of this should define you, its just clothes and make up and-"

"A way of life," Mona grinned her eyes flittering up to the rearview mirror, her reflection beaming back at her in victory.

"You don't have to be a new me," Alison tried again. "You can be better and-"

"Oh I will be," Mona promised with a dangerous glint in her eye.

"I'm sorry that I pushed you to this," Alison shook her head sadly, if only she'd gone back further.

"Ali," Mona reached out a hand and then stopped herself, Alison almost felt like the brunette was sympathizing with her and then it shattered. "I'm sorry you're going to die."

Alison threw open the passenger door as Mona cackled.

"Oh come on its just a little joke," Mona yelled as Alison slammed the door closed and stormed over to her car.

Mona backed up her car and turned around, slowing down and then stopping right next to Alison, she lowered the window and peered out at the blonde.

"You know what, you've been a good sport today," Mona nodded to herself. "So I'm going to give you a gift."

"I have enough _gifts_ from you," Alison bit off.

"This one you'll like, Ali cat," Mona assured her.

Alison crossed her arms and waited.

"So much frowning," Mona murmured taking in Alison's angry face. "My gift is this, you get to pick my next target."

"What?" Alison spluttered. What kind of sick gift was that.

"Think long and hard, Alison," Mona chortled.

"I don't need to," Alison spat. "I don't want anything to do with whatever you have planned for someone else."

Mona's face contorted in rage.

"This is a once in a life time offer Alison, and your lifetime has a deadline I suggest you remember that," Mona warned.

"I don't care," Alison shrieked. "I'm not that person anymore. I don't hurt people."

Mona tuttered.

"Oh Ali," Mona cooed. "You'll always be that person don't think a little lust will change anything, you'll get bored of Emily and well, we know what a cat does when it gets bored of a mouse don't we."

Alison lunged for Mona but the window slid shut.

"Think about it," Mona shouted through the glass, before she laughed and sped away.

Alison kicked at the gravel under her feet fuming. She wasn't that person anymore Mona was just trying to bait her, she told herself over and over again as she slumped against her car. She wasn't, she'd changed. She had. Hadn't she?

* * *

Now that their friends all knew about them Alison found she was actually having a really hard time splitting her time accordingly. Hanna especially took a while to come round to the idea that Alison wanted alone time with Emily every now and then but that didn't mean she didn't value Hanna's friendship. It didn't help matters any that Emily was now twice as possessive over Alison, especially towards Hanna and no matter how many times Alison assured Emily that Hanna was only a friend, Emily still glared daggers when she felt the other blonde was being _too_ friendly.

It was something to work on but apart from that Emily and Alison's relationship was great and now freely allowed to express their affection they did so. Often. Alison surprising herself by feeding the little needy part of her that longed to be loved, a part she had tried on more than one occasion to completely destroy.

Now she couldn't let Emily leave a room, let alone leave her for a day without a kiss and a long hug. There were kisses for hellos and kisses for goodbyes and kisses 'Because I'm bored', 'You're adorable', 'I really really wanted to', 'I really really really needed to' and Alison's favourite, kisses 'because you wrinkled your nose adorably when I kissed you just now'. It was pathetic Alison knew but found she also didn't care because this was a feeling she never wanted to lose.

So she basked in Emily's affections and juggled her new relationship and her treasured friendships as best she could so far she wasn't didn't think she was doing too bad.

* * *

Alison was happily perched in Emily's lap as Spencer handed out drinks. Hanna was busy with her mother for the evening and Aria was working through her family issues. So that left Emily, Alison and Spencer to hang out. Spencer however wasn't stupid enough to make herself a thirdwheel as she'd told Alison earlier that afternoon she was incredibly proud of herself when she'd managed to rope in Toby.

Alison had thought the whole thing so adorable and Spencer had almost had a heart attack when she told the brainy brunette that a double date sounded lovely. As soon as Toby arrived Spencer was hyper aware of every little thing she was doing and Alison couldn't help but cringe as the brunette dug herself further and further in her own little hole of nerves every time the blue eyed boy smiled at her. It was painful to watch Spencer make a fool of herself in front of someone who so obviously liked her back.

Alison accepted Emily's drink and then her own cup placing them both on the outdoor table they were sitting at. Emily thanked Alison by squeezing the blonde gently around her waist. Alison just smiled happily.

"You two are disgusting," Spencer grumbled as she took a seat next to Toby across from the pair.

Emily nudged her nose into Alison's shoulder and Alison lifted Emily's drink slipping it over her shoulder so the brunette could reach it.

"She's got you well trained," Spencer murmured watching them.

Alison winked back at Spencer before she turned in Emily's arms so she could sit sideways on her girlfriend.

"She knows I'd do anything for her," Alison murmured running a hand through Emily's dark hair, Emily smiled shyly up at her.

"I wish Hanna was here," Spencer grumbled crossing her arms, no doubt the bubbly blonde would be all over Emily and Alison.

Emily's eyes flashed darkly to Spencer and Alison cupped her mermaid's jaw. Emily's jealousy of Hanna was still a sore point for the brunette and Spencer was not helping.

"Me and you," Alison mumbled softly so only Emily could hear as she stroked Emily's cheek with her thumb.

"If you guys start kissing again I'm going to get the hose," Spencer warned.

Toby chuckled and Spencer blushed faintly remembering he was there.

"So Toby what have you been up to?" Alison asked politely trying to steer the conversation somewhere helpful for Spencer.

"This and that," Toby shrugged and Alison was glad he was still acknowledging her existence.

"Did you get the latest album?" Emily asked suddenly peering at Toby.

Toby nodded his excitement growing as he and Emily dissolved into a heated discussion about their band's latest release. Alison tuned them out happily playing with Emily's fingers while her mermaid talked with Toby. Everything Emily did was ridiculously adorable to Alison and she caught herself more than once just sighing while looking at her girlfriend.

"And then-"

Alison couldn't help herself anymore and kissed Emily's cheek softly. Emily flushed and stopped talking mid sentence obviously embarrassed.

"Lets play a board game or something," Spencer suggested loudly obviously in an effort to separate Alison and Emily.

"I'm game," Toby coughed, as though he hadn't actually meant to speak.

"Well then lets find something to play," Spencer stood heading into the house, Toby only a step behind. "Alison Emily come on."

Alison nodded reluctantly and slipped off Emily's lap holding out a hand for her girlfriend to take and pulling Emily up and to her lips for a quick kiss. Emily sighed against Alison's lips and pushed into the blonde kissing her deeply.

"You two are being separated," Spencer called from inside, clearly not amused.

* * *

"Alison the point of the game is to beat your opponent not give them letters," Spencer scolded.

Alison pouted.

"But look at her cute little concentration face, Spencer. She only needed a Z," Alison argued.

Emily smiled over at her and Alison smiled back.

"Yes," Spencer gritted her teeth. "Your girlfriend is adorable and you just _gave_ her 10 points."

Alison poked out her tongue at the angry brunette and winked at Emily.

"If I start pouting will you finally help me, you know your teammate?" Spencer asked angrily.

"You're not as cute," Alison admitted with a head tilt watching Spencer turn red.

"I..I think.." Toby stuttered and looked down at his letters when Spencer and Alison looked over at him.

"Yes, Toby?" Alison encouraged gently.

Toby looked up and gulped before looking at Spencer.

"I think you're beautiful, Spencer," he blushed shyly and looked away.

Alison almost awed out loud, Toby was so little and cute these days and his crush on Spencer was too precious.

Spencer cleared her throat to hide her own pleased smile.

"Lets just play," Spencer added finally.

The scrabble board between the four of them was almost completely full and it was irking Spencer to no end that Alison kept helping her girlfriend and by default Toby instead of actually decimating the opposing team like Spencer wanted. But Alison was having much too much fun riling up Spencer and flirting with her adorable girlfriend to really be paying attention to the actual scrabble match. Which of course was sacrilegious in Spencer's mind.

"Lovesick," Spencer placed down with a pointed look at Alison.

"Twenty points for team Spalison," Alison cheered.

Spencer's glare hardened.

"We are not 'Team Spalison', Ali," Spencer hauntingly replied. "It's stupid."

They'd been having this argument all game and each time Alison found it more and more amusing.

"Fine. Alison and Spencer," Alison conceded sticking her tongue into her cheek to stop herself from chuckling as Spencer turned red with anger.

"It's Spencer and Alison," Spencer snapped.

"Ah ah ah," Alison tisked wagging her finger at Spencer because it always pissed the brunette off more. "Alphabetical order."

"Last names then," Spencer groused.

"I'm still first," Ali smirked.

"Ali," Emily mumbled from across the board.

Alison rolled her eyes but let up on Spencer.

"Lizards," Emily happily played off Spencer's L, Toby high fived her and Alison leaned across the board for a congratulatory peck.

"Good one, baby," she praised when she resettled.

"Alison," Spencer snapped. "They're beating us because of you, you know."

"Spencer," Alison sharply commanded before she softened. "Look how happy they are."

Spencer finally looked over to Toby and Emily who were happily rearranging new letters and laughing to each other, bumping their shoulders together both with pleased smiles.

"Feels a lot like winning doesn't it," Alison whispered when Toby smiled at Spencer catching her staring.

"Better," Spencer admitted softly.

Alison smiled and nudged her friend, Spencer came out of her trance and cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Ok, I think you guys have clearly beaten us," Spencer conceded with a rueful smile.

"Rematch," Toby suggested hopefully, someone didn't want to go home Alison mused.

"Only if someone else gets Alison," Spencer groused.

Toby and Emily looked between each other deep in thought for a moment and Alison narrowed her eyebrows dangerously.

"I guess I'll take her," Emily huffed before Alison caught sight of her mermaid's playful little smile.

"Jerk," she whispered as Emily and Spencer swapped sides.

"That was mean," she pouted when Emily resettled next to her.

Emily just smiled and leaned over kissing her pout away.

"I'll always take you, Ali," Emily promised breaking their kiss.

"I didn't say stop," Alison whined pursing her lips at Emily.

The brunette chuckled and kissed her again, Alison gripped the back of Emily's neck and held her in place for a deeper kiss. Lost in her mermaid's mouth Alison barely registered a tiny prick to her cheek, she pulled away breathlessly to examine it and found a letter tile on the rug below her.

"Can we play now?" Spencer asked exasperated and Alison had no doubt she'd be pelted with more tiles if she didn't stop kissing Emily.

"Jealous much," Alison teased and Spencer blushed shifting uncomfortably.

"Ali," Emily scolded gently.

Alison leaned into her mermaid but didn't say anything else as the game began again. It turned out Toby and Spencer were a formidable team and Alison having lost interest in the game long ago wasn't really helping Emily so much as sneaking kisses whenever she could. It was odd how Alison's natural competitive nature was placated and almost completely subdued by Emily. She didn't want to crush Toby and Spencer she didn't even really care for the outcome at all she was just having fun, being in the moment with her friends. It was a nice change.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

 **Warnings: THIS CHAPTER HAS SMUT IN IT...This work contains foul language, sex scenes, child abuse, attempted sexual abuse, violence etc. MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY.**

"Oh, Em," Alison gasped pressed up against the Hastings' fridge as Emily nipped at her throat.

They were supposed to be getting more drinks and snacks, Alison having offered to procure the supplies for their movie but Ali's little helper was getting a little handsy and they'd completely forgotten about their objective. Rather lost in each other.

"I can't stop kissing you," Emily whined.

"Then don't," Alison commanded breathlessly.

Ever since they had finally gotten together and made it official Alison and Emily had an incredibly hard time keeping their hands and lips off each other. Standing in the Hastings' kitchen on what was pretty much a couples date, well Alison decided they couldn't really be blamed for indulging. Especially if Spencer never found out.

Alison pulled Emily up to her lips and rocked against the strong thigh that had slipped between her legs. Alison gripped the brunette's hair painfully as she panted into Emily's mouth.

"We should stop," Alison regretfully gasped.

Emily whined pressing harder into Alison and kissing the blonde fiercely.

"They're gonna wonder where we went, Em," Alison pulled away trying to catch her breath.

Emily pouted but stepped away.

"Don't give me that look," Alison teased, wiping her finger across Emily's protruding bottom lip.

Emily nipped at her finger and Alison almost gave in to her temptations. Instead she pressed a quick kiss to Emily's lips and then tangled their fingers together dragging Emily up the stairs to Spencer's room.

She very much doubted Mrs Hastings would appreciate Spencer having a boy in her room but what the older woman didn't know wouldn't hurt her and Spencer's room was the most comfortable place to watch movies in the Hastings' manor.

Emily trailed behind Alison and pinched her butt on the stairs mischievously Alison giggled and grasped her girlfriend's wandering hand wrapping them both around her waist. They stumbled slightly but found a comfortable pace as they entered Spencer's room.

Alison stopped sharply at the door and Emily crashed into her, Alison gripped her girlfriend's hands tightly to try and keep her quiet.

"What?" Emily whispered as Alison inclined her head to Spencer's bed.

Emily's eyes widened at the sight and she dropped Alison's hands in shock.

On the floor pressed up against the bed was Toby his head titled away from the watching girls, his eyes firmly closed as Spencer kissed him. Alison noted they'd obviously done this before because that was not a first time hesitant kiss, Spencer was really going for it.

"Yes," Alison softly squealed, fisting pumping because she couldn't help herself.

Emily chuckled and then Spencer moaned, Alison slapped a hand across her mouth to stifle her giggle and Emily shooed the blonde back down the stairs and away from their occupied friends.

"I'm so happy for Spencer," Alison gushed bouncing up and down when they got back into the kitchen, she was so giddy she felt like a million dollars.

Emily watched her girlfriend amused.

"I want to go give them a hug," Alison decided suddenly heading back for the stairs, so caught up in her own excitement.

Emily caught her around the waist easily.

"They're busy, Ali," Emily laughed.

"Right," Alison finally caught up to herself. "They're so cute together though."

"You're cute," Emily murmured.

Alison smiled spinning in Emily's arm so she could kiss her girlfriend, what she'd intended as a friendly peck soon turned into a passionate exchange as Emily pressed her tongue into Ali's mouth.

"They're pretty busy," Alison mumbled as Emily pulled away to kiss down her neck. "They haven't noticed we're gone."

Emily hummed in agreement against Alison's neck and the blonde squirmed from the pleasant feeling, she grasped Emily's head and dragged her mermaid back to her lips, kissing Emily desperately.

"You know," Alison murmured in between kisses. "My parents aren't home."

Emily pulled back sharply and Alison blinked to see clearly, taking in her mermaid's dark sexy gaze.

"Jason's out too," Ali whispered.

Emily nodded needing no more encouragement and grabbed Ali's wrist dragging her through the Hastings' kitchen and out the back door. Alison tried to smother her giggles amused by how eager her girlfriend was for some actual alone time.

* * *

Alison smiled into the brunette's lips as Emily followed her with kisses, both of them rolling across the blonde's bedspread. They finally had the DiLaurentis house to themselves and the last hour had been spent like this kissing, laughing and then more kissing. It was glorious. But Alison needed to cool off as her mind over flowed with images of _that_ night and her ache for the brunette grew. Emily however had very different ideas, continuously chasing the blonde's lips whenever Alison moved too far away.

"Em, hang on," Alison laughed breaking their kiss.

Emily smiled dazzlingly as Alison took a moment to collect herself.

"Whats wrong?" Emily asked propping herself up on an elbow as Alison sat up.

"Nothing," Alison assured, straightening her skewed tank top. "We wanted to go slow and I just need a minute to remember that."

Emily sobered instantly and Alison ran a hand through her frazzled blonde hair. A soft touch to her shoulder startled the blonde momentarily, Emily's finger trailing over her exposed skin. The brunette was intently watching her own hand and Alison studied Emily until she met the blonde's gaze.

"I was thinking maybe we didn't have to be slow anymore," Emily hedged her hand heading to the strap of Alison's tank top. Her fingers slid under the strap and pulled it down Alison's arm gently.

"Em," Alison whispered. "Are you sure?"

Emily studied Alison for a long moment before she nodded and Alison kissed her leaning them back onto the bed.

* * *

Emily lay before her completely vulnerable and naked, so much bronze skin on display, Alison remembered what it was like to run her hands over this glorious body but she hadn't had the pleasure of such a detailed visual examination and she relished the chance.

Emily shifted slightly uncomfortable under her unwavering gaze and it made Alison briefly feel like a creep. The back of her mind reminded her that mentally she was eighteen while the girl before her exposed and waiting for her guidance was fifteen. This was Emily's first time and Alison, though briefly having disturbing sympathy for Ezra Fitz, was more determined than ever to make it perfect.

"God you're beautiful," Alison breathed watching a blush flare up Emily's neck.

Hesitantly Alison placed a hand on the bed just to the right of Emily's hip, lowering herself down slowly. Emily watched her every move.

"Is this ok?" Alison asked as their skin touched and fused together, the warmth pleasant and soft even as Emily shivered.

Emily nodded back, swallowing hard as Alison sank more of her weight onto the brunette.

"You ok?" Alison asked again, Emily seemed to be holding her breath.

She stroked a gentle hand across her mermaid's face, down her cheek, settling on her lips.

"Do you want to stop?"

Emily shook her head.

"No, I just don't want to wake up," Emily admitted shyly.

Alison chuckled her fingers tracing across Emily's lips even as the brunette talked.

"Its not a dream, mermaid," she whispered cupping Emily's cheek and closing the gap between them.

This kiss was slow and tender, a reassurance that this was not some meaningless quickie, this was important and respectful and Emily didn't have to be afraid. Alison tried to convey all of this through her lips. Moving gently against Emily as the brunette moaned and opened her mouth inviting Alison to deepen the kiss. The blonde seized the opportunity and let her hand wander to Emily's stomach, drawing patterns across her toned abdomen and up to just below her breasts. Emily hissed into the kiss as Alison's finger's skimmed her breast.

"Is that ok?" Alison asked through the kiss.

Emily arch up into Alison kissing more forcefully and Alison took that to be a positive sign, her hand trailed up and groped at Emily clumsily as the blonde repositioned her weight. Resettled Alison curled all five fingers around Emily's right breast, the brunette arched further into her hand and Alison nipped at the plump lip between her own.

"How's that feel?" Alison coerced and as much as this was about making Emily feel safe and loved it was also about Alison learning what Emily did and didn't like.

That night with Emily was rushed and hurried and Emily was very much in charge, though she'd assured Alison the blonde could do no wrong in pleasuring her, Alison knew she was still inexperienced in comparison to that Emily.

"Good," Emily choked as Alison massaged her chest.

"That feels good?" Alison goaded a bit of mischievous teasing seeping through, she skimmed her fingers over Emily's nipple watching it harden instantly.

She pinched at it firmly and smirked as Emily squeaked.

"How about now?" the blonde asked unnecessarily.

"Oh.. better," Emily whined.

"I want to hear you, mermaid. Let me know what works and what doesn't ok?" Alison prodded and when Emily nodded Alison rewarded her with a deep kiss.

"We're both learning," Alison reassured the quivering brunette as she pulled away.

Emily nodded desperately as Alison closed her mouth around the brunette's neglected nipple, sucking through Emily's moans.

The blonde smirked as her mermaid's hands fisted into her hair holding her tightly to Emily's chest.

"Ali.." Emily keened arching into the hot mouth as it trailed kisses and licks across her skin, the blonde switched her hands and mouth tweaking the brunette's other nipple, her mouth closing around the other.

God, she was definitely a boob girl.

The blonde could have happily stayed there all day but Emily's legs closed around her hips and Alison was reminded that her mermaid was worked up, she pulled away from the tantalizing flesh before her but found she couldn't move far, Emily well and truly had her surrounded. Legs wrapped around her hips, heels pressing into the blonde's butt and her mermaid's hands buried in her hair. She was trapped in a sweet embrace.

"Em," she called softly.

"Em," she repeated when the brunette didn't respond, she added a light nip to the nearest expanse of bronze skin and Emily yelped looking down.

"You need to ease up a bit, hon," Ali smirked as Emily blushed and released her death grip on the blonde.

"I'm not going anywhere," Alison assured her before kissing her deeply.

As she pulled away Emily tried to chase her lips and Ali laughed giving her a quick peck before moving out of reach.

"Trust me," she promised, trailing slow kisses down Emily's perfect form.

She'd have to worship this body again, the blonde reminded herself, like she could ever forget with the salty sweet taste of Emily's skin on her tongue and the delicious feel of the brunette's muscle jumping everywhere her lips touched, like all of Emily's body wanted to greet the blonde. It was intoxicating and addictive.

She lavished the brunette's hip when she reached it resettling herself between Emily's spread thighs, oh god she could smell her already. As she moved to Emily's centre the brunette's hips jumped to meet her and she held down Emily's thighs.

Emily blushed and turned her head muttering an apology.

"Don't apologize, Em and please don't hide," Alison encouraged. "I wanna see you."

Eventually shiny brown eyes met her own and Alison smiled up at her mermaid.

"I love you," Alison greeted and Emily smiled.

"I lo-"

Alison swiped her tongue the length of her mermaid and Emily shrieked. The blonde smirked at her handy work as Emily's head fell back onto the pillows, the blonde worked through her folds steadily building a rhythm.

"Oh Ali," Emily begged as the blonde swiped her tongue across Emily's clit.

The brunette's hips jumped again but Alison held her steady bullying the nub with her tongue as Emily writhed beneath her. Alison doubted there was a more beautiful sight on earth.

"You taste so good," Alison commented pulling away to smack her lips.

Emily sucked in desperate breaths before Alison dove right back in, pleasuring her girl throughly. Eventually after what surely felt like hours for Emily, Alison snaked a hand under her own tongue and circled her mermaid's centre.

"This might hurt a bit, mermaid," Alison warned. Emily nodded her consent and Alison sucked on her clit just as she entered her.

Emily arched almost straight off the bed and Alison held her finger still letting the brunette get used to the intrusion. After what felt like the longest moment of Alison's life, Emily finally nodded again.

"You can move," Emily rasped.

Alison kissed her clit deeply and moved back to get more leverage with her hand.

"Ali," Emily called as Alison finally got a rhythm.

Alison looked up to her mermaid's sweat drenched face.

"I… I need.. you," Emily stuttered.

Alison smiled sliding up Emily's body even as her hand continued to thrust.

"You need me here," Alison clarified and Emily nodded gripping onto the blonde's back.

"I'm always here for you, Em," Alison promised kissing Emily's neck as the brunette arched to a more powerful thrust from the blonde.

"More," Emily begged. "Ali, please."

Alison smirked as she sucked at Emily's neck and added a second finger.

"Ali that feels really good," Emily desperately whined.

"Yeah? I love making you feel good," Alison purred, speeding up her thrusts even as her hand cramped.

Emily writhed beneath her and Alison smiled into Emily's neck as her mermaid gasped and finally screamed in pleasure.

"Thats it baby, come for me," Alison whispered needy and hot against Emily's flesh.

"Ali!" Emily screamed as she came.

Alison slowed her thrusts, wanting to stay connected to the brunette as she came down from her high. Emily clung to her taking in deep lungfuls of air.

"You alright?" Alison asked moving Emily's slick hair from her face.

Emily nodded smiling.

"That was… Ali that was amazing," Emily gushed still panting.

Alison slowly pulled her hand from her mermaid as Emily whimpered at the loss.

"I'm glad," Alison smiled kissing her lover deeply.

"You taste different," Emily puzzled pulling away and rolling her tongue around her mouth in thought. Alison bit her own lip trying not to laugh.

"What?" Emily asked in confusion.

Alison surged forward and kissed her lover again, her tongue tangling with Emily's own before she once again pulled away.

"That's you," Alison smirked. "I taste like you."

Emily blushed and choked on a surprised laugh.

"What?" she whispered scandalized.

Alison nodded playfully smacking her own lips she smirked down at the bewildered brunette.

"You taste good right?" Alison teased stretching out over Emily's body.

"I," Emily spluttered. "I guess."

Emily looked away embarrassed.

"What is it, mermaid?" Alison asked gently titling Emily's head back to face her.

"I just… what do you taste like?" Emily asked her eyes shining with curiosity and innocence.

Alison felt her breath hitch, her stomach coiling in anticipation.

"Do you wanna find out?" Alison grinned cheekily.

Emily flushed but nodded slowly.

"You sure?" Alison asked. "We don't-"

"I want to," Emily clarified. "I want to make you feel good too."

Alison smiled warmly stroking Emily's cheek.

"You already do," Alison promised kissing Emily tenderly.

"Now how do you want me?" Alison asked with a seductive smirk.

* * *

When Emily settled on top of her Alison tried to remember what she had loved about _that_ night, which way Emily had twisted, what parts of her own body the brunette had claimed until Alison couldn't imagine anyone but her mermaid loving her right.

"I don't know what to do," Emily admitted shyly.

Alison guided the brunette's hand down her body. Groaning as Emily's hot hand trailed along her sensitive skin.

"Just explore," Alison instructed pressing Emily's hand to her aching core.

"I promise I'll let you know," Alison assured holding Emily's gaze.

Emily nodded as Alison retracted her hand.

Emily watched her hand not daring to look anywhere else, as she fluttered her fingers against Alison. Alison hissed at the fingers that dragged against her dripping core.

"Did I hurt you?" Emily whispered fearfully beginning to pull away.

"No, no," Ali assured her nervous girlfriend. "It felt good."

"Really?" Emily asked shyly.

"Emily we don't have to do this," Alison held her lover's gaze trying convey how serious she was.

Emily nodded that she understood and shifted her fingers.

"But you want to," Emily smiled down at Alison.

Alison chuckled breathlessly as though fingers kept moving, if only Emily knew.

"But do _you_ want to?" Alison choked out as Emily slipped a finger inside her curiously.

"Yeah," Emily awed as she explored inside Alison.

Alison grasped a hand around Emily's shoulders and held the brunette to her chest.

"You're so wet," Emily marvelled in wonder.

"Yeah-" Alison arched up Emily's exploration was slowly driving her insane. "Thats what you do to me."

"Me?" Emily gasped.

"Yeah, you, Em," Alison promised trying to breath as Emily's thumb brushed her clit faintly.

"You liked that?" Emily whispered swiping her thumb again.

It was an observation but it sounded so dirty to Alison's ears and she scrunched her eyes shut.

"Em," Alison cried desperately thrashing her head into the pillows.

Emily seemed to get the hint and slipped another finger into Alison, pushing and pulling into the blonde until Alison was a panting mess.

Her nipples ached and she was so far out of her mind as Emily curled and twisted inside her, but ignored her clit. Alison pulled her lover in tighter for something to ground herself to and Emily's lips pressed into her collarbone before they drifted down and around her breast.

"Fuck, Em," Alison praised.

Emily smirked against Alison's searing skin and took Alison's nipple in her mouth, while her fingers thrust in and out of the blonde.

"Rub me, baby," Alison commanded, too far gone in her own pleasure to ask nicely.

Emily followed the instructions though and slipped her other hand down to Alison's core, seeking out her clit, she rubbed across it and Alison's hips jumped up seeking more contact. Emily curled her fingers and Alison squealed.

"Fuck, baby," Alison cried.

Alison couldn't hold it in any longer and screamed long and loud as her orgasm shook her.

"Holy crap I'm dead," Alison mumbled as she slowly came back to herself.

Emily chuckled against her, pulling her fingers free.

"How was that?" Alison asked her voice shaky from her orgasm, a pleasant haze settled over her, her muscles jelly like and relaxed. She'd never felt more satisfied.

"That was.." Emily struggled to catch her breath but still wiggled excitedly, her whole body seemed to vibrate with energy against Alison.

"We'll get in lots of practise," Alison smirked as Emily's eyes widened. "You didn't think this was a one time thing did you, Em?"

Emily shrugged still jittering and Alison held her tighter laughing softly at her adorable lover.

"Oh no, no," Alison whispered. "Now that I've had you, there's _no way_ I'm giving you up, mermaid. No way."

Alison kissed at the corner of Emily's mouth and her lover pushed forward suddenly renewed. Alison may have underestimated her mermaid's desires just a fraction as Emily settled firmly on top of her taking her lips with a urgent mouth. It was always the quiet ones.

* * *

Alison laced her fingers with Emily's as they headed into Spencer's house the next morning, they were a little later than Spencer had wanted and thus breakfast was hurried before the endless fun of garbage that await, all because someone apparently couldn't take a shower by themselves. Alison was pleased that it hadn't taken much pouting to get Emily under the hot water and she felt her skin flush as her mind replayed to their extra long, extra steamy shower.

As soon as they settled at the kitchen table with the others a cup of Spencer's extra strong coffee in front of everyone, Spencer freaking they would be late. Hanna took one look at the couple and it was all over.

"You two had sex," Hanna shrieked.

"What?" Alison spluttered into her coffee, just narrowing avoiding spilling it all over herself, of all the days to wear white.

"You did, you _so_ did," Hanna cheered a victorious smirk on her face.

"No we didn't," Alison tried to recover much too late.

"Tell that to Emily's face," Hanna argued pointing at Emily.

Alison turned to look at her lover to find Emily was bright red and wide eyed, a dead give away that Hanna's accusation were spot on. Alison petted her mermaid's cheek, trying to get Emily to breath. Finally Emily looked to Alison and relaxed a little.

"So cute," Hanna gushed, Aria nodding in agreement.

"I wondered where you two got to last night," Spencer mused smiling at Alison's clear discomfort.

Alison rounded on the smart ass quickly.

"Really," Alison snapped. "Were you looking for us in Toby's mouth?"

"Spencer," Hanna cried positively gleeful at the scandal.

Spencer flushed.

"You and Toby were kissing," Aria giggled.

"Guys," Spencer whined embarrassed.

Alison smiled holding Emily close to her side as her girlfriend relaxed and their friends interrogation moved onto another casualty.

"Ah ah," Hanna warned pointing at the two of them as they got cosy. "Don't think this gets you two out of show and tell."

Alison flushed burying her head into Emily's neck in a rare moment of embarrassment. Emily just smiled and tried to act unaffected at the thought of Hanna's no doubt private questions to come.

"Hanna needs a love life," Alison grumbled into Emily's neck.

Emily giggled as Alison placed a quick kiss to her lover's neck.

"No ones _showing_ you anything, Hanna," Spencer groused across the table, collecting her car keys.

"You guys are no fun," Hanna pouted and the group dissolved into giggles.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

 **Warnings: THIS CHAPTER HAS SMUT IN IT...This work contains foul language, sex scenes, child abuse, attempted sexual abuse, violence etc. MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY.**

Now that Emily had had her, had made her scream and moan and generally praise her mermaid to the high heavens, well it seemed Alison had created a monster. Not an A monster, but rather she had unleashed a side of Emily she had never really experienced before.

A _sex monster_ , as Hanna had laughingly dubbed the brunette when she was gracing Alison's neck with a hickey in front of the others on their regular afternoon picnic. As had become a tradition Emily would sit with Alison nestled between her legs, the blonde's back against Emily's front and more often than not Emily would forget they had company and be instantly drawn to the tantalizing neck before her. Not that anyone minded, Alison was a little shocked by the public displays at first but it was only around her friends and these friends, now convinced no one was playing anyone were very supportive of her relationship with Emily.

Emily seemed to relish any chance to get Alison alone, sometimes being alone didn't even seem to be the brunette's priority. Rather she had to have Alison at any given moment against a hard surface be it a wall, floor or furniture piece.

They both had rug burns from the carpet in the Dilaurentis' living room, they'd almost fallen off the piano stool once with Emily perched on the bench and Alison in her lap happily lapping up all the attention Emily bestowed upon her. They'd had long, multiple rounds well into the night in both their bedrooms, they'd almost been caught twice in showers, once in the Hastings' shower and once in the Fields' shower, now they only ever took showers in the Dilaurentis' master bathroom. And there had been one very pleasurable session in the kitchen when Mr and Mrs Fields were out late. Alison even now swore she could still taste the hint of chocolate on her lower lip.

To say Alison was exhausted was an understatement, thoroughly satisfied and pleasurably aching yes but still exhausted. Emily had stamina and now that she knew what she was doing, she could happily keep Alison up the whole night. Not that Alison would ever complain. She wasn't stupid, if Emily Fields wanted to sex her up every night and day for the rest of their lives Alison would just get more caffeine. Nothing was more important than Emily and being able to physically show her mermaid how important she was to Alison was a gift Alison intended to treasure forever.

That however didn't mean they could spend forever in bed.

"Come on, up you get. You've got swim practise," Alison declared as she tried to get out of the warm bed.

Emily's arm around her waist held her snug though and the brunette burrowed herself into the back of Alison's neck.

"I don't want to. I want to stay here with you. Forever," Emily breathed hotly against Alison's creamy neck.

"As tempting as that sounds we- oh, Em stop trying to distract-" Alison tried to scold as Emily's teeth nipped along her throat before the brunette soothed the bites with her hot tongue.

"Em, we need…. ohhhhh…"

Emily had quickly found that Alison's neck was one of the most sensitive parts of the blonde's body, it was also the most easy to access at any given time and Emily relished giving it attention.

Alison couldn't help but think every time Emily nipped at Alison's skin or trailed her tongue across the blonde's neck and shoulder that she was enacting some type of revenge for the locker room incident. Not revenge as in punishment but rather Emily was particularly interested in the parts of Alison physically and emotionally she had been granted full access to, when previously the blonde had denied her. And it was true that Alison had pushed her away that day, furiously and harshly but it was also in part because it felt so good. Alison's neck had always been sensitive and she was the first to admit Emily knew what she was doing with this privileged information.

Alison was brought from her thoughts as Emily sucked on her neck determined, Alison didn't mind the hickeys they were annoying to cover up but the thrill she got seeing Emily's eyes darken when the brunette would catch sight of her work was more than worth it.

Emily's hand snaked down Alison's stomach before it moved over to squeeze her hip just as Emily sucked particularly hard.

Alison let out a long moan of encouragement, her hand fisting into her mermaid's hair holding Emily to her neck. Her other hand gripping the sheets.

The hand on her hip skirted down and over her thigh until her mermaid was once again pleasuring her.

"God, Em, that's it," Alison encouraged as Emily's fingers sort out her drenched clit.

Rubbing tight, hard circles across the protruding nub Emily pulled her mouth from Alison's neck, lavishing kisses down her shoulder and back up as she built the blonde up. Alison bit into her top lip to stifle a scream as Emily dipped two fingers into the blonde's folds, circling for a lazy moment before she entered Alison. Hard.

Alison felt the wind knock out of her briefly. She breathed in deeply trying to control her rapid heart beat. _Damn_ her mermaid was getting good at this.

Emily rutted into her from behind as she thrust her fingers in and out of Alison and the blonde clung to Emily desperately, letting the brunette take her body and soul.

"You're gonna make us late, baby," Alison chuckled before it turned into a long moan.

* * *

"I really like this colour on you, Ali," Hanna commented as she did Alison's toenails.

Alison wiggled her feet playfully.

"You don't think its a little trashy?" Alison joked at the deep red nail polish.

Hanna laughed.

"If anyone can pull off trashy its you, Ali," Hanna goaded.

Alison stuck out her tongue and smiled when Hanna copied her.

"I can't believe you beat me!"

Alison and Hanna both looked over to see Emily still in the water, the school's pool had been opened for the swim team's summer practise, which had ended over an hour ago but a couple of the swimmers were still milling around. The coaches trusting the more senior swimmers to lock up. Alison had happily escorted her girlfriend to every session. More often than not another one of the girls would come too, today it was Hanna.

In the pool Emily was shaking her head and laughing as one of her teammates, the one who'd been yelling Alison noted joked back and forth. The blonde tried to get a good look at the other swimmer but she was in the furthest lane and had googles as well as her cap on.

"Em's a pretty good swimmer, huh," Hanna commented returning to her task.

"She's the best," Alison answered proudly.

"Rematch!" the other swimmer yelled and Alison looked over to see Emily nodding as they retook their positions.

"Who is that?" Alison asked absentmindedly.

Hanna looked up to observe the mysterious swimmer.

"Looks like Paige whatever," she commented.

Alison felt her blood run cold. Paige. Paige was here. Paige was here messing around with Emily. This was not good.

The two swimmers took off and Alison watched as Emily glided through the water effortlessly a good length ahead of Paige, when they reached the other end of the pool Emily's head popped up and she smiled freely. A smile Alison noted her mermaid only ever wore in water, Ali's lips instinctively mimicked her girlfriend.

"Dammit," Paige shouted though she sounded more frustrated than angry.

Alison still sat up and watched intently as Paige and Emily exchanged some words. Alison had to hold herself in check when Paige smiled and leaned across the lane to shake Emily's hand. Her mermaid was of course oblivious to the attention.

They chatted for a moment longer and then Emily turned to see Ali watching and waved, Alison shot her a wave back and then threw in a kiss for good measure, Emily blushed but smiled pleased. Alison grinned at the look of hurt that momentarily crossed Paige's face, the blonde then felt guilty for feeling smug and turned her attention back to Hanna who was almost finished with her toes.

"What colour do you want, Han, blue or-"

"What the hell!" someone yelled.

Startled Alison and Hanna turned back to find Emily no longer in sight but Paige with a horrible smirk holding her hands under the water. On lookers rushed over and Alison's worse fears came to life as bubbles surfaced from where Paige had her hands. Emily.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Alison screeched running over to the pool, Hanna a step behind.

Paige held Emily under water with a sadistic smile at Alison. The blonde could just make out the brunette thrashing under the strong hold.

"Sorry am I hurting your _girlfriend_?" Paige spat. "I thought she was really good at holding her breath."

"Let her go, Pigskin!" Alison yelled.

"What did you call me?" Paige asked a dangerous tone.

"Let her go or I swear to god you're going to wish you were dead!" Alison promised.

Paige thought about it for a moment and then finally released Emily, the brunette popped out of the water gasping for air and hauled herself out of the pool, Hanna leaning down to help her out. Emily huddled into a towel that Hanna wrapped around her. The whole time Alison didn't take her eyes off Paige.

"Get out of the pool, McCullers," Alison seethed.

Paige crossed her arms.

"Why don't you make me?" Paige retorted.

"If I get in that pool you won't come out alive, I can promise you that."

Paige watched her for a long moment deciding on whether this was a bluff or not. Eventually she wadded over to the ladder and climbed out slowly. As soon as she was close enough Alison slapped her.

"Come near my girlfriend again and it will hurt much worse," Alison threatened.

Paige holding her cheek sneered and cocked her fist back, Hanna grabbed it just in time turning the angry brunette's wrist and pinning it behind her back.

"Ah ah," Hanna tisked.

"Those self defence classes are really working for you, Han," Alison complimented.

Hanna nodded twisting Paige's arm a little higher so the brunette hissed.

"I think you owe my friends an apology," Hanna prompted.

Paige rolled her eyes and Hanna twisted higher.

"Ow ok ok," Paige conceded. "I'm sorry neither of you can take a joke."

Hanna's eyes narrowed.

"She's not worth it, Hanna," Emily finally spoke up huddled into her towel. "Can we just go?"

"She tried to drown you," Alison shrieked but Emily's eyes were holding barely concealed tears.

"Please, Ali," Emily asked softly.

"Let her go, Han," Alison conceded.

Hanna reluctantly let Paige go and the trio started for the exit.

"You've got a well trained bitch there, Fields," Paige called.

"Just ignore her, Ali," Emily grasped the blonde's hands intertwining their fingers and Alison tried to draw strength from her mermaid.

"Pity your guard dogs won't be at every practise," Paige called. "Next time you won't get off so easy!"

Alison ripped her hand from Emily's even as the brunette tried to grab her. She spun around and stormed back to the smug brunette.

"Listen here you bigot!" Alison stuck a hand right into Paige's face. "No one threatens my girlfriend and lives."

"Yeah what you gonna do, blondie, paint my nails to death," Paige sneered crossing her arms.

Alison sized her up. This Paige was unsure of herself, volatile and self loathing a dangerous mix that Alison was all too familiar with. And maybe it was unfair that in changing things Alison had taken Paige's support, the person who would push Paige to better herself. It didn't help that Alison held herself accountable for her part in Paige's fear and self hatred, it made her feel guilty and a little sick.

However she was inherently selfish, to her very core and this Paige, this taunting, angry person didn't deserve Emily's patience, friendship or love. Alison would not, could not allow harm to come to Emily. The white hot anger was familiar and comforting in its own way, through out her self redemption Alison had not fed this part of herself, she'd given it little chunks her and there but she hadn't let it out of its cage. She had subdued the monster she knew rallied inside her. Letting it free would be therapeutic though it would cost her several steps in her personal growth. It would be worth it though, she reasoned, to finally fight fire with fire until one of them was burnt beyond recognition. Alison knew it wouldn't be her.

"You're a jealous, lost little bully Paige and I feel sorry for you," Alison spat. "Don't start something you can't finish."

Paige's mouth quirked into a wicked grin and Alison knew they'd gone too far already.

"Bring it, dyke!"

"I. Am. BISEXUAL!" Alison screamed.

Paige took a step back at the force of Alison's screaming.

"You wanna go lets go, Pigskin. Have you told Daddy about your little urges, why you lash out at everyone around you because it makes you hot sneaking looks in the locker rooms," Alison stepped forward, that nasty terrible part of her was in control and the blonde felt like she was watching a train wreck unable to look away and unable to help.

"Does he know?"

Paige gulped stepping forward to meet the blonde.

"Shut your mouth, skank."

"So now I'm a skank ok Paige tell me what being a bigoted, homophobic, repressed, desperate loser makes you," Alison stepped closer her voice dropping into a dark whisper. "It makes you worth less than the dirt on my shoes."

Paige had faced Alison before, had been bullied and set up and terrorized but it paled in comparison to this Alison. Scathing, confident and finding every weakness within a matter of seconds. They weren't to know but she had years on the lot of them. Almost three years of insider knowledge but more importantly three years of knowing what it was like to not have this… to lose Emily. Three years of wishing and yearning made for three years more of something worth winning for. Paige didn't stand a chance.

"Come near Emily or any of my friends again and I'll make sure you're nothing but dirt," Alison promised turning on her heel.

"Ali that was amazing," Hanna gushed grabbing their bags.

Alison sighed deeply trying to cage the raging monster inside her.

"You annihilated that bitch," Hanna cheered as they left the pool.

Alison tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes, she didn't want to be that person again, she was working so hard to not be that person and what she'd said to Paige left nothing but a bad taste in her mouth and guilt settling in her stomach.

She took note that Emily hadn't said anything.

"Are you ok, Em?" she asked placing a hand on Emily's arm.

Emily pulled away quickly and Alison tried to conceal her hurt.

"You were so mean, Ali," Emily said softly.

"She tried to drown you, Emily, I wasn't going to give her a pat on the head and a lollipop,"Alison snapped.

"You said you'd be nicer."

"That doesn't mean she should roll over and submit to jerks like Paige," Hanna stepped in.

Alison appreciated the effort but Hanna coming to her defence wasn't winning Alison any points with Emily if anything it was making the whole thing much worse.

"Han can you please put our stuff in the car," Alison pleaded.

Emily crossed her arms as Hanna glared at her over Alison's shoulder.

"Sure, Ali," she agreed somewhat reluctantly and took the bags to the car.

"She's not a threat, Em," Alison promised as Emily watched the other blonde head to the car.

"And neither is Paige," Emily argued.

"She. Tried. To. Drown. You!" Alison shrieked. "It doesn't get more threatening than that."

"I had it under control," Emily muttered.

"When? When you were being held under or when you got out and didn't do anything?" Alison snapped.

Emily turned away hurt.

"I didn't mean that, Em. I was just so scared," Alison put her hands on Emily's arms turning the girl towards her. "I was really scared I'd lose you."

"You scared _me_ , Ali," Emily admitted.

"I'm sorry, mermaid I never meant to scare you and I did unleash on Paige but I'm trying," Alison tried to assure her lover.

"You said you wouldn't turn back," Emily said softly her brow furrowing. "You promised."

"Emily there is more at stake here than promises," Alison knew she'd said the wrong thing as soon as the words left her mouth. "Please can we just talk about this at home. No more running. Please."

Emily sighed and headed for the car.

A text came through on Alison's phone.

 _"You make FRIENDS everywhere you go, carefully Ali your mask is slipping.- A."_

Alison angrily closed the message and headed for the car.

* * *

"Emily please just listen," Alison begged chasing Emily into her house, thankful the brunette's parents were at work because Emily was not being subtle. This was a couple fight and there was no denying it.

"No, Ali you hit her," Emily shrieked. "And you threatened her just like old Alison would."

Alison threw up her hands in exasperation.

"She tried to drown you how many times do I have to say it?" Alison cried.

"It doesn't matter how many times you say it, you don't fight fire with fire," Emily huffed.

"Cut the kindergarten crap, Emily. Someone physically assaulted you and you're giving her a free pass to do it again," Alison yelled.

"I'm not giving anyone a free pass, I will handle it," Emily seethed.

"How?" Alison challenged, stepping toward Emily. "What are you going to do Em cry to the coach, get Daddy to talk to her bigoted father?"

"No," Emily cried fearfully. "I'll think of something and-"

"Em, wait, no calm down," Alison tried to be sooth but Emily was suddenly going in a completely different tangent.

"My parents don't need to know. You know what Paige got carried away it was a prank and-"

"Em, what? No," Alison cried angrily. "That wasn't a prank that was violence."

"Please Ali can we just forget it happened, I forgive you ok," Emily moved into the kitchen. "How about some lunch."

"No I don't want your forgiveness if you're just going to forget anything happened, that won't solve anything," Alison cried. "Emily talk to me."

"If my parents find out about Paige they'll find out about us," Emily muttered.

Alison crossed her arms.

"Would that really be so bad?"

"Yes," Emily cried.

Alison huffed.

"Alison I love you but-"

"Really? Cause it doesn't feel like it," Alison snapped.

Emily looked down like a scolded puppy and the fire she'd had earlier was almost completely gone, once again Alison had reverted to age old tactics, strike first and strike hard.

"Baby," Alison called softly, stepping closer to Emily. "I didn't mean that I know you love me and I love you."

Emily shifted on her feet but didn't move away as Alison tipped her head up by her chin. The blonde wiped at the few tears that were slipping free from sad brown eyes. Alison cupped Emily's cheek rubbing her thumb in a soothing motion as Emily hiccuped.

"I do. Please, Ali I.. they can't know," Emily begged softly.

Alison nodded, as much as it pained her to keep this a secret from Emily's parents it wasn't her place to push the brunette.

"Alright, Em but I don't want Paige anywhere near you," Alison admitted.

"She's on the swim team Ali I can't avoid her-"

"You don't have to and I'm not asking you to, just if she tries anything else can you just promise you'll tell me," Alison asked gently.

Emily searched Alison's eyes looking for something, probably confirmation that Alison intended to kill Paige if anything happened to Emily.

"I won't hurt her," Alison stressed. "I promise."

Emily nodded after a long moment.

"I'll tell you if something else happens," Emily repeated with another nod.

Alison smiled and pulled her mermaid close for a sweet kiss, still cupping the brunette's cheek. Emily's hands settled on her waist drawing Alison closer as the kiss deepened.

"Mmm," Alison pulled away with a pleased hum her body tingling.

"Lunch?" Emily asked her eyes dark with desire.

Alison traced Emily's lips gently, marvelling in the softness, Emily's hands flexing on her waist as they slipped under the blonde's shirt to settle on hot skin.

"Are you really hungry for food, baby?" Alison asked coyly her eyebrow raising in silent challenge.

Emily shook her head slowly.

"When do your parents get back?" Alison asked innocently her fingers brushing over Emily's throat.

"Um.. not till six," Emily mumbled eyelids fluttering as Alison teased her neck softly.

"Perfect," Alison purred, placing a kiss to Emily's jaw. "That will give us just enough time."

Emily's eyes flew open as Alison curled her fists into the front of the brunette's sharks jacket and began dragging Emily along. Alison walked backwards seductively pulling Emily with her.

"You know I've got to admit," Alison coyly murmured, as though she were letting Emily in on a big secret. "This jock thing is pretty appealing."

Emily nodded entranced by Alison and they stumbled slightly as the brunette lunged forward to steal a kiss. Emily had definitely come out of her shell since their first time and Alison was ecstatic to find there had been a lot more firsts. For both of them.

"I want you," Emily mumbled into Alison's mouth as she pressed the blonde against the hallway wall with her whole body.

"You have me," Alison promised, groaning as Emily grabbed for her hip.

Their lips met hastily and Alison could feel herself slowly slipping into that wonderful state were she was aware of nothing but Emily and pleasure. It was a nice place to be and one she would happily revisit given the opportunity but they easily lost hours in that place and Alison couldn't afford for Mr and Mrs Fields to come home to her defiling their daughter in the hallway.

Emily's hands crept under her top sliding up until the brunette was massaging her chest as they kissed and Alison arched up into the contact. In all likeliness Mr and Mrs Fields would find their daughter defiling Alison, though the blonde wasn't sure they'd really be too picky on the details.

"Em," Alison called through her panting.

Emily mumbled something like an acknowledgement and Alison pushed her away gently.

"We should go upstairs," Alison suggested when she could look into Emily's eyes, the brunette was panting too and her eyes were dark with desire.

Emily nodded but she pressed forward to kiss Alison again and the blonde could tell she hadn't actually been listening.

"Em," Alison giggled, pushing Emily off again. "Hold on, we're just moving upstairs."

Emily seemed to have finally registered Alison's words and nodded sheepishly this time. Alison found the whole thing so adorable she couldn't stop herself from titling Emily's chin and kissing her again, just as Emily was starting to reciprocate Alison pulled away.

"Come on, _lover_ ," Alison breathed hotly against Emily's mouth. "I want you in a bed."

Emily nodded dumbfounded so close to drooling, Alison laughed again and laced their fingers dragging Emily behind her and up to the brunette's room.

"Maybe I should shower," Emily muttered when the door was finally closed and Alison was perched on the bed.

Alison titled her head in confusion, they were about to get deliciously sweaty why would the brunette want a shower now.

"I didn't take one at school after practise," Emily clarified taking in Alison's puzzled gaze.

Alison's blue eyes darkened.

"We'll get to the shower," Alison promised sitting up on her knees on Emily's bed, she liked this height difference. From her knees she was pretty much level with Em and it reminded her of Emily's confession in this very room weeks ago.

A shiver ran noticeably up Emily's spine as Alison beckoned her over. As soon as Emily was close enough Alison draped her arms over Emily's shoulders, the brunette's hands falling to Alison's waist. Alison smiled as she shifted closer to her mermaid, sliding their lips together when Emily mimicked her. She ran her tongue over the seam of Emily's lips and slid out her in as her girlfriend granted her access. They kissed languidly for what could have easily been hours and Alison just kept pressing herself tighter and tighter against Emily, needing to feel all of her lover.

Emily moaned into Alison's mouth and then pushed back leaning Alison back on the mattress, the brunette slipped her hands from Alison's waist to the blonde's ass and pulled the blonde against her while lifting.

Alison got the message and using her hold on Emily's shoulders she raised up from her knees wrapping one leg and then the other around Emily's waist as the brunette lay them both down onto the bed. The whole while their lips explored, both unwilling to break their connection even as they repositioned.

Alison moaned as Emily's weight settled over her, the brunette locked between Alison's legs and her mermaid wiggled a bit pressing deliciously against Alison's shorts, which generated just enough friction as a tantalizing reminder of what was to come.

Emily pulled away from Alison's lips when Alison groaned, but she didn't move far.

"You ok?" Emily whispered.

Alison smiled up at her considerate lover reminded once again of how sweet Emily was, it made her blood boil to think of what Paige had done but she quelled the anger because this was about them and not that brute. Alison lifted her hand pushing away some of Emily's hair from the brunette's face.

"I love you," Alison confessed.

Emily beamed as she always did when Alison spoke of love.

"I love you too," Emily whispered back.

"I'd love you more if you were naked," Alison cheekily pointed out.

Emily's eyes widened and for a moment she didn't seem to have gotten the joke.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief.

Alison chuckled and then shook her head.

"I couldn't love you more than I do right now," Alison smiled up at her mermaid.

Emily nodded and kissed Alison gently, before moving to the blonde's neck, her unruly dark hair fell into Alison's face and the blonde was hit with an unexpected sensation as she took in the smell that clung to Emily's hair.

Her mermaid smelt like chlorine, the smell that always seemed to linger on Emily just a hint was now all the blonde could smell and Alison could not catch her deep moan as it rumbled out of her chest.

"What is it?" Emily asked as she pulled away worried she'd hurt Alison somehow.

"Nothing," Alison answered quickly throwing her head back into the pillows, there was no way she was admitting Emily smelling like chlorine turned her on something fierce, no way in hell.

"You're lying," Emily muttered taking in Alison's facial expression, her lower lip protruded in a sad pout, eyes filling with disappointment as she started to untangle herself from Alison.

God damn it. God fucking damn it.

Alison's grip tightened on Emily and she locked her legs on the brunette's waist.

"No, ok,ok," Alison conceded as Emily kept wiggling, the brunette finally stopped when Alison admitted it. "I'll tell you."

Emily's eyes took her in and the blonde felt herself flush.

"You're hair," Alison murmured running her hands through the wet strands. "It just smells like chlorine."

Emily titled her head in confusion.

"I can shower and wash it if-"

Alison unhooked an arm from Emily's neck and grasped Emily's hand in her own, without any warning she pushed Emily's hand under her shorts and into her panties.

"And I like it," Alison admitted moaning as Emily explored the searing wetness for herself. "A _lot_."

"Chlorine turns you on?" Emily whispered in wonder her fingers dragging through Alison's slit.

"You turn me on," Alison clarified. "And apparently your hair smelling like chlorine."

Emily moaned as Alison arched up into her.

"You are coming to _every_ practise," Emily mumbled more to herself than Alison.

Alison couldn't help but agree though she had an ulterior motive on top of just supporting her girlfriend, she wanted to be at all of Emily's swim practises and meets and maybe she'd camp out in the locker room too. That wasn't crazy just protective. And crazy.

"Baby," Alison whined pitifully as Emily's fingers circled her clit. "I need you."

"I need you too," Emily murmured against her before she kissed the blonde.

Alison smiled into Emily's lips as the brunette's tongue traced her bottom lip and Ali happily welcomed Emily inside. She gasped gripping Emily tighter to her as Emily's fingers pressed sharply to her clit and then slid down to fill her.

She wiggled against her lover bucking her hips up with the weight of her mermaid on top of her, their clothes still on but she didn't care. She needed to get off and she needed it to happen now.

"It was so hot," Emily whispered against Alison's mouth. "Watching you just scream at her."

Alison's eyes flew open to stare at her lover, she thought Emily was mad.

"I thought you didn't like-"

"I don't," Emily assured, pressing closer and peppering kisses along Alison's jaw. "I don't like it when you're a bully but you were standing up for me and that doesn't make it right but it was just really.. hot."

Alison chuckled before she arched particularly sharply as Emily curled her fingers inside the blonde and a strangled gasp fell from Alison's lips before it was swallowed by more of Emily's bruising kisses.

* * *

"We should fight more often," Emily breathless exclaimed sometime later. "That was amazing."

"It was, wasn't it," Alison agreed tracing her nail across Emily's exposed stomach. "But that wasn't a fight that was an argument. We can work through things Em we just need to be honest with each other."

Emily nodded fighting sleep, the day obvious taking its toll. Alison catching her girlfriend's dropping eyes chuckled softly placing a gentle kiss to Emily's lips.

"Take a nap, mermaid," Alison assured her exhausted lover. "We'll talk more later."

Once Alison was sure her lover was asleep she slipped from the bed and found her phone.

 _'I found you a new target,'_ Alison typed out and then lingered on the send button.

Could she do this, could she actually hand someone over for torment? But it wasn't like the brute was innocent, she'd hurt Emily and she deserved to pay for it. It would be so easy to send Mona after Paige and then let Paige know it was Mona, they'd destroy each other and Alison would be free.

Alison's mind warred with itself. Emily mumbled something in her sleep shifting under the covers, Ali's gaze fell over her sleeping lover and then back to her phone. With a shaking hand Alison pressed delete. She wouldn't be that person anymore, even though part of her could admit it probably would make her life easier, but she had promised Emily. She slipped back into bed and pulled Emily's arm around herself.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

 **Warnings: THIS CHAPTER SMUT IN IT...This work contains foul language, sex scenes, child abuse, attempted sexual abuse, violence etc. MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY.**

It had started out innocently, as all good things did, a quiet night at home with her girlfriend while Jason was MIA and her mother and father were attending a charity ball. Alison hadn't had an ulterior motive maybe a movie and a little cuddling, she hadn't exactly planned the sex but her sheets were conveniently clean.

It wasn't until they'd finished dinner and were watching television were some teens were throwing a ridiculously well lit crazed house party that Emily asked if Alison had anything to drink.

Anything alcoholic.

It had caught Alison off guard that her shy mermaid was asking but the brunette was and they'd found themselves not long after that in Alison's room with the door locked and a bottle of liberated vodka between them.

Emily giggled shaking her head in amusement as Alison crawled over to her.

"What's so funny?" Alison asked pushing Emily to sit up properly, the giggles wouldn't stop.

"I just," Emily's breath hitched as Alison slid into her lap straddling the athlete. "I'm so happy, Ali."

"Alcohol will do that to you," Alison mused softly tracing Emily's cheek with her fingertips. "Makes you feel all warm and fuzzy."

" _You_ make me feel all warm and fuzzy," Emily shot back with a smile before she leaned in taking Alison's lip between her own.

"I love that," Alison hummed into Emily's mouth."When you just go for what you want, Em, it makes me so hot for you."

The brunette under Alison moaned as she pulled Emily back in and traced her tongue along Emily's own before pulling away.

"What do you want, Em?" Alison breathed hotly into her lover's ear. "How do you _want_ me?"

Emily shifted below her groaning as Alison's teeth grazed her ear.

"I don't.. know," Emily gasped as Alison's hands slid under her shirt.

"Come on Em, you've been thinking about me, us, for years, you've got to have some fantasies in there," Alison encouraged scratching down Emily's back.

"Fantasies?"

"Mmm," Alison hummed moving up to cradle Emily's face, her mermaid's eyes just a touch glassier than usual thanks to the alcohol. "You know different positions, dress up, role-play."

Alison's lips turned into a devious smirk.

"Toys," she whispered hotly against Emily's lips.

"Toys?" Emily gulped.

"So innocent," Alison mused teasingly, her own mind clouded by the vodka and her own arousal.

Emily just stared at the blonde, awe and desire reflected in those dark chocolate depths. Alison was captivated.

"I.. I always wanted to.." Emily stuttered.

Alison shifted impossibly closer in Emily's lap the anticipation making the blonde ache.

"Yes," she breathed desperately. "You can tell me, Em. I wanna know _everything_."

"I… wanted to… take you from.." Emily averted her gaze her voice dropping into a soft whisper that Alison had to strain to hear. "Behind."

Alison moaned at the thought, her sweet innocent little Emily wanted to take the blonde from behind it made Alison burn. Her thoughts briefly filtering back to their first self defence class when Emily couldn't take her eyes off Alison's ass.

"Yes," Alison agreed quickly shifting in Emily's lap restlessly. "God, Em lets do it."

Emily nodded distractedly as Alison slipped off her lap.

"Wait, what are we doing?" Emily asked confused as Alison started stripping in front of her.

"Fulfilling all your fantasies," Alison promised slipping off her bra and winking at Emily.

The brunette on the floor just stared in wonder as Alison shimmied out of her jeans.

"Panties on or off?" Alison asked snapping the elastic of her underwear.

Emily just stared.

"Baby," Alison called finally getting Emily's attention. "This is your show what do _you_ want?"

"Off," Emily choked as Alison smiled and slipped out of her black lace panties.

Alison placed her hands on her hips standing alluring before Emily completely naked while the brunette was still fully clothed. Deciding Emily needed a little push for this to work the blonde stalked over to her bed, climbing up onto it on all fours, wiggling her ass playfully as she settled on the mattress.

Emily was behind her in a second grasping her hips to prevent her from lying flat on her stomach.

"Stay like this," Emily breathed heavily. "Just like this."

"Yeah," Alison agreed propping herself up on her elbows and pushing back into Emily's strong hold.

Emily leaned over the blonde's body, her tank top and jean shorts pressing into Alison was erotic in a whole new way, there was something so domineering about Emily being clothed. Alison squirmed against Emily as the brunette moved her golden hair to the side placing lavish kisses across the back of her neck.

The hands on her hips flexed against Alison's skin and then dragged back to her ass. Alison hissed as Emily groped at her cheeks.

"Fuck, Em. You like my ass, baby?" Alison's giggle turned into a moan as Emily squeezed more forcefully.

Emily slid one hand lower just grazing Alison's folds as the blonde squirmed.

"You gonna take me, Em," Alison teased, panting as Emily's skilled fingers flittered through her drenched folds. "I'll do whatever you want baby, I'm _all yours_."

Emily moaned in response and her drenched fingers circled Alison's clit, the blonde arching into the pressure before Emily withdrew and two fingers slid hotly into Alison. The blonde cried out as Emily thrust her digits, this new position opening her up to a different but still pleasant ache as Emily drilled into her.

"Tell me," Emily whispered through her thrusts.

"Tell you.. ah… what baby?" Alison asked, fingers clenching into the bedspread.

"What you fantasize about?"

Alison smirked her innocent little Emily wanted to play dirty, well Alison was all for that.

"You," Alison moaned as Emily curled her fingers inside the blonde. "Being tied up for you."

"What else?"

"Oh I want to take you so bad, Em, so bad with a strap on, have you completely lose it as I just take you," Alison whined the steady pleasure of Emily inside her and talking through her lustful fantasies was propelling the blonde to new heights.

"Mmm you're so dirty, Ali," Emily chuckled.

"Only for you," Alison assured her lover.

"What else, you're holding back Ali I can tell."

"I want you to make me beg for it," Alison gasped through a particularly sharp thrust, her brunette was obviously effected. "You like that idea, Em?"

"I love all your ideas, Ali."

"We'll do them all, dirty girl," Alison promised with a wicked smirk over her shoulder.

"I like that," Emily admitted.

"Like what, baby?" Alison hissed throwing her head back as Emily kissed at her spine, working those talented fingers into Alison deeply.

"Being your dirty girl," Emily panted against Ali's back.

"Fuck. You are Em, all _mine_ ," Alison cried.

Emily grunted and slipped her other hand around Alison's thigh reaching down to rub the blonde's clit.

"Fuck," Alison squeezed her eyes shut, overloaded with pleasurable sensations. Her mermaid was seriously talented.

"Scream for me, Ali," Emily whispered hotly as she roughly stroked Alison's clit and filled the blonde simultaneously.

"I can't.." Ali cried out desperately as Emily worked her over.

The edge was so close she could feel it, all she needed was the tiniest little push and she would be flying Alison knew. Just a little bit more.

Emily suddenly halted her movements her hands frozen.

"No," Alison whined pitifully. "No, please…"

"You said you wanted to beg," Emily saucily reminded her.

"You can't do two at once," Alison whinged, slumming forward.

Emily ignored her and stayed still.

"You're the worst," Alison muttered pathetically.

"You mean the best," Emily smugly retorted. Alcohol made her bold it would seem.

Alison hated herself she'd given this goddess all the confidence the brunette could ever need and didn't think it would bite her in the butt. Didn't think that once Emily was aware of the power she held over Alison it wouldn't be used for pure evil. Because thats what this was pure evil.

"Just fuck me," Alison barked but it was more of pained whine.

Emily just chuckled at her and Alison pitifully smashed her head into the pillows, Emily wasn't even scared of her anymore, this was terrible. Only it really wasn't and Alison was actually really enjoying their game.

"Em you know I'm just playing right," Alison clarified quickly, trying to look over her shoulder, suddenly worried her girlfriend wasn't in on the joke.

"I know," Emily breathed against her neck. "I also know you're not getting any till you really _beg_."

Emily began to retract her hands and Alison wanted to scream.

"Please, Em," she begged quickly instead. "Please, baby."

Emily started up again slowly, thrusting into Alison but the hand on her clit remained unmoving.

"Baby," Alison whined trying to shift her hips to generate some friction.

"No you don't," Emily scolded lightly pressing her jean shorts into Alison from behind to try and hold the blonde still, fresh out of hands.

Alison huffed and pressed back against Emily in encouragement.

Emily rocked into her and thrust her fingers.

"Please baby, please," Alison begged. If Emily wanted her to beg then she was going to do it.

"That's it," Emily praised. "Wasn't so hard was it?"

Alison opened her mouth to retort when Emily moved her hand on the blonde's clit and suddenly picked up the pace of her thrusting. Alison screamed as Emily kept up her rhythm and then pinched the blonde's clit just as she filled Alison deeply.

Alison howled as she came.

Stars, fireworks, the whole nine yards exploded behind Alison's eyelids as she arched her back and then collapsed onto the bedspread, panting heavily.

"How was that?" Emily whispered like she couldn't believe she'd just done that.

Alison couldn't believe it either.

She tiredly lifted her hand with her thumb sticking up before her arm couldn't support her hand anymore and it dropped down. She could barely move, her muscles all jelly as Emily flopped down beside her.

"You ok?" Emily asked concerned as she trailed her fingers over Alison's bare back.

Alison tingled from the feeling but nodded to appease her worried lover. She wouldn't take it back for the world but Emily seemed a little overwhelmed.

"Are _you_ ok?" she asked when she could roll over and face her lover.

Emily nodded.

"I um… it was intense," Emily mumbled.

"Thats one word for it," Alison smirked.

Emily shifted uncomfortably next to Alison and the blonde raised an eyebrow watching her lover squirm.

"Are you wet?" Alison whispered daringly as she edged closer to Emily.

Emily locked her eyes to Alison's and nodded slowly looking like a deer about to be consumed.

"Do you want me to help with that?" Alison teased.

Emily nodded again this time more confidently.

"Are you sure?" Alison asked slipping her hand up Emily's tank top, skimming the heated skin of Emily's stomach.

Emily nodded, carefully watching her every move.

"What do you want, baby?" Alison whispered leaning over to nibble at Emily's neck.

"You," Emily gasped as Alison bit her.

"Where do you want me, baby?" Ali whispered.

"Inside," Emily choked as Alison's hands flew to her jean shorts and undid them blindly.

"Good answer," Alison murmured taking Emily's lips with her own as she ripped open Emily's shorts and started pushing them down the brunette's legs.

They kissed desperately, Emily lifting her hips to help Alison push her shorts together with her panties down her legs, the brunette kicking them the rest of the way down when the blonde couldn't reach any further.

Alison rolled onto her lover aware Emily was still in her top but not really caring as their tongues danced, her fingers raked through Emily's folds, finding her mermaid drenched.

"Someone got excited," Alison panted deviously against Emily when she severed their kiss.

Alison slid two fingers into Emily easily and relished the feeling of her lover tightening around her.

"Ali?" Emily whined.

"Don't you dare," Alison warned pulling her fingers away suddenly.

Emily gasped and tried to grab for the blonde but she pulled away leaning up and over her lover.

"I want you to come in my mouth," she smirked as Emily's eyes grew impossibly wide before Alison slid down her lover's body and resettled between her spread thighs.

"Em look at me," Alison commanded when she noticed Emily had her eyes scrunched shut and her head thrown back.

With great effort Emily obeyed and Alison swiped her tongue through Emily's drenched folds.

Emily struggled to hold their eye contact and Alison smirked into her lover as she licked, it was such a turn on watching Emily's dark eyes lose focus as she lost her mind under Alison's tongue. It wouldn't take much Alison knew and she worked her lover over quickly, pushing Emily higher and higher with just her tongue as her fingers dug into Emily's bucking hips.

"Come for me," Ali whispered against Emily's heated flesh as she bullied Emily's clit until the brunette screamed.

She brought her lover down gently surprised she'd managed to get Emily off with just her tongue but then she supposed taking Alison before had helped a lot.

Emily breathed in deeply as Alison slid up the bed and tried to lay next to her girlfriend but the brunette grabbed for her and Alison moved so she was laying on top of her exhausted lover.

"You still have a shirt on," Alison pouted as she lay her head on the thin material of Emily's top.

"Someone couldn't wait," Emily muttered with a chuckle.

Alison just smiled warmly at her and leaned up for a quick kiss.

"I love you," Ali promised.

"I love you too," Emily replied puckering her lips for another sweet kiss.

"That was ok right I didn't-"

Emily pressed a finger to Alison's lips.

"That was perfect, Ali, thank you," Emily confessed.

"Thank _you_ ," Alison cheekily retorted.

Emily just laughed wrapping her arms around Alison as the blonde stared at her with nothing but love.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

 **Warnings: THIS CHAPTER HAS SMUT IN IT...This work contains foul language, sex scenes, child abuse, attempted sexual abuse, violence etc. MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY.**

The group finished up their weekly self defence class buzzing and ready for lunch when Hanna brought them to a halt on the sidewalk.

"Can I steal Ali for the day?" Hanna pleaded with Emily of all people.

"I'm not a possession," Alison indignantly argued.

"Please," Hanna battered her eyelashes at Emily ignoring Alison.

"Its her choice," Emily replied looking to Alison and the blonde could tell Emily didn't want her to go.

But she hadn't seen Hanna in a while and it had been even longer since it had been just the two of them. She leaned over and kissed Emily sweetly.

"Can I come too?" Emily mumbled against her lips, already guessing the blonde's answer.

Alison looked over to Hanna who crossed her arms over her chest and pouted a little. Obviously this was a private party.

"Sorry baby, blondes only," Alison winked and Emily whined.

"You can spend the day with me and Aria," Spencer encouraged grabbing Emily's arm and pretty much dragging the brunette away.

"Is she going to be ok?" Hanna asked somewhat concerned as Emily was hauled down the street.

"She'll be fine," Alison breathed even as her chest ached duly, they needed sometime apart it couldn't be healthy to be this wrapped up in each other.

"Now Hanna Marin you've successfully stolen me from my girlfriend, how are you possibly going to keep me entertained," Alison cheekily smiled at Hanna as she linked their arms.

* * *

As soon as they got in the front door, Mrs Marin was hovering again.

"Are you sure you girls don't need anything?" the redheaded woman asked for the third time.

"Mom god we're fine," Hanna whined and Mrs Marin finally left the blonde's room.

"She's only like that when you're here," Hanna shared.

Alison just shrugged at her friend, though she had a fair idea as to why Mrs Marin was so protective of Hanna especially around Alison. She didn't blame the woman but she was trying to change and she hoped Mrs Marin could see that Alison was trying to be a better friend to her daughter.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in ages," Hanna whined rolling onto her back on her bed.

"Hanna we just spent the whole day together," Alison muttered amused beside the blonde.

"You know what I mean," Hanna pouted.

"I do," Alison agreed, she had been pretty wrapped up in Emily lately, she grabbed Hanna's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Well I'm all yours tonight."

Hanna looked to Alison's hand concerned.

"Should I wash this," Hanna teased. "Like you've been inside E-"

"Hanna!" Alison shrieked in outrage and pushed the blonde.

Hanna just laughed.

"I can't believe I missed you," Alison huffed.

"But you did," Hanna sat up suddenly shy and worried.

"Yes, you weirdo," Alison laughed. "Of course I missed you."

"Good I missed you too," Hanna happily settled back down. "And now that Em's not here you can spill."

"Spill what?" Alison asked cautiously.

"Details," Hanna wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Hanna!" Alison cried in mock outrage grabbing a pillow and whacking the blonde with it a few times.

"Oh come on," Hanna whined grasping the pillow and yanking it out of Alison's grip. "You've got to give me something."

Alison rolled her eyes.

"Ali, you and Em are the only ones having _sex_ ," Hanna whispered frantically checking her closed door. "Please."

"Fine," Alison sighed before it turned into a pointed glare. "But none of this gets back to Emily."

Hanna nodded frantically and made a zipping motion across her lips. She sat up on her knees pulling the pillow under herself as she leaned in excitedly.

"Tell me everything," Hanna gushed.

Alison made a face and Hanna shook her head.

"Not _everything_ but like… is it good?" Hanna whispered eyes bright and curious.

"Yes," Alison admitted with a laugh. "God Hanna what kind of question is that?"

"Well I don't know.. Emily's kind of shy maybe she-"

"Believe me, Em is anything but shy in a bedroom," Alison smirked.

"What no way," Hanna cried scandalized.

Alison nodded her head pleased with herself.

"Girl knows whats she's doing," Alison promised.

"But how I mean.. you're her first right?"

"Lets just say she had a really good teacher," Alison smirked as Hanna laughed shocked and happy all at once.

When Hanna's laughter had finally calmed down she smiled at Alison warmly.

"Well I'm happy for you, Ali," Hanna beamed.

"Thanks Han, that means a lot," Alison conceded. "I actually never thought I'd get this."

"What do you mean?" Hanna tilted her head.

Alison picked at the bed spread.

"I haven't always been the best person you know, and I've been trying but-"

Hanna covered Alison's hand with her own and squeezed.

"Ali everyone knows you've changed ok," Hanna promised in a rare serious moment. "Em loves you, we all love you."

"I know that," Alison assured Hanna. "I do and I love you guys too but sometimes I didn't feel like I deserved that love."

"Everyone deserves love, Alison," Hanna replied.

Alison just smiled back at her friend and the topic drifted to less serious matters. Alison wasn't sure if Hanna's instance that everyone deserves love was the most naive thing Alison had ever heard all the most beautiful. The declaration bounced around in her head all night and as she lay in Hanna's bed she prayed that Hanna was right no matter how naive her statements.

* * *

The next night Alison and Emily were camped out in the blonde's room, the door locked and clothes already strewn across the floor. To Alison's outrage they were all hers.

"Full house," Emily smiled proudly laying her cards down on the bedspread in front of her.

Alison stared hard trying to figure out exactly when Emily Fields had become a poker mastermind.

"Ali," Emily called, pointing to the blonde's bra. " _You_ wanted to play strip poker."

"How come every time we're alone I end up butt naked and you're fully clothed," Alison grumbled taking off her bra slowly, all she had left were her panties and Emily had only lost one sock.

"Cause you're secretly a nudist," Emily giggled as Alison shot her a glare.

"You're teasing me, really?" Alison asked raising her eyebrow. "Well then I guess this game is over."

Alison started to put her bra back on and Emily let out a low whine, something a kin to an injured dog.

"No please, Ali, you're so beautiful," Emily begged.

"Oh so _now_ you wanna play nice?" Alison smiled playfully still teasing but making sure Emily was aware she was only playing.

Emily nodded hopefully.

"Can you play nice, baby?" Alison batted her eyelashes.

Emily nodded more forcefully.

"How nice?" Alison dared in a sultry whisper.

Emily grasped her ankle and dragged the blonde down the bed gently. Alison shrieked in surprise her naked back sliding against the cards but she let the brunette move her around the bed until Emily was satisfied.

" _So_ nice," Emily breathed against Alison's ankle, kissing at the soft skin as she moved up Ali's calf dragging her lips higher.

Alison hummed in approval as Emily moved, there was nothing quite like being worshipped by her mermaid.

"Baby," Ali whined. "I want you naked too."

"But I won," Emily murmured into Alison's skin moving higher so she could suck on the little spot behind Alison's knee that made the blonde weak.

"You did and we can stop right now and keeping playing cards," Alison gasped, squirming. "But I doubt I'll get you out of your clothes that way."

Emily chuckled.

"You might get my other sock off."

"Again with the teasing," Alison cried in mock outrage slamming her fists into the mattress.

"I should cut you off," Alison threatened though they both knew she didn't mean it.

Emily lips crawled up her inner thigh and Alison bucked her hips the anticipation killing her as Emily sucked at her skin torturously slow. Alison gasped and squirmed as Emily slowed down just below her panties.

"No, no," Alison begged, pressing her palms into her eyes.

Emily hadn't even touched her yet and Alison was sure she was about to explode.

Emily ignored Alison's cries of frustration as she skimmed over the blonde's panties and up Alison's stomach with lavish kisses.

"You are too talented and too cruel," Alison moaned.

Emily hummed against her and moved up to her breast. Emily lifted her mouth over Ali's nipple and sucked it into her warm wet mouth. Alison almost came as Emily suckled at her breast slowly.

She hovered above the blonde's body so that no other part of them was touching and Alison just squirmed below her dying of anticipation. This foreplay was turning into foretorture.

"Why me," Alison muttered in pain.

"Cause you're perfect," Emily murmured as she released Alison's breast with a pop, before moving over to lavish the other one.

Alison smiled at that, no matter how torturous Emily's love making may be it was still about the love with her adorable mermaid.

Alison arched up into Emily as her neglected nipple was worshipped, the other one stiff from the attention and cooling in the night air.

Emily finally satisfied with her exploration, ducked down to kiss Alison's lips quickly while the blonde's eyes were closed. Alison hummed into Emily's mouth but too soon the brunette moved away.

"Where-"

Alison didn't get to finish her question as Emily slid down her body quickly and deftly slipped the blonde's panties down her legs. Alison whimpered as her hot sex was exposed to the night air before she gasped as Emily swiped that hot tongue through Ali's folds.

Emily lapped at her quickly and then circled her clit, tracing patterns around and across the protruding nub. Alison squirmed and couldn't help but chuckle, because _someone_ had been studying. Not that Emily wasn't great before but the way the brunette was moving against her suggested to Alison that Emily had come prepared tonight.

"Were you counting cards?" Alison asked suddenly, groaning as Emily pulled away for a second.

"Huh?" Emily asked confused.

"Never mind," Alison decided she didn't care, she really didn't care. "Forget it just-"

Emily dove back in enthusiastically.

"Em!" Alison cried as Emily pushed her over the edge suddenly, her orgasm sneaking up on her from the torturously long warmup.

Alison panted as Emily licked her through her tremors and the blonde sagged finally spent against the mattress.

"That was nice," Alison hummed as Emily kissed her thigh softly, after shocks still rippling through her body. The tingling was one of Ali's favourite feelings.

"I wasn't counting cards," Emily mumbled crawling up Alison's spent body. "I'm just a natural."

Alison laughed.

"That you are," Alison agreed. "But I think you also did some homework."

Emily ducked her head shyly and Alison pulled her into a kiss. Alison grasped her mermaid's shirt and then decided this just would not do.

"Off, off," Alison complained pushing at Emily's clothes until the brunette pulled back and stripped.

As soon as her mermaid was exposed Alison hooked her ankles behind Emily's butt and pulled her lover on top of her. Emily grunted and braced herself on her arms but slid against Alison when the blonde wiggled below her.

"See this is nice," Alison sighed as Emily nuzzled her neck. "I love just feeling you, Em."

And she did, Alison had missed that incredible feeling of their bodies pressed tight together with no clothes, just smooth delicious skin pressed against her everywhere. She could see the strong muscles in Emily's back ripple with every move Emily made, it was a tantalizing view.

"I love you," Emily muttered kissing at Ali's neck.

"I love you too," Ali responded.

Emily rocked her hips down into Alison and Alison arched up to meet her movements. They moved against each other like that with Emily between Alison's thighs just sliding against each other. Emily whined softly in Alison's ear and Alison was reminded Emily was still in need.

She gripped at Emily's waist and rolled them over, sitting up and straddling Emily in one smooth move. The brunette looked up at her as though she were a goddess and Alison smiled down at her love.

"How you doing, baby?" she asked, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder as she leant down and kissed Emily.

She pulled away to hear the answer but Emily's lips followed her and she gave in with a chuckle slipping her tongue into Emily's mouth with a low moan as Emily wiggled below her.

"My turn, Em," Alison mumbled as she broke the kiss with a gentle peck before she slid down Emily's body.

She found Emily dripping and the brunette squirmed with need when Alison blew against her core gently.

"Ali," she cried pitifully.

"Oh so you can tease me but you don't like it when I do it, huh?" Alison smirked, as Emily writhed before her desperate for release.

"I'm sorry," Emily smiled even in her need and Alison knew she wasn't sorry at all.

"Oh you will be," Alison promised with a smirk as Emily's smile dropped away.

Emily opened her mouth to protest and Alison slipped her tongue into her lover's folds hungrily. Every time felt like the first all over again and Alison lapped enthusiastically as Emily cried out clutching Alison's hair and pulling Ali to her.

"Thats it, baby," Alison whispered, enjoying her mermaid's boldness as Emily completely lost control under Alison's tongue.

Emily panted and moaned bucking up into Alison's mouth and pulling at the blonde's hair as she reached her peak quickly. She screamed as Alison tortured her clit, arching up and shaking through her pleasure. Alison kept swirling her tongue and Emily finally sagged against the bed with a pleased sigh.

Alison smiled at her lover and then kept up her ministrations.

"Baby," Emily whined in disbelief, Alison grinning as Emily rarely called her baby.

"You can go again," Alison encouraged, stroking her lover with firm movements of her tongue as Emily steadily rose to another peak.

"Fuck," Emily swore as Alison slipped a finger into her folds and curled as the blonde bullied Emily's clit with her tongue.

Alison felt herself flush, the heat stirring in her stomach again as Emily swore. She was such a bad influence on this girl.

"Ali!" Emily screamed as she came again.

Alison felt like a champ and congratulated herself on finding time to look up a few tips, she had been right it was totally worth it to do some research. Emily lay on the bed trying to catch her breath and Alison pecked the brunette's clit before she slid up next to her lover, a smirk firmly painted on her lips.

"What the hell was that?" Emily exclaimed breathlessly though she was hardly mad.

"A little payback," Alison teased. "You're not the only one whose been studying."

Emily chuckled and pulled Alison to her, wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"Multiple orgasm are a beautiful thing," Alison murmured against Emily's skin.

"Ali," Emily cried scandalized and suddenly shy.

"Oh don't get shy on me now," Alison goaded. "You weren't shy when you-"

Emily covered the blonde's mouth with her hand.

"I'm still better at cards than you," Emily grumbled.

"Oh baby," Alison whispered when she finally wrestled her mouth free. "Its not a competition and even if it were, we're both winners here."

Emily flushed and Alison couldn't help but chuckle. Her mermaid was too precious and sexy and Alison still couldn't believe Emily had chosen _her_.

* * *

Alison had let herself get swept up in the romance that Emily offered, had immersed herself in their happy little bubble and completely forgotten her goals. Apologize, fix things and find out who A was, Alison had barely even accomplished half of the things she set out to do, had in fact done more damage than good but this was an apology she had to give.

"Thank you Mrs Gottesman," Alison politely smiled at the woman who showed her to Lucas' room.

Lucas obviously hadn't shared that a blonde girl at school terrorized him because while Mrs Gottesman had been surprised to see one of Lucas' schoolmates at the front door it had been pleasantly so. Alison took a deep breath at the door and knocked softly.

"Yeah?" Lucas' bored tone drifted through and Alison pushed open the door gently.

Lucas was at his desk typing and he turned to face her when she stepped in, his eyes bugging out of his head as he hastily jumped up from his chair.

"What are you doing here?" he frantically asked, pressing at his keyboard madly until the screen went black.

That wasn't suspicious at all Alison mused, but found herself hoping it was just porn.

"I came to see you," Alison started, like she hadn't been practising on the drive over. "To apologize."

Lucas' mouth opened in shock before he closed it and crossed his arms with a scowl.

"I'm waiting," he huffed.

"I'm sorry," Alison pressed on. "Truly sorry Lucas I should have never-"

"You think you can say you're sorry and what three years of torture just evaporates," Lucas yelled.

Alison looked to the door worried his mother would come running at any moment.

"No of course not," Alison agreed. "But Lucas please I'm trying-"

"Trying to what? Absolve your guilt?" Lucas raged. "Have you finally grown a conscience or something?"

Alison flinched as his angry words hit a little too close to home.

"I'm not saying I wasn't a terrible person but-"

"Are, Alison. You _are_ a terrible person," Lucas glared at her with so much hate, Alison took a gulp of air.

"I needed to apologize because-"

"Because you're scared," Lucas smirked and Alison saw a flash of victory in his eyes.

It was all the confirmation she needed, he knew something even if he wasn't behind the whole thing, Mona had dropped her a breadcrumb.

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you," Alison muttered darkly, she'd come to apologize to the boy she had wrongfully tormented and instead she'd found another one of her monsters.

"Don't act like you're better than me," Lucas spat.

"I'm not," Alison changed her tone again maybe she could still reach him. "Lucas this isn't you."

"You have no idea who I am, Alison," he warned edging closer. "And you have no idea what I am capable of."

That was a threat if ever she had heard one and Alison tried to contain her own rage, the part of her that just wanted to slap that smug look off his stupid face.

"You're wrong," she challenged. "I know exactly what you're capable of and I think in end it will frighten you."

He faulted slightly before the fire came back.

"You're a bully Alison, you're a terrible, sadistic, _evil_ person and you'll get what you deserve," Lucas promised darkly.

"And you'll bury whatever goodness, you've convinced yourself you have, trying to give it to me, Lucas," Alison sighed, this was futile fight.

"You're rein ends now," Lucas stepped up to her trying to loom over her but her heels made her taller.

She stared at him for a long moment.

"If I walk away will you stop?" she asked softly.

Lucas titled his head in confusion.

"Walk away?" he puzzled as though the very notion made absolutely no sense.

"If I leave town right now and never come back will it stop?" she had to ask.

Lucas hesitated for a moment of indecision and looked to his phone for a split second, it was all Alison needed.

"You don't know do you?" Alison jumped on his slip.

"I-"

"You don't know cause you're not in charge," Alison pressed, she was talking to a minion she now knew. A pissed off and almost justified minion but a minion all the same.

"You have no idea what you're messing with," Lucas threatened.

"And neither do you," Alison scoffed, turning to the door.

She almost walked away when something in the back of her head reminded her of what this boy had done. To her friends. To Hanna specifically.

"No you know what, no," Alison turned back angry for a whole new reason. "I am sorry about what I did to you and what I said and made you feel, Lucas, you'll never know how much."

Lucas scoffed and looked away.

"But guess what," Alison bellowed at him. "Being nice to a girl doesn't mean she owes you a date, stalking, harassing and then being a sulk prat when she says no is a douchebag move."

Lucas looked at her stunned and confused, and it took Alison a moment to remember none of that had happened yet. Lucas was in the infancy of his obsession with Hanna.

"Just remember that," she pointed her finger at him and strode to the door.

Lucas just glared at her silently.

"I'm not the same person I was Lucas, but go after my friends again and everything I've ever done to you will be child's play," Alison promised slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Alison clutched the handwritten note tightly, she was vibrating with excitement as she pretty much ran to the kissing rock. She'd come home from Lucas' bat cave, feeling worn down and icky, once again disappointed in herself for reverting back to a bully. But a note on her dresser had made her heart skip.

 _'Meet me at our spot 4pm'_

It read and Alison had left the house immediately for kissing rock, one of many spots she had that conjured up everything Emily. When she got to the deserted clearing that the rock lay in she looked around for her lover.

"Baby?" she called.

"Baby? Thats a new one."

Alison's blood ran cold as she turned to find Ian emerging from the tree line.

"What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you get my note?" Ian titled his head inspecting her.

"What the fuck were you doing in my room?" Alison shrieked.

"We'll get to that in a second, first who did you _think_ left it?" Ian smirked nastily.

"None of your fucking business."

"Did you bring lots of boys here? Bet they weren't half as good as me," Ian cockily claimed.

"Don't flatter yourself, asshat," Alison barked laughing at him.

Ian stepped closer his smile dropping into a pissed off grimace. His eyes flashed dangerously.

"So Melissa dumps me out of blue and now Spencer won't talk to me you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" Ian groused getting closer still.

"Don't come near me, you creep."

"But I thought you liked it when I was near you, Ali. I thought we were really _special friends,_ " Ian retorted with a smirk that made Alison feel sick.

Alison took a step back to give herself some room to breath. It was only as she looked to the rock to avoid tripping over it that she noticed something important missing, no red spray paint and then it hit her. She and Emily hadn't been to the kissing rock yet, this was not their spot, in this timeline Emily only knew of the suggestion of the rock. Alison could have kicked herself instead she rounded on Ian.

"It's Alison to you, jerk," Alison commanded. "I was obviously suffering from a serious brain injury to ever think that you were someone worth caring about."

"Caring about?" Ian laughed. "You've gone soft Alison there was no care in our _relationship_."

"Leave me alone, Ian," Alison furiously bellowed.

"Not until you give me back my tapes," Ian moved toward her again.

"What makes you think I have them," Alison smiled devilishly.

"I'm done playing, Alison. Give me the tapes," Ian commanded.

"Not a chance," Alison smirked. "I was thinking the police might like them actually."

"You wouldn't," Ian threatened.

"Just try me, _sweetie_ ," she smirked again. "Its funny how the tables have turned, no Melissa, no Spencer, no videos. You're looking a little put out, Ian."

Ian took a menacing step toward her his eyes furious and Alison could feel herself tense. If he did something out here, they were far enough away from everyone else she'd have little hope of a passing rescuer. The blonde could admit knowing what Ian was capable of, pushing Spencer off the bell tower, he was a real threat. She felt foolish all of a sudden, why she thought actively poking this perverted jerk was a good idea she had no idea now.

Ian stopped in his tracks his hardened glare settling somewhere over her shoulder. Alison took the chance and quickly peaked over her own shoulder. Behind her, arms defiantly across his chest was Toby. The taller boy didn't say anything but his face was set in a hard dark look that was easy to translate. Ian was not welcome here.

Ian sized Toby up before he elected to leave rather than fight.

"You're a bitch Alison and I hope you rot in hell!" Ian yelled as he ambled off.

"I'm _the_ bitch, asshole and if I go I'm taking you with me!" Alison yelled after his retreating figure.

The dry twigs crunched as Toby wandered up behind her and Alison felt like she could finally breath again. As Toby settled to her right Alison kept her eyes on where Ian had disappeared into the trees, she didn't trust the creep not to double back and catch them off guard.

"You didn't have to do that," she told Toby softly. "He could have hurt you."

"He _would_ have hurt you," Toby reasoned. "He's a bully. I don't like bullies."

Alison nodded.

"So was I once," Alison admitted dropping her head in shame, it felt like so long ago that she'd done all those terrible things but to these people it was merely weeks.

"Not like Ian," Toby argued, incredibly in her defence. "Spencer told me about them."

Alison snapped her gaze to Toby suddenly alert and worried for Spencer's fledgling relationship, Ian was still a sore point for Spencer. That she had told Toby of their history was a testament to her interest in him and Alison had to make sure the tall boy knew that.

"He doesn't mean anything to her Toby she was-"

"I know," Toby smiled gently. "I really like her, Ali and she really likes me."

Alison smiled happy for him and then stared at him as his words finally registered.

"You called me Ali," she breathed amazed.

"Isn't that what your friends call you?" Toby asked with a side grin.

Alison nodded blinking back tears as she grabbed his forearm and slid her hand around his bicep.

"The others are all at Spencer's," Toby told her as they started walking back. "I wanted to come by and invite you myself so we could talk, but you ran out here. I thought something might be wrong."

"Thank you, Toby," she murmured wiping at her eyes, furiously trying to blink away any evidence she was emotional over this. "Come on, lets find those girls who make us stupidly mushy."

"Emily makes you mushy," Toby argued. "I'm still the bad boy."

"Sure you are, Toby," Alison laughed dragging him along. "Come on, Ms Hastings and Ms Fields are waiting."

Toby laughed with her letting her drag him back to the house of Hastings. Ian all but forgotten. It turned out Toby had done Alison a huge favour and after a long talk with his father and stepmother he had gotten Alison a reprieve from community service for the rest of summer break. She no longer had to pick up trash but she would be volunteering for a school for the blind when school started up again in September. Alison had squealed in thanks and hadn't let go of Toby till Spencer and Emily pried her off the stunned boy.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

 **Warnings: This work contains foul language, sex scenes, child abuse, attempted sexual abuse, violence etc. MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY.**

It was only a matter of time before they got caught really. Alison had always pushed the thought from her mind even when she was trying to convince Emily that Mrs Fields would be fine with their relationship. Everything she had ever seen of past and future Pam Fields was that her daughter's happiness was her number one concern. And only a fool could miss how happy Alison made Emily.

"This is unacceptable!" Pam roared slamming her palms into the oak table.

Alison and Emily sat at the Fields dining table having been caught earlier in Emily's room, Alison had been topless and straddling Emily who was lavishing the most recent hickey she had graced Alison's creamy neck with, tracing her handy work with her tongue, when Pam had burst in unannounced.

"Mom please try to understand I-"

"No. Emily you are fifteen, you're confused and you need help."

"I'm not confused I love Alison and she loves me. Why can't you understand that?"

"I will never understand this, the whole thing makes me sick, sick to my stomach," Pam admitted tears in her eyes.

Emily's face was heartbroken and Alison didn't know what to do, the Pam Field's Alison knew would never ever hurt her daughter like this. Alison tried to steel herself to be diplomatic, though it was never her strong suit but she couldn't just sit by and watch this precious relationship deteriorate, Emily's parents meant the world to the brunette.

"I..I'm sorry you're hurt by this Mrs Fields but I love your daughter and-"

"Alison this is a family matter and you are no longer welcome in this house," Pam sharply retorted.

"Mom," Emily implored.

"No Emily she's corrupted you and I will not allow it, we'll talk to someone. There are camps and schools and-"

"Enough Pam," Wayne finally stood from the head of the table. "Emmy your mother needs time to process I think you should stay at Alison's for a few days."

"You're sending her off with this trollop," Pam shrieked at her husband. "She needs to be home with us."

"No, Pam she needs to be somewhere she feels comfortable and with you like this I can't imagine she feels comfortable here. Emily I'll talk to you tomorrow," Wayne said.

Emily ran out the door without another word heading for her car. Alison watched her go standing slowly trying to wrap her head around what was happening. Pam's eyes were full of fire and rage and Alison had never seen such hatred from this woman.

"I can't believe you, where are your values?" Pam all but yelled at her husband.

"My daughter's happiness is more important than her sexuality," he turned to Alison. "Please take care of her, Alison."

"Thank you Mr Fields I'll make sure she's safe," Alison promised, Wayne nodded in understanding but Mrs Fields wouldn't meet her eye.

Alison took a deep breath.

"If loving your daughter is wrong Mrs Fields I don't intend to ever be right."

Alison turned sharply on her heel and left the Fields residence.

She climbed into the car to find Emily slumped over the steering wheel crying. It broke her heart.

"Em," she reached out a tentative hand stroking Emily's hair behind her ear.

"They hate me," Emily sobbed.

"They don't hate you," Alison soothed. "Me yes but you, never."

"Why can't she understand, Ali?"

"I don't know, mermaid, but I know she'll come round."

"How can you so be sure?" Emily wiped at her eyes.

"Because you're not worth losing over her values, you'll see she just needs time," Alison leaned over and kissed Emily's forehead firmly. "Now switch, I'm driving."

Emily sniffled and then lunged forward kissing Alison desperately.

"Mmm, Em… Em," Alison tried to get control of the kiss as the brunette deepened it sliding her tongue into Alison's mouth.

She finally got a hand on Emily's chest and pushed her away firmly.

"Baby, you're hurt and upset right now just let me get us back to mine, alright," Alison stared deeply into Emily's teary eyes.

Eventually the brunette nodded, wiping at her eyes. Alison pressed a quick kiss to her lips before they switched seats.

They drove to Alison's in silence and though they could have easily walked Alison didn't want Emily to have to go back for her car.

"Wait here," Alison instructed as she kissed Emily sweetly.

Emily nodded sniffling and wiping at her eyes as Alison left the car.

"Dad," Alison called cautiously entering the DiLaurentis home.

"He's not here."

Alison almost jumped a foot in the air when her mother appeared behind her.

"Emily was just-"

"I know what happened," Jessica cut her off, her mother's face was a carefully neutral mask. "I was just on the phone with Pam."

"Mom she needs-"

"She cannot stay here, Alison," Jessica snapped sternly.

"Mom-"

"No, Alison. She is not staying here. I don't care what you do in your own time just do it behind closed doors," Jessica stiffly turned on her heel.

"She's homeless."

"She is not, stop being so dramatic," Jessica dismissed. "Pam will take her back in a second if she promises not to see you anymore."

"Exactly," Alison shrieked. "I love her, mother!"

"Love," Jessica scoffed. "You're fifteen you've barely lived."

Alison clenched her fists.

"She's not staying here Alison and that is final," Jessica stated.

Alison stormed back to Emily's car.

"Didn't go well?" Emily guessed when Alison slammed the drivers door closed.

"Mother dearest isn't fond of guests," Alison gritted her teeth.

"Ali its ok I'll talk to my mom and-"

"No," Alison cut her off sharply but softened her tone when Emily's eyes widened in shock. "No please I'll come up with something else."

Alison's phone rang. The caller id read Spencer McBrain.

"Perfect timing, Spence," Alison greeted.

* * *

Ali snuck over the property line as quickly and quietly as she could, it was dark but she still didn't want to draw attention to herself if she could help it. She'd been doing this for forever using the Hastings backyard to cross quickly into her own house but there was something inherently thrilling about sneaking into the Hastings' lot with convenience the furthest thing from her mind.

A twig snapped behind her and Alison stopped her breath hitching on reflex.

Cautiously she moved behind a large pine trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. Peering into the darkness Alison was reminded that she had all but given up on finding A, too consumed with Emily and the dramas of being a teenager she'd stopped looking and let her guard down.

Another few twigs snapped under the weight of a boot, Alison guessed. Was this were she paid for her slip? Had she let her guard down too soon?

A branch snapped and Alison turned sharply crashing into her pursuer, a hand covered her mouth quickly and muffled her scream.

"Don't scream," a low voice pleaded.

Alison wrestled her mouth free and stepped back peering into the darkness.

"Toby, jesus christ," Alison hissed. "You scared me half to death, what are you doing out here?"

Toby shifted uneasily on his feet and Alison got a good look at him as the moon peaked out from behind the low cloud cover. He was dressed nicely in a collared shirt and his hair was neatly combed. In his hand squeezed in a nervous death grip was a single red rose.

Alison smirked crossing her arms as Toby tried to stutter through an excuse.

"I was… walking.. its a… nice night," Toby spluttered.

Alison eyed him more amused than anything.

"Uh huh," she nodded not buying it for a second. "Whatever you say, Romeo?"

"Please, Alison, please don't tell," Toby begged, his blue eyes wide with fright.

"Relax," Alison soothed. "I'm not gonna tell."

Toby breathed a relieved sigh but still seemed nervous.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"I won't tell, if you won't," Alison assured him with a smile. "Now come on its creepy out here."

They got to the Hastings backdoor quickly and peered around making sure they weren't seen. Alison gave the door three quick raps and smiled as a light turned on inside. Spencer in a lovely strapless purple dress opened the door.

"Toby," she greeted nervously before her eyes fell to Alison. "And Alison?"

Spencer cocked her head in confusion before a creak on the stairs inside had them all looking over frightened they'd been caught. Emily came into view still in her pyjamas, trying to stealthily sneak down stairs. Spencer and Toby sighed relieved.

"Are you sneaking out?" Spencer hissed at Emily when the brunette joined them.

"Are you sneaking Toby in?" Emily hissed back.

"Mine for yours," Alison joked quirking an eyebrow at Spencer and grabbing hold of the back of Toby's shirt as though she intended to keep him hostage.

Spencer smiled and all but pushed Emily out the door. Alison let go of Toby catching her mermaid easily.

"Night guys," Spencer whispered dragging Toby inside and closing the door.

Emily giggled as Alison pulled her closer.

"Hi," she breathed against the brunette's lips.

"Hi," Emily echoed licking her lips in anticipation.

Alison pressed her mouth to Emily's gently and felt Emily smile. It made the blonde smile back and she tangled her fingers with Emily's as they pulled apart.

"How're you doing?" Alison asked concerned.

"Better," Emily nodded playing with Alison's fingers wrapped up in her own. "I talked to my Dad but my mom isn't… she's really sad."

"She'll come round."

"You keep saying that but Ali she's never been that mad at me before," Emily looked up into Alison's eyes tears beginning to brim.

"I know," Alison wiped at Emily's cheek. "And nothing I say can make this right, no matter how much I wish I could."

"It means a lot that you're here," Emily softly admitted.

Alison cupped Emily's cheek and pulled her in for another gentle kiss.

"Like I'd be anywhere else," Alison breathed across Emily's lips. "Now come on I didn't bust you out to upset you."

She dragged Emily back to the property line.

"I have lots of fun things planned to take your mind off this," Alison assured her girlfriend.

"Like what?" Emily giggled.

"Me for one," Alison winked over her shoulder giggling when Emily ducked her head slightly and blushed. "Don't play coy with me, mermaid, remember I know all your kinky little secrets."

Emily flushed darker and Alison stopped walking pulling Emily flush against her body.

"Don't be embarrassed, Em," Alison seductively whispered in her lover's ear. "I always knew you'd be sexy in the sheets."

Alison nipped at Emily's red ear and giggled when Emily squirmed.

"Ali," Emily whined desperately.

"Patience, mermaid," Alison soothed tugging the other girl along. "We're almost there."

They stopped at the base of four huge trees that had grown together, a rope ladder hung out in the darkness and Alison grabbed a hold of it.

"Is it safe?" Emily muttered nervously.

"Of course," Alison assured her girlfriend. "I'd never let anything happen to you."

Emily nodded as Alison started up the ladder and soon they were halfway up. Alison felt a quick pinch on her ass and Emily's giggles echoed in the quiet forrest. She looked down trying to frown at her lover but couldn't quite get her face to cooperate.

"You really are obsessed with my ass aren't you?" she muttered fondly, not having to see Emily to know her mermaid was flushing.

Alison chuckled and kept climbing, finally she reached the top and hauled herself into the tree house.

The treehouse itself, left by the previous owners, actually hung over the property line and sparked a huge argument between Mr DiLaurentis and Mr Hastings over who actually owned it. Since three of the four trees that supported the little shack were in the DiLaurentis yard but the angle it was on had shifted and meant it hung into the Hastings property by two thirds. Yes Alison couldn't believe it but they had actually measured it all out, for legal purposes of course, trust a lawyer and a real estate manager to have a fight over a treehouse. Eventually though, having finally looked inside the rundown shack, the men decided it was unsafe anyway and all the children had been forbidden to play in it.

Alison didn't like to be told what to do on the best of days and since Melissa, Spencer and Jason all followed their parents rules Alison found she had her own secret spot. Somewhere just for her.

She didn't think Emily would understand how special this place was and what it meant that the blonde was sharing it with her girlfriend but Alison didn't want to have to get into the stories of why she needed somewhere to hide. Why she didn't feel safe at home. So she just helped pull Emily up behind her and then moved around the small space pressing the little portable lights she had brought. Originally she had wanted to have candles for a truly romantic atmosphere but even Alison knew unsupervised candles in a treehouse spelt nothing but disaster so the little LED lights would have to do.

She clicked all three of them on and the room was basked in fluorescent fake day light, Emily was smiling at her softly in wonder and Alison felt like she was on top of the world just receiving such a look.

Emily finally took in the whole room and then frowned at the bedding stacked in one corner, it had taken Alison all day cleaning out the little shack with a broom and dustpan, cleaning out all the cobwebs and making sure the floor was dirt free. Before she taken five gruelling trips to haul all the bedding up, pillows from the guest room and any spare blankets as well as all the bedding from her own room. She'd wanted a mattress but there was no way she was going to be able to haul that up the rope ladder and it was a hot enough at night these days that the blankets could easily be a substitute.

Emily however hurried over to the pile and began pressing her hands into it quickly all over. Alison watched her puzzled for a moment, but Emily didn't seem to even notice Alison was still in the room.

"What are you doing?" Alison asked exasperatedly as Emily kept whacking the bedding.

"Checking for squirrels and raccoons," Emily muttered. "You pretty much just made them the perfect nesting spot."

Alison shuddered at the thought and then stomped her foot impatiently while Emily continued to rifle through the blankets and pillows.

"You're ruining my romantic surprise," Alison huffed petulantly, crossing her arms.

Emily was supposed to be ravishing her, thankful for the romantic getaway and the obviously _huge effort_ Alison had made instead the brunette was looking for wildlife.

"I'm sorry, Ali," Emily grinned back trying to look apologetic.

Alison smiled somewhat placated as Emily moved over to her, wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck as Emily kissed her gently.

"I can't believe you did this," Emily whispered when they broke apart. "I love it."

"I love you," Alison smiled tenderly.

"I love you too," Emily echoed.

Alison pulled out of their embrace and stripped off her shirt and started on her pants, before Emily's hands stilled her own.

"Ali," Emily started hesitantly.

Alison looked to her lover finding Emily worried and squeezed Emily's hands in her own.

"Can we just.." Emily struggled to say what she wanted to.

"Yes," Alison encouraged.

As much progress as the brunette had made and as far as Emily had come, this was still Alison's shy little Em and she was still unsure of how to ask Alison for what she wanted.

"I.. can we just lay here?" Emily asked softly. "Instead."

Alison nodded and squeezed Emily's fingers before she slipped back into her shirt. She could do that, it didn't have to always be about sex.

"Of course, Em," Alison assured her girlfriend.

They lay down in the bedding after Emily made another show of checking for furry intruders and Alison playfully shoved her for being mean. Alison lay against the pillows with Emily resting on her chest, Emily's arm wrapped around Ali's waist and Alison's arms cradling Emily to her. It was almost more intimate than sex, or rather it was a different kind of intimacy Alison supposed as she traced patterns on Emily's shoulder as the brunette snuggled into her.

"I can hear your heart," Emily murmured softly not wanting to disturb the peaceful moment.

Alison chuckled and Emily's head rose and fell with the movement.

"Ali," Emily asked gently.

"Mm," Alison responded, threading her fingers through Emily's hair.

"Do you ever think about the future?"

Alison stiffened somewhat. She hadn't really thought of a future from this timeline so caught up in what might happened and what she had to prevent, she had't even let herself dream about what would happen after this summer.

"Not really," Alison mumbled.

Emily sighed against her.

"What about you?" Alison hedged, deciding Emily had started to open up because she had something specific in mind.

"Sometimes," Emily murmured as though she thought the notion silly.

"Well what do you think about?" Alison asked now much more interested in the topic, she wanted to know everything Emily dreamed about.

"You and me," Emily smiled against her chest.

"Well thats a given," Alison promised squeezing Emily to her and dropping a kiss to her lover's head.

"I just like to think about it I guess," Emily giggled. "When we finish high school and college and we move in together…"

"Yeah," Alison breathed suddenly she didn't just want to hear about Emily's visions for the future she needed to hear them. "Where do we go to college?"

"I don't know," Emily giggled. "I just know that we go together and we have a little dorm all to ourselves."

"Really," Alison purred now that had potential, her hand snaked up Emily's side and tickled her teasingly for a moment.

"Yes," Emily grappled for Alison's hand and laced their fingers. "And we study really hard and get degrees."

"Then what?"

"We have a little apartment and a dog," Emily smiled lost in the her own thoughts.

"A dog," Alison murmured, her thoughts briefly drifting to Pepe, she didn't even know what had happened to him.

"Yeah, I always wanted pets but my mom…"

Emily trailed off uncertain and Alison rubbed her hand.

"Keep going," she encouraged trying to steer Emily away from thoughts of her parents. "Do we get married?"

"Of course," Emily chuckled.

"Where?" Alison breathed amazed by how much the thought made her happy. Marrying Emily, it seemed like such a dream.

"Paris," Emily whispered turning so she could look up into Alison's eyes.

Alison gasped.

"I am so ridiculously in love with you," Alison whispered in wonder.

"Me too," Emily grinned back.

"We're gonna get that, Em," Alison vowed. "That future."

"Promise?" Emily smiled.

Alison nodded leaning down to kiss Emily and convey how much she wanted that future. And she did she wanted it so bad, so bad she needed it. As they kissed deeply not escalating just exploring Alison found she was somewhat surprised that thoughts of a future with Emily didn't panic her, that she wasn't scared of this commitment or the obstacles that they would surly face. Instead it just made her ache to make it a reality.

They fell asleep against each other eventually, happily wrapped up in a loving embrace, high above the ground and it felt like untouched by Rosewoods drama. Alison had never been so content.

The next morning Alison opened her eyes to sunlight and rolled over coming face to face with an inquisitive squirrel. She screamed bloody murder and Emily couldn't stop laughing for the rest of the day.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

 **Warnings: This work contains foul language, sex scenes, child abuse, attempted sexual abuse, violence etc. MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY.**

"Well this isn't awkward at all," Spencer sarcastically muttered as the group sat for dinner at the Grille.

The large party had met on neutral ground as an attempt to bridge some gaps in their little Rosewood family. Hanna and her mother sat across from each other, Alison next to Hanna, Emily next to Alison of course and Spencer and Aria next to Emily. Mrs Hastings sat next to Mrs Marin across from Alison and Wayne and Pam sat opposite Emily and Spencer respectively, with Aria's mother across from her own daughter.

All the adults were on their best behaviour the wine freely flowing, Mrs Marin was especially interested in checking up on Alison every second she got making sure the girl was happy and smiling at her whenever she caught Alison's eye. The blonde played it off to being the only child without a parent at the table.

Kenneth and Jessica DiLaurentis were much too busy to pay attention to their daughter's friends and friends' families. They certainly weren't about to disturb their busy weeknight of drinking in separate parts of the house to support Alison and her girlfriend. The blonde tried not to feel bitter about their absence.

Veronica Hastings was also incredibly supportive of Emily and Alison, since housing Emily through out the fall out between the Fields she had been nothing but a pillar of support for the couple. Veronica was making conversation with Pam Fields as best she could as Mrs Fields kept scrutinizing Alison and her daughter's interactions. Emily seemed to have decided her mother's judgement didn't phase her though and was leaning into Alison's ear making the blonde giggle all through out dinner.

Aria's mother Ella Montgomery, her father suspiciously absent, was in full teacher mode trying to help move the conversation along and focused on making 'Gay' a non threatening word for Mrs Fields. Wayne Fields spent the entire dinner in pain, not just as the lone male, but also because his wife would squeeze his hand especially hard to suppress her urge to comment or argue with everyone at the table.

On the whole it could have been worse Alison figured. Holding Emily's hand securely in her own under the table, surrounded by her supportive friends well that made it a pretty great night.

When the bill had been split and everyone said their goodbyes out the front of the Grille, the Hastings', Alison and Emily all waited with the brunette's parents anxiously.

"Well thank you for a lovely evening, Pam, Wayne," Veronica politely thanked the Fields.

"It was great to catch up," Wayne smiled at the Veronica and shook her hand tightly.

He moved over to his daughter and pulled her into a big hug.

"I love you, Emmy," he whispered in her ear. "Nothing changes that."

Alison watched as Emily clung to her father desperately. Mrs Fields stood nearby hesitant and obviously itching to go and Alison wanted to slap the woman. Wayne stepped back from his daughter finally and tried to smile at her.

"We'll talk more soon," he promised.

Emily nodded and wiped at her eyes.

Wayne gave Pam a none too subtle shove and Mrs Fields stepped up to her daughter.

"Emmy I…" Pam looked to the three other people staring at them and Veronica cleared her throat.

"Spencer, Alison lets wait in the car," Veronica called.

"But I-"

Alison tried to argue but Spencer looped their arms and dragged her away. The blonde looked back to Emily desperately and tried to convey with her eyes that she didn't want to leave. Emily nodded that she understood and mouthed I love you as the blonde was hurled around the corner.

Alison grumbled in Mrs Hastings car and wouldn't even look at Spencer who sat in the front seat trying to get the blonde to play a game with her. Alison just crossed her arms and stared out the window sulking.

After what felt like hours Emily opened the back door and slid in, her cheeks were tear stained and Alison slid across the seat to pull Emily into her arms.

"I'm fine, Ali," Emily assured her girlfriend. "We had a good talk."

Alison didn't let go of Emily though and kept stroking the brunette's hair as she held her mermaid to her.

"Thank you for dinner, Mrs Hastings I think it really helped," Emily politely smiled, even with Alison hanging off her.

Mrs Hastings smiled from the drivers seat.

"You're welcome dear," Mrs Hastings beamed. "Alison let her go you need to put your seat belt on."

Alison grudgingly let go of Emily and slid into her seat as they began the short drive back to the Hastings' house.

"Did they say when you can move back in?" Spencer asked Emily. "Not that I don't like having you around but-"

"I get it, Spence," Emily smiled at her rambling friend."We talked about it… my mom still needs more time."

Alison took Emily's hand pulling it into her lap so she could play with her mermaid's fingers.

"Well you're more than welcome to stay for however long you need or want, Emily," Mrs Hastings' made it known and Emily squeezed Alison's fingers.

"Thank you Mrs Hastings' for everything," Emily softly uttered.

When they finally got back to the house Alison bid good night to Spencer and Veronica and lingered at the backdoor with Emily.

She leaned up, wrapping her arms around Emily's neck kissing her mermaid deeply as Emily's hands settled on her waist.

"I'm so proud of you," Alison gushed as she pulled back staring into Emily's eyes when they opened, in wonder.

"Me? I didn't do anything.."

Alison placed a finger over Emily's lips.

"You're amazing," Alison admired. "And so kind and forgiving and beautiful-"

"Ali," Emily whined flushing under Alison's praise and pulling away from her finger.

"And easily embarrassed," Alison chuckled.

Emily pressed her nose against Alison's softly.

"I love you," Emily whispered.

"I love you too," Alison grinned, moaning when Emily seized her lips again.

"Good night, Alison," Mrs Hastings called from upstairs and the porch light shut off.

Alison and Emily broke apart giggling at being caught and Alison stole another quick kiss from her mermaid before she reluctantly untangled herself. Alison started out the door when Emily caught her hand and Alison trailed her fingers across Emily's until she couldn't reach anymore. She smiled sadly walking backwards to blow Emily a kiss before she disappeared into the night.

* * *

The Hastings' dining room table was covered with an incredible selection of breakfasts foods. After the lovely dinner at the Grille where Emily's mother had finally started coming around to the idea of Alison and Emily as a couple, the brunette wanted to do something special for Mrs Hastings, since the woman had so kindly opened her home to the brunette.

Alison had been awoken at the butt crack of dawn by Emily who wanted her girlfriend's help with breakfast, Spencer had already been roped into the massive project and was wide awake when the blonde sleepily trudged through the Hastings' backdoor.

Pancakes, french toast, four different kinds of eggs, bacon, fresh fruit and a mountain of toast all littered the table, with spreads and syrups interspersed between the plates. There was fresh squeezed orange juice and strawberry smoothie, because it was Alison's favourite, as well as a collection of brand name juices for the truly picky. All and all it looked like a decadent feast, though not all the Hastings' were so easily impressed.

Melissa had sat tersely while everyone helped themselves, Veronica couldn't stop gushing about the spread but Melissa wouldn't take her eyes off Alison and the blonde stared straight back.

"I can't believe we're going to have breakfast like the little home wrecker isn't sitting right there," Melissa cried pointing at Alison.

"Melissa thats enough," Veronica warned.

"Enough?" Melissa scoffed. "She ruined me and Ian, she turned Spencer against her own family and she outed Dad's affair like she had any right!"

"Ian was a creep and Alison only did what she thought was right," Spencer yelled at her sister.

Emily stared at her plate clearly not wanting to get involved and Alison just watched the interaction like it was a cable program, she was definitely rooting for Spencer. Though she had changed and was generally working towards becoming a better person there was a still a part of Alison that thrived on chaos and juicy drama and the Hasting's sisters were usually full of both.

"Girls," Veronica snapped silencing the two.

"She started it," they echoed together glaring at each other murderously.

"Melissa, Spencer is right," Veronica noted, her eldest daughter huffed while the youngest looked stunned that her mother had actually sided with her. "If you can't sit here and eat this lovely meal politely you can leave."

"Fine," Melissa huffed standing from the table before pilling her plate aggressively and storming up the stairs.

"I apologize for my daughter, Emily and Alison," Veronica politely offered, the blonde waved her off well aware that no one could control Melissa Hastings. "Emily you really didn't have to go to all this trouble but it all smells delicious."

"We helped," Spencer gestured between herself and Alison.

Well Spencer had helped Alison had tried to distract the chef with kisses and cuddles, too sleepy to really be of any use and rather just clung to Emily like a koala. Until she had been promptly banned from the kitchen by the head chef.

"My mother always said not to wait until you're leaving to say thank you," Emily smiled and then looked down at her plate obviously troubled by the reminder that her mother was still upset with her.

Alison leaned across the table and squeezed Emily's hand, the brunette smiled at her thankfully and Alison pulled their joint hands to her lips, kissing along Emily's knuckles lightly.

"Ugh not at the breakfast table," Spencer groaned but she smiled teasingly at Alison when the blonde glared at her.

Emily ducked her head in embarrassment and pulled her hand away shyly.

"Don't listen to Spencer, Emily," Veronica assured the brunette. "You can be as affectionate as you want in this house."

Alison's eyebrows lowered mischievously and Veronica caught the blonde's gaze.

"On second thought keep it G rated," Veronica muttered and Spencer cackled as Alison rolled her eyes.

Emily just blushed under the attention.

"Try to the orange juice, mom," Spencer poured Veronica a glass. "I squeezed it myself."

"Its lovely Spencer," Veronica praised. "You girls have really out done yourselves,I'm thinking of filing papers so I can adopt Emily, these pancakes are tremendous."

Emily flushed under the praise and Alison just smiled at her adorable mermaid, her thoughts flittering to more breakfast tables in the future, with dogs under foot and happy gurgling babies with soulful brown eyes. The blonde couldn't help but sigh happily.

* * *

It had finally happened, though Alison couldn't decide if she was happy or worried, she settled on a mixture of both and just tried to be there for her lover. Emily was over the moon, walking on cloud nine and Alison was happy for her mermaid. Pam had finally come around, enough to want Emily back at the house and after some tearful conversations Emily had been reassured by her mother and father that they weren't going to shut Alison out of Emily's life.

Things were finally looking up, the blonde's home life wasn't too bad either for the most part Jessica avoided Alison, and when the older woman did lash out it was verbal rather than physical. It wasn't better but it was something Alison told herself she could deal with. Veronica Hastings' threats seemed to have actually reached Jessica DiLaurentis and Alison was both grateful and concerned of the potential backlash.

Emily's parents though were on track to being welcoming. Wayne had even given Alison a big hug, which was only slightly dampened by the tight lipped smile Pam had bestowed upon the blonde. None the less Emily was moving back and so all of Emily's stuff had to move back. As the ' _best girlfriend Emily had ever had'_ , Alison took great pleasure in her title (even though no here knew what a dig it was), Alison was 'managing' the operation, lounging on the guest bed as Emily and Spencer carried boxes back and forth.

"How did you end up with this much stuff in a week?" Spencer grumbled as she lifted another box.

"My girl likes to be comfortable," Alison smirked at Spencer and then winked deviously at Emily.

Emily's dark eyes simmered at Alison and Spencer groaned as the couple got lost in each other.

"If you guys are going to start something again I'm going to get the hose," Spencer warned. "It'll reach."

Emily just rolled her eyes at Spencer, she definitely picking up some of Ali's mannerisms, and headed down stairs with her own box.

"Are you even going to help?" Spencer huffed the box in her arms tilting dangerously.

"I am helping," Alison muttered as she flipped another page in her magazine. "I'm staying out of the way and not distracting Emily."

She smiled up at Spencer and chuckled when Spencer rolled her eyes, before the box in the brunette's arms toppled to the side and everything fell out. Spencer huffed bending down to start picking it up and Alison climbed off the bed to finally help. As she crouched down next to Spencer and started folding clothes back into the box a small bottle caught her eye poking out of the pocket of Spencer's sweat pants.

Alison titled her head trying to examine it. It was a see through orange bottle with a white lid and Alison suddenly recognized it even without being able to read the label. Spencer's ADHD pills.

Alison looked to Spencer sharply but the brunette was too busy rearranging things in the box to notice that Alison was staring at her in horror.

The blonde wasn't sure of what to do, she knew Spencer was still taking them and that it would only lead to a harder fall if she let this continue. But Spencer could easily blow her top and never speak to Ali again if the blonde called her out. Alison warred with her indecision for a moment and then as Spencer stood Alison shoved her hard.

"What the hell?" Spencer cried stumbling slightly and her pill bottle came lose.

"Spencer I'm so sorry," Alison cried, holding out a hand to steady Spencer before she bent down and scooped up the pill bottle curiously.

"Don't look at that," Spencer shrieked trying to grab for it. "Its mine."

Alison read the label.

"Spence," she sighed. "These are really bad for you."

"I need them," Spencer snapped successfully snatching them from Alison's hand.

"Does your mother know?" Alison asked crossing her arms at her friend.

"No," Spencer mumbled before her tune flipped like a switch. "Please, Ali you can't tell."

Spencer grabbed a hold of Alison desperately.

"Please, she can't find out," Spencer begged, sinking to her knees in front of Alison.

"Spencer," Alison called trying to break through Spencer's rising hysteria. "I'm not going to tell ok."

Spencer sagged against her in relief and hiccuped trying to catch her breath. Alison ran a hand through Spencer's hair trying to calm the girl.

"But you need to stop taking them," Alison warned.

"I need them," Spencer muttered into Alison's stomach.

"No you don't Spence," Alison soothed, her hand still stroking the brunette's hair softly. "You're brilliant and funny and sweet and you don't need these pills."

"I do, Ali," Spencer cried. "You don't understand the pressure and-"

"Shh hey," Alison pushed Spencer back slightly so she could crouch down in front of the distressed girl. "Spence look at me."

Spencer met her eyes reluctantly.

"I'm your sister right," Alison smiled warmly and Spencer nodded like a little kid. "So I care about your well being, this is not good for you and its only going to get worse."

Spencer frowned deeply.

"You don't need to be the smartest and the best all the time," Alison promised. "You just need to be the Spencer we all love. Can you do that?"

Spencer nodded a little as Alison's words finally sunk in.

"Can we throw these away?" Alison asked gently, pointing to the bottle.

Spencer looked to the pills and then to Alison warring with herself.

"Can you do it?" Spencer pressed the bottle into Alison's hand, she was only shaking a touch. "I don't… I don't trust myself."

Alison took the bottle slowly.

"Of course," Alison sighed relieved and kissed the top of Spencer's head. "Thank you, Sis."

Spencer slummed against her shoulder and Alison pocketed the pills before she pulled the brunette into her arms securely. She didn't think this was the end but at least Spencer seemed willing to relinquish the pills for now. Alison would have to get rid of them far from either of their houses.

Emily came back for more boxes and took in the sight of Spencer slummed in Alison's arms, Alison gave her a look and nodded her head that they needed a bit more time. Though Emily furrowed her brow she did as Alison directed and left the two on the floor in the guest bedroom.

* * *

Alison snuck through the backdoor late that night, quietly still buzzing from her meeting with Emily in their treehouse, just because Emily had moved back in with her parents didn't mean they couldn't still sneak out for a quickie in their favourite hiding spot. Alison desperately needed a shower though and grinned at the thought as to why. She was halfway through the house heading for the stairs when she heard a crash from her father's study and then anger voices rising.

She crept through the dark hallway towards the only source of light spilling out of the partially open door of the study.

"I told you to clean up your act," Kenneth DiLaurentis roared. "You are an embarrassment to this family!"

"Well it shouldn't matter to you since you're not my real father!" Jason screamed back.

"Who told you that?" Kenneth bellowed. "Where did you hear that?!"

Jason said something Alison couldn't quite hear from where she was and the next thing she heard was another loud crash before Jason was thrown out the door. He slammed into the wall painfully and winced catching sight of Alison in the shadows.

He pushed himself off the wall slowly and then looked to Alison, she felt like he was looking right through her before he turned and stormed out the front door. Slamming it behind him, she wondered briefly where he kept disappearing.

"Jason?" Kenneth bellowed from the study.

Alison crept closer and snuck her head round the door slowly, her father sat in one of his leather chairs facing his desk and away from the door, Alison could see he had gotten in to his scotch, the canister half empty and his glass half full.

"Jason?" he asked turning as Alison's foot creaked on the floorboards.

"No Dad it's just me," Alison hesitated before stepping into the room.

She moved around the room cautiously, while her father had never actually hit her she knew he was prone to outbursts much like her mother, though his usual target was Jason.

"Al," Kenneth smiled clearly intoxicated as she sat in the chair next to his.

Now was as good time as any to get some answers Alison decided.

"Dad do you know a Bethany Young?" Alison asked softly.

"No," Kenneth snapped irritably, shaking his glass. "Why are you in here? Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"Are you sure?" Alison questioned pressing on. "Maybe Mom knows-"

"Don't talk about your mother to me," Kenneth roared angrily, slumming into his leather chair like a petulant child. "Woman bleeds me dry I tell you."

"Dad please this is important do you know anything about Radley the-"

"Don't go asking questions about that terrible place, Alison," Kenneth warned his eyes hardening. "I'm warning you nothing good goes in that place and you can be damn sure no good comes out."

Alison sat silently watching as Kenneth poured himself another drink.

"Where's your brother?" he asked looking around.

"He left," Alison muttered.

"Typical useless boy," Kenneth mumbled. "No matter I have two perfect little girls I don't need an ungrateful bastard walking around with my name."

Alison perked up at that.

"Two?" Alison questioned hesitantly.

"What?" Kenneth looked over at her as though he'd just realized she was in the room, his eyes glassy and unfocused.

"Two. You said two little girls," Alison pressed.

Kenneth shuffled in his seat.

"I've been drinking I-"

"Daddy please," Alison implored. "Please tell me the truth."

Kenneth sighed deeply and stared off into the night out the window.

"I knew Jason wasn't my son when your mother was pregnant with you," he said finally.

"How?"

"The doctor was concerned that you had an immune disease they wanted to run a lot of follow up tests and they found that your mother and I are both carriers," Kenneth took a long sip of his scotch.

"So, that doesn't-"

"They didn't do that with Jason," He looked over to Alison letting the words sink in.

"You figured out he wasn't yours that early?" Alison puzzled.

Kenneth nodded.

"What did you do?" Alison asked watching him carefully.

"What any man would do I got drunk and I got even," Kenneth took another sip. Coughing slightly when the alcohol burned.

"Dad what are you saying?" Alison hedged gently.

"I ran into her at a bar and we just talked and next thing I know-"

"Please no. I get it," Alison shuddered holding up her hand to try and block out the mental images.

"She called me and told me months later and I told her it wasn't my problem to tell her husband it was his."

"She's married?"

"Was."

Alison sank back into her chair trying to process this information.

"So I have a sister. A half sister?"

"Yes."

"Does Mom know?"

"No, no and she'll never find out," Kenneth turned to her sharply and firmly pointed his finger at her. "I swear to god Alison no more games. You keep your mouth _shut._ "

Alison nodded the hair on the back of her neck rising.

"Where is she?" she asked cautiously.

Kenneth stared at her blankly, blinking slowly as the alcohol worked its magic.

"My sister where is she? Is she in Rosewood? Philadelphia? Where?" Alison could feel her voice rising frantically.

"You already know her," Kenneth smiled an almost proud father smile as he stared out the window again lost in his own head. "You look so much _alike_ now."

Alison stared at him in horror.

"My beautiful blonde angels," Kenneth sighed into his scotch.

"Dad who is she?" Alison whispered though she already had a name in mind.

"My little girls," Kenneth muttered to himself. "Alison and-"

"Hanna," Alison finished.

Kenneth smiled and nodded.

"Ashley picked the name but I always liked it," he muttered. "Alison and Hanna."

Alison's mind was reeling. Hanna was her half sister, her younger half sister. Alison rubbed a hand across her face, did her mother know? Was the other dress for Hanna? Why would Jessica DiLaurentis care about her husband's illegitimate daughter? This didn't add up.

"Dad-"

Kenneth was snoring in his leather chair and Alison sighed. He wasn't going to be of any use tonight and who knew what he'd do when he found out what Alison now knew. She slipped away quietly hoping the scotch would blank his memory and if worse came to worse she'd play it off as a alcohol fuelled dream he'd had.

But now there were new questions. Did Hanna know they were related? No. Hanna would have said something, would have told Alison as soon as she knew. Oh god how was she going to tell Hanna.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

 **Warnings: This work contains foul language, sex scenes, child abuse, attempted sexual abuse, violence etc. MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY.**

"Hey Hanna you know how you look eerily like me, well theres a really good reason, surprise we're sisters," Alison grumbled at her reflection.

How was she supposed to do this? This was a nightmare, she'd gone over and over in her head trying to prepare herself to tell Hanna the truth but she just couldn't figure out how to do it.

She'd woken up early the morning after her father's confession and invited Hanna over to her house, since her Dad was at work and her mother was chairing one of her stupid charity meetings Alison figured they'd have privacy. Jason had been MIA since his fight with Kenneth the night before and Alison had no doubt she wouldn't see him even when he did get back.

So it made perfect sense to have Hanna over to unlock this family secret, only Hanna hadn't realized it was an invite only kind of gathering and by the time Alison had showered the other girls had all confirmed they were coming too.

Which was just perfect, because who didn't love an audience when they got told something that would potentially ruin their life. And since when had Alison become the host of some badly written reality show like _'Surprise here's your new half sibling',_ this was getting ridiculous.

Not only were the men of Rosewood creepy but apparently all the adults liked to interchange their partners. Hanna was going to flip.

Alison grumbled into the mirror some more and decided she had stalled long enough, she made her way into her room where the others were all spread out. Hanna was raking through her closet, trying on clothes and modelling for Aria. Spencer and Emily were sitting on the floor discussing something to do with sports and Alison felt like she was about to break such a peaceful moment.

She stepped further into the room and Emily snagged her hand as she passed.

"Ali," she asked with concern obviously noting something was off with her girlfriend.

Alison squeezed Emily's hand thankful for the concern and leaned down to give her girl a quick kiss. Emily kisses always calmed the blonde and she happily sighed against Emily's lips as the brunette pulled away.

"You two are adorable," Hanna muttered with only a hint of jealous.

Emily's eyes narrowed into a glare at the other blonde and Emily snaked a hand around Alison's waist in ownership. Knowing what she knew now Emily's jealous over Hanna was almost comical to Alison.

"Hanna I-"

The doorbell rang cutting her off and Alison was beyond thankful for the intrusion.

She smiled at her friends and carefully untangled herself from Emily as she headed out the door, Emily snagged her hand again and pulled her back pouting up at her.

Alison smiled leaning down to cup Emily's cheek and kissed the brunette deeply, just because she could. When she pulled back Alison smirked at Emily's dopey smile and almost kissed the brunette again but the doorbell rang in quick succession whoever was down there was being an impatient jerk.

Alison hopped out of the room quickly and flew down the stairs. Expecting a delivery man or sales person, Alison almost fell over when the door opened to reveal her newest guest.

"Surprise, bitch," Cece raised her sunglasses smirking. "I haven't heard from you in forever I thought you dropped off the face of the earth. Little did I know you've been stuck in backwater Rosewood."

"Cece?" Alison choked, this was bad.

"The one and only. Now tell me babe why the radio silence," Cece cocked her head.

"You can't be here. You have to go," Alison closed the front door gently behind herself.

Cece looked at her like she'd grown three heads.

"It was lovely to see you I'll call you,we'll catch up, coffee, my treat. I swear just not now."

Alison ushered Cece back to her car.

"What, Ali?"

"You have to go. Now," Alison cried desperately constantly checking that the front door was still closed.

"Alison who are you talking to?" Spencer called from Alison's window.

"No one," Alison called back, she turned to Cece whispering sharply. "Please, Ce, go."

Cece crossed her arms and held her ground raising an eyebrow. Alison threw her hands up in the air as Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer all came down the stairs and through the front door their expressions ranged from curiosity to concern as they took in the newcomer.

"Your formidable posse," Cece laughed. "I have heard so much about you guys."

Spencer looked Cece over wearily.

"Thats funny cause I have no idea who you are," Spencer looked to Alison sharply for an explanation.

"Cece Drake," Cece held out her hand, Spencer cautiously shook it. "I'm an old friend of Alison's."

Hanna gasped and then tried to cover it with a delayed cough.

"I was in the neighbourhood thought I'd stop by for a visit," Cece nudged Alison playfully.

"How do you know Alison?" Aria asked curiously.

"Me and Ali go way back," Cece winked at the uncomfortable blonde. "We've had some wild nights haven't we, sweetie?"

Cece laughed as Alison smiled uneasily. Emily crossed her arms and was scowling at the older blonde while Hanna was practically vibrating with curiosity. Aria and Spencer both looked puzzled but Alison could see Spencer's mind working double time to size this new person up, in true Hastings form she'd already decided Cece was a threat.

"So aren't you going to introduce me to your little playmates, Ali," Cece prompted.

"These are my friends Spencer, Aria, Hanna and…" Alison gulped. "Emily."

Cece's eyes landed on Emily before the older blonde smirked.

"Emily," Cece smiled amused and Alison knew that look only ever spelt trouble. "You didn't tell me she was so _gorgeous_ , Ali."

Alison couldn't really remember how much she had told Cece by this point, that one of her friends had a crush on her and it was as adorable as it was pathetic or something along those lines. Alison wondered briefly who she was trying to kid when she'd told Cece about Emily.

"You know what, I just remembered we need to go and it seems you guys have a lot of catching up to do," Spencer awkwardly spluttered.

"Aw don't go," Cece fake pouted.

"But we must," Spencer shot back with a fake polite Hastings' smile.

The brainy brunette gave Alison a sharp look before she ushered the others away.

"Em," Ali called when Emily went to leave with the others, no doubt headed to the Hastings' lounge.

She always got a kiss good bye and Alison smiled pleadingly at her mermaid. Emily looked to Cece and then back to Alison.

"Never coming back huh," Emily shook her head in disappointment storming off.

"What crawled up her ass?" Cece chuckled.

"She's my girlfriend, Ce," Alison stated still staring off where Emily had disappeared. "And I'm pretty sure she thinks you and I were or are a thing."

"Oh please," Cece waved as though the very notion was ridiculous. "As if you could afford me, bitch."

Alison turned back to her long time friend.

"I have missed you, crazy," Alison smiled fondly.

"I've missed you too, Ali and obviously missed a lot, since when have you been riding the pussy wagon?" Cece laughed.

"Can you blame me?" Alison asked smirking with a challenging eyebrow raise.

Cece smiled a genuine happy smile and nodded almost impressed, Alison assumed.

"No," she agreed. "You look happy Alison."

"I am Ce, she makes me so happy."

* * *

Cece had been a wealth of information as always, hooked into to every piece of gossip anyone could want about anyone. If Alison lived and breathed secrets Cece was the queen of the scandal, half her stories either made up or fabricated beyond belief but enough were real to make her an asset to a younger, power hungry Alison DiLaurentis. A mentor with all the right connections and stories, she was Alison's favourite partner in crime. But now, well now Alison just wanted out of the drama her life had dissolved into.

"And then Parker was all over Suzie like you couldn't separate them with a crow bar and-"

"Cece," Alison droned. "Why are you here? Because I could care less about your college parties and the idiots that go to them."

"Something happened to you," Cece sighed frustratedly cocking her head as she observed Alison. "You're different."

"I've done a lot of soul searching-"

"Oh blah," Cece waved dismissively. "Just cause you're licking pussy does not give you permission to become some hippie freak. I forbid it."

"I'm not," Alison chuckled. "I promise. I just… some things are more important than others now."

Cece studied her for a long moment.

"Alright I'll give you reevaluating your life, but cut the soul searching bullshit, people like you and me don't have souls, sweetie," Cece shared wisely. "Thats what makes us untouchable."

Alison narrowed her eyes, her brow furrowing.

"No," Alison shook her head. "I don't know who convinced you you're soul less Cece but you're not."

Cece flinched noticeable and stiffened.

"No one _convinced_ me of anything," Cece bit off dangerously. "You're sounding a little preachy for my liking Ali, I think you've been stuck in your little kingdom for too long and you've forgot how the world really works."

"I haven't forgotten anything," Alison assured the other blonde with a raise of her eyebrow.

They stared each other down for a long moment.

"Something definitely happened to you," Cece muttered. "I don't know if I like it or not."

"Well when you figure it out let me know," Alison airily replied.

"I was gonna tell you some really juicy stuff but if you're _above_ all of this now then I guess I should get out of your hair," Cece sighed standing. "The last thing I want is Jessica DiLaurentis catching me in _this_ house."

Alison nodded standing as well.

"God you would have loved to see her face when she caught me at Radley," Cece smirked as Alison lead her to the front door. "That bitch looked like she was going to pass out."

Alison stopped her hand out stretched holding the door open, she froze mid action.

"What?"

"Oh so now you're interested in me," Cece cackled.

Alison grabbed the blonde and dragged her back to the sitting room.

"Ali I'm flattered but you're really not my type," Cece joked retching her arm free of Alison's grip.

"My mother was at Radley?"

"Yeah I just fucking said that.."

"Why?" Alison snapped. "Why was she at Radley?"

"How should I know she's your fucking Mother?"

"Cece," Alison warned dangerously.

"Fine she's on the board," Cece crossed her arms. "I was there 'visiting' and she didn't seem happy to see me at all like she was caught you know."

"Why were you visiting Radley?"

"I'm not gonna prank the place without a legit understanding of how to get out," Cece tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder as if pranking an insane asylum was an everyday activity.

"Don't," Alison warned. "That thing we said about pretending to be each other at Radley don't do it."

"What? Ali now you're really scaring me," Cece almost looked concerned. "What has happened to you?"

"A lot, please Cece promise me you won't," Alison begged.

"Fine," Cece droned. "I even figured out how to get out of that place though."

"What?"

"Yeah one of the chicks there, totally messed up individual by the way, but she showed me how to sneak out," Cece squealed excitedly.

"A Radley patient knows how to escape," Alison gasped.

"Oh boo you're so boring now, Ali," Cece muttered. "I'm going to go."

"Yeah sure," Alison waved half heartedly lost in her own thoughts.

Cece huffed heading for the door.

"Wait Cece," Alison called. "What was her name, the patient?"

"You want me to sell out my new friend thats asking a lot, Ali," Cece smirked.

"Please Cece what's her name?"

"Bethany something and your mom did _not_ like me talking to her," Cece twiddled her fingers. "Ciao Ali hit me up if you're ever in my neck of the woods."

"Thank you for everything," Alison sincerely smiled.

Cece looked her over for a long moment again.

"I like it," Cece said finally with a determined nod of approval.

Alison stared back in confusion.

"The new you, I like it," Cece smirked and disappeared through the door.

Alison stared at the empty doorway, Bethany, Radley and her mother were connected but how exactly. Alison was worried to fit all these pieces together, worried about what the final puzzle may just reveal. She needed to get in touch with Radley's staff, if she could stop Bethany from escaping or being lured into Alison's backyard maybe she could prevent a senseless death.

* * *

The others had been stand offish since Cece's unexpected appearance, not that Alison blamed them but she'd headed over to the Hastings' house after Cece left and they'd all hurried to appear as casual as possible. It made her uncomfortable but she brushed it off as her friends just being weird and prayed it wasn't A related. Her heart had dropped to find that Emily had already gone home. And that night Alison's usual good night text to her mermaid had gone unanswered.

She'd tried to talk to the Radley staff but got nothing but the run around when she expressed concern that a patient may be able to leave, apparently the staff didn't like such questions being raised and she was hung up on before she could get assurance that the situation would be handled.

Today she'd decided to seek out Hanna to have the talk they desperately needed to have, even if it broke their friendship. Hanna had answered her door cagey and vague and told Alison she had to wait, which was weird in and of itself but eventually Hanna let the blonde in.

They sat in the kitchen since Alison had been in desperate need of water to get through this and Hanna was waiting none to patiently for her friend to spill.

"I have to tell you something, Han," Alison began shakily. "And I'm really not sure how to say this-"

"It's her isn't it?" Hanna asked suddenly.

Alison cocked her head in confusion.

"Cece, she's your older woman right?"

"No," Alison shook her head. "No, Hanna she's just a friend."

"Well _now_ yeah, cause you have Emily but…" Hanna waggled her eyebrows saucily and Alison couldn't help but giggle at the ridiculous display.

"No I promise, Cece and I are just friends," Alison assured the blonde.

"Well then what did you want to tell me?" Hanna puzzled.

"I found out… something and it's pretty big," Alison mumbled.

"Well what is it?" Hanna prompted.

"Hanna are you home?" Mrs Marin called as she opened the front door.

"We're in the kitchen, Mom," Hanna called back.

Alison couldn't believe Mrs Marin's timing, this was just not possible.

"Alison," Mrs Marin greeted as she entered the kitchen. "I didn't know you'd be over."

Now that she had context Alison could identify that look Mrs Marin had always given her, originally Alison thought it had to do with how the blonde treated Hanna but now, now it appeared that Mrs Marin was always trying to figure out just how much Alison knew.

She raised her eyebrow questioning the older woman and tried to convey with her eyes that yes she damn well knew now and it was time to tell the truth.

"I do that sometimes just pop over, it almost feels like a second home over here," Alison warmly replied without a hint of malice or sarcasm.

Mrs Marin's face shifted into a tight lipped smile, she'd gotten the message Alison could tell.

"Ali's gonna tell me something good Mom," Hanna whined. "So shoo."

"No, Han I think your Mom should be here," Alison locked her eyes on Mrs Marin.

"What why?" Hanna asked panicking slightly. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, sweetie," Mrs Marin soothed her daughter gently. "Alison just needs to share something with you."

Alison nodded and barrelled along with permission.

"I only found out last night," Alison told them both.

"Its alright, dear," Mrs Marin nodded. "You should tell her."

"Tell me what?" Hanna impatiently demanded.

"Hanna we're half sisters," Alison cautiously confided.

"What?" Hanna shrieked looking to her mom for confirmation.

Mrs Marin barely nodded.

"Dad had _another_ affair," Hanna barked. "Are you even my _real_ mom!"

Mrs Marin burst into tears at her daughter's hateful tone and Alison grabbed for the blonde before she could bolt from the room.

"Hanna we share the same Dad," Alison stressed.

Hanna crossed her arms her blue eyes stormy and distrusting.

"My Dad, Kenneth," Alison clarified.

"Is that true?" Hanna asked her mother.

Mrs Marin wiped at her eyes and sniffled.

"I.. your father… Tom and I were not in a good place," Mrs Marin admitted.

"I don't want hear this," Hanna cried trying to pull free of Alison.

"I know," Alison sympathized. "I couldn't believe it either but Hanna we're sisters."

"Does that make Jason.. and Spencer…"

"No," Alison explained gently. "Jason has a different Dad to me and you're only connected to me through my Dad. It gets confusing with Spencer thrown in but basically you and I are related but not to Spencer."

Hanna nodded trying to process and sat back in her chair heavily, Alison finally let her go but the blonde flung herself at Alison wrapping her up in a tight hug.

"I love you, Ali," Hanna breathed against Alison's neck as she burrowed down.

"I love you too, Hanna," Alison held the blonde to her, catching Mrs Marin's eyes over Hanna's shoulder she gestured with her head for the older woman to come closer.

When Mrs Marin was close enough Alison pulled away from the hug.

"I think you're Mom needs a hug too, gorgeous," Alison reminded Hanna gently as she wiped at the blonde's eyes.

Hanna collapsed into her mother's embrace and Alison watched them a part of her longing for that connection. A bigger part knowing she would never get it from her own parents.

"Come here," Mrs Marin called through her tears pulling Alison into her other side so they were in a huddle.

Hanna giggled as Alison stumbled slightly into the group hug, obviously not used to such displays of affection.

"I can't believe were sisters," Hanna gushed happily, the earlier drama seeming to have warn off.

"Me neither," Alison grinned back.

"I'm going to have my hands full with you two now aren't I," Mrs Marin muttered playfully and the girls giggled.

"Hanna… and Alison," Mrs Marin called seriously. "I know we should have told you both the truth sooner but I hope you can understand why we didn't."

Both girls nodded. Alison understood she didn't like it but she understood.

"Thank you for not denying it, Mrs Marin," Alison replied.

"I think you should probably call me Ashley, Alison, given the circumstances," Ashley kindly instructed, she cupped Alison's cheek softly and then Hanna's with her other hand smiling at them both.

"You may not be my child Alison but you are my daughter's sister," Ashley vowed. "I want that to mean something to you."

"It does, Mrs.. Ashley," Alison nodded. "More than you know."

Hanna squealed and flung herself around Alison once again chanting that she had a sister excitedly and Alison let herself get lost in Hanna's enthusiasm.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

 **Warnings: This work contains foul language, sex scenes, child abuse, attempted sexual abuse, violence etc. MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY.**

Alison well aware of the ticking clock hanging over head and took a day to herself. She ignored all incoming calls and texts, Emily still wasn't talking to her anyway and the others were being weird so she didn't really have to ignore anyone she wasn't already actively avoiding. She needed to organize her thought, what she knew and how it all pieced together.

Her mother was involved with Radley and somehow connected to Bethany Young, someone lured Bethany out in the next four days for the Labour Day weekend and for some reason thought Alison's backyard was the perfect place for a mental patient or she wandered there on her own but that was one too many coincidences for Ali.

Lucas was involved with Big A if Mona bowing out was to be believed, because Alison was still cautious of Mona's allegiances, but if Mona was to be trusted there was a very real plan in the works that somehow ended in Alison being dead. According to Mona this was set for the end of summer, but why would someone actually want Alison dead then, why a timetable and a specific plan.

It wasn't adding up and Alison was becoming frustrated.

By the time it was dark Alison had come to a clear decision, there was no way around it she was going to have to go to Radley and speak to this Bethany girl on her own. Maybe she could get a lead as to who Bethany talked to, Cece obviously and her mother but there had to be someone else. Because one thing was certain someone had lured Bethany into Alison's backyard and then the same person had murdered her or someone else mistook the poor girl for Alison.

The blonde was just scooping up her trusty burner phone when a text alert came through on it. She read the message and her heart dropped.

"EMERGENCY come over"

From Spencer's burner.

Alison had never run faster in her life and slowed down at the backdoor, what if Alison was being lead into an ambush, what if someone got a hold of Spencer's burner and was leading Alison right into a trap. What if Mona blabbed and Big A knew Ali was on to them. She cautiously opened the door.

Spencer's kitchen was filled with uneasy tension as Alison entered and closed the backdoor behind her. Aria, Hanna and Spencer were practically bouncing out of their seats at the kitchen table.

"Where's Em?" Alison asked noticing her girlfriend was missing from the fold. "Did something happen?"

Panic started to set in, had something happened to Emily, god had A done something or had Mona gotten bored with Alison not picking her newest chew toy. Spencer held up her hands.

"Whoa no, Ali," Spencer tried to calm Alison. "Every things fine."

Alison took a deep breath.

"Don't text me _Emergency_ from your burner phone if its not an fucking emergency!" Alison cried. "Jesus."

Hanna laughed and Alison glowered at her.

"Em probably thinks its an _fucking_ emergency," Hanna chuckled.

"Shut up, Hanna," Aria snapped kicking at Hanna.

"What's going on?" Alison narrowed her eyes at them all.

"There's a surprise for you in my room," Spencer smirked.

"What kind of surprise?" Alison asked suspiciously.

"One you'll love," Hanna giggled.

"Hanna," Aria whined at the blonde.

"Just go see," Spencer gave Alison a little shove towards the stairs. "Trust us."

She did trust them but this seemed like a weird set up, Alison climbed the stairs hesitantly trying to ignore the giggles floating up from below. She cautiously opened Spencer's bedroom to what she was a certain had to be a dream.

Emily stood in the room surrounded by a billion tea lights, smiling brightly than any of them as she took her girlfriends hand and dragged Alison's further into the room. The door clicking behind them.

"This a good surprise," Alison choked unable to take her eyes off her girlfriend.

"A good surprise I hope," Emily shyly admitted.

"The best," Alison promised, squeezing both of Emily's hand in her own. "I thought you were mad at me."

"I was," Emily admitted as she pulled Alison to the bed and they both sat down. "And that was wrong."

"Mermaid-"

Emily placed a finger over Alison's lips.

"Please Ali," Emily pleaded and Alison nodded. "I was wrong, I was jealous of something you couldn't even control and I didn't even give you a chance to explain."

"I didn't invite her, Em, I swear she just showed up-"

"I know," Emily smiled gently. "She's part of your past and you can't change that."

Alison wanted to correct her, tell Emily that Cece was nothing but a friend but that would conjure questions as to who Alison's first woman was, Emily would forever be worried of every older woman who popped up in Alison's life. Never knowing that she was jealous of herself, so Alison found herself nodding and tried to tell herself it was a lie she had to tell.

"She's your past, Ali but I want to be your future," Emily declared.

"You are," Alison promised, stroking Emily's cheek. "You always have been my future."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Emily laughed as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Alison wiped it away softly.

"I love you, Ali," Emily smiled at her like she hung the moon and Alison swooned.

"I love you too, Em," she sealed her promise with a deep kiss.

Emily hummed against her lips when Alison pushed her to lie back on the mattress.

"Ali," Emily mumbled around their kisses.

"Shh, I'm loving you," Ali giggled before she kissed Emily deeply.

"Its just," Emily wretched her mouth free with a laugh as Alison pouted down at her. "I promised Spencer we wouldn't have sex in her room."

Alison chuckled as Emily sheepishly admitted the conditions of this arrangement.

"Oh Em," Alison titled Emily's head to her own. "Spencer just gave me a heart attack to get me over here, all conditions are now void."

"But-"

Alison had had enough of talking and pulled Emily to her, slipping her tongue inside her girlfriend's mouth as she successively blocked all thoughts of Spencer from the brunette mind. Spencer raged about it all later as Alison knew she would but she didn't care Emily and her were good and she'd take Spencer raging everyday if it meant she got Emily in the end.

* * *

The group were mid transition to Spencer's house from Alison's having gathered some supplies from the DiLaurentis home while its occupants were out. It was going to be an epic sleep over. The start of a weekend long fest, at Alison suggestions none of the girls were going to leave for the whole Labour Day weekend, Alison hoped she could keep them contained and therefore safe this way.

She'd called Radley twice more and left two messages when they failed to even pick up but she wouldn't leave her friends side, fearful of what could happen to them in her absence.

Alison skidded out her front door, balancing a precarious pile of supplies, chips, cookies, soda, movies, torches, pepper spray, her sleeping bag and a varying assortment of other sleep over essentials. She'd forgone the alcohol in the hope that sobriety would be to her advantage this weekend.

"What are you doing here?" Alison gasped dropping everything in her arms.

"Looking for you."

"You can't be here," Alison stressed, snatching a chip packet out of the man's hands when he bent down to help.

"You're avoiding me, you haven't returned my phone calls, you completely shut me out whats going on Alison?" a much younger Ezra Fitz' begged.

"It doesn't concern you Ezra, look, forget you ever knew me please," Alison started pushing him back towards his car.

"What? But Ali I thought we had something and-"

"I'm fifteen ok, I'm fifteen. I lied to you and you're a great guy Ezra but I'm fifteen and I'm with someone," Alison tried to explain gently but it all rushed out.

"Fifteen?" Ezra's eyes were wide as saucers. "FIFTEEN!"

"Keep your voice down," Alison snapped. "My girlfriend is next door and the last thing I need is-"

"Girlfriend?!"

"Look Ezra its complicated and I'm sorry I am, but I'm not the girl for you just pretend this never happened," Alison whispered.

"This is.. how is this even _happening_ right now," Ezra raked a hand through his unruly hair.

"Come on Ezra we were never a real thing you didn't even want to date, I was a.. a character you got to play with," Alison had had enough of this pity party.

Ezra shook his head as he stared at her. His inquisitive stare that used to make Alison feel like a goddess now just made her feel scrutinized and judged. Ezra Fitz had a way of analyzing everyone with one look and it made Alison's skin crawl as he tried to piece her together like a a chapter in a mystery novel.

"You're so different I feel like I don't know you at all," Ezra exclaimed.

"Oh honey, you didn't know me when you knew me," Alison taunted, her eyebrow raising in challenge.

If Ezra was here to cause trouble Alison was going to give him a fight and a half.

"You're right," Ezra sighed. "The girl I knew was fiction. I hope you find happiness in your lies Alison DiLaurentis because at the end of the day thats all you'll have."

Alison crossed her arms and watched him walk away trying so hard to not be affected by his words. Trust Ezra to have insight into her inner most fears. But he didn't know squat and the girl who he was mourning had hurt him over two years ago and she was gone now. Alison knew better now, she couldn't take back the past but she hoped Ezra moved on from his obsession.

"Who was that?"

Alison almost jumped a foot in the air as she turned to find Aria staring at her.

"An old acquaintance," Alison answered carefully ushering Aria back into the house.

Aria pulled away.

"That was an argument Ali, not something you have with an acquaintance," Aria argued. "Are you cheating on Emily?"

"God no," Alison snapped. "That you would even. _No_!"

"Really because he said you hadn't returned his calls and-"

"How much did you hear?" Alison accused staring down Aria.

"Enough to know he was more than an acquaintance," Aria fired back.

"He was a.. thing _before_ Emily and I ended it as soon as I knew I wanted Em," Alison proclaimed.

"He's older like a lot older, Ali," Aria reasoned her face worried.

Alison wanted to laugh at the irony.

"Yes he's older and now he's gone," Alison shot back before she softened her tone knowing Aria was just trying to help. "I can't change who I was before Aria and I lied to him a lot but I love Emily, you have to believe me."

"I do," Aria softly agreed. "She loves you too and thats why I won't say anything."

"Thank you."

"Sometimes we have to lie to protect the ones we love," Aria stoically stated, lost in her thoughts.

"Aria, are you ok?" Alison asked cautiously.

Aria dug out her phone and pulled up a recent text message.

 _"Does Mommy know about your new mommy? -A"_

Attached was a picture of Meredith and Bryan kissing outside a hotel.

"I'm so sorry, Aria," Alison breathed heart broken for the girl.

Aria sniffled.

"He promised," she sobbed. "Promised my mom he was done with her."

"We don't know when that was taken," Alison pointed out. "He could be telling the truth-"

"Don't defend him," Aria screamed.

"Aria I'm just.. you don't have all the facts this is… this has A messing with you written all over it," Alison warned haltingly.

"I didn't show it to you because of that," Aria sniffled getting herself under control as she wiped at her eyes, pocketing her phone.

"Then why did you show it to me?"

"Because if they have pictures of my dad and Meredith they probably just got some shots of you and mystery dude," Aria glared.

"Shit," Alison could have slapped herself. She could only imagine what A had of her and Ezra screaming at each other and pulling him back to his car, god this could explode at any second.

"I'm not going to tell, Ali," Aria said again and something in her tone was off. "But if I were how much would it be worth to you?"

Alison gaped at the petite brunette.

"Are you.. are you threatening me right now?" Alison asked sharply her blood beginning to boil, what the hell was this.

"I would have called it _blackmail_ ," Aria spat viciously.

Alison's heart plummeted with dread and guilt, Aria knew about the blackmail. There was no good way to explain this, yes Alison blackmailed Byron, yes it was wrong and no she never intended to tell Aria's mother but that hardly made it right.

"Aria I-"

"I'd be careful Alison you seem to be making a real mess of things," Aria warned heading back to Spencer's backyard.

Well if that didn't sound like a threat Alison didn't know what did. Maybe she couldn't trust her inner circle. No she was just paranoid and worried, Aria was harmless but obviously hurting. If they survived this weekend Alison would find a way to make it up to her, and maybe she'd keep a closer eye on Aria just in case. She needed to do something, she was no closer to figuring out who A was and she now had a lot riding on staying alive.

* * *

"This is going to be the best sleep over ever," Hanna cheered, rocking excitedly on knees on the floor.

The five of them were spread out over Spencer's room with sleeping bags, blankets and pillows littering every expanse of carpet. Spencer had already claimed her bed and Aria had pulled the longest straw between herself and Hanna to share with Spencer. That left Hanna, Emily and Alison on the floor not that any of them really minded.

After a long drawn out argument Alison had finally convinced the girls that it would be better if they stayed inside than in the barn. She figured if she could keep them all under one roof inside a house where doors could be locked and lights turned on they would be safer.

The problem with hindsight Alison had found was that as soon as you added time travel you obviously changed things, she hadn't had much time to dwell on it but the more she thought about it recently the more it made sense. She had changed so much that the outcome of this weekend was anyones guess. All the same people that were out to get her last time, still had their reasons but Ali couldn't believe that her mother would protect any of them over her own daughter. Someone else was involved and Alison only hoped she'd derailed their plans enough to survive this weekend.

"Ali I want to tell them," Hanna excitedly clapped her hands bouncing with news.

"Tell us what?" Spencer asked, of course the first one to hunt for answers.

Hanna looked to Alison for permission and Alison waved her free hand that wasn't laced with Emily's.

"Go right ahead, gorgeous," she smiled and then grimaced when Emily gripped her hand especially tight, she gripped back tighter.

Hanna's news was sure to put a stop to her mermaid's irrational jealousy.

"What are you two hiding?" Aria asked skeptically and Alison sat up straighter when Aria tried to stare her down, there was distrust brewing there and Alison didn't know how to fix it.

"We're not hiding anything," Hanna argued. "We just found out something and we want to share it with you all."

The others waited expectantly.

Hanna took a deep breath.

"Ali and I are sisters," Hanna gushed like she still couldn't fully believe it.

Alison laughed as the others gaped. Emily was the first to recover.

"Really?" Emily asked Alison her eyes wide and hopeful.

Alison nodded gently and Emily broke out into a huge grin.

"That's the best news ever," Emily squealed pulling Alison into a hug.

"I get why I'm excited but why are you excited?" Hanna questioned titling her head to the side as she stared at Emily.

"It's fine Han," Alison assured Hanna before Emily could say anymore. "Just something stupid."

Alison pointedly looked to Emily and the brunette averted her gaze somewhat chastised.

"How?" Spencer asked after moment of deliberation. "If you don't mind me asking."

"The usual way," Alison breezed. "My Dad knocked up Hanna's Mom."

"Ali," Hanna shrieked.

"What?" Alison shrugged. "Thats what happened."

"Well I guess if you two are happy then-"

"Yes," Hanna squealed sliding across the floor and crash tackling Alison into a hug, shoving Emily to the side and cutting off whatever Aria was saying.

"Hey, get off my girlfriend," Emily grumbled angrily as Hanna wiggled against Alison.

Ali laughed as Hanna stuck out her tongue at Emily.

"She's my sister," Hanna petulant whined.

"So you're related in some way to half of us, Ali," Spencer mused as Hanna finally released Alison so she could sit back up.

"In a round about sort of way I guess you're right," Alison agreed. "But you girls have always been my family."

They all smiled at her, even Aria.

"Oh, oh," Hanna remembered bouncing back to her bag. "I got you something."

Hanna pulled out two light blue matching hoodies and handed one to Alison.

"Hanna you didn't have to-"

"I wanted to," Hanna jumped in. "Try it on."

Alison accepted the hoodie and slipped it on, marvelling at how soft it was. She looked down to find it had writing on the front.

"Big Sis," she read her chest with a laugh.

"Yep," Hanna beamed slipping on her own hoodie which read 'Little Sis'.

Spencer crossed her arms looking a little left out but smiled at Alison when the blonde's concerned blue eyes fell to her.

"Maybe we could get Spencer something," Alison suggested and Hanna hit herself in the head softly.

"Duh I'm sorry Spence I didn't mean to leave you out," Hanna grumbled.

"Its ok Han," Spencer called. "Thats your thing and its good you have a thing."

Alison smiled at Spencer in thanks and the brunette nodded that she understood.

"Do you like it, Ali?" Hanna asked apprehensively wringing her hands in her hoodie.

"I love it, gorgeous," Alison assured her sister and just caught the blonde as she was tackled in another hug.

"You have to wear it all weekend," Hanna made her swear.

"Only if you wear yours," Alison challenged back before she was once again rocked in Hanna's warm embrace.

"Hanna," Emily grumbled next to the pair.

* * *

The first night of Labour Day weekend Alison slept restlessly in Emily's arms. What little she did sleep was unpleasant enough but she kept drifting in and out of consciousness never finding a completely comfortable position. It wasn't just that she was physically uncomfortable Hanna's foot didn't help either as it kept drifting into her face until she finally rolled over in Emily's arms and snuggled into her mermaid's collarbone, tucking herself under Emily's chin as the brunette slept soundly. Even Emily's steady heart beat under Alison's ear couldn't lull her into a peaceful slumber. It was the very real knowledge that she was being hunted and she had no way of knowing when her hunters would strike that kept her awake and frightened.

She was off all day as the group puttered around Spencer's house watching movies, laughing at each other and trying to bring Alison out of her somber mood but even Emily's kisses fell flat. She tried to smile at her girlfriend and the others though they could all tell it was forced.

The second night as they were debating what type of pizza to get and from where Alison was sleep deprived and cagey.

Alison on the couch with Emily's head in her lap, almost threw Emily off her in fright when the shrill noise of the house phone ringing startled her. Emily placed a comforting hand on the blonde's thigh when Alison resettled and Veronica answered the phone but she couldn't meet her girlfriend's eyes.

"What is it, Jessica?" Veronica tried and failed to keep the bite out of her tone as she growled into the phone pressed to her ear.

Veronica met Alison's eyes, as she listened to whatever the blonde's mother was saying and then seemed to come to a decision.

"No, Jessica she's here with her friends perfectly safe," Veronica sighed.

Alison could only imagine how much her mother was politely insisting her daughter come home immediately. She'd had to sneak out last time after all, Jessica being her usual paranoid self, though now that Alison thought about it maybe her mother knew more than she did, the phone call Jessica was desperate for, was it Radley did they know Bethany had escaped? But why would they call a board member about an escaped patient? Too many questions flittered through Alison's worried mind and she just caught the end of Veronica screaming into the phone.

"-she's safer here than she's even been with you, Jessica. We will discuss this in the morning," Veronica Hastings slammed down the house phone in anger and all the girls in the room jumped.

"Mom?" Spencer questioned softly.

Veronica took a deep breath and composed herself looking to the girls wearily.

"Is it about Dad?" Spencer questioned hesitantly.

"No, sweetie," Veronica sighed. "It was about Alison and her Mom."

Alison gulped as Veronica looked to her with pained eyes.

"I think its time we talked to someone, Alison," Veronica cautioned. "This can't go on."

Alison blinked as she slowly caught up with Mrs Hastings the older woman thought Alison's mother wanted her punching bag home. She nodded slowly.

"We'll talk to children services first thing," Veronica promised with a sad smile.

Emily stiffened in her lap and Hanna looked to her sharply. She shifted under the attention.

"Yes Mrs Hastings," Alison softly agreed.

Veronica sighed.

"I have to go to the office for a few hours, girls," Veronica told them all. "Do not open the door for anyone especially Mrs DiLaurentis alright?"

They all nodded, the other four radiating curiosity.

"We were going to get pizza," Spencer reminded her mother.

"Make sure you pick it up then and take Alison with you," Veronica warned her daughter, fishing out some notes and putting them on the kitchen counter. "You call me if _anything_ happens."

They all nodded again and Veronica grabbed her things and left. Alison finally felt like she could breath again until all of her friends stared at her.

"So pizza," Alison tried to deflect.

"Whats going on, Ali?" Hanna asked cautiously.

"Nothing, we're getting pizza-"

"Why is my Mom calling children services?" Spencer tilted her head studying Alison.

Alison knew she couldn't play them off forever.

"Guys I-" Alison had never actually admitted this out loud to people who mattered. "My parents aren't exactly the best."

"What does that mean?" Emily asked frantically.

Alison stroked her fingers through Emily's hair smiling down sadly at her lover.

"They yell a lot and throw things and when… when my Mom gets especially upset well… she hits me," Alison dropped her head in shame.

"Ali," Hanna whispered in shock.

"Alison thats not right," Aria stated. "You know that right, she.. she can't get away with that."

"She won't," Spencer promised looking to Alison. "Thats why my Mom wants to talk to children services right, she knows, she's helping."

Alison nodded feeling Emily sit up from her lap and pull her into the brunette's neck. Emily didn't say anything just held Alison as she broke down and soon she was smothered by the other three as they crowded around her on the couch. She hiccuped and spluttered into Emily's neck as her friends and girlfriend rocked her and cooed in her ear how much they loved her and that she never ever had to go back.

It was a long while later when Alison was exhausted but calmer that they decided they needed food. Emily was crashed out, having had a gruelling week of swimming and Alison didn't have the heart to wake her sleeping mermaid.

"I'll stay with her," Hanna volunteered munching on some chips she'd found in the pantry and watching the tv in the kitchen.

"Don't spoil your dinner," Alison lectured as she hugged Hanna in thanks, Aria and Spencer where upstairs getting their shoes on for the short drive to the pizza parlour.

"Yes, mom," Hanna poked out her tongue accepting Alison's hug without taking her eyes off the tv.

"Make sure you stay inside alright," Alison told Hanna who waved her off, as Spencer and Aria bounded down the stairs.

"Don't spoil your dinner," Spencer called to Hanna eyeing the chips.

"Are you sure you two aren't related?" Hanna grumbled at Alison.

Ali just laughed and hugged her half sister again before she left with Aria and Spencer.

* * *

Alison was balancing the two pizzas and garlic bread, Aria had all the drinks and Spencer was struggling with the front door. Aria and Alison laughed at Spencer's confused face as she tried to work the key into the lock and failed again. Spencer just glared at them halfheartedly. When they finally got the door open and rounded the corner into the kitchen and living room Alison dropped the pizzas.

Emily was on the couch in tears by herself, the backdoor wide open.

"Ali I'm so sorry, I didn't-" Emily was hysterical.

"Em, what? Talk to me, baby," Alison all but vaulted to her mermaid's side. Emily grabbed her desperately crying into her shoulder.

Alison took in the whole room quickly, no broken glass, nothing that gave any indication of a struggle, nothing that suggested anyone had broken in but the wide opened back door that flapped as the wind outside howled, the storm picking up.

"Where's Hanna?" Spencer asked.

Emily cried harder.

"Em, what happened? Where's Hanna?" Alison asked trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

"I didn't mean to…" Emily sobbed into Alison's chest.

"Mean what? Em, please where is Hanna?"

"She.. she was… I woke up and I thought she was you and she said… and I just yelled at her. I didn't mean it I swear, Ali!" Emily cried clutching impossibly tighter.

Alison rubbed her back trying to calm the sobbing girl.

"Em, look at me," Alison titled her girlfriend's chin to meet her eyes. "Where is Hanna?"

"She ran outside after I… I was so horrible and I didn't mean it," Emily all but begged.

"Em what did you say?" Aria asked carefully.

"I said she would always be Hefty Hanna and we just felt sorry for her," Emily looked away guilty and Alison couldn't stop her gasp.

"I didn't mean it and I said so straight away but she ran and I tried to stop her, I did, Ali, I promise. I tried so hard but she was so upset and she ran," Emily was crying again but Alison pulled herself away from the girl, not believing her mermaid could be so cruel.

Alison felt her blood run cold just a thunder clap shook the house all four girls jumped as the power went out and the room was thrown into darkness.

"I have to find Hanna." Alison pulled away from Emily completely even as the brunette grabbed for her.

"No, Ali its not safe-"

"She's my sister, Emily," Alison cut off furiously and Emily shrank back in fear.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Emily sobbed.

Alison grabbed her flashlight and started for the open back door.

"Alison! Wait, we're coming with you!" Spencer yelled desperately but Alison had already darted out into the storming night.

Alison was frantic. Her mind filled with different scenarios of finding her sister bludgeoned to death, or being buried alive, she didn't even know where to look. She couldn't believe Emily, she knew the jealousy was an issue with an Emily this young but for her to be so cruel seemed impossible. She shook her head of such thoughts, Emily was not the priority right now and when she found Hanna and got her back to Spencer's they would straighten this all out.

Alison pulled at her hoodie and cursed the damn thing, Hanna looked exactly like her tonight. Right down to the matching hoodies. Why had she thought having a decoy was a good idea, at the time it had been brilliant so she could slip around Rosewood without A suspecting she was anywhere suspicious, she could be ahead of the game for once. But now the glaring flaw in her plan shone through, Alison would never forgive herself if something happened to Hanna.

"Hanna! Where are you!?" She yelled again not even caring that she was likely to attract her stalker.

"Hanna please!"

"Hanna!" Spencer yelled further off in the distance, "Alison!"

"Hanna!" Aria was over with Spencer from the sound of things.

"Alison! Ali I'm sorry!" Emily's shrill pleas assaulted Alison's ears but the thunder drowned out any other yells as Alison tried to catch sight of her sister.

She couldn't see much in the darkness and Alison wrapped her arms around herself, the temperature hadn't dropped any but a chill ran up her spin as she felt someone step up behind her. You've got to be kidding me, she thought just before the rock connected with the back of her skull.

She crumpled to the ground, very much alive but stunned, how had this _still_ happened?

It was the same. The outcome would always be the same. The irony was killing her. She changed everything as much as she could and she was still hit over the head on the final night of summer. She heard screams in the distance and hoped the girls were ok but the screams came closer, she tried hard to concentrate and could just make out Spencer barking orders at the others.

"Call 9-1-1, quickly…. bleeding…. stay with….."

"Who… you… why…"

She drifted in and out of bits of conversation but they were all there, she could feel them, her team. They were here now, they'd keep her safe, she wouldn't be buried alive, a brief stint in the hospital and she'd be perfectly fine. She tried to thank Spencer but she couldn't move. Just like last time. Her body was in paralysis but that was ok. It was all going to be ok. She felt heavy, like she was weighed down and briefly wondered why it hadn't felt like that last time.

Sirens started in the distance.

"Hang on, Ali, please," Hanna, Alison guessed, begged in her ear.

Her gorgeous sister, that was still such a trippie thought that she had a sister. When school started on Monday they were going to get up to so much trouble, Alison was sure of it. She wondered if Mrs Marin would let her live with them, she hoped the older woman would, she wanted to be with her real family.

"Ali don't leave us," Emily begged.

Aw her sweet mermaid, how could she ever think Alison would leave. Alison tried to reassure the brunette that it would all be fine. But the darkness was settling in, it was almost like falling asleep her muscles all relaxed, surrounded by her heroes, she could have done without the heavy weight on her chest though. If this was the end, well it didn't suck as much as Alison had feared.

She felt safe, loved and finally at peace.

* * *

 **A/N: The End. Part One.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Told you we'd get here. Enjoy. I wanted to get this out before 6x01.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

 **Warnings: Child Abuse, Foul Language, Violence, Death, Mental Illness, Sex Scenes...**

 **PART TWO**

"Alison? Alison?"

Alison was pulled from her sense of peace abruptly, she wasn't in a hospital bed though and one look at her cut and bruised arms, the tacky orange jumpsuit and everything came flooding back painfully. Jail, A, the girls. It all jumbled around in her head fighting for space until it felt like everything was crammed in there in an impossibly tight fit.

She pushed away from the interview table and felt like she was going to throw up. Tanner across from her looked alarmed as Alison wide eyed and terrified backed away until she hit the side of the cage. Trapped. Again.

This couldn't be happening, she fixed it, she went back and she fixed it why the hell was she still in jail? Where were the others? Were they ok? Why was this happening again?

"Alison?" Tanner asked. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes," Alison rasped her throat burned and she swallowed what little saliva she had for no real relief.

"Drink some water," Tanner prompted passing her the plastic cup.

Alison did so greedily not realizing until the cool liquid passed her lips how much she had craved this. She spluttered as she drank too quickly and Tanner gently patted her on the back until she stopped choking.

"You've been on auto pilot for a month now, no one could get you to talk, you barely ate or drank," Tanner supplied as she guided Alison back into her seat.

"You must be worried about your friends."

Alison nodded taking a long sip before she finally set the cup down.

"I am, where are they?" Alison asked frantically.

"We don't know but we did find a lair of this A person and we have proof they're being held captive," Tanner recounted.

"Well what the hell are you doing here! Go find them," Alison all but shouted.

"Alison, the girls weren't alone, Mona Vanderwaal was with them," Tanner explained.

"Mona?"

"She's not dead and she's being held captive by this assailant too," Tanner watched her closely. "You're being released today and all charges are to be dropped, but we need to know if you can remember anything that can help us find the girls."

"Mona can't be trusted," Alison felt frantic.

If A didn't kill Mona then there was a bigger game plan here. Whether Mona had been betrayed or not hadn't been established yet but Alison wouldn't trust the little freak as far as she could throw her, or less actually she could probably throw Mona pretty far if she had to.

"Please you have to find them," Alison begged.

"We're doing all we can, Alison. Is there anything you can think of that might help us find this A person?" Tanner asked.

Alison shook her head trying to clear thoughts of the past, or her dream or whatever it had been, she couldn't focus on anything but the soul destroying emptiness that not only did she not have her friends and Emily in this reality, she may very well lose them all permanently.

"I can't.. I can't…" Alison frantically stood pacing back and forth, her hands shaking uncontrollably.

"Alison calm down," Tanner gently soothed standing as well.

"Calm!? I can't be calm, A has them and I can't do anything!" Alison sobbed crumpling to the ground.

"Alison you need to rest at home with your father, we'll speak again when you're feeling better," Tanner advised.

"Wait!" Alison called through her tears. "You have to let me help I have to find them."

"Alison I appreciate your concerns and drive to save your friends but this is a very challenging investigation, when you feel better we'll go over everything you know about A," Tanner turned towards the door again.

"You still don't trust me," Alison guessed.

Tanner's hard eyes turned back to the crumpled blonde.

"No I don't and I refuse to put more civilians in danger because of a little girl who likes to manipulate people," Tanner barked.

"Thank you, Lieutenant for being honest," Alison sighed resting her head against the cage.

"I'll see you again, Alison, a girl like you never stays out of trouble long," Tanner left with her parting words hanging between them.

* * *

Her father barely said three words by the time they got back to the house and then he mumbled something about work and left again. Alone again in a house that was never home.

She collapsed onto her bed and couldn't move.

This wasn't fair, this was so beyond the realm of fairness. She had all these memories, dreams, fantasies she guessed of another life, another reality. Where everything was different, she was different, her friends loved her, Emily loved her, she had a sister. A real family. It hurt so much more to be back here after that.

It was some cruel fate to be shown a world were she could change and then to be thrown back into this dark one. Someone up there really hated her.

She flicked her TV on with no real intention of watching anything and decided the universe really hated her as the program came out of a commercial break. The Nightmare Before Christmas played.

Alison burst into tears, angry, sorrow filled tears that streamed hot down her face. She reached for the remote just as Jack started singing, laying in an gravestone angels arms half dead. He sounded more despondent than his other song, Alison guessed it was a lot further into the film.

 _"What have I done. What have I done. How could I be so blind? All is lost, where was I, spoiled all, spoiled all. Everything's gone all wrong. What have I done. What have I done"_

This was just torture, Emily's favourite film playing while she waited for news on her mermaid's welfare, would they even tell her if they found them? What had she ever done to deserve this?

 _"Find a deep cave to hide in, in a millions they'll fine me only a dust and a plaque that reads 'here lies poor old Jack'."_

It sounded like a good idea, just hide away from the world. She needed to get out of Rosewood that was for sure, she wouldn't leave until the girls were found but she would leave, start fresh somewhere else. Not Paris, Paris was an Emily place, somewhere far far away from Rosewood and Paris maybe New Zealand.

 _"But I never intended all this madness. Never. And nobody really understood, well how could they that all I ever wanted was to bring them something great, Why does nothing ever turn out like it should."_

Alison once again found herself transfixed by his words. He was sad and lost just like her and he'd obviously messed up probably not as bad as her but it was nice to know she wasn't the only one ruining lives.

 _"Well what the heck I went and did my best…."_ Alison watched as his tune shifted becoming lighter as he amped himself up, his own little pep talk.

Alison felt herself smile, she could see why Emily loved this film, the thought of Emily made her want to cry again. She had no idea where her friends were, what horrors A was inflicting on them obviously the police were getting no where. A month. They'd been gone a whole month.

" _And for the first time since I don't remember when I felt just like my old boney self again and I Jack the Pumpkin King. Thats right I am the Pumpkin King!"_

 _"And I just can't wait until next halloween cause I've got some new ideas that will really make them scream, and by god I'm really going to give it all my might. Uh oh I hope theres still time to set things right."_

"Good for you, Jack," Alison muttered as the skeleton ran off to save the day.

Maybe Emily was right he wasn't the villain. Maybe Alison wasn't either.

She sat up suddenly.

Maybe she'd been looking at this the wrong way, she wasn't super woman she'd never be just and honourable but then again maybe that wasn't what was needed here.

A played dirty and now they were playing with lives, the lives of people Alison loved. Maybe Alison wasn't the hero of this piece but she certainly wasn't the villain either and a villain as ruthless as A needed an adversary just as cunning.

Alison DiLaurentis in all her horror and glory was the only one who could solve this, she'd need help of course and maybe just maybe they'd all make it out alive.

"Thank you, Jack," she whispered grabbing her bag and some essentials.

* * *

"Toby," Alison called rushing across the street to catch up to the officer, standing outside the Brew with a few other uniformed men. "Toby I want to help."

Toby shook his head sadly.

"Theres nothing you can do Alison the FBI are already here and they are-"

"They're not us. We've been dealing with A for years these people are just in the way," Alison argued she knew he agreed could see it in his cold expression.

Another officer stepped between them, pushing Alison.

"Excuse me, miss but this is a police investigation and-"

"Miss! Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" She snapped at the rude officer who dared to touch her. Did this imbecile even know who she was?

"Mame I'm going to have to-"

"Mame, pfft likes thats any better," Alison snapped crossing her arms and glaring daggers at the jerk. "Why am I talking to you, you're completely _irrelevant_."

The officer made a move towards her and Alison raised her eyebrow in challenge, daring him to try something. Toby placed a hand on the man's chest.

"Let it go, Lorenzo, she didn't mean anything by it, she's really stressed," Toby murmured trying to placate the angry officer.

He grumbled something under his breath and Alison had to resist the urge to poke her tongue out at him as he stalked past her. Loser. She turned back to Toby to find him glaring at her.

"Let me help please," she begged. "You, Caleb and Ezra are working this too I know you are, you couldn't just sit around and do nothing, not while the girls are missing."

Toby grabbed her upper arm roughly hauling her away from the other officers.

"Keep your voice down," he hissed.

She yanked her arm free from his grasp. Wishing this was the Toby from the past, the Toby she'd made amends with, the boy who smiled at her not this angry, holier than thou five second police officer.

"Just let me help," she pleaded.

"Not a chance in hell," Toby spat. "You've helped more than enough. Just go home, Alison and stay safe."

Alison shook her head sadly and almost did as he said, almost.

"I'm done asking," she declared with finality.

"You're not helping, Alison. Caleb will bite your head off and Ezra will help him. No one is thinking clearly anymore least of all you," Toby reasoned his eyes softening a fraction. "You just got out of jail, go, enjoy your freedom."

"My best friends are being held captive by some psycho with a grudge against me. That's what it wants, what it's always wanted _me_ ," Alison shrieked.

"I know but you're of no use here Alison I'm sorry," Toby answered softly.

"No you're not but you will be," Alison shook her head and stormed off, wiping at her eyes furiously.

She'd show them, she'd figure it all out on her own.

* * *

When she got back to the house she found Hanna's mother waiting on the porch. Food in varying container sizes piled high in her arms, the older woman turned to greet Alison as she hurried up the steps.

"No one seems to be home," Mrs Marin said awkwardly and Alison nodded opening the door for them both.

As Mrs Marin slid past her Alison noticed the woman looked terrible, puffy bags under blood shot eyes, she'd obviously been crying for months. Not that Alison blamed her, Mrs Marin's daughter had been in jail and then taken, she could only imagine the pain this mother was going through, she could barely stomach her own.

"Would you like something to drink?" Alison asked as politely as she could.

Mrs Marin followed her to the kitchen. Alison took the containers and started stacking them in fridge.

"I would like some answers, Alison," Mrs Marin said sharply and then covered her mouth as though she hadn't meant to snap.

Alison poured them two glasses of water anyway and allowed the older woman time to collect herself. She handed over the water gently and Mrs Marin took it with shaking hands.

"I just need to understand," Mrs Marin pleaded.

Alison nodded, sipping her own water slowly.

"Where is she, Alison? Who took her? Do you know?" Mrs Marin begged.

Alison shook her head.

"I'm sorry Mrs Marin if I did I would tell the police and I've told them everything I do know," Alison tried to reassure the distraught mother. "Hanna's lucky to have you."

Mrs Marin sobbed.

"I mean it," Alison crossed the island and placed her hand gently on the older woman's shaking one in what she hoped was a comforting gesture.

"She always looked up to you," Mrs Marin whispered. "Before. She was scared of you too but that awe she had…"

Mrs Marin shook her head.

"I didn't want you to be friends," Mrs Marin admitted.

"I don't blame you," Alison conceded though it still stung.

"I just want my baby home, Alison," Mrs Marin moaned dissolving into more sobs.

"I want my sister back," Alison admitted, too late she realized her mistake, that was a dream or a fantasy.

Mrs Marin sat up sharply staring at Alison with a dangerous expression.

"What did you say?" she asked hauntingly.

"Nothing," Alison back tracked. "More water?"

She turned back to the pitcher intent to play off her slip up as Mrs Marin mishearing but the older woman wasn't so easily convinced.

"Did you say sister, Alison?" Mrs Marin asked.

Alison poured carefully giving her concentration to nothing but the task at hand.

"Alison," Mrs Marin snapped.

The water spilled over the brim of the glass and Alison sat the pitcher down, tears streaming down her face. Her realities were so messed up, she remembered a Mrs Marin who was there for her, who wanted to treat Alison like another daughter, but this distraught woman before her all but blamed Alison for Hanna's disappearance.

"Mrs Marin its been a really long day and I just need to-"

"Did you say sister?" Mrs Marin stood.

"Yes," Alison admitted hanging her head. "I consider all the girls' my sisters we were a tight group now please-"

"You're lying," Mrs Marin accused. "You have the same tell as Hanna."

Alison smiled, wide and fake.

"Mrs Marin thank you for the food but I really think you should go, my father will be home soon and-"

"Did he tell you?"

Alison froze.

"Tell me what?" she asked carefully.

Mrs Marin stared at her meaningfully and Alison took a step back. It wasn't possible.

"Hanna _is_ my sister," Alison choked.

Mrs Marin rubbed at her forehead tiredly all the fight leaving her instantly.

"We didn't want you to know," Mrs Marin admitted.

"Want us to know," Alison shrieked. "I befriended my own half sister and everyone thought it was better I didn't know."

"Jessica never knew either," Mrs Marin assured.

"Don't count on that," Alison warned. "My mother had a habit of knowing things you wished she didn't."

"Do you think the person who took her knows?" Mrs Marin asked, her face creasing with worry.

"I don't know," Alison admitted.

Alison tried to wrap her head around this puzzle. Had she actual time traveled? No nothing had changed, everything was the same as when she left. But Hanna really was her sister, something she found out in the past or whatever it was. If that was true what else was true from where ever Alison had been and could it help the blonde find A.

"I owe you an apology, Alison," Mrs Marin softly admitted.

"Why?" Alison asked tilting her head.

"I knew part of what went on here," Mrs Marin admitted. "Stories Hanna would tell me about bruises you'd come to school with, accidents you'd say."

"That was a long time ago," Alison mumbled softly.

"My home life was very similar and it took a long time for me to admit something was wrong, that I deserved something better," Mrs Marin took a long breath like she was reliving something painful. "It took me even longer to get out. I'm sorry I didn't catch the signs."

Alison turned away.

"What does it matter, I wasn't your responsibility," Alison choked trying to appear indifferent.

"You are not my child Alison but you are my daughter's sister, that counts for something in my book," Mrs Marin placed a gentle hand on Alison's shoulder and turned the blonde to her. "You're not alone."

Alison felt a sob bubble out of her throat before she could catch it and Mrs Marin pulled her into a tight hug. She sagged against the older woman.

* * *

Mrs Marin was reluctant to leave her side but Ali had finally managed to get the older woman to leave after they had dinner together. Alison's father was predictably not home and Mrs Marin was unleashing all of her mothering tendencies on Alison, she finally got the other woman to leave when she promised she was just going to brush her teeth and go to bed, Mrs Marin was ten seconds away from offering to tuck her in when Ali gave her a quick hug and a shove out the door. As nice as the dotting was Alison needed to be alone. She also needed a shower. The smell of prison still clinging to her.

In the shower the hot spray was a welcome relief and the ache in Alison's muscles subsided somewhat as Alison stuck herself under the steady stream. She closed her eyes and washed out her hair trying to wash away all the pain and turmoil that today caused.

A giggle echoed in her ears and Ali's eyes flew open, she turned sharply to find herself alone in the shower. Slowly she turned back to the spray and relaxed back into her routine.

Another giggle tickled her ears but Alison ignored it, she was just stressed and upset and hopeful. Alison lathered her hair with strawberry shampoo and breathed in deeply, the sent brought the memories flooding back.

A hand ghosted across her skin as a body stepped up behind her and Alison felt her breath hitch.

"You started without me," Emily teased in her ear, raking her teeth over it gently.

Alison hissed.

"I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful," Alison smiled over her shoulder.

Emily was so young. So in love and so untouched by the horrors that Alison knew awaited her if Alison couldn't stop A, but she pushed that from her mind in favour of the beauty before her.

"I love you," Emily breathed simply, leaning forward to kiss Ali before she could respond.

Alison smiled into her mermaid's mouth as sure hands settled on her waist and turned her into the brunette's arms. Their breasts slid together as Emily drew her in tightly and Alison groaned at the delicious feeling. Emily's tongue teased her own before the brunette pulled away a fraction. Alison whined and reached for her.

"Let me wash your hair," Emily whispered against her lips.

Alison nodded shyly. No one had ever washed her hair for her before and it was just another first she was so happy to share with her lover.

Emily titled her back into the spray and raked her fingers through Alison's hair. It felt wonderful, Emily laying kisses on Ali's neck as her fingers massaged away the bubbles.

"You're so beautiful, Ali," Emily whispered into her skin.

Alison felt beautiful in Emily's arms like this, she felt worshipped and safe and loved and every other happy emotion that she knew she could only find in her mermaid.

"I love you," Alison murmured back, as Emily pulled her from the spray and Alison pushed her lover into the tiles, leaning against the brunette seductively. "And I'm gonna show you how much."

Alison's eyes flew open. She was staring at the tiling, she looked around frantically but Emily was not here. She pressed her burning cheek against the cold tiles and felt herself heave as the tears started. She couldn't stop them she didn't even want to. She pounded her fist into the wall again and again as she cried just to feel something other than this crushing despair that settled in the pit of her stomach.

Emily was gone, everyone was gone, captured, dead, tortured, she didn't know and Alison couldn't do anything didn't even know where to begin.

Hanna was her sister but that didn't make her dream or whatever it was real it just made it hurt more, she lost something she could never get back, a family, her friends, her lover.

Alison slid down the wall slowly as the water pelted down on her, she pressed her back into the wall and drew her knees up and around herself. What if she couldn't save them? What if they were really gone?

She cried harder and then a thought came to her, what if she could go back? Go back to where ever she was before, if it was a dream fine she'd check into Radley get doped up and live forever with her mermaid, her loving sister and her friends. It could work. She could do that, be a vegetable here and live happily there.

 _"We're gonna get that, Em," Alison vowed. "That future."_

 _"Promise?" Emily smiled._

No. Alison threw her head back in pain. Her mind tortured her with Emily's hopeful smile that one that was reserved just for Ali, the one Emily used when she knew Alison would make all her dreams come true.

"I promise, Em," Alison gasped into her knees, fighting to breath. "I promise."

* * *

When she climbed into bed, long after the water had turned cold and her skin wrinkled, her body was exhausted and she fought to keep her eyes open as she wrote hastily across a note pad. She couldn't go to sleep without writing a note to herself, she didn't want to wake up in the morning and wonder if it was all real she needed a quick answer, she didn't want to prolong her inevitable desperation for answers. Like ripping a bandaid off it needed to be instant and painful.

 _Find A. Save the girls!_ she scribbled simply.

She lay the notepad on her bedside table and shut off the light, as she lay on her pillow slowly drifting off she prayed for the girls safety but in the back of her mind she wished more than anything to wake up in Emily's arms or at the hospital surrounded by her concerned friends. She just wanted to go home.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

 **Warnings: Child Abuse, Foul Language, Violence, Death, Mental Illness, Sex Scenes...**

The next morning Alison awoke to sunlight streaming through her slightly parted curtains she rolled over slowly and almost threw up when she caught sight of the notepad. It wasn't a terrible nightmare, she was really back and she wasn't returning to that other place ever again it seemed.

She slipped out of bed slowly, every part of her felt weighed down but she needed to do something, anything to help find the girls. She just had no idea where to start.

Alison stumbled into the kitchen and suddenly she was in a different kitchen, that was warm and open and smelled liked freshly roasted coffee beans.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Spencer asked as she opened cabinets.

Alison had stayed over unexpectedly the night before after the ordeal at her brother's party and Em ditched them when Ali spooked her, now Spencer was being the perfect host.

"I'm fine, Spence," Alison waved off the brunette. "I hardly ever eat breakfast."

Spencer gasped rounding on her with a seriousness that made Alison giggle, Spencer cracked a smile at Alison's amusement but then it settled into a lecturing frown, as she raised a spatula.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day," Spencer intoned, shaking her spatula as though it were her pointer finger.

"I'm fine really-"

"Pancakes," Spencer declared suddenly.

"Come on we'll make pancakes," Spencer dragged her further into the kitchen. "It'll be fun."

It was fun and they made a terrible mess. Mr Hastings had yelled at Spencer over it but Spencer's pancakes were delicious, the ones that survived at least, Alison too lost in her thoughts of Emily to properly man the pan.

"You really are a genius, Spencer," Alison praised taking another large mouthful.

"I may be the brains, Ali," Spencer smiled at her warmly. "But you're our fearless leader and together we make a pretty indestructible team."

"Yep just look at the kitchen," Alison laughed looking around at the huge mess they had made.

Alison shook her head to clear that memory only to find herself already pouring a bowl of cereal, she worried briefly if she was actually snapping, if this was what people who lost it felt like just before it all happened. Before they went completely crazy.

But Spencer was right, she thought forcing herself to eat, breakfast was the most important meal of the day after all. Spencer was right about everything, Alison was a leader she just needed some people to lead. She couldn't go to Mindy and Cindy, she was pretty sure she would never be able to look those girls in the eyes again. No she needed the boys, they were the only ones who cared enough about Hanna, Spencer and Aria, enough to make the hard choices because there was no way A was going down without a fight.

But Caleb, Ezra and Toby weren't going to let her help without bringing something to the table she needed to find out what her mother knew, about Bethany, about Radley, about who A was. She needed to do some sleuthing.

* * *

She'd been in the attic for hours combing through every piece of junk her father had hoarded, her mothers clothes, photos, papers, boxes and boxes of her mother's whole life. She was flipping through one of the many family albums when she turned a page and something shifted in the plastic sleeve. Alison turned it over carefully, feeling along the photo of baby her and Jason at six years old, there was a photo underneath though.

Alison fished out the top one of her and Jason, setting it aside carefully. She stared at the revealed photo.

It was very obviously a younger Jason beaming at the camera but there was a slightly taller blonde boy who was holding a baby girl, if the pink onesie was any indication. Was this her? Alison wondered pulling the photo out for a closer look, as she inspected it under the dim attic light she could faintly make out writing fading through the worn photo.

She flipped it over and on the back was written in her mother's script.

 _Jason, Andrew and Bethany._

Bethany?

Alison studied her mother's writing intently, there was no date but there it was plain as day Jason had met Bethany when she was a baby, were they family friends or something. Did the Young family have something to do with the DiLaurentis'.

She looked to the picture again and something in the corner of the frame caught her eye, she stared intently trying to decipher the words.

"Campbell… something," Alison read aloud as she squinted.

Campbell. Bethany Young. Jason and Andrew.

Andrew Campbell!

What hell did Andrew Campbell have to do with Bethany Young and Jason?

Alison pulled out her phone and found she was halfway through ringing Spencer before she remembered Spencer couldn't help. She hung up and stared at her phone vacantly even the background screen was wrong, a simple picture of Pepe. Her father had claimed Pepe had run away and it was just another terrible thing to add to the endlessly list of how alone Alison felt here.

"What are you doing?" Emily whined as Alison climbed out of her lap.

They'd been happily kissing, Ali straddling her mermaid on her bed when she'd suddenly stopped, without a valid reason according to Emily, and moved off the brunette and the bed.

"I want a picture," Alison declared, getting her phone from her dresser.

"What kind of picture?" Emily asked titling her head.

Alison took a quick snap of the girl on her bed.

"A pretty one," Alison smiled like the dumb in love idiot she was.

Emily stuck out her tongue and lounged back further onto the mattress.

"Why?" Emily whined, pressing her palms into her eyes. "Can't we just make out more?"

Alison crept over to the bed and settled over Emily, her favourite place was definitely on top of Emily, she wiggled her hips a bit, or under her she decided with a saucy smirk. Emily's hand settled on her hips holding her in place as Emily gazed up at her, a little grumpy but still in love.

"Come on," Alison whined back. "I need a couply pic of us."

"Fine," Emily sighed and tried to sit up, Alison pushed her back down.

"Maybe some private ones too," Ali smirked.

Emily smiled wide and tipped her head up as Alison met her halfway.

"I love you," Emily breathed against Alison's lips.

"I love you too," Alison promised and pressed her lips to Emily's gently.

Emily surged forward more desperate and Alison smiled into her mermaid's mouth.

Snap.

Emily pulled back laughing as she fell back on the bed, Alison looked to her new picture the two of them mid lip lock she saved it to her phone background straight away.

"What am I going to do with you?" Emily muttered amused.

"Love me," Alison grinned laying herself over Emily and nuzzling the brunette's nose with her.

"Forever," Emily promised placing a tender kiss to Alison's nose.

Alison wrinkled her nose playfully and Emily giggled at the sight tickling at Alison's sides. Ali squealed and tried to roll away but Emily followed her. They spent the whole night giggling up a storm.

The faint laughter subsided in Alison's head and she gulped back all the pain such a happy memory generated. Happy dream she told herself all of that wasn't real it was just her desperate mind trying to control something.

Alison set the photo of Andrew, Bethany and Jason aside and searched through the rest of the boxes. The next one she rifled through wasn't her mother's stuff but her own. Alison inspected the dolls carefully and then placed them back down but a sheet of pink paper caught her eye. She pulled it out carefully.

She read it quickly in disbelief.

 _Dear Alison_

 _Is it Labour Day yet? I can't tell you how grateful I am to have something to look forward to. I've been biding my time with art. I found a sketchbook in the art box last week and I'm just a few pages shy of filling it._

 _I'm counting the days until I get out of here. Did you tell your friends I'm coming I can't wait to meet them. I just want to feel like a normal person again._

 _Did I already thank you for the clothes in my last letter? If not, thank you times a million Yellow is my favourite color._

 _Can't wait to see you._

 _XO_

 _Bethany._

Alison read it three more times just to let it sink it.

She had never seen this letter before, never wrote a Bethany Young. Ever. Why would she ever write a mentally ill patient at Radley.

But someone had. And they'd pretended to be Alison sending Bethany gifts as well, the yellow top that god damn awful yellow top they'd both been wearing that night.

Bethany thought she was meeting Alison on Labour Day, did she sneak out or was she released, the news had specifically said she was a lose patient but they'd never had any reports before it was discovered Bethany was in Alison's grave. This was all a lot larger than Alison could really handle right now, she needed someone to drill for answers and the one woman who most likely had them all was six feet under.

* * *

Alison sat patiently in the sitting room waiting for her father to get home, she had the photograph in hand but she had left the letter upstairs. She knew better than to implicate herself any more in Bethany's murder.

The lock turned and Alison sat up a little straighter as Mr DiLaurentis sighed at the door, kicking off his shoes and heading straight for the liquor cabinet.

"Dad," Alison called startling him, he jumped almost a foot in the air.

"Alison," he held a hand to his heart. "You scared me what are you doing sitting down here?"

"Waiting for you," Alison admitted she held up the photo. "Who is this?"

Kenneth squinted from where he was and then sighed again seeing that Alison wouldn't come to him, he ambled over and grabbed the photo from her hands. Inspecting it closely he threw it back to her.

"Its a photo of your brother and some of his school friends," Kenneth easily dismissed.

"Thats Andrew Campbell, Dad," Alison pointed out.

Kenneth stiffened.

"Al I don't think-"

"Don't call me that!" Alison shrieked. "You call me Al like its some kind of affectionate nickname, like we have a relationship that extends past you grunting at me in the halls or slapping Jason into things."

"I am your father and you will respect me," Kenneth yelled.

"Not until you give me answers," Alison yelled back. "My friends are in danger and mom was involved somehow."

"Your mother is dead, Alison she was murdered…" Kenneth sobbed.

"Dad," Alison whispered. "Help me please. Who is Andrew Campbell to our family? Why is he in a picture with Bethany and Jason?"

"He's your cousin, on your mother's side," Kenneth whispered. "I told her that boy needed to be locked up just like his sister."

"Sister?"

"Bethany, she stabbed her mother, killed the poor woman, you don't remember?" he asked softly.

Alison shook her head. Bethany Young was her cousin. Had Alison really managed to block out that much of her childhood that she couldn't remember something horrible like this. Surely its something that would stay with her.

"You were there," Kenneth whispered lost in his own memories. "Your mother was crying when I got there Jason was in school, you were just under five and Bethany was home 'sick' for the day, Jessica went over to help her sister and-"

Kenneth sighed sadly.

"There was nothing the paramedics could do, your mother was covered in blood screaming I'll never forget the sight," he whispered. "And that girl that dead vacant look in her eye as they led her away."

Kenneth shivered.

"I'm glad you don't remember it always haunted your mother she started drinking to forget I think or maybe she was drinking before then," Kenneth shrugged. "I don't remember it was a long time ago."

"I have secret psychotic cousins and no one thought to mention that," Alison shrieked.

"Jessica's family always had mental health issues," Kenneth dismissed.

"And your image was more important than my safety," Alison glared at him.

Alison took deep breaths trying to calm her anger it wouldn't do any good to yell at her father now not when he was finally opening up. Not when she was finally getting some answers. Answers that could save the girls.

"You said you didn't know a Bethany Young?" Alison questioned, he'd said that before when she asked him in the past.

Kenneth didn't pick up on her slip though.

"I don't," Kenneth admitted. "Bethany was a Campbell and your mother promised she'd stay away from the Campbell's after Bethany was committed to Radley."

"Well she obviously lied," Alison shrieked.

Kenneth nodded solemnly.

"Maybe she couldn't let her sister's daughter just rot in that place," he murmured, like Jessica had done it out of the goodness of her heart or something.

Alison didn't buy it.

"What happened to Andrew when Bethany was taken away?" Alison asked softly.

"Andrew went into Foster Care," Kenneth sighed.

Alison crossed her arms, so his mother gets murdered and his sister locked up and the little boy goes to Foster care.

"We couldn't take him in who knows what he would have done, boy was insane when they took his sister away," Kenneth argued.

"He's my age," Alison breathed.

Her parents abandoned a five year old boy to a flawed system because it was easier.

"No Andrew is a year older than Jason," Kenneth stormed over the liquor cabinet. "I know that much, your mother was so upset Jason and Andrew were a year apart wanted them to be twins like her and your aunt."

"But he goes to Rosewood High," Alison uttered.

"What?" Kenneth shrieked as the glass flew off the cabinet.

Alison jumped as it shattered. Kenneth just stared back at her frozen.

"Do you realize what this means? Andrew is A," Alison couldn't believe it they finally had an actual suspect.

Someone who blamed Alison for killing his sister who orchestrated torture and death of everyone Alison loved because the person he loved was taken from him. Who pretended to be in high school to get closer to all of them. He must have stolen the game from Mona somehow.

But it still didn't add up why was Bethany in Alison's backyard to start with, why did she even want to write to Alison or was she always planning to hurt Ali. Did Bethany hit her over the head before someone killed the mentally disturbed teen? She was violent, she'd killed her own mother it was obviously possible.

A terrible thought flittered into Ali's mind what if the girls hurt Bethany? Whoever killed that girl did it after Alison was pulled from the grave, after Ali was wandering around Rosewood with head trauma and Mona picked her up. Alison had no idea whether Spencer was actually innocent as much as she tried to assure Spencer she went back to sleep and she did as far as Alison knew but there was still a window of time where Alison wasn't there.

It didn't matter Alison decided as she sprinted upstairs to her bedroom, her father calling for her but she didn't listen, whatever A's motivations this game was sick and Alison had to stop it.

They had to find Andrew as soon as possible, he was the only one who knew where the girls were, if they were even still alive. Alison pushed that thought from her mind too, no of course they were alive. They had to be.

* * *

Ezra and Caleb scowled at her when she all but burst into Toby's apartment, she figured they'd be there with endless coffee from the Brew. And she was right. The walls were littered with map boards and timelines, two big white boards stood together mapping out everything collectively these three men knew.

"Can I come in?" Alison asked quietly, ignoring the fact she'd already pushed past Toby at the door.

"Why not?" Caleb asked throwing up his hands. "Its always helpful to have a murderer."

"I didn't murder Mona," Alison shouted at him.

"We know that, Alison," Toby softly assured her. "No one did Mona's alive."

"That doesn't mean she didn't kill Bethany," Caleb hissed turning on her. "You knew her, you lured her to your backyard, had her dressed just like you, she was obviously the decoy. Even if you didn't hit her you're still responsible."

"I never wrote to Bethany," Alison argued. "I never had anything to do with that girl."

"Then who did?" Ezra crossed his arms obviously trying to suss out if Alison was lying or not.

"My mother I think," Alison explained. "I think she wanted to get to know Bethany again and when Bethany flipped out at the stables she tried a different tactic, pretended to be me to get to Bethany."

"Why? Why would your mother care about a mental patient?" Caleb questioned.

"Because she was my cousin, my mother was her Aunt," Alison admitted.

"You just said you'd never met-"

"I couldn't remember, I can't even get flashes of that day I was under five and it was.. Bethany was seven when she stabbed her mother to death," Alison watched each man carefully.

"So she was committed to Radley." Ezra rubbed at his temples, while Toby added the news to his timeline.

"When she was seven years old, so she had to be in the childrens' ward," Toby murmured as he wrote.

"So she snuck out to that night to what? Meet up with her cousin Alison, it doesn't make sense," Caleb argued still glaring daggers at Alison. "Who would want her to come over and why dress her the same as you it just doesn't add up."

"I don't have all the answers," Alison admitted. "But I know someone who does."

They all looked to her wearily.

"Andrew Campbell," Alison told them.

Ezra flinched.

"What does he have to do with this?" Ezra demanded.

"Bethany was his sister, she was in under a pseudonym at Radley but she was a Campbell," Alison confessed.

"But that means-"

"Andrew's A and he's been torturing me because he thinks I lured his sister to her death," Alison finished for them.

"We have to find him."

"I can track his phone if anyone has his number," Caleb suggested. "Its a long shot but if he doesn't know we're looking for him, it might be traceable."

"Should we tell the cops what we know?" Ezra asked.

Everyone looked to Toby.

"Alison's right they don't know what they're doing and we've known A longer than anyone," Toby confessed. "We get a hold of Andrew and then we'll involve the police."

They ripped through Spencer's address book, that Toby had and once again Alison was thankful for her friends obsessive personality, easily finding Andrew's number. Caleb worked at his keyboard for a few minutes, glaring at it.

"It's off," Caleb admitted, throwing down his palms in frustration.

"There has to be another way to find this creep," Ezra stressed.

"You said the Campbell farm was where the last lair was found, with video of the girls right?" Alison asked Toby.

"Yeah but they fanned out all around there they couldn't find any landmarks or anything, the video was recorded and moved by someone, not a live link like the tech crew had hoped," Toby bitterly remarked.

"Ok, well we know what A wants right," Alison hedged.

The boys looked to her confused.

"Andrew wants me," Alison noted.

"Alison thats-"

Alison held up her hand to stop Ezra. She'd gladly sacrifice herself for these girls and if it came down to it she knew exactly where her heart lay.

"He's got them in some game, a game where Mona is playing me, if we offer him the real Alison maybe we can get inside," Alison suggested.

"I don't like using you as bait," Toby admitted uneasily.

"I'm not exactly fond of being bait," Alison shot back. "But what choice do we have?"

"So what?" Caleb argued. "You want to just wander around town yelling for Andrew to come get you."

"No I want to set up a meeting," Alison smiled for the first time in what felt like forever, she had a plan.

"How?" Ezra asked baffled. "No one's been able to talk to A."

"There is one person Andrew will listen to," Alison promised.

Each man shot her a look of confusion and worry.

"Bethany," Alison shared.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

 **Warnings: Child Abuse, Foul Language, Violence, Death, Mental Illness, Sex Scenes...**

This was risky Alison decided kneeling in the dark in front of the tombstone, like stupidly risky.

 _Bethany Young_

 _1992 -2009_

 _A brighter light the world will never know_

Alison traced the engraved words carefully.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you," she whispered.

"You will be sorry," an angry voice seethed behind her.

All the hairs on the back of Alison's neck stood up, she turned slowly to face the man as he stared down at her. Andrew Campbell was fuming with anger and rage and Alison could see he was close to losing it completely.

"You have to believe me, Andrew," Alison began backing up slightly as she rose from her knees. "I didn't hurt your sister."

"You're not exactly a saint though are you, Alison?" Andrew smirked evilly.

He was obviously deranged and Alison was reminded this man had killed in the name of revenge, with no remorse he'd extinguished lives.

"Bethany wouldn't want this," Alison pleaded.

"You have no idea what Bethany wants," Andrew grabbed for her but she ducked away.

"Andrew please where are the girls?" Alison begged, her panic rising as she edged away from him.

Andrew followed her, looming tall and angry, enjoying their little cat and mouse game. A game Alison felt they'd played for far too long.

"They're safe," Andrew smiled again all his teeth showing. "For now."

"Why are you doing this?" Alison cried out, tears gathering in her eyes. She stumbled around Bethany's tombstone and led him further into the shadows.

"Because you deserve to suffer, just like you made my family suffer," Andrew shouted at her.

"I didn't do anything to your family-"

"Didn't you!" Andrew screamed.

Alison stumbled over a lose tuft of grass and fell onto her back. Andrew loomed over her.

"Now!" Alison cried, rolling out of the way.

Andrew looked up just in time for Toby to jump from the tree above them crashing into the man below, they fell to the grass next to Alison and wrestled as Ezra and Caleb ran from the shadows. Eventually they had Andrew pinned down. He thrashed and lashed out against them but he was no match for all three.

Alison rolled to her knees and crouched beside Andrew.

"Where are they?" Alison spat, all her earlier timidness gone.

Andrew just laughed in her face.

Alison raised her hand and backhanded him. Hard. The three men holding Andrew down winced and Alison shook out her hand from the sting.

"I won't ask again," Alison warned her voice low and threatening, she would kill him right now if she had to.

Andrew looked up into her eyes clicking his jaw to get rid of some of the sting of her slap and she could see he knew, he knew she couldn't do anything to him. Not if she wanted the girls alive.

He laughed again.

"We can lay here all night if you want," he smiled at them all. "But your friends are running out of time."

"Tell us where they are!" Caleb demanded pushing his knee into Andrew's chest.

Andrew wheezed through another laugh.

"Stop Caleb he'll pass out," Toby pushed Caleb a little and the angry man let up.

"Listen, I have plans so if you wouldn't mind," Andrew lifted himself up a bit but was firmly pushed back into the grass.

"Tell us where they are, Andrew and we'll tell the DA you cooperated," Ezra tried to reason.

"Nice try, teach, but I'm not feeling much like cooperating today," Andrew smirked at Ezra.

"Alright, Andrew," Alison started. "How about we play a game then?"

Andrew titled his head studying her.

"I'm listening," he admitted.

"I'll come with you and when we get to the girls you let them go," Alison tried to keep the tremor out of her voice. "And I'll stay."

Andrew seemed to consider it.

"But it hurts you so much _more_ when you don't know where they are," Andrew smiled as Alison winced. "Hurts being helpless doesn't it. I watched them take her away you know. Lock her in that terrible place because she was _dangerous_."

"I'm sorry about your sister Andrew but-"

"Sorry," Andrew spat in disbelief. "You're the reason they locked her up."

"What I didn't-"

"And you're the reason you're friends are going to _die_ ," Andrew cackled.

Toby just held Caleb back in time as Andrew laughed and laughed.

A text alert sounded and everyone froze, Andrew's laughter died down and he stared at the three men sitting on him. All at once they scrambled against each other, the three trying to hold Andrew down and find his phone and Andrew trying to fight them off. Ezra emerged victoriously from the pile, Andrew's phone in hand he read quickly his face morphing into disbelief.

"What does it say?" Alison asked desperately.

" _Timetables stepped up_ ," Ezra read from the phone. "Its from A."

"What? But he's A," Caleb yelled, pointing at Andrew.

Andrew laughed uncontrollably.

"What does that mean?" Alison demanded pulling Andrew's head up by his hair so she could look him in the eye. "What does it mean the 'timetables stepped up'?"

Andrew's laughter subsided and he glared at her fiercely.

"It means we're all going for a little ride," Andrew cackled.

"All of us?" Toby questioned.

"Unless you want your little girlfriends' blood on your hands, we have to move fast," Andrew tried to sit up again but they held him down.

"We can't trust him," Ezra pointed out.

"He's the only lead we have," Toby argued.

"I'm not letting anything happen to Hanna," Caleb spat.

"We'll go with you, Andrew but remember its four against one," Alison warned signalling for the boys to let him up.

"We'll see about that," Andrew muttered as he stood up dusting himself off.

Andrew turned back to the tombstone when they emerged from the shadows and he kneeled down in front of it. Alison could see his grief clearly and she almost felt sorry for him. To lose all his family in such horrific brutal ways.

"Well lets go," Caleb demanded when Andrew touched Bethany's tombstone reverently.

"All cellphones stay here," Andrew stood from his knees and pointed to Bethany's grave.

"Are you out of your mind?" Toby argued. "We're not walking into a trap without our phones."

"Then you're not invited to the party," Andrew crossed his arms challenging them all with a sick smirk.

Alison fished out her phone first and placed it on top of the stone glaring at Andrew as she did so. Reluctantly the others followed suit.

"Your bag too, Caleb," Andrew pointed to the tech savy man's backpack.

Caleb sighed but lay his backpack against the tombstone as well. Andrew smiled and lead them off into the night.

* * *

Andrew drove them further and further into the thick woods and Alison felt her stomach drop in fear of where they were being led. Andrew obviously had helpers and being forced into a car and driven into the woods, the same woods that the FBI had supposedly combed and found nothing, well Ali doubted this _party_ was going to be a happy event.

This all seemed very endgame. Tying up all the loose ends in a nice little bow. It was too easy to get Andrew to take them here, he had obviously been waiting for that text and it seemed now more than ever that they hadn't trapped him at the cemetery, he'd trapped them.

"We're here," Andrew snarled as he stopped next to a dark clearing.

Alison peered out into the empty darkness through the car window.

"There's nothing here," Toby pointed out.

"How you became a cop I'll never know," Andrew muttered as he turned off the engine and stepped out of the car.

The men in the back scrambled to follow him, worried he'd make a run for it or something. Alison slowly slid out of the passenger seat.

Andrew walked off into the darkness whistling to himself and the others hurried to follow. The whistling was a haunting melody as they headed further and further away from the road, the dirty under foot was dusty and barren and this felt so much like walking to their end.

Andrew halted suddenly his whistling stopped too and the others all froze behind him. Alison could just make out his figure as her eyes adjusted to the night and he cocked his head listening.

"What are you-"

"Shh," Andrew hissed sharply when Caleb tried to question.

Caleb remained quiet and they all stood in the dark silently.

"Ok," Andrew whispered to the others. "Lets go."

He headed forward again and they kept walking.

It felt like hours before they stopped again. Andrew halting them all near some low-lying shrubs, when Andrew clicked on his torch Alison could see they were green and healthy looking bushes a quick look at everything else near by, dead and dying in muted browns made her suspicious.

Andrew leaned down and pulled a couple of shrubs sharply, they came loose and as Alison suspected that they were fakes, what lay beneath them was much more interesting. Two big double doors that led straight down into the Earth, much like a cellar entrance.

Andrew heaved open the double doors, to an impossibly blacker hole that seemed to be carved out of the night. His torch light didn't even reach the bottom.

"Ladies first," Andrew's smile made her skin crawl but she accepted his hand as he helped her step into the darkness.

When he let go Alison slowly felt her way down the steps holding the guard rail for dear life. She heard the others grumbling as they followed but Alison wanted to be off the steps incase Andrew tried anything. When her foot finally hit the cement floor she breathed a heavy sigh of relief, trying to peer into the darkness that surrounded her.

It smelt damp and stuffy down here like there was no air flow.

"The party is this way," Andrew directed as he descended the steps with his torch still shining brightly.

He took a sharp right and they all followed the bobbing flashlight not wanting to be caught in the dark alone. Andrew kept the beam trained on the ground and it didn't reflect enough light to see where they were but Alison deduced it was a long cement hallway that Andrew lead them down, before they turned again and again. Alison tried to map the route back in her mind, but they made several more sharp turns and then they emerged onto a grated landing, that overlooked a large warehouse space. The over head lights snapped on, blinding Alison momentarily until her vision began to clear and she could take in the whole space.

It was setup for Prom of all things, hanging drapes and fancy dressed mannequins littered the floor below them.

"Where are the girls?" Caleb demanded.

"We'll get there," Andrew promised but he wouldn't take his eyes off the masterpiece before him.

"Its very pretty," Alison complimented.

Toby and Caleb both shot her glares.

"I agree," Ezra murmured. "We're a little under dressed though."

Andrew looked between Ezra and Alison sharply with a critical eye and for a moment Alison was sure Ezra had done it. Stalled whatever this was enough so that they could regroup, hatch a plan, figure out the layout of where they were.

"Nice try," Andrew taunted. "But its nice to have people who are clearly not welcome at the party."

"What do you mean?" Alison asked hesitantly trying to keep the desperation out of her voice.

"Look you sick fuck-"

"You can come out now," Andrew called ignoring Caleb.

Alison looked to the floor in horror as black hoods emerged from behind various mannequins. They slid slowly through the crowd, each a product of her nightmares and unrecognizable though they all varied in height.

"I count five," Caleb murmured.

"Seven," Ezra breathed haltingly.

"Ten," someone whispered into Alison's ear.

The blonde jumped and whirled around to come face to face with blonde Mona in a black hoodie. Mona cackled at Alison and stepped around her before the natural blonde could figure out what to do.

"Mona," Alison seethed trying to grab for the laughing girl as she descended the steps and joined the A team.

Andrew caught Alison easily by the waist.

"Ah ah," he chortled.

Alison pulled away from him but didn't rush down the stairs like she wanted to.

"We're pretty outnumbered," Toby murmured and the others all shot him a glare.

"Very good, Officer Toby," Andrew taunted. "Now if you don't mind the guest of honour will be here shortly."

Andrew gave them all a mighty shove and Alison just caught herself on the steps railing in time, Caleb wasn't so lucky and rolled down the stairs crumpling in a heap on the cement floor.

"Caleb," Toby cried rushing down to his bro's side.

Caleb groaned sore but not dead. Alison didn't realize she'd been holding her breath till it came back and she let out a relieved sigh as Caleb sat up and shook his head.

Alison turned back to Andrew murderously.

"Oops," Andrew held up his hands with a smirk. "Guess I don't know my own strength."

"Where are the girls?" Alison screamed at him.

Soft music started to play and a figure in a tuxedo appeared from the level above Andrew, Andrew turned reverently to take in the entrance of this new person. Alison just stared at the intruder feeling her blood boil, Andrew wasn't A this person was, she looked back to the A team to see them shuffling nervously.

As tuxedo stepped into the light Alison could see his face was covered by a black, red and white mask. His hair was a dark wave that was styled into a short pony tail and he looked slight almost frail as he stepped down the steps.

Andrew held out a hand when tuxedo reached him and it was intimate. Were they lovers Alison wondered, as Andrew stroked the gloved hand in his own softly. They whispered something to each other and then tuxedo nodded but didn't speak.

Alison found herself stepping closer, trying to climb up the steps but two pairs of arms grabbed her and dragged her over to the Caleb, Ezra and Toby.

The A team shuffled around the four of them and stood at the base of the stairs like human shield blocking Andrew and his _friend._

"We're so glad you could make it Alison," Andrew taunted. "Toby, Caleb, Ezra. It just wouldn't be the same without you."

The men all shifted uneasily and Alison could feel their mounting tension.

"This party isn't without some mystery though," Andrew smiled charmingly. "A Team reveal yourselves."

Several of the black hoods in front of them shifted on their feet but three pulled off their own hoods quickly.

Melissa, Wren and Mona were revealed.

"I can't believe you'd do this," Toby spat at Melissa.

Melissa crossed her arms but didn't respond.

Mona reached out to the two hoods on either side of her and threw them off. Alison felt her blood boil as Cindy and Mindy were revealed.

"Where's Jenna?" Alison seethed.

Jenna and Sydney both revealed themselves, Jenna stared Alison straight in the eye as she smirked. Sydney just looked uncomfortably at the ground.

"Are the rest of you just cowards?" Alison goaded, she needed to see who else had betrayed them.

Lucas threw off his hood glaring at her and Alison couldn't say she was surprised.

"Lucas," Caleb spat in disbelief.

Toby grabbed Caleb as he lunged for Lucas.

"If you hurt her-" Caleb began to scream.

"You'll what, macho man?" Lucas taunted.

"Enough!" Andrew yelled quelling the argument and settling the A team, they obviously listened to him.

There were two more who hadn't been revealed and Alison wanted to rip their hoods off herself, she didn't know who they were and couldn't help but think of all kinds of terrible scenarios.

"Show yourselves," Caleb barked at the two hooded people before them.

Jenna grabbed the one closest to her and they wrestled for a bit the person obviously not wanting to be revealed. Jenna stuck out a leg and knocked the hooded figure to the ground, they scrambled up on their knees but Jenna stepped up behind them, grabbed the back of the hood and flung it off.

On her knees staring up at them all with wide frightened eyes was Paige.

"I can explain," she begged.

Alison couldn't believe it, she shook her head trying to order her thoughts. Emily's on again off again girlfriend was on the A Team. Had she always been on the A Team. It didn't add up Paige loved Emily, no matter what Alison felt towards the brute (and her dreams or fantasy recreation of Paige made it pretty clear she wasn't a fan) she knew Paige loved Emily.

Paige wouldn't hurt Em, would she?

"You lied to me!" Caleb roared at Paige. "We made plans to catch A and what you were with them the whole time!"

"Caleb I swear I didn't-"

Paige was thrown to the floor before she could utter anything else and the last hooded figure stood over her. The A Team may have been united under Andrew but it was clear they had their own agendas and hatred towards each other.

The last hood fell away and everyone gasped.

Before them stood a ghost Alison was sure was gone.

"Maya?" Alison breathed in disbelief.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

 **Warnings: Child Abuse, Foul Language, Violence, Death, Mental Illness, Sex Scenes...**

"Alison its so nice to finally meet you," Maya gushed her tone friendly and excited as though they weren't in a hole in the ground likely to be murdered.

Maya bounced forward unexpectedly and hugged Alison tightly, the blonde not expecting it couldn't even react before Maya had moved away.

"Sorry I'm a hugger," Maya sheepishly murmured.

"Aren't reunions fun?" Andrew boomed from above before Alison could get a hand on Maya.

"Especially when people aren't as dead as we thought," Alison's withering glare shot from Andrew to Maya.

"Careful now Ali, you're not exactly one to judge. We've all had to do what we must to survive," Mona's words sliced through the tension between Maya and Alison.

"How could I forget about you?" Alison whirled on the little freak. "Did you have fun setting me up Mona?"

Mona smirked.

"Where are the girls!" Alison shouted at her.

"So caught up in the little details aren't they," Andrew sighed to Tuxedo.

Tuxedo nodded slowly.

"You should be more respectful to our guest of honour," Andrew glared down at her and Alison clenched her fists.

"Well tell me who our guest is and I'll be sure to roll out the red carpet," Alison cattily rejoined.

"You should, bitch," Andrew threw back.

Alison dropped her fists. Fighting wasn't working and they were clearly outnumbered however reluctant some of the A Team seemed to be. Alison needed to break their leader, needed to get to Andrew. She took in a deep breath and tried her most sympathetic tone.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your sister Andrew and that my parents sent you away, that wasn't fair but this…" Alison gestured around them. "This won't change anything."

Andrew looked around the room as though seeing it for the first time. He faltered slightly and blinked.

"You're right," he murmured softly. "I.. I got so caught up in the revenge I.. I forgot what Bethany would want."

Alison could see him breaking, the scared little boy struggling to break through this monster's shell.

"Exactly," Alison tried to keep her voice soft but loud enough that he could hear.

The A Team and the men watched entranced as Alison seemed to get through to Andrew.

"What was I thinking?" Andrew softly uttered, looking at Alison for forgiveness and acceptance.

She tried to hold his gaze, tried to convince him they could come back from this, tried to make herself believe it. He was the only hope of finding the girls, she had to make him see it could all be alright.

"She wouldn't want this," Alison assured him.

Andrew's sorrowful look transformed into a wicked grin and Alison felt her hope diminish as the monster came flooding back.

"Let's ask her," he snarled.

Tuxedo threw off the mask and before them a blonde haired, blue eyed woman appeared.

"You've got to be kidding me," Caleb muttered.

"Is anyone actually dead!" Alison screamed in frustration.

"Hello Alison," Bethany smiled sickly sweet. "Its been a long time."

"Not long enough, you psycho!" Alison yelled, her patience was gone, none of this made sense.

"Don't call me that!" Bethany yelled back her face contorting in rage as she tried to fly down the stairs to get at Alison, Andrew held her back though, whispering in her ear quickly and she relaxed in his arms somewhat.

Andrew softly stroked her blonde hair and cradled her to him, it was too intimate for siblings and Alison cringed.

"Been watching too much Game of Thrones, Andrew," Alison goaded, Bethany was obviously unstable and the easier of the two to set off. Her affection for her brother was a weak point for sure.

Andrew's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Shut up," he yelled.

"Is that why you were sad she was gone," Alison continued. "Did you miss the doll you got to _play_ with?"

It made her sick to her stomach but she needed to get them to slip up, needed a point to bully.

"I never touched my sister like that," Andrew roared.

The A Team shifted uneasily and Alison could see they didn't quite believe Andrew.

"I don't think they believe you, Andrew," Alison gestured to his shuffling drones. "In fact I think they know you're lying."

Andrew pushed past Bethany intent on Alison, who readied herself at the bottom of the stairs.

"Wait," Bethany grabbed a hold of her brother. "She's trying to upset you."

Andrew fumed but didn't pull out of Bethany's grasp.

"We know the truth," Bethany soothed him before glaring down at Alison. "And she knows nothing."

"I know my mother was writing to you pretending to be me," Alison yelled back.

Surprisingly Bethany laughed. Andrew joined her and they both seemed to relax as Alison shifted uneasily under her cousins' gaze.

"You're as simple as your little friends, Ali," Bethany chided. "We planted that letter."

Alison could have smacked herself, it was a signature A move. A letter that detailed Alison gifting Bethany with a top, that she was invited for the Labour Day weekend. It was all too neat, all too perfectly mapped out to not be a plant. What better way to frame Alison than hand her carefully crafted 'murder plot' to the cops on a silver platter?

"I did think I'd met you though," Bethany shared. "Your friend Cece came to Radley and said she was you, I didn't like that, they'd changed my meds and things were starting to come back bits and pieces of what happened. And then there you were Alison DiLaurentis, my perfect cousin."

Bethany's glare hardened.

"And she was so smug, like her life was the best thing in the world and I remembered, remembered everything, how you lied for your horrible mother," Bethany spat.

"You killed my mother," Alison cried, she may not have liked the woman but Jessica DiLaurentis was still her family.

"Andrew did yes," Bethany admitted as though commenting on a sports game.

"She didn't put up much of a fight," Andrew easily smiled.

"You're sick, both of you," Alison screamed.

"Don't you want to know what happened _that_ night Alison?" Bethany challenged. "Aren't you _dying_ to hear what happened? Why you?"

"I want my friends back," Alison seethed.

"It started when I was seven," Bethany ignored Alison and started her story as though it were a happy fairytale. "You were five and your mother brought you over when I was home from school, I used to get headaches a lot, still do."

Andrew patted her hand in sympathy and Bethany smiled at him.

"Andrew was at school, so was Jason, we were all in the kitchen and they were dressing you in different little dresses," Bethany's eyes hardened a touch. "They always did that, dressed you up and paraded you around like a princess."

"You stabbed your mother because she was giving me attention," Alison shouted. "You're a crazy psycho."

"I told you not to call me that," Bethany screamed.

She took a moment to collect herself.

"I'm telling a story, its rude to interrupt," Bethany hauntingly continued.

Alison rolled her eyes but remained quiet the sooner Bethany got this off her chest the sooner they could find the girls.

"So they dressed you up and then you wanted a cookie but your mother told you no that you'd spoil lunch, you were such a little _brat_ though, and you started to hold your breath," Bethany chuckled darkly. "It was a trick you taught yourself apparently, but your mom wouldn't cave."

Alison didn't like where this was heading.

"So your holding your breath for your stupid cookie and they're shouting at each other because my mom thinks your going to hurt yourself, oxygen and brain development you know," Bethany didn't wait for a response and barrelled along lost in her own memory. "But your mom won't budge and its just a stupid cookie so I get the packet and shove one under your nose until you breath again."

Bethany smiled almost serenely.

"I was seven, I thought I was helping," Bethany murmured something dark settling over her. "You took the cookie and were happily munching away and I thought I did it, baby cousin Ali is fine now."

Alison didn't want to hear anymore could only imagine what had happened next.

"Your mom didn't see it that way," Bethany glared at Alison. "She slapped me across the face, I'll never forget the sting, and it was terrible and I was crying and my mom was screaming at her and they shoved each other and then-"

Andrew grabbed Bethany's hand in support, as Bethany tried to collect herself. She sniffled.

"Your bitch of a mother stabbed her twin, my mom. Seven. Times," Bethany spat. "Over a fucking cookie."

Alison closed her eyes gently to try and stop the tears. When she opened them again Bethany was crying, staring down at her. Alison felt like her whole world had been attacked, bits and pieces flooded through her mind, her mother hysterically crying over her aunt's lifeless body, little Bethany pleading for her mommy to wake up. Alison blinked it away and stared at the woman above her.

"Bethany I-"

"And then you _lied_!" Bethany screamed. "The police came and your mother convinced them I did it, the headaches she said I was insane and they just _believed_ her, because darling Alison always did what Mommy said!"

"Bethany I was five I wasn't-"

"You knew the difference between a lie and the truth!" Bethany roared.

And she did, at five she knew the difference between a lie and the truth but her mother was a master manipulator and Alison was five, only just becoming aware of what she had to do to survive her family. What she had to become.

"So I went to Radley, I didn't find out till later but your mother joined the board, I became Bethany Young, Andrew went in to foster care thinking his sister killed his mother-"

"I never believed that," Andrew cut in firmly. "Not once, Bethany, I swear."

Bethany cupped his cheek affectionately.

"My big brother always looked out for me," she cooed at him and he smiled back. "He found me, when he turned eighteen, made up Charles to get into Radley."

Andrew nuzzled his head into Bethany's hand and they were lost in their own little world.

"Hey lovebirds, you were saying," Caleb snapped.

Andrew glared murderously at Caleb for intruding on his special moment. Bethany dropped her hand away and crossed her arms.

"Do you have all the answers, Mr Rivers?" she raised an eyebrow challengingly.

Caleb grumbled under his breath but Alison couldn't hear it from where she was.

"Shut up and pay attention," Bethany roared at him.

Caleb just glared harder.

"Where was I?" Bethany mused.

"Monologuing us to death with your nefarious plans," Alison drawled.

This was getting excessive and Ali just wanted the girls safe, they had to be in here somewhere. She was sure at least a third of the A Team were here to protect one of or more of the girls, weren't they?

"You really are a rude little girl," Bethany glared down at Alison.

"Come down here, _honey_ and I'll show you how rude I can be," Alison seethed.

"Well get there trust me," Bethany grinned wickedly and dread settled in Alison's stomach.

Villains didn't monologue unless they were sure they were going to win and as much as Alison wanted answers to every question that burned inside her, she feared what would happen when story time was over.

"Thats right," Bethany nodded to herself finding her place again. "So my big brother comes to rescue me from Radley, but Mommy DiLaurentis can't have a child crying innocent over her mothers murder now can she?"

Bethany looked to Alison as though it where Ali's fault her mother was a psychopath.

"No she couldn't, so Mommy Dearest, had me on some super strong meds you know for all my _crazy_ ," Bethany intoned dangerously. "Easy enough to do when you're a board member right."

"But do know how _sick_ your mother actually was Alison?" Bethany asked titled her head and watching Alison clench. "She actually had the audacity to take me on day trips, fun filled days riding and spoiling me with junk food, like we were fucking besties or something!"

Andrew patted Bethany's hand again as the enraged blonde collected herself.

"She made me believe she actually cared about me, that there was someone in the world who did," Bethany looked far beyond them all. "I never had a prom, or a boyfriend or a sleepover."

Bethany was lost in her own thoughts and Alison could see regardless of whether Bethany was mentally sane or not when she went into Radley she was certainly unhinged now that she was out.

"Do you think she did it to appease her guilt?" Bethany asked Alison staring right through her.

Alison felt hallow and numb under Bethany's unwavering gaze.

"I never knew why she did anything?" Alison admitted softly, wiping at her cheek quickly as a tear fell. "She was good at making you feel loved one minute and worthless the next."

Bethany's lips turned into a smirk.

"You learnt from the best," Bethany intoned darkly.

"I am not my mother!" Alison shrieked.

"Aren't you Alison?" Bethany retorted. "Look at all these people, every single one of them you hurt, lied to, manipulated, even the men that stand with you, have been betrayed."

"Except me," Maya beamed happily.

Everyone looked to Maya, who just rocked excitedly on the balls of her feet as if this actually was some great party she'd been invited to. What the hell was wrong with Maya?

Bethany just chuckled.

"I've always liked you Maya, you're enthusiasm is so refreshing," Bethany shook her head with an affectionate sigh.

"Thank you," Maya beamed up at Bethany.

How the hell were these two connected, Alison wondered not for the first time since seeing both were in fact alive.

"So Andrew finds out Mommy DiLaurentis has doped me up and because he's a genius," Bethany gushed.

Andrew smiled at her praise and Alison felt sick watching them.

"Andy gets one of the orderlies on side," Bethany shared. "What was his name again?"

"Eddie Lamb," Wren supplied, before Andrew could open his mouth.

Toby looked up at Bethany, his eyes narrowing.

"That was it, yes thank you Wren," Bethany nodded. "I liked him, he was nice and he listened to Andrew, got my doctors to look into changing my meds. Andrew convinced him I was a Campbell and that Mrs DiLaurentis had a reason to keep me quiet."

"I knew you couldn't have hurt Mom," Andrew looked to Bethany sincerely. "Eddie never liked Mrs DiLaurentis so he wasn't hard to convince."

"On my new meds, it came flooding back in bits and pieces, it was terrible," Bethany whined.

She held her head in anguish and then looked to Toby almost remorseful.

"I'm sorry about your mother, Toby," Bethany murmured.

Toby stiffened. Alison looked between the two sharply, she was missing something she could tell.

"What about my mother?" Toby seethed, but there was a touch of longing in his angry look almost like he was begging for answers but didn't want to bow down to this crazy woman, didn't want to admit the hold she had over him.

"She was there when I came out of it, when everything came back, who I was what had happened all of it," Bethany sighed. "I ran out to the roof to try and breath and she followed me kept rambling about how I looked just like the girl with her precious Toby."

"What did you do to her?" Toby shouted, tears streaming down his face.

"She just wouldn't shut up," Bethany cried. "I begged her to be quiet to just let me think but she was just going on and on trying to remember the name of this pretty girl in Toby's room that I reminded her of."

"Me," Alison gulped.

"Yep. Dear sweet Alison," Bethany mocked. "She remembered eventually said I looked just like Alison. _Alison DiLaurentis_ and then I threw her off the roof."

"I'll kill you!" Toby screamed lunging forward, the A Team blocked him easily and threw him back into Caleb.

"I didn't mean to," Bethany softly admitted before all innocence left her eyes. "If she'd just shut up!"

"That doesn't make sense," Alison cut in. "That was years before A."

"Almost a full year before, yes," Bethany nodded straightening herself up. "After that they put me on stronger stuff said I was 'fragile' now, Mommy DiLaurentis covered it up with Wilden and it was all ruled a tragic suicide."

Toby raged against Caleb's hold and Ezra had to jump in to try and calm the officer. He slumped against the two men and cried into Caleb's neck. One man broken two to go Alison guessed as Bethany grinned wickedly at Toby's painful sobs.

"That doesn't explain A," Alison crossed her arms glaring at Andrew and Bethany.

"Your A on Halloween wasn't Andrew, Alison," Bethany smiled sadistically. "They're here with us. Go ahead. Pick your first A."

Alison looked over the shuffling drones, each glaring at her, except Paige, Paige looked ashamed. And Maya, Maya looked like it was her fucking birthday.

"Lucas," Alison guessed.

The boy in question grinned wickedly.

"Very good," Bethany praised. "Andrew caught onto what Lucas was up to, 'torturing' you with the notes and dolls, it was all very childish but Andrew made an alliance of sorts."

"Where did Mona come in?" Alison questioned, glaring at Mona who just smirked back at Alison. "She sent me texts too."

"No one asked Mona to play," Andrew seethed.

Mona cackled.

"She was one of your mysterious texters, we always assumed she found out about A from Lucas and really what was the harm of more than one person wanting to hurt you," Andrew shrugged before his tone hardened.

"When we found out she'd run you out town, that you weren't in the grave your mother dug you and I admit it took us longer than it should have," Andrew shook his head. "Well Mona knew who was in charge after the lodge fire."

Bethany glared down pointedly at Jenna.

"We're all sharing Jenna, would you like to contribute," Bethany spat, and Alison could tell Bethany despised Jenna as much as Jenna despised her.

"That was us," Jenna admitted. "Shana, Melissa and I set up the lodge fire, but someone couldn't let their little sister burn."

"Spencer had nothing to do with Alison and her evil games!" Melissa yelled. "Neither did Emily or Aria."

"But you left Hanna!" Alison screamed.

Melissa had pulled out Spencer, Emily and Aria but left Hanna and Mona to burn.

Alison remembered dragging them out, the smoke growing around them. She'd stayed to make sure Hanna was breathing, she was so sure the other girl was going to die. Knowing what she knew now she was so glad she'd briefly stolen Mona under the guise of Redcoat, to set up the little meeting intent to reveal herself to the girls.

"I thought she was you," Melissa softly admitted.

"You do look alike," Wren insisted staring at her.

Alison looked to Bethany but the crazed blonde gave no indication she knew of Alison and Hanna's connection. Alison intended to keep it that way.

"For someone who hates me so much Melissa you're not very good at remembering what I look like," Alison bitchily retorted at Spencer's sister.

Melissa folded her arms and huffed but no one else said a word about Hanna.

"So you're Redcoat," Alison pointed to Bethany.

"Did it really take you that long Alison, really," Bethany cackled. "You've always been six steps behind us."

"And Melissa's Black Veil," Alison guessed rounding on Melissa.

"Everything I've done was to protect Spencer," Melissa glared at Alison.

Alison scoffed at that, Melissa Hastings only looked out for herself.

"I'm sure thats exactly how Spencer felt when Ian tried to shove her off the bell tower!" Alison yelled at Melissa.

"You killed him," Melissa shrieked, Wren lay a hand on her shoulder when she looked ready to tear Alison to shreds but she shook him off easily enough.

"As much as I would love to see that cat fight," Andrew smirked. "I'll admit I got rid of our dear friend Ian."

"The whole NAT club really knew a little bit too much," Bethany cackled.

"They had you on film?" Alison guessed. "Those videos you're in some of them."

"Hardly," Andrew spat as though bored with her. "Ian was a perverted creep so it wasn't hard to convince him I had a specific target in mind that I needed some intel on."

"You sent Ian after me," Alison pieced it together.

"Yep but the horn dog couldn't keep it in his pants-"

"I never had sex with him!" Alison screamed as Bethany smirked at her.

She could feel them all judging her for Ian and yes he was a creepy dickhead but she was fourteen at the time and so convinced she knew everything. She shuddered briefly disgusted with herself for ever thinking Ian wanting to film her was a turn on.

"What about you Paige how did you get roped into this mess?" Alison glared at Emily's ex.

"I swear Alison I never hurt-"

"What did we say about lying, Paige," Bethany snapped. "You did hurt someone though didn't you little piggie?"

Paige clenched her fists.

"Tell them Paige," Bethany purred. "Tell them what you did."

"You said if I helped you with Mona, you wouldn't tell," Paige pathetically begged.

"And I won't," Bethany smirked down at Paige who trembled, whether it was in anger or fear Alison couldn't tell. "You will. Now do it!"

"I hit her," Paige whispered.

"Louder," Bethany commanded.

Alison could tell Bethany was revelling in their misery, in Paige's misery.

"I hit her over the head with the shovel!" Paige yelled.

"The girl in your grave," Alison looked to Bethany. "Who is she?"

"Sara Harvey," Bethany smirked. "Sara was a little bully too, but she probably didn't deserve Pigskin here bashing her brains in."

"I didn't kill her," Paige cried desperately.

"No that would be big sis," Bethany smiled over at Melissa. "Buried the poor girl alive cause Hastings can't live up to their mistakes."

"I thought she was you," Melissa seethed at Alison. "And I buried her. Alive."

"God Melissa you have terrible eyesight," Alison roared.

"I thought Spencer hurt you…her," Melissa admitted, tears gathering in her eyes. "She's my little sister, I couldn't let them take her away."

"So you buried some faceless girl you'd never met to protect Spencer," Alison shook her head.

"I thought she was you," Melissa cried.

"How does that make it better?" Alison screamed back at her.

This town was just so messed up, the justification that they'd use, the ideas that any of this was acceptable somehow. Alison could barely live with her own mistakes, of tormenting people and hurting them but murder and cover ups, these people sickened her.

"Its fun isn't learning everyones little lies and what they've done to protect them," Bethany giggled. "Do you want to tell everyone why you tried to push Aria off a train, Melissa?"

"Wilden did that!"

"Tsk tsk," Bethany chortled. "He wasn't alone was he?"

"I don't care! I don't care about any of this!" Alison screamed, her voice hoarse from shouting at all of them for what felt like hours, she summoned the last of her strength and just let lose. "WHERE ARE THE GIRLS!"

Everyone was shocked by her outburst and Alison breathed heavily trying work through her anger. She couldn't take this anymore if Bethany was trying to torture Alison to a breaking point by making her relive everything everyone in this room had done to endanger her live because of what she'd done to them than fine. Fine. But Alison just didn't care anymore she wanted, no needed the girls safe, that was it. She didn't want anymore stupid answers.

"Alison," Bethany mocked. "You used to love story time."

"When I get my hands on you-"

"And now you're being mean," Bethany pouted. "Andrew little baby Ali might need a nap I think the excitement from the party is tiring her out."

"She does look a little grumpy," Andrew cooed, grinning at Alison with that sadistic smile.

"Just a little longer, Ali boo," Bethany promised cooing at Alison. "Then we'll put you to sleep with your dolls, I promise."


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

 **Warnings: Child Abuse, Foul Language, Violence, Death, Mental Illness, Sex Scenes...**

"They're not dolls, they're people, you sick fucks," Caleb cried.

"Mr Rivers," Bethany snapped sharply. "You really should watch your language, there are children present."

"You are a psycho lady and we've seen all your faces," Caleb yelled pointing at each of the A Team. "You really think you're going to get away with this. We know who you are!"

The A Team didn't budge and Bethany's smirk grew.

"We're not getting out of here alive are we," Alison stated solemnly looking to Bethany.

"Very good, Alison."

The A Team smirked menacingly at Alison and the men.

"She let you see her too, you idiots," Alison barked at them. "You're not getting out either. Ever heard the term _canon fodder_."

The A Team members shifted uneasily, looking at each other for answers unsure of who they believed.

Bethany threw back her head and cackled.

"They really do underestimate you, Alison," Bethany breathed through her laughter, she grinned wickedly. "But I never did."

"Thats my favourite part, really that you became _this_ , the person that all these people will destroy themselves and each other for just a chance to wreck," Bethany cackled again.

"And I, I made you into that, made you see how terrible you really are, made it so your last breaths would be surrounded by your own creations. That is immorality, my darling," Bethany sighed.

Alison felt sick but she needed more time, needed a plan, some leverage, anything to get out of here. Bethany liked to talk, she was a fan of a captive audience that much was certain, she'd obviously been waiting for this day for a while. Alison edged closer to Toby and tried to get Bethany to keep talking.

"Just please tell me what happened that night, explain it to me because I don't understand why it happened," Alison begged.

Bethany seemed to consider it for a moment.

"Only because you asked so nicely," she grinned down at Alison. "So Mommy Dearest bought me a yellow top, she was always buying me gifts ever since I was little, there was this horrible yellow dress one year. But Andrew and I hatched a plan. If Mommy Dearest can't play nicely with the little Ali doll then she doesn't deserve to play with Ali at all."

That explained the yellow dresses, it _was_ for Bethany and Alison's mother didn't want her husband to know cause she'd made a promise to have nothing to do with her crazy niece and nephew. Alison wondered briefly if her father knew the truth, knew what Jessica had really done and just convinced himself it was Bethany because it was easier.

"We were going to kill you that night, and Sara, Andrew drugged her up and got her in the yellow top she was going to me," Bethany sighed. "We were going to set it up so it looked like your mother killed you and 'Bethany' and then Aunt Jessie was going to rot in prison and all her dirty secrets would be revealed."

Alison could see the plan, could see how the siblings thought it would bring them revenge against the Aunt and cousin who betrayed them.

"It was perfect but you," Bethany spat viciously. "Were running around looking for answers and _someone_ didn't give Sara enough to knock her out completely."

"I said I was sorry," Andrew grumbled. "You hit Alison way too early anyway!"

Bethany shook her head at her brother, but nodded.

"I was coming down from my medication when I saw you, Alison, strutting back to you're house like you were queen of the world," Bethany bitterly recalled. "I just picked up that rock and bashed you over the head, you never saw it coming."

Alison felt her gut twist painfully. This coward had whacked her over the head for something that happened when she was five years old. Bethany _was_ insane.

"But Mommy Dearest saw everything and she was screaming and crying, she was hysterical and it made me think of that day with my mom," Bethany sniffled a bit. "Andrew had to drag me away as your mother buried you."

"I wanted to kill her," Andrew spat. "And I was going to but she told us to go, said she wouldn't say anything if we just left and I had to protect Bethany."

"We left to find Sara but she'd wandered off and we didn't have time to look for her. We left and sometime later Ali was pulled out and Sara was thrown in," Andrew finished.

"That doesn't work Melissa you said you buried her wasn't that straight after my argument with Spencer," Alison argued.

"It was a long time ago and-"

"You don't bury someone alive and forget about it, Melissa," Bethany snapped.

"I went to find Ian," Melissa confessed. "I didn't know where he had slipped off to and when I couldn't find him I came back to Ali- Sara's body."

"Did you really think Spencer did it?" Alison asked.

"Or Ian," Melissa softly confessed. "It didn't matter who did it, I thought you-she was dead."

"So thats how you got Melissa and Paige onside, Lucas started his own vendetta, Mona found Alison's diaries and decided to torture the girls, why?" Ezra questioned.

"Something to do," Mona shrugged and then cackled.

"So you stole the game from Mona when she went to Radley," Alison looked to Bethany.

"When we figured out you weren't as dead as we'd hoped," Bethany titled her head studying Alison. "You know if you never came back for Emily in that barn we probably never would have figured it out."

"So we made Redcoat, Mona was so out of it she thought Bethany was Alison, we put Wren in Radley to keep an eye on Mona and throw off your stupid little friends, he also figured out what Eddie knew," Andrew smiled at Wren. "So that little problem had to be taken care of."

"What did you do to Eddie Lamb!" Toby shrieked at Andrew.

"That was unfortunate," Bethany admitted sadly before she grinned wickedly. "Lets just the say soup of the day is gonna be Lamb."

Bethany cackled to herself and some notable members of the A Team shifted uneasily at the implications, Paige, Cindy, Mindy and Sydney all looked uneasy. Everyone else was neutral, evil or in Maya's case beaming like a loon.

"Cindy, Mindy and Sydney are late additions," Bethany noted. "Mona brought in the twins and Jenna brought her pit-bull."

"Do I even need to ask why you joined the craziness of this?" Alison glared at Jenna.

"First I did it for those tapes," Jenna looked to Toby briefly before she glared at Alison. "Then after New York I had to avenge Shana."

"You dragged Shana into this!" Alison screamed at her, still bitter that her childhood friend had fallen for Jenna's manipulative games.

"No Alison you put Shana in Rosewood, right in the middle of all of this," Andrew smiled. "I was surprised she had the balls to actually try to kill you off, pity how that played out."

"You were in New York," Alison accused.

"Shana wasn't on the rooftop and Shana didn't shoot Ezra here," Andrew easily admitted.

"What about Wilden?"

"Oh god Wilden was so easy," Bethany waved it off like the man's death was nothing. "We knew about the Radley cover up and once Mona started peeping in everyones windows we also knew about Ashley Marin, wasn't hard to get him to do anything really."

"So Cece didn't kill him," Alison hedged.

"Oh no, no," Bethany cackled. "Blondie still shot the bastard, but we sent him to take care of her, when we found out she was still talking to you and she wasn't really as bitter as she claimed about being kicked out of UPenn."

Cece hadn't turned on her, Alison knew in her heart it was true but she still breathed a little easier to have it confirmed.

"So why did the coroner still identify Sara as me?" Alison queried. "If you changed the records why not just change it to you, since you wanted to disappear."

Bethany scowled.

"We did," Andrew intoned dangerously. "Someone changed them to your records after I switched them to Bethany's dental records."

"Guilty," Mona smiled, raising her hand.

"Its amazing how this town works really," Bethany mused. "Andrew and I didn't really have to do anything, everyone was out to save themselves or someone they loved and as long as they could say 'A made me do it', that suddenly made the unthinkable ok."

"But they still all have that pesky moral compass, that you and I don't have to worry about, Alison," Bethany nodded to herself. "We're above such trivial things."

"I'm nothing like you," Alison spat.

"Aren't you Alison, the only reason I was able to do all this is because of what you created," Bethany gestured around them. "These people you broke, daily."

"That doesn't explain why you tortured the girls what did they ever do to you?" Ezra questioned his steely gaze fixed on Andrew.

"For a while we thought they killed Sara, we were so convinced Spencer had in fact," Bethany mused. "But then it became a good way to lure out Alison, once we knew she was alive, she couldn't stand to see them get hurt and really if you had have walked away you would have saved yourself so much trouble Ali boo."

Alison clenched her fists.

"Did we answer all your questions?" Bethany asked as though it were a press conference.

No one said anything.

"Excellent," Bethany replied as though they had politely thanked her for her time.

"We have some party favours though," Andrew reminded his sister.

"Yes of course," Bethany clapped excitedly. "A Team you'll find some great little gifts on the table over there near the punch.

No one made a move towards the table.

"You can look at them later," Bethany nodded, she checked her watch. "Looks like we're out of time."

Alison didn't like the sound of that at all.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow," Bethany soothed as she took Andrew's hand. "But you'll all have each other for company remember to play nice."

The A Team didn't move.

"Do something you morons?" Alison shouted at them but they just stared as Bethany and Andrew started further up the stairs.

"What about the girls!" Toby shouted.

"Shoot I knew we forgot something," Andrew spun back snapping his fingers, Bethany drew a remote from her tuxedo jacket and clicked at it.

Four large screens clicked on over the dance floor, as the images flickered dread filled Alison. Each screen showed one of the girls trapped in a box of some kind, Spencer's was rapidly filling with dirt and Spencer was slumped against the side. Unconscious.

Hanna was pounding on the lid of the box she was in trying to get out she swayed a little, there was nothing in the box but Alison had no doubt it was some kind of gas filling the cramped space. Aria's box was being repeatedly stabbed by razor sharp points and she was narrowly avoiding the three skewers that kept rotating around the box.

And then Alison caught sight of Emily's trap, it was see through unlike the others and filling with water, Emily kept surfacing to catch her breath and then diving to try and plug the hole at the bottom where the water was pouring in.

"Good luck with that," Bethany cackled. "You'll need more than the four of you to save them."

Alison stared at the screens in horror as the door at the top of the stairs slammed shut.

"Where are they?" Alison flew across the room grappling for Mona.

The A Team grabbed for her but Alison held tight to Mona's neck, the little freak just smirked as Alison strangled her.

"Where!" Alison shouted shaking the crazed copy of herself.

An explosion rocked the room and Alison let go of Mona as everyone screamed and ducked for cover. As the vibrations eased everyone slowly uncurled themselves. Caleb jumped up the stairs to find the top layer gone and an impossible gap between the door Bethany and Andrew had escaped from and the scaffold landing.

"We're trapped," Sydney wailed.

And the room descended into panic. Screaming, shoving, yelling.

"We came in another way," Ezra shouted.

But no one would listen as the A Team turned on each other.

Alison ignored them and looked to the screens, her girls were running out of time.

"Shut up!" she screamed but no one paid her any attention.

"Jenna listen," Toby tried but Jenna shoved him.

"You have no idea what you've done you moron!"

"You tried to kill my friends!" Toby screamed at her.

"Lucas," Caleb tried but the angry boy dragged him into the fight easily with a well placed slight at Hanna.

"Paige listen to me," Ezra tried reaching for her shoulder.

"Don't touch me you pervert," Paige yelled at him.

"You betrayed us all," Ezra roared at her. "I stood beside you in my underwear!"

Alison didn't want to know what that was about, but this was getting out of hand. She slipped up to Toby in all the chaos and stuck a hand into his pocket finding what she was looking for she moved away from the angry group.

She lit the firecracker quickly and threw it into the air, it exploded and everyone ducked in fear.

"Listen up, Idiots!" Alison commanded now holding their attention.

Everyone looked to her expectantly and now that she had their gaze Alison found she wasn't sure what she wanted to do with it.

"We need to save the girls," Alison started.

Several of them went back to screaming at the others and it was apparent not everyone was here for the girls safety. Alison stomped her foot and jumped up and down.

"STOP IT!" She bellowed.

Slower this time they all fell silent and Alison gave them all her harshest glare. She was in charge now and they had to know that.

"Look we all have our own agendas here," Alison admitted. "But there is one thing that unites everyone in this room, you all at one time or another wanted me _dead_."

Alison tried to appear unflappable as the A Team stared at her quizzically, she definitely had them interested now.

"Help me find the girls," Alison choked and coughed to clear her throat. "Help me and when we _all_ get out of this alive. You can have what you've always wanted."

"Alison no-"

"That's ridi-"

"Emily wil-"

Alison silenced Ezra, Caleb and Toby with a hand. If they wanted the girls safe they had to make deals with the devil.

"We'll do it Julius Caesar style, I've always wanted to go out in a big way," Alison flashed a smile as though it were a grand performance and it was, she told herself. "I'll turn my back and anyone can take a stab. Do we have a deal?"

The A Team looked to each other uneasily.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Mona spoke for them.

"You can't," Alison smirked. " But I'm also the only one who knows the way out and I'm not showing anyone until the girls are safe."

The A Team grumbled and crossed their arms. Mona looked them all over.

"Fine we accept your deal," Mona nodded.

"Excellent," Alison snarled. "Where are they, Mona?"

Mona looked to the screens for a moment.

"One level down," Mona turned to Alison. "They don't have much time."

"Lets go then," Melissa pushed forward.

"We'll have to split up, their separated down there," Mona told Alison.

"Alright," Alison pointed to Caleb. "You get Hanna take Mona with you."

"Ezra you've got Aria. Toby-"

"Spencer," Toby nodded.

"I'm coming with you," Melissa moved over to Toby.

"Me too," Wren followed Melissa.

"I'll get Emily," Maya bounded forward.

"I don't trust you," Paige was not even a full step behind Maya.

Alison was with Paige, Maya was too exited by all of this, a completely inappropriate reaction to everything that was happening around them.

"Alright, Paige and Maya are with me," Alison glared at both of them daring them to argue.

Paige crossed her arms but didn't speak and Maya happily nodded like they were going on a picnic.

"Me too," Sydney pushed forward.

"I'll help with Aria," Jenna muttered, wandering over to Ezra's side.

"You'll need some brains to save Hanna," Lucas mumbled.

Caleb looked ready to protest but Mona put a hand to his shoulder. He shook her off violently but didn't argue when Lucas joined his side.

"We'll help with Aria," the twins said in sync.

Everyone was in a group now and they all shuffled for a moment looking to Ali for direction.

"Well don't just stand there lets go, Mona lead the way," Alison yelled.

Mona glared at her but headed off into the shadows behind the staircase where another hallway opened up and they headed through it.

Alison pulled Caleb to her as they walked quickly.

"Keep an eye on Mona," she whispered in his ear. "I don't trust her."

"You and me both," Caleb agreed.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

 **Warnings: Child Abuse, Foul Language, Violence, Death, Mental Illness.**

They spilled into a dimly lit cement hallway one level down from where they were in the Prom room, Mona led them further in until they stopped in front of eight heavy vaulted doors. Four on the left, Four on the right.

"What is this place?" Ezra murmured looking at the heavy metal doors.

"Something abandoned and most likely military," Mona muttered as she stared at Alison. "Pick a door, Ali."

"We don't have time for your stupid games, Mona," Caleb shrieked at her. "Where are they!"

Alison ignored them and stared at the doors, part of her just wanted to grab one and wretch it open but something felt off down here. She inspected the one on her right reaching out a hand to touch it. There was a speck of paint on the door and Ali stared hard at it. Green. She checked the next one over but there was no paint.

"The colours," Alison cried. "Green is Em, Purple is Aria, Pink is Hanna and Spencer is blue. Find the colours on the door."

They all scrambled to find the small paint specs.

"Pink," Ezra cried in front of one.

Caleb flew down two more doors.

"I got Purple," Caleb finally yelled to Ezra, the men switched doors quickly.

"Blue," Paige cried in front of the last.

Toby and his team hurried down to it and Paige sprinted back to Alison.

"Alison," Toby called as Alison reached for her door again. "Don't fuck up."

Alison threw him a wicked grin.

"Its not me I'm worried about," she snarked, hauling open the huge door.

Paige, Sydney and Maya scrambled to help her and together they got it open. Alison peered into the space as her eyes adjusted to the bright lights.

"Em," Paige cried rushing over to the box.

It was sealed tight, from what Alison could see it didn't even have a way to get Emily inside let alone out. There was nothing around them that looked like it would be strong enough to break the thick glass either.

Emily was pounding on the glass as Paige pressed herself against it.

"We'll get you out," Paige shouted.

Like no shit Alison thought we're just going to leave her here.

Desperately Alison scrambled along the room trying not to look at Emily as the brunette kept surfacing in the tiny space of air she had left. If she looked to Emily for too long Alison knew she'd get caught up in the futility of this, and she refused to let her mermaid drown.

Sydney and Maya fanned out as well searching through the piles of junk left in the space, rusted tools, wood, baby toys it was such a weird collection but none of it looked helpful.

"What about this?" Sydney cried as she emerged from the pile with a crowbar.

Yes, that could work.

Alison nodded and Sydney rushed over to the box to join Paige with her prize. Paige took the crowbar and started bashing it into the side of the tank and Alison couldn't believe this idiot.

"Its too thick," she instructed trying to stay calm under everyone else's panic. "You need to-"

Alison was suddenly grabbed from behind and wretched backwards for a moment she was certain Bethany or Andrew had come back but as she hit the cement and peered up Maya smirked down at her.

"You don't look surprised," Maya noted as she lifted her foot and stamped down at Alison's head.

Alison rolled to her side narrowly missing Maya's boot and tried to sit up. Maya lunged for her, wrapping her arms around Alison's throat in a chokehold as she fished something from her jacket.

"You haven't exactly been.. subtle," Alison wheezed as Maya drew out a hunting knife.

"Hey back off," Sydney yelled grabbing the crowbar from Paige and waving it at Maya.

Maya just smirked at the little swimmer.

"Help Emily," Alison gasped, what the hell was this idiot doing. "Pry it-"

Maya constricted her hold on Alison's throat tightening her forearm. Sydney didn't move back to the box and instead stood over Maya and Alison in frozen indecision.

"Paige," Alison gasped as Maya kept squeezing.

"Running out of air like your precious mermaid," Maya murmured in Alison's ear.

Alison flung her head back suddenly and knocked into Maya's nose, the stronger girl let go for a moment and Alison pulled away as fast as she could. Alison grabbed the crow bar from a stunned Sydney and threw it at Paige who caught it easily.

"Pry open the side!" She screamed at Paige.

Maya rubbed at her nose and got to her feet slowly, the knife gleaming in one hand.

"You know I never got why she liked you so much," Maya conversationally started. "I read your journals and you seemed like such a bitch."

"I still am," Alison promised as Maya got closer.

"Oh I don't doubt it," Maya chuckled. "Bethany told me all about you when she got me on board."

"And when was that exactly?" Alison's eyes briefly drifted up above Maya, trying to find something to drop on the nutcase.

"She came to visit me at your house, just after I moved in, she wanted to know what you knew. But it was Mona who my deal was with, she needed someone to get to Emily, something to blackmail the little saint with and I needed money."

"Money?" Alison spat. "You seduced Emily for money!"

"She really enjoyed it too, you had her so tied up in knots a tiny bit of affection and she was in my bed in seconds," Maya cackled.

Alison tried to keep herself under control, tried to stay calm in the face of an obvious taunt designed to make her lose focus. She wouldn't though, no matter what Maya said because none of it mattered if Emily didn't make it out of here alive.

"Should I thank you for teaching her some stuff then," Alison spat crossing her arms.

Maya faulted slightly.

"Maybe Paige should thank you," Alison goaded. "Paige thank Maya for teaching Emily how to please women, like the prized whore Maya is."

Paige ignored Alison still working on prying open the box with Sydney.

"Cause thats what you are Maya you got paid to have sex," Alison smirked triumphantly.

Maya's glare hardened and she lunged forward with her knife, Alison ducked out of the way and waited for the next attack.

"If you get her out of the box who gets to keep her?" Maya asked sadistically, taping the knife to her chin.

Alison tried not to flinch but Maya could see it.

"Exactly," Maya smirked. "You don't know, she could go running back to Paige here or maybe she'll be so overwhelmed with her first love coming back from the dead."

"Please bitch _I_ already did," Alison spat.

Maya chuckled darkly.

"Does it hurt Paige?" Maya asked as she spun round to face Paige, who was still trying pry the damn box open.

"Don't listen to her," Alison cried.

"I'm just commiserating," Maya waved off Alison with the knife. "Does it hurt knowing Emily threw you over for not one but two dead exs."

Paige clenched her jaw but kept prying.

"You want to fight lets go," Alison shoved at Maya's back, she couldn't have the sociopath distracting Paige if they had any chance of rescuing Emily it was going to be on Paige's brute strength.

Maya stumbled forward and then spun around glaring at Alison murderously.

"I was having a conversation," she screamed slashing the knife at Alison's face.

Ali got an arm up to shield her face and the knife scrapped along her forearm, she cried out as it cut in and fell back hitting the cement floor hard.

"How did you even survive on the streets?" Maya muttered unimpressed, looming over Alison.

"Resourcefulness," Alison murmured kicking at Maya's shins forcing the sociopath to crumple to the floor. The knife fell from Maya's grasp and slid across the floor.

"You little bitch," Maya hissed as Alison scrambled over to the fallen girl.

Alison punched at Maya's face with several quick jabs. Landing six good punches until Maya blocked the seventh and grabbed for Alison's hair. Maya pulled sharply and Alison's head snapped back painfully as the other girl pretty much dragged the blonde off her.

"I was going to drag this out," Maya muttered as she got to her feet, still holding Alison by her hair.

"Stop," Sydney cried as Maya dragged Alison over to the knife. "She's the only one who knows the way out."

"Help Paige you pathetic fish lipped idiot!" Alison barked.

Sydney just stared at her in disbelief, Alison kicked the knife away when they were close enough and Maya backhanded her in retaliation. Alison caught herself on the cement to find Sydney still frozen.

"Help Paige!" Alison cried again. "I'm not getting us out of here without Em-"

Maya grabbed Alison in a chokehold again and dragged her to her feet, Alison swayed under the crushing pressure of Maya's forearm and gasped for breath.

Alison could see Emily had no more air left as Paige pushed on the crowbar as hard as she could, Sydney finally joining her. Emily was looking straight at her and Alison tried to be strong for her mermaid.

"Does it hurt?" Maya whispered in her ear. "Knowing I had her first."

Alison struggled against the hold, she could feel herself losing strength, the world fading away as her air supply was cut off. Emily pressed a hand to the glass just floating in the water, staring at Alison. Was this all a dream?

"She was so worried," Maya was still talking. "So worried she'd be bad, but she got there in the end."

Alison could barely make out the taunting whisper in her ear.

"And now you'll never know," Maya promised.

Emily pounded on the glass suddenly and Paige forced the crowbar one last time. The side came lose and as water rushed into the room, Alison made her move.

She grabbed a hold of Maya's arm firmly with both hands and dropped down pulling Maya with her. The other girl cried out as they fell and Alison rolled to her side, sliding across the wet floor.

"Em," Paige cried in relief as Emily spluttered for breath.

Alison got a hand on the knife and as Maya lunged for her Alison turned plunging up. It sickened her how quickly it went in, sliding past flesh as it buried itself in Maya's chest. The girl on top of her wheezed and looked at Alison in total shock, her eyes wide in disbelief.

Maya choked and spluttered and Alison watched in horror as Maya's dark eyes rolled back and she slumped forward on top of the blonde.

Dead.

Alison lay there for a long moment, breathing heavily as she tried to tell herself it was self defence Maya was going to kill her and Emily and probably Paige and Sydney too, she had to, she had to stop Maya.

"Alison," Sydney carefully asked somewhere behind Maya, Alison couldn't see anything with the dead girl on top of her.

"Ali?" Emily whispered.

"Em," Alison cried so thankful she was alive but suddenly the reality of where she was and what she had just done came flooding back. "Get her off!"

Alison pushed at Maya's dead weight desperately, the feeling was suffocating and the smell of blood and sweat made Alison want to puke. The others scrambled to help and heaved Maya off Alison, Sydney gasped when they pulled the body away to reveal the knife still imbedded in Maya's chest.

Alison rolled away quickly and sat up onto her knees only to curl around herself and dry retch. She was shaking as she tried to get a hold of herself, suffocation, dirt filling her lungs, the smell of death all assaulted her mind as she curled onto the cold wet cement floor. Tears were blurring her vision and a deep sense of emptiness settled in the pit of her stomach.

Murderer.

"Ali," Emily whispered as she knelt down next to Alison.

Alison could only just hear her and see the vague outline of her mermaid as she stroked Alison's face carefully.

"You had to do it," Emily softly assured Alison. "You didn't have a choice."

Alison shook her head. She did have a choice, she had a choice and she made the easiest one for her, she picked her own life over someone elses and she didn't know how she'd ever be able to live with that.

"Alison listen to me," Emily begged. "You saved me."

Saved?

Emily could see Ali was slowly coming around.

"Yeah you saved me, you saved all of us," Emily nodded. "She was.. she wasn't well and you protected us."

Protected. Yes, Alison protected Emily would always protect Emily even when the price seemed too high to pay she would do it. For Emily.

"Em," Ali whispered peering up into her mermaid's eyes.

Emily gathered Alison to her in a tight hug, she was sopping wet but Alison didn't care she buried herself in Emily neck and breathed deeply trying to stop her tears. Emily rocked her. Whispering in her ear that they were safe.

"We still have to get out of here," Sydney reminded them none to gently.

Alison pulled herself from Emily's arms as Paige shot her a withering glare. Alison ignored her and reached for Emily's hand to pull herself up, the brunette laced their fingers together as they stood.

"We have to find the others," Alison pulled Emily towards the exit.

"Should we just leave her," Paige murmured briefly looking towards Maya's lifeless form.

Alison felt like she was going to throw up again but Emily squeezed her hand.

"Lets get out of here first," Alison directed.

The others nodded and they spilled into the hallway. Toby had a half conscious Spencer in his arms, Wren was inspecting her with his torch light. Melissa hovered over the three worriedly. Hanna was curled around Caleb who kept kissing her hair and tightening his hold as though he expected her to slip away at any moment. Mona and Lucas stood off the to the side, Lucas glaring at the couple and Mona attempting to appear indifferent.

The last door burst open and Cindy and Mindy came out dragging a screaming Jenna between them.

"She killed Shana, she deserves to pay," Jenna howled.

Ezra emerged with a limping Aria and Alison breathed a sigh of relief. Her girls were safe. For now.

"How do we get out, Alison?" Sydney begged and all eyes turned to stare at Ali.

She looked to each of them, varying levels of hope stared back and Alison took a deep breath.

"I lied," she admitted. "I don't know the way out."

The hallway descended into chaos.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

 **Warnings: Child Abuse, Foul Language, Violence, Death, Mental Illness.**

While the A Team once again began screaming at each other and Alison. Mona locked her gaze to the blonde across the hall.

"I can't say I'm surprised," Mona drawled crossing her arms with a pointed glare at Alison. "Don't think you can weasel your way out of the ending either, Ali cat."

Alison felt Emily tense beside her and squeeze her hand tightly.

"What does she mean, Ali?" Emily asked desperately, a tremor of fear in her voice. "What ending?"

"Nothing, baby," Alison soothed. "Don't worry about it."

Emily tensed whether it was because of the pet name or because she could tell Alison was lying the blonde didn't know. Instead Alison tried to barrel along like she hadn't just let the term of endearment slip her memories were a disjointed and confusingly spiral twirling in her mind.

"It won't matter anyway, if we don't get out of the fucking bunker, Mona!" Alison roared at the bottle blonde.

"Ok did anyone tell anyone else where they were going to be tonight?" Ezra loudly asked.

The A Team grumbled. A few of them shook their heads.

Alison couldn't believe how easily they'd fallen for Bethany and her games. She'd led them all out here on vague promises and to save their own skins they'd all slinked off into the night now no one actually knew they were all trapped out here.

"Because Bethany told you it was A business and you all didn't want to get in trouble. Did she promise you revenge?" Alison goaded, glaring at them all.

Their stupidity amazed her.

"Not helping, Ali," Spencer cut in nervously as Toby placed her on the ground gently.

The drones before them shuffled angrily the tension mounting.

"Shut up, Spencer!" Alison yelled at the brainic.

"Hey!" Toby shrieked protectively.

"Why don't you shut up, Alison!" Hanna yelled angrily.

"Make me, Hefty!" Alison fired back.

Caleb looked murderous and Emily untangled her fingers from Alison and stepped away. Alison told herself it was for the best even as she clenched her fist to stop herself from reaching for Em.

"And the _real_ Alison comes out," Melissa smirked.

Alison rounded on her furiously.

"You're all so stupid," she cried at them. "I feel ridiculous thinking anyone of you could actually beat me."

They grumbled crossing their arms and glaring at her even the girls looked pissed.

"You're hardly the A team more like useless minions told just enough to keep you coming back to do the dirty work," Alison smirked nastily at them. "Funny how only your hands are dirty in the end. You're precious A abandoned you all."

Lucas stepped forward seething.

"At least we're not some conniving bitch," Lucas spat. "The only reason you ever picked on us was because you're a worthless bully."

"Yeah," Cindy and Mindy joined in.

But Lucas was on a roll.

"You're a broken, washed up, wannabe princess, with a superiority complex and a hell of a lot _mommy_ issues," he sneered.

Alison wanted to slap him across the face instead she pointed at him dangerously.

"Fuck you for thinking you know anything about me, you little freak," Alison screamed at him. "I came back from the dead, you son of bitch!"

The A Team watched her uneasily.

"You think you'll be rid of me!" Alison laughed manically. "I'm the reason _every single one_ of you is here right now!"

They al breathed heavily, clenched and ready to attack, anger seeping off them as Alison laughed in their faces.

"I'm the reason you're still breathing," Alison challenged. "Because Bethany and Andrew are torturing _me_ and I can't think of a better way to torture me than to have my last dying breaths surrounded by obsessed _losers_!"

Alison panted through her rant and then sighed as though they bored her so much and they weren't worth the effort anymore.

"Pathetic. Every single one of you," she spat. "I can't believe a bunch of low life scum, bottom feeders like you ever thought they could-"

"Enough!" Lucas roared.

The A Team swarmed her as one. Hands wrapped around Alison's neck tightly and she smirked as the room erupted into chaos. Shouting and yelling as hands pried at her and people shoved each other. Her girls shoving back, the boys trying to protect their partners and siblings tearing at each others throats. The hands around her neck doubled and squeezed, pressing tighter and tighter.

And then the beacon of hope appeared, exactly what Ali had gambled on.

Alison laughed. The chaos died down into a stunned murmur as Alison just laughed. Finally the blonde pointed past everyone else and they turned to see what was so amusing to Ali.

"Going somewhere, Mona?" Alison cackled as Mona halted on the edge of the shadows.

Mona looked back to them all for a second before she darted away.

"Follow her," Caleb yelled.

The hands around her neck fell away as everyone scrambled out of the hallway and after Mona. Just as Alison had hoped enough chaos had developed for Mona to think she could make her grand escape and Ali all to familiar with Mona's devious mind knew the crazed girl had an escape route planned.

They followed her back into the prom room and she stopped finally rounding on them all.

"Fine," Mona cried in frustration huffing a bit from her run. "Fine, I'll get us all out but the A Team have to bring their party favours."

"Why?" Jenna argued.

A few others grumbled their agreement with Jenna, and Alison could see while the A Team were united under Andrew and without their knowledge Bethany they were not all aligned to Mona.

"Because you'll need them," Mona promised, with a wicked grin at Alison.

Cautiously Melissa and Wren moved over to the table, they both picked up long flat black boxes and opened them warily. Melissa pulled hers out first, a shiny razor sharp dagger. Alison felt her skin crawl.

She'd made promises in the hope they would get separated or lost, or someone would find them before she had to deliver her payment. And the ace Alison was so sure was up her sleeve was the A Team didn't have any weapons. Bethany had very much planned ahead.

The rest of the A Team shuffled over on Mona's beaconing and soon each one had their very own dagger.

"Don't look so scared, Ali," Mona goaded.

Alison steeled her face into indifference she wouldn't give Mona the satisfaction even as her heart pounded painfully.

"Not until everyones out," Alison reminded Mona pointedly.

Mona rolled her eyes but headed off into the shadows again.

"Can we trust her," Ezra hissed as the girls all naturally gravitated to Alison and their partners followed.

"What do you think?" Hanna snapped. "She's insane and she has a knife."

"Not to mention several angry friends," Spencer added unhelpfully.

"Ali what do we do?" Emily whispered looking to Alison desperately.

Alison was surprised they were still including her but she had hoped they would see she was just trying to rile up the A Team to flush Mona out.

"What we do best," Alison mumbled to them. "Lie."

Emily's hand found her's as they followed the others into the darkness and Alison squeezed back thankful she at least had this.

* * *

When they finally emerged what felt like hours later Mona was waiting with her arms crossed and the A Team behind her.

"Time to pay the pied piper," Mona purred, twisting her knife in her hand.

Alison looked to the girls behind her and then back to Mona.

"I need a minute," Alison whispered.

"We don't have a minute," Mona snapped.

"Let her say goodbye," Paige grumbled.

Mona glared at Paige.

"At least give her that," Sydney backed up Paige.

Mona rolled her eyes but motioned for Alison to do as she pleased.

"Make it quick," she muttered.

"Whats going on, Ali?" Emily desperately cried. "What aren't you telling us?"

"I love you, every one of you," Alison looked to Hanna, Spencer and Aria each for a long moment. "And I'm so sorry for everything I ever did, everything I dragged you into, maybe one day you can forgive me."

"Ali," Emily whined, low and desperate.

Alison turned to Emily slowly, tears already gathering in her eyes.

"My sweet, sweet mermaid," Alison whispered. "You've grown up so much."

Tears started to make their way down Emily's cheeks as she shook her head.

"No," she begged. "Please, Ali, please don't go."

Alison tried to smile at her but it fell flat through her own tears, she wiped at Emily's cheeks softly.

"I'm already gone, Em," Alison whispered sadly. "Everything I ever told you, I meant it, all of it.."

She grasped Emily's cheeks in her hands softly tracing her thumbs over the heated flesh as Emily sobbed.

"But its probably best if you don't believe that," Alison admitted, she leaned in gently intent to brush her lips against her mermaid's one last time but Emily jerked her head away.

"No," Emily mumbled. "I won't let you leave."

Alison pulled her back firmly but with a sure tenderness as everyone looked on.

"Come on, Em," Alison whispered trying to block out everyone else. "You know you should never disappoint a ghost."

Emily hiccuped and surged forward kissing Alison desperately. Ali could feel Emily was pouring everything into this kiss her anger, her betrayal, her fear, her love, everything in an effort to make Alison stay.

Alison broke the kiss with a pained sigh, licking her lips softly.

"I love you," she whispered reverently and never in her life did Alison think she had felt the words more profoundly than when Emily couldn't even say them back.

"Thats enough," Mona cried bored of this whole display now.

"You can't-"

"I'd watch your tongue, Spencer," Mona taunted waving her knife in Spencer's direction. "Come now, Alison your audience awaits."

Alison untangled herself from Emily who cried harder and gripped at her desperately. But Ali needed to be strong there was no telling what Mona would do if Alison backed out now.

"Not here," Alison begged when she stood before Mona, not even caring that she was literally crying in front of the deranged girl. "Not in front of them."

Mona looked over to Alison's friends. Emily crying into Toby who held her up right and back as she kept trying to lunge forward.

Mona nodded and headed off into the woods.

"Ali no!" Emily cried behind her.

"Ali please don't!"

Alison ignored her and followed the A Team through the shrubs and into the trees.

"Ali I love-"

Emily was cut off in a pained wail and Alison went to turn back, when a heavy hand directed her forward. She looked to her side to see Paige leading her. Paige looked her dead in the eye but Alison could see nothing but hatred in the taller girl's gaze.

As they wandered further and further into the woods, Alison turned to Paige again.

"I am sorry you know, for everything I put you through," Alison admitted. "And I know that doesn't make it go away but-"

"It doesn't," Paige stressed.

They fell into silence again and Alison just wished for this whole thing to be over.

"I hated you, Alison," Paige admitted solemnly. "I hit you or who I thought was you that night because you made me want to kill myself and I couldn't let you win."

Paige closed her eyes tightly trying to stop her tears.

"I understand," Alison whispered.

And she did understand, she'd pushed Paige to this and no amount of sorry was going to take back what they had done to each other.

"Do me a favour?" Alison hedged trying to keep the whine out of her voice. "Just go for the throat. Please I don't-"

"I'll make it quick," Paige promised and there was something in her eyes that told Alison Paige didn't want to do this at all.

"Thank you," Alison responded and she hoped it sounded like forgiveness as well as thanks.

"Here," Mona called from the front of the group as they entered a clearing. "This will do nicely."

Someone pushed Alison further forward and they all spread out around her. A full circle of everyone she had ever hurt. But they were missing the key people Ali noted, the people who had really been victimized by Alison's terror: her girls.

Alison scrunched her eyes tight and waited for Mona to start her last twisted game.

"Should we take it in turns or Russian roulette or-"

"Just do something," Jenna snapped cutting off Mona.

Alison kept her eyes closed. She tried to conjure the image of her mermaid in her mind, Emily smiling at her with love and devotion, thats what was waited for her she told herself. Emily would welcome her home when this was over, a touch of pain and then she'd be home.

"You seem scared, Ali," Mona chuckled.

"Get on with it," Paige argued.

Alison tried to ignore them all. It still confused her that Paige was trying to help as much as the brute could or maybe she just wanted to get this over with too. It didn't matter, Alison forced herself to focus on her happy place in Emily's lap surrounded by their friends enjoying the warm summer sun.

"On the count of three," Mona cackled.

Summer, with Emily and her girls. She didn't need anything else.

"One."

She would be happy and loved and free.

"Two."

Emily. The girls. Summer.

"T-"

"STOP!"

Alison's eyes flew open as Emily's scream pierced through her heart.

She spun quickly to find Emily and the others crashing through the tree line.

"Everyone stop!" Hanna added.

Emily ran straight to Alison, spinning quickly and shielding the blonde. She fiercely glared at the A Team, before her eyes fell to Paige.

"Paige, please," Emily begged her ex. "If I meant anything to you don't do this."

Paige tightened her grip on her knife and looked to her side as the others shifted but she didn't let go.

"Sydney this isn't right you know its not," Emily pleaded with the younger swimmer.

Sydney dropped her knife as though burned and stepped away from it.

"Melissa, Wren, please don't," Spencer joined Emily shielding Alison's left side.

Wren dropped his knife first and Melissa threw hers down in frustration.

"Cowards," Mona screamed at them.

"Its over Mona," Hanna seethed stepping up to the crazed girl.

Mona glared at her but wouldn't release the knife.

"Put it down," Hanna ordered.

Slowly Mona loosened her grip till the knife fell to the ground. Paige dropped her own knife too obviously deciding the real threat was gone.

"Lucas this won't fix anything," Hanna turned to the boy, Caleb stepped up and grabbed Lucas' wrist tugging the blade free with his other hand.

"Cindy, Mindy come on," Aria turned to the twins.

They looked to each other for a second and then handed their knives to Aria. She took them both gently.

"I won't let you hurt her, Jenna," Toby promised stepping in front of his step sister.

"She hurt us, Toby," Jenna cried. "She deserves to pay. They all do."

"Not like this," Toby murmured. "Please Jenna, not like this."

Jenna looked to her knife then back to Toby and for a horrifying second Alison was certain she was going to plunge it into his chest, but she didn't. Instead she dropped it to the ground just like the others.

Alison sighed so thankful and relieved as the A Team were finally disarmed her heart pounding in her ears was all she could hear as the others shuffled and glared at each other. She was alive. She wasn't sure whether she was happy about that or not yet.

Emily turned slowly in front of her and Alison tried to smile, tried to show her mermaid how thankful she was that Emily had once again saved her.

Emily's hand flew across her cheek viciously.

Alison's hand slowly raised to her throbbing cheek and she cradled her face in disbelief. Emily had just slapped her. Hard.

"You want to be a martyr do it with someone else's heart," Emily seethed, fury flew off her in waves and Alison could barely reconcile this Emily with the one she had in her head.

"Em I-"

Emily yanked her closer suddenly and cupped her cheeks almost painfully and for one glorious moment Alison was so sure Emily was going to kiss her.

"FBI everyone put your hands up!" A harsh voice commanded as the clearing was flooded by heavy torch light and thundering boots as men poured from the trees.

Alison raised her hands slowly as Emily released her and stepped away.

"We found them," one man yelled in his walkie. "The girls are alive."

* * *

 **A/N: End Part Two.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own PLL.**

 **This work includes: Violence, Mentions of Child Abuse, Murder, Suicidal Thoughts, Sex Scenes, Coarse Language. PTSD.**

 **PART THREE**

The FBI had their hands full Alison noted, they had caught thirteen potential suspects in the woods and 'rescued' the four injured girls. Alison and the girls 'would be rescuers' were counted among the suspects and hauled down to the station for questioning along with the rest of the A Team. And then it was just a shit fight.

The Feds were still somewhat convinced that Alison was the mastermind of the whole operation, they'd told her as such on the car ride back. So when she'd been dragged to a cell filled with other members of the A Team, Alison made sure the Feds knew which side Ali played on.

A well placed comment at Lucas suggesting they should put him in a women's correctional facility, was the straw that broke the camels back, most of the A Team rallied for her head. Lucas especially lashed out with threats of murdering her in her sleep. She didn't like that it worked but it did and the Feds led Alison to her own private interrogation room. When everything came out they finally started to open up to the idea that no Alison didn't have a fucking clue what Bethany and Andrew had planned for them all.

Alison was a mess by the time her arm had been stitched up and she had been throughly examined for signs of a concussion. She was a mess trying to deal with the dull ache that filled her head and the never ending barrage of questions because once the questions started they just didn't stop.

She was held at the police station for what felt like days but was later confirmed to only be seventeen hours. The whole A Team were separated and questioned. Somewhere in the woods Bethany and Andrew were found in an incredibly anti climatic end, someone briefly mentioned a feral dog but the Agent shut the door before Ali could hear more.

And finally, finally the whole story came out, everyones' part in the grand play was revealed. One grizzle detail at a time.

Alison ratted on Noel and Eric the second she got a chance, telling the FBI all about the Kahn brothers' little cabin ravers and the trouble they'd caused. Noel's connection to Wilden specifically covering up the dirty cops dealings (surprise surprise, it involved underage girls) as well as his own fun little drug habit, was what Ali had to keep him in line, thanks to Cece.

Alison spilled all to the Feds, the Jenna thing, her fake kidnapping story, her mother killing her aunt, her mother burying her alive, Bethany and Andrew's endless hunt for revenge, Mona's real and fake craziness, Melissa burying Sara Harvey, Ian attempting to kill Spencer, Ezra's book, Paige hitting Sara and vacantly Alison recounted killing Maya just hours before, she still felt numb like it had never really happened.

Melissa was charged with Sara Harvey's murder and had lawyered up immediately, Paige was charged with attempted murder, Aria was being charged with second degree manslaughter for Shana's death. Jenna was implicated in Garret's death but no evidence could corroborate that she had killed him, Wilden took the fall for that. Jenna maintained Shana had targeted the NAT club members, along with Wilden and with both the cop and Shana dead it was impossible to prove Jenna had any knowledge of Shana's intentions. Cece was still in the wind and Alison hoped her friend would stay that way.

Wren was stripped of his medical licence and charges were to be drawn up for his part in the tangled web, Alison still wasn't sure how he fit into everything apart from using his clearance at Radley.

Cindy and Mindy were looking at community service for their part in Mona's schemes and setting up Alison for murder. Sydney too would be joining them though not for as long as she had quickly pled out by caving on Jenna. Mike got dragged in for his knowledge of Mona's plans to fake her murder but Alison hadn't heard if he was to be charged with anything.

Lucas was being charged with assault, stalking, harassment and threatening another he was most likely going to prison unless he pled out to community service and rolled on Andrew.

Bethany and Mona were both being moved to separate state facilities, Mona either snapping under the pressure of being caught or playing another grand trick was back to her insane ramblings. Bethany was clearly unhinged and an investigation was being done into Radley and its board members to straighten out her story, the whole place was to be temporarily shut down.

Andrew was going away for a long time to a maximum security facility. The Feds were particularly interested in his entire set up and Alison had no doubt when the news broke it would be a frenzy.

Alison was charged for obstruction of justice, lying in an investigation, covering up a mountain of evidence and last but not least her involvement in the Jenna thing. An initial sweep of Maya and the scene had temporarily been ruled an act of self defence especially with Alison's three star witnesses all of whom swore Maya had intended to kill Alison. In a happy turn of events or maybe not so happy, Ali was awarded time already served for her months in prison over Mona's now very obviously fake murder. Alison suspected a lot of it was to prevent her from suing the department for unlawful imprisonment but she'd take her freedom either way.

The girls were looking at more community service after they recovered from their ordeal, expect Aria, who would likely be spending at least a year in a low security facility. They'd all been taken to the hospital and Alison was itching to see them, the boys had already been released and most likely were already there, though no one had called Alison. Jason as the last remaining member of the NAT club was charged for filming without consent, spying on underage girls and having possession of essentially underage pornography. He would be going away for at least three years on good behaviour and Alison didn't really know how to feel about that.

She didn't really know how to feel about any of it, the joy and relief that should have come with the knowledge that it was finally over, that A was gone, was missing. Because as safe as the girls were and as happy as that made Ali all she had were flitters of memories or dreams of another place. A better place and the cold hard look Emily had given her after she slapped the blonde, Alison couldn't even begin to imagine them getting to that kind of place ever again.

* * *

"Well Alison don't take this the wrong way but I hope this is goodbye," Tanner smirked somewhat and Alison tried to smile politely.

This woman still had no idea what they had been through the terror, the fear of everyone, the lack of trust Bethany and Andrew had created, not to mention the amount of dirty cops this town had uncovered. Alison just hoped the Feds took over completely, Rosewood PD needed to be flushed out.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Alison cordially replied.

Tanner opened the backdoor to the station, the reporters were swarming the front and Alison's father was picking her up under police protection in the parking lot.

"Can you do me a favour?" Alison looked back to Tanner, to see the woman tense. "It's not huge."

"Ask and we'll see," Tanner truthfully rejoined.

Alison sighed, that was the best she could hope for under the circumstances.

"Aria Montgomery," Alison started. "She killed Shana and it was self defence and if we hadn't have run she wouldn't have been charged right?"

Tanner shrugged, this woman obviously didn't like hypotheticals which was weird for a cop but Alison pressed on.

"Just remember we knew how dirty Wilden was, we did something stupid but you can see why it happened can't you?" Alison pleaded.

Tanner titled her head and studied Alison for a long moment.

"We'll keep it in mind," was all she offered, gesturing at the door.

Alison nodded in thanks and headed through.

Her father hollowly stood by his car and she met his tired eyes briefly. He opened the passenger door for her and waved at Tanner who stood at the doorway to the station.

"I'm telling you, he's feral," an angry voice grumbled. "We should have just shot him-"

"Animal control are coming, just hold your horses," another voice argued.

Alison was half way into the car when she caught sight of the two officers arguing near a cruiser in the parking lot. A loud pained whine sounded before vicious barking as one of the officers yelled into the cruiser.

"Just shut up, you stupid mutt," he tapped at the window and a dog launched itself snapping at the glass.

As the dog pressed itself up against the window trying to break through, Alison got a good look at him.

"Pepe," Alison bolted from the car as her father tried to shut the door and sprinted across the parking lot.

"You better not pee in there," one of the officers muttered.

"Thats my dog," Alison screeched skidding to a halt in front of them.

The officers turned to Alison, Pepe whined catching sight of her.

"Ah sorry, princess," one of the officers patronized. "But animal control's already been called."

Alison crossed her arms.

"Well tell them I got my dog and they don't need to bother," Alison retorted reaching past the officer for the car door.

The other officer grabbed her arm tightly and Pepe started slamming himself against the window again viciously barking.

"He's obviously dangerous," the dickhead smugly retorted. "You can't take him."

"Get your hands off me and he'll calm down," Alison argued.

She glared pointedly at him when he didn't let go. What was it with officers and just grabbing people in this town. The officer took back his hand slowly.

"Its alright, Pepe," Ali called gently trying to calm the angry dog.

Pepe's barking eased off as Alison approached the door. He wagged his tail a bit as she pressed a hand to the window.

"Hi, baby," she cooed through the glass. "Did you miss me?"

Pepe yipped happily.

"You'll have to deal with animal control," dickhead number two grumbled.

"He's my dog," Alison argued.

"Do you have papers?" the other challenged.

"Yes," Alison snapped. "I just carry my dog's papers _everywhere_."

"Well he's got an appointment with a needle so you're gonna have to be quick," dickhead one laughed.

Alison stepped up into his face, Pepe growling low in the car.

"If you think you're taking my dog anywhere, asshole, you're about-"

"Alison," Tanner cut in sharply.

Alison glared at the officer her very obvious threat left unfinished, she didn't take her eyes off him until Tanner snapped again.

"Alison. I must be seeing things because I was almost certain you were threatening an officer not three seconds after you were released," Tanner crossed her arms shaking her head in disappointment.

Alison looked back to Pepe who was whimpering in the car, his sad puppy eyes imploring Ali to do something. She squeezed her eyes shut painfully for a second and turned back to Lieutenant Tanner.

"I got lost in the heat of the moment," Alison grumbled, swallowing her pride. "I'm sorry."

"You should be," Tanner glared.

Alison hung her head, not in shame of her actions but in shame that she couldn't protect Pepe. Animal control was unlikely to take her word over the cops and no matter what anyone said Pepe was scared and lashing out, and though she could relate to that, it wasn't going to help her case that he wasn't dangerous.

"Officer Peters I can't believe you were careless enough to leave your door open," Tanner admonished the officer.

"Sir?" Peters asked with confusion.

"Honestly, you're just lucky," Tanner grumbled stepping past Alison and opening the backdoor. "That the potentially dangerous dog escaping is of little importance in such a ground breaking case."

Tanner fished into backseat for the rope tied to Pepe's neck, she pulled him out gently all the while lecturing the officer's about their apparent 'carelessness'.

"I expect your reports of what happened on my desk first thing," Tanner told them both, placing the rope into Alison's hands. "The dog escaped we figured it was a stray and it barked at two suspects and alerted authorities to their hiding place."

Alison took the rope stunned, she pulled Pepe sharply to her when he growled at Peters.

"Thank you," Ali whispered to Tanner.

"For what?" Tanner tilted her head in confusion. "Didn't I tell you I didn't want to see you again?"

Alison nodded and whistled for Pepe to heal, they rushed back to the car as Tanner continued to lecture the stunned officers.

Her father watched as she loaded Pepe into the backseat and climbed in after him.

"He's staying with us," was all Alison offered her father.

Kenneth nodded and started the car not wanting to argue. Pepe lay himself across Alison's lap wanting to stay close and Alison curled her fingers into his soft fur.

"I'm so sorry, baby," she whispered to him. "We're going home."

He whined as she rubbed at his back soothingly and maybe with Pepe it would finally start to feel like a home.

* * *

When they got back to the house her father mumbled something about needing to sort out a lawyer for Jason and slammed the door to his study. Alison hadn't really expected much and she could see her father was obviously struggling with everything that had been revealed, but she had thought, foolishly it appeared, that he would be glad his daughter was alive and not a deranged sociopath like everyone thought.

She decided it didn't matter and her father had checked out of her life a long time ago, she took Pepe upstairs and set him up in the master bathroom.

"You're a stinky boy aren't you?" she cooed at Pepe, his tongue hung out happily as she petted his head.

She ran the water in the tub as she got some old towels and shampoo out.

"Come on, Pepe in you get," she called directing him into the tub.

He jumped in a little reluctantly and it was nice to have something mundane to concentrate on as she washed him.

"Are you happy to be home?" she asked lathering shampoo into his dirty fur. "I'm happy you're home."

Pepe licked her face when she was close enough. She giggled pushing him off.

"I almost forgot how affectionate you are. The only person you like to kiss more is Em right?" Ali's smile faulted a little.

Pepe barked when Alison stopped washing and she shook her head scrubbing her dog clean.

"We'll see her soon buddy I promise," Ali whispered, promising herself too. Even if Emily just wanted to be friends Alison refused to live without her mermaid, it would hurt but she would deal.

Pepe wagged his tail happily and Alison poured clean water over him to wash away the soap he shook himself when she was half way through.

"Gah Pepe, you're as bad as Toby," she giggled shielding herself too late as she caught all the spray in her face. Pepe titled his head at like he was trying to understand her words.

"Toby in my head," she muttered remembering that wasn't real.

"I think I'm going crazy, baby," she cooed sadly to Pepe.

He licked her chin softly.

"Thanks, Pepe, I love you too," Ali whispered hugging him to her.

She was already soaking wet so it hardly mattered. It was just nice to hold something in this world that loved her back in spite of everything she had done, Pepe didn't care that she was a bitch and had made people cry Pepe liked treats and walks and that Alison patted him, he was simple and affectionate and she loved him for it.

When she was brushing his hair out later, cooing and babying him as usual she wondered how she was going to get into the hospital assuming the girls were still there. No one had called to tell her anything and she suspected the girls' parents would be happily cutting her out of their daughters' lives, maybe that was for the best, she'd caused them enough pain already. Pepe whined when she pulled too sharply on a knot and she apologized profusely deciding he was probably just going to get mattered again in a few hours. They headed down to the kitchen to find some dog food, it turned out Jason threw it all out so Pepe got premium mince instead. He didn't seem to mind.

* * *

There was press everywhere, several streets in the neighbourhood were blocked off by the police to protect the Hastings and DiLaurentis houses, as Alison strolled to the hospital she found that Emily and Toby's street was also blocked off. The police were in full force trying to control the crowds who were interested in how the wholesome teenagers of Rosewood could be involved in such sadistic games, murder, escaped mental patients, plots and victims it was all the stuff of legends.

Alison had had to step up her Darkbloom disguise to include a trench coat, red stood out way too much and she wanted to be as inconspicuous as possible. She'd left Pepe in the backyard, with the gate firmly locked and a steady supply of water. Pepe had whined when she put him outside and she felt terrible but she needed to see the girls. Needed to see how they were coping because she was barely hanging on.

The press were barely contained at the hospital entrance several uniformed officers trying to hold them back. Alison spotted Mrs Marin yelling at her ex-husband in the waiting room before he stepped forward looking for all the world like he was going to slap the woman. Mr Fields was in his face in the next second and the two men stared at each other before Tom Marin shook his head and stormed off. He emerged from the hospital to be met with the swarm.

"Mr Marin! Is your daughter alright?"

"Do you know what happened?"

"Was she sexually assaulted?"

"Mr Marin!"

Tom ignored them all and stormed off to his car. The majority of them followed him shouting more questions and Alison wanted to throttle everyone of the vultures for their disrespect. The officers on the barrier couldn't do much but as Tom pushed past them intent to get out as soon as possible.

Alison took the opportunity to slip up to the barrier.

"No one-"

Alison lifted up her dark sunglasses and smiled sheepishly. The officer recognized her instantly and Ali was just lucky enough she'd managed to pick a rare member of Rosewoods finest, because this gentleman had a brain. He lifted the barrier aside and ushered Alison in without a word and she gave him a thankful head nod. Between this guy and Tanner's good deed with Pepe maybe Ali's faith in law enforcement could be replaced.

She approached the huddled group in the waiting room cautiously.

"Hi," she softly uttered.

Everyone looked up and it was like being dissected under a thousand different eyes. Mrs Marin just looked tired and drained like she didn't really believe Alison was standing before her. Mr and Mrs Hastings wore opposing expressions of reserved anger and relief. Mr and Mrs Montgomery were carefully neutral but somewhat shaken and Mrs Fields was just shaking her head staring at Alison while Mr Fields offered Ali a small flat smile. Ezra and Toby were hesitant but nodded in greeting and Caleb looked like he was going to murder her.

"Can I see them?" she asked softly.

"They're sleeping right now, sweetie," Mrs Hastings told Ali softly and she sounded apologetic.

"Oh," Alison tried to keep the disappointment off her face. "Are they.."

It seemed stupid to ask if they were ok, because of course they weren't ok, they were fucking traumatized because it turned out Alison wasn't the worst apple in her sadistic family tree.

"They will be," Mrs Hastings promised understanding what Alison was trying to ask. "When they're home with their families."

"Is there anything I can do?" Alison asked pathetically, she just wanted to help somehow.

"Yeah," Caleb stood angrily. "Take you're _friends_ and leave us all alone."

"I don't-"

"Did you really need more publicity" Caleb hissed as though Ali had called the press and invited them along.

"When would be a better time to see the girls?" Alison asked Mrs Hastings ignoring Caleb.

"They're going to be released later tonight," Mrs Hastings shared.

"Maybe I could-"

"Make sure the cameras get a good shot of you visiting the girls like the 'good friend' you are," Caleb spat bitterly as he cut her off.

Alison took a deep breath and tried to ignore him, he was angry and feeling helpless and she was a good target, she got it and she wasn't going to rise to his baiting.

"Could I come see Em?" Alison asked Mr and Mrs Fields. "Please, I won't stay long-"

"Just long enough for a front page pic," Caleb muttered.

Alison clenched her fists.

"If it wasn't for me they wouldn't be alive," Alison rounded on him.

"If it weren't for you they wouldn't be in this mess," Caleb yelled.

The reporters outside finally noticed what was happening inside and started taking pictures through the window as Caleb got up into Alison's face.

"If you weren't such a bitch none of this-"

"Caleb," Toby stood. "Thats enough, you were there this all started because of something Mrs DiLaurentis did, not Ali."

Caleb glared at Alison but went back to his seat next to Mrs Marin. The older woman latched onto him.

"I just wanted to see them," Ali softly admitted.

Mrs Hastings moved to Alison's side.

"I know you did, sweetie," Mrs Hastings soothed. "But now really isn't a good time."

Alison looked over the rest of the parents and loved ones of her girls and found no one else would really look her in the eyes.

"Of course I… I'm sorry," Ali whispered defeatedly.

The cameras outside snapped frantically as Alison turned on her heel. The doors opened as she stepped up to them and she was greeted with a roar from the press.

"Alison!"

"Alison!"

"Is it true you faked your death!"

"Are you close with Andrew!"

"Is it true he's your brother!"

"Did you sleep with him!"

"How well did you know Bethany!"

"Did you really try to kill Mona Vanderwaal!"

Alison rolled her eyes and tried to ignore them all as she slipped up to the barrier. The officer who had let her in before looked vaguely sympathetic and she gave him a small smile.

The press surged forward as she stepped around the barrier, crowding her on all sides and she felt like she was suffocating under the questions and yelling and what felt like a million people in her face.

"Out of the way," a loud voice commanded.

The press parted still barraging Alison with questions but made room for the new comer. Mrs Hastings pushed through the rest of them and turned shielding Alison as best she could.

"I'm driving you home," was all she offered Alison before she was barking at two of the four cops on the barrier. "Do your damn jobs!"

They jumped into action under her commanding tone and the crowds were pushed back as two officers escorted Alison and Mrs Hastings to her car. When they were buckled in and finally pulling out of the hospital park lot after Mrs Hastings had almost run over a reporter, Alison finally started to relax enough to question why Mrs Hastings was driving her home.

"Shouldn't you be with Spencer?" Alison asked gently.

"Spencer's father is there if she needs anything and I'm going straight back after I drop you home," Mrs Hastings told her.

Alison nodded, that still didn't explain why Mrs Hastings cared if Alison was swamped by reporters or not.

"Alison," Mrs Hastings said seriously. "None of this was your fault."

Alison looked down at her lap.

"You know that right?" Mrs Hastings implored.

The car came to a stop just before the DiLaurentis drive.

"Alison," Mrs Hastings called. "You didn't answer my question."

"I'm trying to Mrs Hastings, sometimes it feels like all I do is try but no to answer bluntly I don't know its not my fault because it was my mother who killed Bethany and Andrew's mom and it was my parents who locked Bethany up and sent Andrew away and it was me who lied about it and…"

"Alison," Mrs Hastings cut in sharply.

She pulled Alison's head up so they were looking into each others eyes.

"None of this is your fault," Mrs Hastings intoned seriously. "None."

Alison sniffled.

"Thank you for the lift, Mrs Hastings," Alison whispered softly wiping at her cheeks quickly, she slipped out the door.

"Alison," Mrs Hastings called just before Alison closed the door.

"Yes," Alison asked hesitant as to what else this woman could have to say to her.

"Come see Spencer some time I think she could use a friend," Mrs Hastings smiled warmly and Alison nodded a little dumbfounded.

As Alison watched Mrs Hastings head back to the hospital Alison felt a little lighter at least one of her friends parents didn't think she was evil incarnate and coming from Veronica Hastings of all people that was a pretty big step. Alison counted it a victory as she fetched Pepe from the backyard and settled in for the night.

* * *

The next morning Alison gathered all her courage to head over to the Fields home, she got there early to avoid the reporters and knocked on the door a little before seven knowing the Fields liked to be up early. Mrs Fields opened the door with a scowl.

"Alison it is very early."

"Please, Mrs Fields I just need to see Emily."

"Thats not a good idea right now, Alison," Mrs Fields shook her head sadly.

"But-"

"She's not sleeping well and she needs to rest," Mrs Fields cut Alison off sternly.

"Maybe I could-"

"You're of no help here, I'm sorry," but she didn't sound sorry for Alison at all.

Mrs Fields started to close the door and Alison threw out a hand.

"Can you tell her I stopped by," Alison pleaded.

"When she's feeling better I'll let her know," Mrs Fields offered.

That didn't sound promising at all.

"Thank you, Mrs Fields," Alison answered because what else could she say.

Mrs Fields nodded and the door slammed shut. Alison stared at it for a long moment. How was she supposed to fix things if no one would let her talk to the girls.

* * *

Since it was still incredibly early Ali decided she would take a stroll to clear her head, as long as she got back to the house before eight she would most likely be able to duck the swarm of reporters. They weren't just the local mob anymore the story had gathered national attention and was steadily building an international coverage, it was such a spectacle, Alison had thrown the house phone across the room after her first day home, when it just would not stop ringing.

She had no interest in spilling her story to anyone, in fact she just wanted to forget the whole thing and for the old Alison DiLaurentis who lived on nothing but public adoration and attention that was a big change. Alison found herself on main street were most of the places were only just opening up, no one really paid her any attention or if they did they were discrete enough that Alison could ignore it. She was just thinking about heading back when she ran straight into a propped up chalkboard sign and it clattered loudly to the ground, Alison stumbled forward two strong arms shot out catching her and keeping her steady.

"Whoa you ok?"

Alison got a good look at her rescuer and smiled at the friendly face, a rare sight in Rosewood.

"Jake," Alison happily recalled. "Thank you, sorry about your sign."

"No sweat," Jake smiled as he released her and propped his sign back up. "I'm sorry but I don't believe we've met."

Alison closed her eyes slowly. Of course they hadn't met. She opened her eyes to find Jake studying her, she tried to smile.

"Right I.. You teach self defence," Alison pointed out. "I've just seen you around."

"I think I'd remember if you were in my class, Alison," Jake smiled, amused.

"You know who I am?" Alison asked surprised, she thought she'd only met Jake in her dream or whatever, how did he actually exist in real life.

"You're Aria's friend right, the one who didn't die," Jake nodded. "I can read papers."

"Right," Alison nodded, she must have heard about Jake from Aria and created him in her mind. "Thats me not dead Alison, hunted by a psycho sibling duo."

"Sorry to hear about that," Jake sincerely told her and Alison smiled politely while she didn't doubt his apology it really didn't do anything. "Do you know how Aria is?"

Alison shook her head, the Montgomerys hadn't called her either.

"I haven't heard but she's most likely going to jail so I imagine not great," Alison sighed exhausted. "Everything is really fucked up."

Jake didn't say anything but just watched as Alison rubbed at her face.

"Do you teach that move where if someones choking you, you grab their arm and like pull them down with your own weight?" Alison asked, Jake's face took on a confused frown as he watched her poorly act out her question.

"Oh yeah," Jake nodded finally getting what Alison was asking. "Yeah I do, its a pretty advanced move though and I'm still sure I've never seen you in-"

"You haven't," Alison smiled. "I just know that move. Have you ever used it in an actual fight?"

Jake shook his head and studied Alison carefully.

"Saved my life," Alison told him proudly. "Bitch on your knees though."

Jake laughed and Alison found herself smiling.

"You're nothing like I expected," Jake told her as his laughter subsided.

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment," Alison wryly shot back.

"Please do," Jake smiled charmingly and Alison could see where this was going. "So I was-"

"I'm seeing someone," Alison cut in, she shrugged. "I don't know if thats what you were going to say, ask me out or whatever but I am and she's.. really special."

Jake studied her for a moment and then ruefully shook his head.

"I was and I'm sorry, I bet she's amazing," Jake smiled.

"She is," Alison smiled fondly thinking of Emily. "But sometimes its like waking up from a dream."

Jake titled his head and Alison tried to explain.

"Its like every things perfect because my head created this perfect dream scenario and then I wake up and nothings right cause this is reality," Alison shook her head frustrated with herself. "Like how do you get over that?"

Jake thought for a moment.

"Well, I guess thats why its a dream, right, something to aspire to," Jake smiled encouragingly. "It gets boring if theres no fight."

"Oh I've had enough of fighting I would settle for mundane all the way," Alison groaned.

"But she's worth it right?" Jake hedged with a knowing smile.

"She's worth everything," Alison breathed.

"Then don't give up," Jake chuckled.

Alison laughed in spite of herself.

"You're still a buff idiot," she chuckled.

Jake looked confused for a moment but Alison waved him off, her mind had created a pretty accurate replica of this guy she decided and Aria was a fool to let him go.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimers: I don't own PLL.**

 **This work includes: Violence, Mentions of Child Abuse, Murder, Suicidal Thoughts, Sex Scenes, Coarse Language. PTSD.**

Alison rolled around in her bed trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in, but she couldn't find one no matter which way she rolled. And it was because something important was missing, strong arms to curl up in, Alison turned her face into her pillow and tried to block out the memories.

"Ali, are you awake?" Emily hesitantly asked.

For a second Alison was sure they were in her room back from New York on _that_ night the hesitance in Emily's voice almost identical but she opened her eyes to Emily's bedside table and Emily's pale yellow wallpaper. She'd obviously taken too long to respond as Emily leaned up and draped herself over Ali's side.

"You're faking," Emily accused softly.

"No, I'm sleeping," Ali muttered, shifting and burrowing down into the pillow.

"No," Emily whined, pressing her face into Ali's neck. "Don't sleep. Play with me."

Ali giggled as Emily kissed at her neck.

"Its late, baby," Alison admonished softly.

"But I love you," Emily sucked on her neck particularly forcefully and Alison arched despite herself.

"I love you too," Alison mumbled. "And we can finish this in the morning."

She didn't need to see Emily to know the brunette was pouting. Ali sighed exasperated but finally rolled over.

"You're so lucky I love you," Alison grumbled only partially irritated as she met Emily's wide excited eyes.

"The luckiest," Emily agreed, staring at her.

"Well," Alison yawned. "You got me here now-"

Emily seized her lips in a tender demanding kiss and Alison hummed her approval. She couldn't help it she loved when Emily took charge, just took what she wanted without the worry of Alison rejecting her.

Emily pushed forward and rolled Alison onto her back as they kissed, they'd reluctantly changed into pyjamas for fear of Emily's parents catching them and Emily's hot hand slid under Alison's loose shirt blazing a trail up her ribs.

"Em," Alison whined arching as Emily trailed kisses to her jaw and cupped her bare breast.

Alison grasped Emily's hair tightly as the brunette nipped at her neck.

Alison's eyes flew open. The morning light blinded her for a second and she squeezed her eyes shut trying to order her thoughts, these memories/dreams/fantasies were getting out of control. During the day, at night, almost constantly they would seep into her conscience and torment her with what might have been. Ali briefly considered talking to a professional but the fear of being committed, of there actually being something seriously wrong with her kept her quiet. So she was stuck, living a nightmare and sleeping in a perfect dream that would never be.

Pepe jumped up onto the bed and Alison curled herself around him, she didn't want to get up today or ever if she could help it.

* * *

Alison lasted a week before she finally cracked. And she cracked hard.

"Hey stop!"

Alison darted past the barrier blocking Emily and Toby's street, two officers chased her but she sprinted to Emily's door, the media looking on excitedly. Alison rung the doorbell quickly as the officers came up behind her, almost hauling her off her feet as they grabbed her arms.

Mrs Fields opened the door, a heavy frown set on her worn face.

"Apologies mam," one officer puffed. "She got past us at the barrier."

Mrs Fields waved him off.

"I'll take care of this, please just keep the reporters out," Mrs Fields told them sharply, she sounded more worn down than last week and Alison tried to take this as a good sign.

The officers glared at Alison but let her go and headed back to the barrier.

"Thank you Mrs Fields I just really-"

"Alison," Mrs Fields cut her off sharply. "Emily is not coping well, its really not a good time."

"Please," Alison begged. "I just need her to know how sorry I am, that I still love-"

"She's with her family, Alison, where she should be," Mrs Fields firmly stated.

"I'm her family," Alison retorted.

Mrs Fields' glare hardened and Alison tried to look apologetic.

"Please, Mrs Fields, please," Alison begged but the older woman would not budge.

"Sometime next week perhaps," was all Mrs Fields offered.

And Alison knew that was as good as a no and possibly never.

"But-"

"Alison," Mrs Fields sharply snapped. "My daughter has been through a lot and its from associating with you that that happened."

"I didn't-"

"I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen, but," Mrs Fields shook her head sadly. "You're no good for her right now, Alison, you just bring everything back."

Alison hung her head and found herself nodding, Mrs Fields was right, Emily was traumatized and needed to recover, Alison was a part of the trauma whether she wanted to believe it or not.

"ALI!"

The shout from upstairs startled Mrs Fields and Alison pushed past the older woman, not caring about the consequences, Emily was in pain. She bolted up the stairs ignoring Pam Fields crying out for her to stop and dashed into Emily's room.

Mr Fields was on the bed holding his shaking daughter to him, she'd obviously awoken from a nightmare, tears streaming down her beautiful face and Alison's heart broke all over again at the sight of her mermaid.

"Alison," Mr Fields began softly, rocking his daughter. "I really don't think you should be here."

"Ali?" Emily asked in disbelief lifting her head from her father's neck.

"Em," Ali breathed trying to dislodge the mountain of pain that had risen from her stomach and settled in her chest.

"Emmy," Mr Fields gently directed his daughter's gaze to his own. "You need to rest and Alison needs to go home."

"No, please," Emily begged her father, grabbing for him tightly. "Please I don't want to sleep."

Alison tried to control her breathing at the sight of Emily frantically begging her father to not make her sleep. She knew all to well what nightmares lay behind closed eyelids.

"Can I.." Alison faulted as Mr Fields looked to her sharply. "Its the nightmares right, Em?"

Emily looked to her with wide frightened eyes before she nodded slowly.

"I've had those ones, were you wake up in a cold sweat and for a moment.. for a moment they feel real," Alison whispered as she edged towards the bed.

Emily watched her like a wild and frightened animal.

"But their not, you're safe, its over," Alison nodded as she gulped.

"They were gonna hurt…," Emily whispered burrowing into her father.

"Shh Emmy we don't need to talk about this," her father assured her with a pointed glare at Alison. "I think you should go."

Alison nodded though it hurt so much to do as he said. She moved over to the door on feet that felt like lead and her heart crying out that she couldn't possibly leave Emily like this, but she didn't have a choice.

"Wait," Emily called softly, so softly Alison almost believed she'd imagined it.

"Emmy-" Mr Fields started.

"No, Dad," Emily countered sharply. "I want Ali here."

Alison turned back tears already blurring her vision.

"Emmy, Alison is busy and-"

"Theres no where else I'd rather be Mr Fields," Alison told him defiantly blinking away her tears. "No where else I should be."

Mr Fields scrutinized Alison for a long time but she didn't waver once under his gaze. If Emily needed her she was staying.

"Ok," Mr Fields relented with a heavy sigh. "But only for an hour and please just try to rest Emmy."

Emily nodded as her father pressed a long kiss to her forehead, he moved off the bed slowly and looked over Alison again. Alison met his gaze but tried to keep the scowl from her face, this man loved his daughter and he was obviously just trying to do what he thought was best.

"I'm glad you're ok, Alison," he told her gently patting her shoulder as he left the room.

She wasn't ok Alison decided as she edged towards the bed, but she would be, when Emily wasn't trapped in her own mind reliving every terrible thing that had happened to her because she dared to care about Alison DiLaurentis.

"Hey," Alison whispered softly so as not to startle Emily.

"Hi," Emily meekly responded.

"Is it ok if I.." Alison gestured to the bed and Emily nodded hesitantly.

Alison slid next to Emily softly trying so hard not to make any sudden or jarring movements, Emily watched her like a hawk. Finally the blonde settled so that she was laying beside Emily on top of the covers while Emily lay beneath them.

"I hate this room," Emily murmured, laying her head on Alison's shoulder.

Ali stayed perfectly still afraid she may dislodged Emily if she reacted at all.

"How come?" she asked softly, tracing a pattern on the bedspread to distract herself from Emily's warm breath hitting her neck.

"They… we were in exact replicas of our rooms," Emily muttered. "Isolated and closed off from everyone."

"Em the doors wide open, see," Alison pointed to the open door. "You're not trapped."

"Sometimes it feels like I can't breathe in here," Emily admitted softly.

Alison sat up slowly and looked to her mermaid. Emily was so empty, Alison could see, even when she was nervous and afraid of herself Emily was never this broken.

Alison pushed Emily gently out of her neck.

"Come on," Alison softly commanded climbing out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked frightfully.

" _We_ ," Alison stressed. "Are going downstairs? I'll carry all the blankets, you're in charge of the pillows."

Emily just stared at her.

"If you can't breathe in here then we won't stay here," Alison softly stated, she moved a stray hair out of Emily's eyes. "Trust me, mermaid."

Emily nodded slowly and slipped from the bed.

Alison beamed at her as she stripped the bed of its covers, Emily grabbing several pillows and following Alison down the stairs.

"Alison what on earth?" Mrs Fields questioned as Alison carried her bundle.

"We're relocating, Mrs Fields," Alison politely pointed out, though her tone was not a suggestion.

Mrs Fields looked ready to scold Alison but a light giggle sounded on the steps behind Alison, Mrs Fields looked as bewildered as Alison felt, joyful but shocked. Emily had giggled. Alison beamed at Mrs Fields and the woman nodded covering her mouth.

"Excuse me," she muttered as she fled the room.

This whole family had a lot of healing to do, Alison noted but Emily was giggling and nothing could take that away from Alison.

Alison settled all the blankets into a nest over the couch, Emily adding the two pillows and suddenly they had a cosy fort instead of a sofa.

"After you," Alison offered with a little flourish and Emily giggled again sliding into the blankets, she looked like a fluffy marshmallow with just her face showing.

Alison thought it was the most adorable thing she had seen.

"Am I going to fit?" Alison joked.

Emily looked around herself and then nodded to Alison, lifting up part of the blanket so Ali could slip under it. Not one to refuse such an offer, Alison climbed in and sat next to Emily, her own face the only thing poking out of the blanket.

Emily yawned and it made Ali smile.

"You wanna lay down?" Ali asked gently.

Emily nodded.

"Alright just let me," Alison started to move back out of the blankets when Emily grabbed her arm.

Tingles shot up Alison's arm as Emily held her still.

"Please.." Emily begged, before looking away.

"Hey, Em," Alison called softly.

Emily finally met her eyes again tears gathering in frustrated brown orbs, like she knew what she wanted but couldn't or didn't want to ask.

"Whatever you need," Alison promised trying to muster a smile.

Emily nodded and took a deep breath.

"Will you lay down with me?" Emily asked hesitantly.

"Of course," Alison breathed. "Always."

Alison repositioned herself and laid down across the couch as Emily jumped up, when Emily settled herself back onto the couch, she lay herself pretty much on top of Alison. Ali froze not wanting to spook Emily and gave the brunette all the time in the world to move Alison and herself where ever she wanted.

Emily finally resettled herself over Ali, her head tucked under Ali's chin and her ear pressed to Alison's thundering heart.

"Is this ok?" Alison asked softly as she tentatively stroked Emily's hair.

"Mmm," Emily murmured nuzzling into Alison, and breathing in deeply.

Alison tried to lower her heart rate and slowly settled into a comfortable beat, so comfortable in fact Emily was asleep in minutes. Softly snoring into the blonde's chest. Alison sighed stroking Emily's hair, Em didn't deserve any of this.

"I love you, mermaid," Ali whispered to the sleeping girl on her chest.

* * *

Alison awoke hours later to Emily drooling into her shoulder, which was adorable and wet. She could have happily lay under Emily forever but her bladder reminded her why she had awoken, it was dark in the lounge room as Alison shuffled Emily to the back of the couch and rolled them as gently as possible. Emily snuffled a little but didn't wake as Alison slipped out of her arms. Alison looked at her mermaid for a long moment before she remembered why she was up and bolted for the bathroom upstairs.

Her bladder relieved Alison headed down the stairs slowly to come face to face with Mrs Fields.

"I'm glad you're up," Mrs Fields told Alison with a small smile.

"Thank you for letting me stay," Alison politely responded.

"Emily hasn't slept this long all week," Pam sighed. "We should talk I'll make you something to eat."

"Oh no Mrs Fields I-"

"I insist please, Alison, we need to talk," Mrs Fields' tone left no room for arguing and Alison nodded trailing behind the woman obediently.

Mr Fields was already in the kitchen when Alison entered behind Pam. Emily's parents stared at her for a moment and Alison shifted anxiously on her feet. Was this the bit were they teared her apart for storming into their house and upheaving their fragile daughter.

"We just, we wanted to thank you Alison," Wayne told her.

Alison stared at him dumbfounded.

"Veronica Hastings told us what you did for the girls, what you were willing to do," Mrs Fields choked out.

Mr Fields put his arm around his wife.

"She called while you were sleeping.. thank you Alison," Wayne smiled at her warmly. "That was very brave what you did."

"I would do _anything_ for your daughter, sir," Alison stated boldly.

Wayne smiled brighter at that and Pam let go of her husband and threw her arms around Alison.

"Thank you for bringing my baby back," Pam cried as she squeezed Ali. "Twice."

Alison nodded, overwhelmed as Pam pulled back and kissed her forehead.

"I just don't understand why she can't sleep-"

"Andrew and Bethany," Alison still felt a shiver run up her spine at the mention of those psychos. "They had the girls in replicas of their rooms, locked in, they made their bedrooms into their own personal prisons."

Pam covered her mouth in horror.

"She said she couldn't breath in there," Alison softly admitted knowing this was hurting the Fields but they needed to know.

"And we forced her into her room," Pam sobbed.

"We didn't know," Wayne told his wife. "She never said, Pam please-"

"Mr Fields is right, Mrs Fields, Em only told me because I was asking the right questions I guess and I thought-"

"Thank you," Pam choked out. "Oh Emmy, my poor baby."

Wayne squeezed his wife quickly and Alison felt like she was intruding on a personal moment she debated going back to the lounge room when Pam pulled away from Wayne.

"Let me make you something to eat," Pam wiped at her eyes as she moved over to the cabinets. "A sandwich perhaps."

"I-"

"Its probably better if you just let her cook," Wayne whispered.

"Thank you Mrs Fields that would be great," Alison smiled warmly at the woman. Wayne nodded his approval at Alison.

"Take a seat, take a seat," Pam ushered Alison to a seat at the kitchen table and Wayne chuckled sitting himself across from Alison.

"So Alison what are your intentions with my daughter?" He asked seriously.

"I.. um.. we-" Alison spluttered.

Wayne cracked a smile and Alison took in a relieved breath seeing that Emily's father was kidding. Wayne's smile fell as he caught movement behind Alison. The blonde turned to find Emily lurking in the doorway, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Emmy," Wayne called. "Did we wake you, sweetheart?"

Emily shook her head and stumbled into the kitchen.

"I woke up and Ali was gone," Emily muttered sleepily.

"Sorry Em I went to bathroom and then-"

Alison's breath hitched as Emily pushed Alison's chair out and crawled into the blonde's lap. Not expecting this at all Alison held her hands out fearful of spooking Em. Emily settled across her lap grumbled something incoherent and pulled Alison's arms around herself.

"She gets cuddly when she's sleepy," Wayne shared with a chuckle.

Alison could see that he was right and wrapped her arms securely around Emily as the brunette burrowed into her neck, sighing contentedly against Alison's skin once she was being held. It warmed Ali's heart as Emily snuggled into the blonde and closed her eyes.

"Emmy maybe you should sit on your own chair," Wayne suggested when Pam sat a sandwich in front of Alison.

"Oh no she's fine," Alison quickly interceded not wanting to move Emily, it was as much a comfort to her as it was to Emily. "She's perfect."

Emily mumbled into her neck and Alison giggled, picking up her sandwich with one hand.

"What was that, mermaid?" Ali asked leaning down to hear Emily better.

"I said what are you eating?" Emily asked again turning her head in Ali's neck so she could see the table.

"Its peanut butter and jelly," Pam jumped in. "Can I make you something, honey?"

From Mrs Fields' tone Alison gathered Emily hadn't been eating much either.

"Want half?" Ali asked, holding out a sandwich square.

Emily took it with a sleepy yawn and nodded to Ali in thanks. Alison pressed a kiss to Emily's forehead as the brunette chewed like a sleepy koala.

Alison took her own piece of sandwich with her free hand, the other stroking Emily's back. Pam and Wayne were watching them carefully and Ali tried to smile.

"You should stay with us, Alison," Wayne offered after Emily asked her mother for another sandwich, Pam almost bursting into tears.

"Oh," Alison responded caught off guard by the lovely offer. "Thats very kind, sir but I have to look after Pepe my dog and-"

"Pepe's back?" Emily looked up excitedly.

Alison stroked Emily's back with a chuckle.

"Yes, Pepe's back and he missed you a lot," Alison told her with a warm smile.

"I missed him too I tried to look for him after.."

"I know," Alison gave Emily's hip a squeeze trying to convey her understanding. "The police found him in the woods, he actually stopped Andrew and Bethany from what I heard."

"Pepe saves the day," Emily giggled.

Alison caught Wayne smiling sadly as he quickly wiped at his eyes, his daughter's giggling obviously affecting him.

"So you can't stay?" Emily pouted.

Alison shook her head sadly, she wanted to, god did she want to but Pepe needed her at the DiLaurentis house.

"Bring Pepe," Pam offered, setting another sandwich in front of Emily.

Emily nodded enthusiastically as she took a bite of her second sandwich.

"Really?" Alison asked trying to keep her own excitement in check. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not," Wayne waved Alison's concerns off. "He is toilet trained right?"

Pam blanched for a second in horror and Alison chuckled nodding her head. The older woman's relief was hilarious.

"Well go get him and you can stay tonight," Wayne suggested.

Alison was still so overwhelmed by the offer that Pam took her silence to be hesitance.

"Alison please, Emily needs her family and that includes you," Pam smiled.

Emily snuggled into Ali happily.

"Well how can I say no to that," Alison smiled squeezing Emily to her.

Emily perked up for a moment.

"Where.. where is Ali going to sleep?" Emily stuttered not meeting anyones eyes.

Alison looked to Emily's parents who exchanged a quick look.

"Well if you're both comfortable on the couch you can stay there," Wayne suggested. "At least until we get your room renovated, Emmy."

Emily's frightened eyes locked to her father.

"Alison told us about the room and we'll fix it Em, whatever we need to do to make that room safe, we will," Wayne promised reaching across the table for his daughter's hand.

Emily tentatively took it and gave her father's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Thank you, Dad," Emily whispered. "Mom."

Pam nodded trying to keep her tears under control.

"You can have our room if you need to, Emmy," Pam added.

"Whoa now, no one said that," Wayne joked and Pam let out a watery chuckle.

Alison giggled into Emily's shoulder and Emily smiled at her father. It wasn't all patched up perfectly but they were getting there Alison decided. She sighed into Emily's shoulder, she would do everything in her power to make Emily feel safe again, to make her mermaid whole again.

* * *

Exactly as Alison predicted Pepe was all over Emily the minute she got him in the door, he bolted for the brunette and jumped excitedly, barking till Emily crouched down and he could lick at her face.

"Hi Pepe," Emily giggled through his furious kisses.

"He's certainly affectionate," Pam noted with a little apprehension.

"He's really friendly, mom," Emily promised through her bath in dog slobber.

"Pepe knock it off," Alison ordered but Pepe ignored her.

"Very obedient," Wayne quipped with a laugh.

Alison couldn't even scold the dog as he continued to make Emily giggle.

"We'll let you all settle in," Wayne chuckled directing his wife out. Pam looked wearily at Pepe but followed her husband out.

"Don't stay up too late," Pam called.

Emily tried to sit up on her knees as Pepe pressed himself against her.

"I'm pretty sure he missed you more than he missed me," Alison pouted.

"He did not," Emily squealed as Pepe jumped on her.

"Ok now I'm a little jealous," Alison admitted, crossing her arms.

"He loves you Ali, you shouldn't be jealous of me," Emily smiled ruffling Pepe's fur.

"Who said I was jealous of you?" Alison smirked.

Emily ducked her head and blushed, Alison got a tiny thrill as Emily tried to play off her embarrassment with an awkward cough.

"You just love everyone don't you, Pepe," Emily cooed, petting him.

Pepe happily wagged his tail and soaked up all of Emily's affections, not that Alison blamed him in the slightest.

Alison stretched into a yawn and sat on the couch, still covered in blankets and pillows.

"Tired?" Emily asked looking over Ali.

Alison nodded laying down on the couch.

"I haven't been getting much sleep either," Ali admitted softly.

"You can stay in my room.. if you want," Emily suggested petting Pepe with singular focus.

"Do you want me to sleep in there?" Alison asked trying to keep the hurt out of her voice.

Maybe Emily wanted the couch for herself.

Emily shook her head.

"I just, you'd be more comfortable," Emily muttered.

"Em," Alison called Emily sad brown eyes met her own. "I'm only comfortable when I'm with you, but if you're not comfortable-"

"No," Emily cut her off quickly. "No I want to stay with you."

Alison smiled gently. Pepe licked at Emily's chin when he felt he was being ignored.

"I think Pepe wants to stay too," Emily giggled.

"He has excellent taste," Alison praised rolling onto her back.

She closed her eyes for a second trying to stifle another yawn, she felt the couch dip some as Emily climbed back over her and settled into Alison's shoulder half on top of the blonde.

"Ali," Emily whispered once she was settled.

"Mmm?" Alison answered, slowly slipping into sleep.

"Thank you," Emily whispered so softly Ali almost didn't hear it.

"Anytime, Em," Alison assured Emily wrapping her arms around the girl.

Emily pressed a kiss to Ali's cheek and the blonde felt herself flush. It was innocent and light but it spoke volumes.

"Goodnight, Ali," Emily breathed into Alison's neck.

"Goodnight, Em," Alison echoed tightening her hold on her mermaid.

Pepe curled up over their feet and completed their happy warm pile of love.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimers: I don't own PLL.**

 **This work includes: Violence, Mentions of Child Abuse, Murder, Suicidal Thoughts, Sex Scenes, Coarse Language. PTSD.**

The next few days at the Fields home were different, the early tension Alison had felt from Mrs Fields was almost completely gone, especially every time Pam would catch sight of Emily leaning into Alison or giggling at something the blonde had whispered into Emily's ear. Alison was trying to make herself as useful as possible around the house and apart from caring for Pepe and trying to make sure he didn't destroy anything, she also helped Pam with meals. Emily took great pleasure in teasing Alison that she was obviously sucking up and Alison had quipped back she wanted to be the perfect daughter in law, Emily had turned bright red and promptly dropped the subject.

That was one of the major issues Alison felt they were facing neither wanted to be the first one to label what they were, they cuddled, slept together and exchanged all kinds of affection but there was no kissing, no declarations of undying love, no dates and absolutely no sex. It wasn't so much that Alison missed all of those it was that she was slowly starting to accept that she never really had them, at least not the way she had in her head and she was determined to make them a reality but first they needed to work through their collective and separate issues. All of them.

When Pam and Wayne went shopping for renovations supplies, Ali took the opportunity to sit down with Emily and talk about everything that had happened. They sat crossed legged on the lounge room floor facing each other.

"You sure you're up for this?" Alison questioned again, she really didn't want to push Emily but they needed to do this at some point.

Emily nodded but pulled Pepe a little closer on her lap, he was being unusually quiet like he understood the importance of peace at the moment.

"Alright," Alison nodded trying to steel herself for this. "How much do you know?"

"The police told me about Bethany and Andrew," Emily admitted. "Bethany was in the dollhouse with us."

Alison nodded.

"Bethany and Andrew are my cousins, my mother… she killed her sister, their mom and-"

"Bethany went to Radley," Emily nodded. "The police said thats why they claim they did it, cause you were five and-"

"And my mother convinced me to lie about what I saw," Alison ducked her head in shame.

Emily grabbed her hand gently.

"You were five, Ali," Emily reminded her.

Alison nodded. She still had a bit of a way to go before she felt like she could forgive herself for the very lie that started this whole mess.

"Lets.. um.." Alison took a deep breath. "How do you feel about the A Team?"

Emily shook her head.

"Betrayed, confused, they were our friends Ali at least I thought some of them were," Emily whispered.

"I know," Alison nodded. "Sydney was your friend right?"

They were avoiding the elephant in the room and Alison felt like a coward for not directing it.

"Yes," Emily nodded. "But I knew she was with Jenna and that she couldn't be trusted."

"Right," Alison gulped. "And Paige?"

Emily flinched and Ali squeezed her hand in what the blonde hoped was a comforting manner.

"I don't know if I can ever forgive her," Emily shook her head she was angry, confused and conflicted Alison could see.

"She wasn't always on the A Team," Alison admitted softly. "She only joined when they needed to fake Mona's murder and-"

"She thought she killed you," Emily cried angrily. "I grieved you and she.. she knew or thought she knew what happened to you because she hit that girl."

"The police told you a lot, huh," Alison noted, because what else could she say.

"And then she set you up for murder so Bethany wouldn't reveal her crimes," Emily whispered. "I feel like I never even knew her."

Alison grasped Emily's hand with both of her own.

"You did, Em," Alison promised. "You made her into a person who was appalled by what she'd done, so much so that she lied about it. You made her into the best version she could ever be."

"You're defending her," Emily shrieked pulling her hand away.

Alison clenched her fists to stop herself from grabbing Emily's retreating hand.

"I'm just… she's not a horrible person, Emily, she just did some really horrible things," Alison pleaded.

"I can't believe you're defending her. She tried to kill you," Emily raged.

"I know, believe I know," Alison shuddered. "But she also wanted to kill herself for what I had done to her. What I put her through."

"That's not an excuse," Emily sagged somewhat.

"I know," Alison rubbed tiredly at her face. "Please Em I'm not trying to fight with you."

"Why would you defend her?" Emily whispered.

Alison took a deep breath, she needed to just be honest.

"Because if you can't forgive Paige how… how can you ever forgive me?" Alison admitted looking to the carpet. "What I put you through Em…"

Alison trailed off in shame.

"Ali," Emily called. "Ali look at me."

Alison looked up hesitantly, Emily's eyes were also wet.

"I forgive you," Emily stressed.

Alison sniffled and tried to smile but it got swallowed up as Emily reached for both of Ali's hands.

"You are not a horrible person," Emily continued looking Alison dead in the eye to convey her sincerity.

"You saved my life Ali, you saved us all," Emily whispered.

"I didn't have a choice," Alison admitted. "I couldn't.. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Emily squeezed her hands.

"Well now you don't have to find out," Emily smiled.

"Em I really don't think Paige… you made her into a better person," Alison choked somewhat. "But you didn't do that for me."

Emily cocked her head in confusion.

"You don't make me a better person, Em," Alison confessed. "You make me want to make myself into a better person for you, I want so badly to be the person you deserve."

"You already are, Ali," Emily whispered slipping closer, Pepe slid out of her lap as she shifted onto her knees. "You don't have to prove yourself anymore, not to me."

"But I-"

"You have changed _so much_ ," Emily marvelled. "You've fought so hard to not be that person who uses people, Ali. I can see that, so why can't you?"

"Everything that happened, happened because-"

"Because your mother was a terrible person and so were your cousins but Ali it wasn't you, you made mistakes and you hurt people but you never killed anyone and you never terrorized us and I'm so sorry I didn't believe you."

"I did kill someone Em, I killed Maya and.." Alison hiccuped.

"And I know better than anyone how that feels like, Ali, trust me," Emily sadly nodded. "You have to forgive yourself. You did what had to be done but it doesn't mean its not eating away at you."

Alison collapsed into Emily's arms, burrowing into Emily's collarbone.

"I.. killed her and she…" Alison blubbered through her tears. "I took a life. How can you not hate me?"

"You're safe because of what you did, you're here and alive and.. thats everything, Ali," Emily whispered into her ear. "Don't let her take your life, please."

Alison calmed somewhat as Emily rocked her tightly.

"You're so strong and brave and fearless-"

"I wasn't fearless," Ali whispered. "I was so worried I was going to lose you, Em."

"I know," Emily nodded, kissing Ali's forehead. "But you didn't."

Emily pulled Alison's face up gently.

"I'm so sorry I slapped you, Ali," Emily whispered regretfully.

"It's ok," Ali sniffled. "I deserved-"

"No," Emily firmly argued. "Its not okay and you never deserved any of that, you hear me."

Alison nodded looking into Emily's serious brown eyes, they softened as Emily smiled gently.

"No one deserves any of this," Emily mumbled.

Alison breathed a heavy sigh, trying to let go of everything that had happened.

"I'm so sorry Emily, sorry you got dragged into this," Alison shuddered.

"Shhh," Emily wrapped her arms tightly around Alison. "You didn't drag me into anything and I need you."

"I need you too," Alison whispered. "So much."

"You're my best friend, Ali," Emily whispered.

Alison felt like she had been punched in the gut. Best Friend. Friend.

"You're my… best friend too, Em," Alison muttered.

Sometime later when they had both calmed down enough to keep talking Alison needed an answer to something that was eating away at her.

"Em you seem more mad at Paige's betrayal than Maya's?" Alison bluntly asked, cursing herself for being so direct when Emily froze. "We don't have to talk about this-"

"No," Emily nodded to herself. "You're right."

Alison waited patiently for Emily to start.

"I guess because I… I let go of Maya a long time ago, I grieved for her and I moved on," Emily gulped. "It was different from when you were gone, I guess part of never really wanted to believe you left."

Alison smiled sadly, her disappearance had really hurt all her friends on a very primal level, she could only imagine what it felt like to find their intuition had been right and their lost friend wasn't murdered.

"I refuse to believe that was Maya," Emily looked to Alison solemnly. "The person who attacked you was.. she was sick and she wasn't my Maya."

Alison nodded, she didn't necessarily agree and from what Maya had taunted her with the other girl hadn't really felt anything for Emily. But if this was how Emily decided to cope then Alison would help as much as she could. Emily didn't need to know about all of Maya's betrayal, it wouldn't change anything.

"I know it seems crazy and stupid," Emily admitted.

"It doesn't," Alison gently cut in. "I.. I have the same problem with my mother."

Emily's eyes hardened a fraction and she reached for Ali's hand again.

"None of that was your fault, Ali," Emily stressed.

"I know, but she was my mom and sometimes, sometimes she was a really good mom," Alison choked memories of a pleasant woman who praised Alison came flooding back. "And other times she _wasn't_."

"She gave me her blessing once," Emily admitted, tracing her fingers along Alison's palm.

Alison titled her head not understanding what Emily meant at all.

"Your mom, I was trying to figure out if she knew you were alive and she told me that.. that she couldn't have asked for a better person to love you… than me," Emily whispered.

Alison sat stunned. She didn't even know where to begin processing such a revelation, did Jessica know of Ali's owns feelings for Emily or just of Emily's feelings for Alison. And how did Ali's mother even know?

"Ali," Emily gently questioned. "I'm sorry if that upset you."

"No," Alison shook her head. "I just.. I don't understand she never said anything."

"She said she wished you could have returned my feelings," Emily muttered staring at the floor.

But I do, Alison wanted to cry and it was on the tip of her tongue as the front door opened and Pepe bounded over to greet Wayne and Pam.

"Girls can you come help unpack the car?" Wayne called.

Emily got to her feet first pulling Alison up with her and the moment officially passed.

* * *

Weeks passed and slowly Emily and Alison fell back into a familiar friendship, Alison found herself waking with Emily in her arms and only just catching herself before she kissed her sleeping mermaid as she would have done in her stupid imagination. Little by little though her dreams slipped away, replaced by Emily giggling hysterically when she beat Alison at poker, only this time there was no steamy ending, cuddling up to movies but no kisses were pressed to the back of Alison's neck and sleeping wrapped around her love who considered them best friends. And they were, Emily was the best best friend Ali had ever had but the brunette was so much more than that she was Alison's mermaid. And Alison didn't know how to get them to the place were Emily would understand what that actually meant, so she just stopped pushing.

The natural tension their friendship had always had, even before either of them realized what was causing it, was still present and living under the same roof it seemed to double daily. They'd run into each other in hallway and do that dance trying to get round the other, Emily had stormed into the bathroom more than once to Alison in varying stages of undress afterwards Emily wouldn't be able to look in her in the eye for a good two hours, they'd caught each other more than once just lost in thought, staring across the breakfast table. There was constant snuggling, while watching movies, sitting close to each other or sleeping and it was all incredibly intimate. Emily especially liked to slip her hand under Ali's tops and trace her fingers across the blonde's stomach, making all of Ali's muscles quiver. It was its own sweet torture to be so close and then never close enough. Alison longed to do something, anything to relieve her growing frustrations but she refused to push Emily and she wanted the other girl to come to her, when Emily was ready and not a moment sooner.

The one thing that Alison found harder to deal with than the mounting tension between herself and Emily was the fact that Emily flat out refused to open up about the dollhouse, to anyone. She'd taken to shutting out Spencer, Hanna and Aria and would seize up whenever Alison mentioned them, especially when Ali took phone calls from Spencer and tried to get Emily to join in. Spencer was politely reluctant to talk to Emily as well, not that Alison could get Emily to stay in the room long enough to talk to Spencer. Whatever had happened to them in the dollhouse it was eating away at them all. Alison hadn't seen Spencer in person since she couldn't bring herself to leave Emily and Hanna and Aria were both refusing her calls. Aria was still under house arrest awaiting news on her charges regarding Shana's murder, but Spencer was hopeful that it would all work out. Alison doubted Hanna was leaving her house much either as reporters still swarmed Emily and Spencer's places. They were still hot news even weeks later and Alison wondered how long it would take for the hype to finally die down.

Good things had come from their weeks together though apart from their growing friendship Emily and Alison had finally started putting touches on Emily's new bedroom, the walls had been stripped back and cleaned and Alison was excited to start painting.

"I swear you're more excited about this than I am," Emily mumbled affectionately.

Alison bounced on the balls of her feet with enthusiasm.

"I've never gotten to decorate a room from scratch," Alison beamed. "Come on isn't this fun?"

"Yeah, fun and tedious," Emily grumbled but she smiled when Alison pouted. "Fine it won't be that bad. Its not like putting up houses in Haiti in comparison to that this will be a piece of cake."

"I always forget how butch you are," Alison playfully teased with a hand to her cocked hip.

"Really?" Emily wrinkled her nose. "Butch isn't really what I'd label myself as."

"Alright sporty," Alison offered with a laugh when Emily stuck out her tongue. "Don't wag that thing at me unless you plan to use it, Fields."

Alison smirked as Emily flushed and looked down to the paint can she was prying open. It felt good to be flirting, at least Alison hoped Emily could see what she was doing. What if Emily thought Alison was teasing her like before Ali disappeared.

"Do you want to do the edges or the roller?" Emily asked pouring the paint.

"Edges," Alison answered taking the small brush.

Emily took the roller with little complaint and they worked the lilac paint over the wall, Alison cutting in the edges carefully and Emily evenly spreading the roller. Two walls down Alison shook out her hand.

"This does hurt after a while," she grumbled.

"Hand cramp?" Emily asked working her roller.

"Just a little," Alison massaged her own palm and shook her hand again.

"Gah," Emily gasped as paint specks flew across her face. "Guess thats what I get for standing behind you."

Alison covered her mouth in shock.

"Sorry, Em," she muttered though she was trying to contain her smile. "Purple looks good on you though."

"Really," Emily smirked dangerously edging closer, roller in hand. "I always thought purple was more _your_ colour, Ali."

"Don't even think about it," Alison threatened backing up slightly.

"Careful," Emily called but it was too late and Alison tripped on the paint can and fell back into the wall. The still very _wet_ wall.

Emily laughed as Alison shrieked in horror.

"This is not funny," Alison whined the paint made a wet squelch as she pulled herself off it.

"Really, cause from over here its hilarious," Emily beamed, trying to control her laughter.

"You are so going to get it," Alison shook her head advancing on Emily.

"Come on, Ali," Emily pleaded holding up her hands. "I got got first."

Emily gestured to the specks on her face.

"You're right," Alison soothed. "Let me get that for you."

Emily smiled as Alison reached out for her cheek, she closed her eyes and Alison grinned wickedly as her paintbrush trailed down Emily's cheek.

"Ah, Ali," Emily cried her eyes flying open to take in Alison's impish grin.

Alison smiled sweetly as Emily wiped at her wet cheek with her t-shirt. Alison studied the room for a moment while Emily grumbled to herself.

"I only want you to have good memories in here, Em," Alison whispered, voicing her inner thoughts. "A new room, a new set of memories."

Emily stopped wiping at her cheek and studied Alison for a moment.

"I will, Ali," Emily promised, placing a hesitant hand to Alison's shoulder. "We both will."

Alison nodded gently as she turned to face Emily, the brunette's dark eyes searched her face for a long moment and Alison held herself still under the scrutiny her smile waned as Emily's face took on a more serious composure.

"Only good memories?" Emily asked, something in her voice was off though Alison couldn't put her finger on what it was, like Emily was trying to control her nerves.

"Only the best," Alison promised, and she meant it, she would find a way to keep only the best memories in Emily's new room.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Emily beamed.

With two sure hands she cupped Alison's cheeks and drew Ali to her, just before their lips met Emily hung back. Alison having closed her eyes as soon as Emily cupped her cheeks whined pitifully when Emily's lips were held just out of reach. That seemed to be what Emily was waiting for, some kind of sign Alison wanted this just as desperately. Emily leaned down and kissed Alison gently, a sure pressure that sent sparks all the way to Alison's toes. She'd missed this, thought she'd never get it again, she pressed forward deepening the kiss and Emily's mouth fell open in a stunned gasp, Alison wondered how she ever convinced herself she would be able to live without this.

Alison's paintbrush fell to the ground as her hands snaked around Emily's waist drawing the brunette in tighter as Emily titled the blonde's head and massaged her tongue. Alison moaned into Emily's mouth as the brunette moved them across the room and into the wall, pushing Alison against it, her hands drifted to the blonde's sides, as she started to pull up Alison's shirt the blonde came back to herself.

"The wall," Alison panted, her head was dizzy and she could hardly catch her breath, everything she had ever felt for Emily was spinning inside her head, she blinked trying to clear the competing memories.

"Screw the wall," Emily mumbled seizing Alison's lips again.

"Mmm," Alison arched into Emily's persistent mouth before she pushed the brunette off. "Em, we need to talk and- oh god."

Emily surged forward her lips trailing to Alison's neck, sucking at the skin as the blonde shook.

"Fuck," Ali muttered, her head falling back as Emily marked her neck. "Always with the marking."

"What?" Emily asked retracting her lips.

"Nothing, never mind," Alison muttered quickly.

Emily seemed to gain control of herself once more and took a deep breath stepping away as Alison once again peeled herself off the wall.

"Sorry," Emily sheepishly admitted. "I got a little carried away."

Emily reached out a hand intent to touch Alison's new hickey but she dropped her hand quickly. Alison grasped Emily's falling hand and placed it on her neck, the only way they were going to get over this hesitance was if Ali addressed it straight on.

"Never apologize for wanting me, Em," Alison stressed. "I want you just as much, I promise."

Emily looked back in disbelief before she nodded in understanding, her thumb brushing across Ali's new bruise.

"I shouldn't have marked you," Emily whispered.

"You shouldn't have pushed me into a wet wall," Alison corrected. "The marking I like."

"Really?" Emily asked in disbelief.

Alison giggled stepping up into Emily's personal space again she linked her hands behind Emily's neck as Emily's hands automatically fell to her waist.

"Really," Alison promised. "I love you, Em."

"I love you too, Ali," Emily whispered pressing her forehead against Alison's. "And this is the best memory ever."

Alison giggled before pecking Emily's lips.

"Oh, mermaid," Alison smirked. "Its just the beginning."

* * *

Everything was perfect. Alison had a family who cared about her, a dog who loved her endlessly and a girl who loved her even more. But what made it perfect was now there was kissing. Not even hidden kissing, that stopped whenever Pam and Wayne came home, nope Alison refused to hide her mermaid and Emily was adamant her parents would be supportive. And they were, incredibly supportive, they even let Ali and Emily still share a bed once the brunette's new room was completed. They weren't particularly happy when they found the girls had abandoned painting to get reacquainted with each others lips though but they got over it.

No everything was finally perfect, there was just one thing that would make it better.

"Ali I don't-"

"I know, mermaid," Alison soothed her girlfriend, stroking her fingers through Emily's hair as they lay on the grass in the backyard.

Alison didn't want to taint Emily's new space with this conversation and she had figured the fresh air would help to remind Emily she wasn't enclosed or trapped while they talked.

"I don't think I can.."

"As little or as much as you want to tell me, Em," Alison promised. "We can get you a professional if you'd prefer."

"No," Emily shook her head sitting up. "I want to do this with you."

Alison nodded sitting up as well and they turned to face each other.

"After we tried to escape," Emily shuddered before she took a deep breath and Ali squeezed her hand in support. "They, I don't know who, separated us I was in my own room for days and then the door opened."

Alison nodded trying to encourage Emily to keep opening up but the brunette was lost in her own dark thoughts.

"The little lights that led me down the hall went to this other room and I followed them, I tried calling out for the others but no one answered," Emily squeezed her eyes closed for a moment.

"Just breath, Em, you're not there you're here with me," Alison stressed, rubbing her thumb along Emily's hand.

"It was this little room with a chair and a table," Emily clenched her fists suddenly. "The door slammed shut when I got and this robot voice explained.."

Emily trailed off and Alison waited patiently for Emily to keep going. When the brunette didn't say anything more Alison squeezed her fingers gently.

"Explained?" Alison prompted.

Emily looked to Alison for a moment as though just realizing the blonde was there, she shook her head again.

"Explained the rules," Emily finally continued. "There were three switches and under them was a picture of the others."

"Spencer, Aria and Hanna?" Alison clarified.

Emily tensed at the mention of their names but nodded.

"Yeah. The voice said that I had to choose," Emily whispered softly. "I had to choose who to hurt, they said it would…"

"Em," Alison called. "We can stop-"

"It was like a sharp jolt," Emily uttered softly. "It hurt but it wasn't unbearable, they said I had to choose to inflict that pain on one of the others."

"Oh god," Alison whispered before she could stop herself.

"I didn't want to, Ali," Emily pleaded. "You have to believe me, I tried so hard not to, but they played this really loud buzzing noise and it just wouldn't. Stop."

Alison sat up on her knees and drew Emily into her embrace.

"I held out for as long as I could," Emily sighed, sagging into Alison. "I picked Spencer."

Tears started to stream down Emily's face.

"I picked her because she's the strongest," Emily hiccuped through her pain. "She screamed so loud I could hear it through the walls."

"Em its not your fault," Alison stressed gripping Emily tighter, trying to take away the guilt Emily seemed to be choking on.

"It is," Emily cried. "Because I chose to hurt Spencer, to save myself, I wanted her to pick me too for all of them to pick me."

Alison tried to blink away her own tears.

"But they never did, Ali," Emily gasped trying to breath through her tears. "I never felt another jolt and I just kept pressing Spencer's button."

Alison rubbed at Emily's back.

"You didn't have a choice this is no ones fault but those sick bastards, Em you know that," Alison desperately tried to get through to the brunette.

"How can they ever forgive me?" Emily whispered as she pulled away from Alison. "We played the game several times a day or week, I don't know, but they cheated the buttons changed, when I hit Spencer Aria would scream I couldn't-"

Alison wiped at Emily's cheeks softly and then tried to direct Emily's gaze to her own wet blue eyes.

"You did what you had to do, they know that," Alison stressed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Emily cried collapsing into Alison's chest.

Alison rocked Emily gently and pressed a kiss to her dark hair.

"I know," Alison whispered.

They stayed like that for a long time, Emily crying for what she had done to her friends and Alison trying to comfort her hurting mermaid. One thing Alison knew for sure was that she was not going to let this ruin the girls. She refused to let Bethany and Andrew win.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimers: I don't own PLL.**

 **This work includes: Violence, Mentions of Child Abuse, Murder, Suicidal Thoughts, Sex Scenes, Coarse Language. PTSD.**

Alison stood in the DiLaurentis sitting room looking at all the packed boxes, they littered the hall and covered almost every surface of the room. It was odd to see the place so cluttered only the piano was spared, the rest of the furniture already wrapped for the movers. Alison sighed as she sunk into the stool before the piano, she lifted the lid but didn't dare touch the keys, memories some real and some not were too heavily connected with this instrument, with the whole house really. Ali was glad her father was getting rid of it.

"Knock, knock."

Alison turned to find Spencer peering over boxes as she shuffled into the room.

"The door was open," Spencer shrugged.

Alison nodded.

"The movers are packing up half today and half tomorrow," Alison muttered turning back to the keys.

"So you're really moving?" Spencer asked in disbelief, plopping down next to Alison.

Alison shook her head.

"Dad is," she shrugged. "I can't leave Em."

"You guys have gotten pretty close huh?" Spencer titled her head.

Alison chuckled.

"I love her, Spencer," Alison proudly declared. "And we're dating, yes."

"And living together," Spencer hedged with just a bit of judgement.

"Pam and Wayne are letting me stay with them yes," Alison nodded. "Until we sort out college."

"College?" Spencer shook her head feebly. "How are we even going to finish high school, Alison, you were missing for two years and then in jail and we were kidnapped by-"

"My deranged cousins, I know," Alison closed her eyes painfully.

"I didn't mean-" Spencer tried to apologize.

"I know, Spencer," Alison nodded. "I'm sorry for everything that happened, everything I did."

Spencer looked down at the keys for a moment, before she met Alison's eyes, she looked so incredibly tired to the blonde.

"I'm sorry too, Ali, for everything," Spencer softly uttered.

"Well now that thats out of the way think you can help me move some of my crap to the storage locker I'm renting," Alison stood from the bench.

Spencer ignored her staring at the keys.

"Spencer?" Alison called gently.

"Do you still play?" Spencer nodded to the piano.

"I haven't touched that thing in years," Alison truthful responded.

Spencer looked to the piano her brow furrowing as she thought deeply.

"Spencer," Alison called again.

Spencer looked up, her gaze was distant.

"Do you think its possible for people to change?" Alison asked, unsure of what had sparked her own question. "To become better people."

Spencer thought for a moment.

"I think you're living proof that they can," Spencer answered honestly.

Alison smiled a little at that.

"Was it hard?" Spencer asked, her fingers trailing over the keys but never pressing. "Not knowing where we were for a month?"

"The hardest thing I've ever had to go through," Alison found it hard to breathe remembering the crushing despair she had felt over her friend's disappearance.

"Thats what my parents say," Spencer mumbled. "Toby too."

"They love you, Spencer," Alison stressed. "We all do."

"Even you?" Spencer questioned looking into Ali's eyes.

Alison nodded.

"I had this dream right after you guys were captured, I was in 2009 changing everything that summer," Alison admitted, looking to see how crazy Spencer thought she was.

Spencer titled her head and waited for Alison to continue patiently.

"I know its stupid but I did change everything, even myself, we were a lot closer and you guys you knew how much I loved, love you and you actually cared.." Alison looked down.

"You know they say all dreams have hidden meanings because our subconscious is trying to tell us something," Spencer replied with a deep sigh. "Your dream is pretty obvious, Ali."

"Enlighten me," Alison chuckled darkly.

"You wanted to help and you couldn't do anything from jail so your mind recreated the summer of 2009 so you had something to control, something to fix," Spencer suggested.

It made sense, but it didn't hurt any less to awaken in this world.

"So what am I supposed to take away from my dream, that I'm a control freak," Ali scoffed.

"No I think its a sign that you can change Ali, that you can fix your relationships with the people you care about," Spencer smiled softly. "I think it means you should have hope for the future."

Alison cocked her head.

"If theres one thing I know about Spencer Hastings its that she doesn't believe in _hope_ ," Alison accused with no real bite, she liked Spencer's rational it meant she wasn't crazy.

Spencer gave her a coy smile.

"I also don't believe in time travel," Spencer shared as she placed her hands on the keys.

As she pressed down and her fingers flew across the keys Alison gasped, it was the exact same tune she'd played to Spencer when she was trying to get the brunette to open up.

"How do you know this piece?" Alison asked desperately stepping closer to check it was Spencer's hands playing as if there could be another option.

Spencer smiled warmly as she played.

"I dreamt it, Ali," Spencer admitted.

"What?" Alison shook her head in confusion. "Thats not possible, we-"

"We were playing right here and you told me to just stay in the music, and you coached me through some pretty painful stuff," Spencer sighed.

Spencer withdrew her hands from the keys.

"If your crazy, Ali, I'm right there with you," Spencer promised.

Alison didn't know whether that was a comfort or a concern.

"But how is that possible?" Alison questioned.

Did this make it real? Did Spencer remember everything or only certain things, was she in control, were any of them actually responding to this supposed dream or was it really a dream and they just felt like they had movement and choices? Did Em remember anything?

Alison covered her face, what if Em remembered everything.

"I don't know how but I'm done with answers and I just want to sleep for years," Spencer answered tiredly.

Alison looked to her friend to see Spencer drooping, whatever that other reality was Spencer and her friends were hurting in this one.

"Emily told me what happened, in the dollhouse," Alison admitted softly.

Spencer flinched and hung her head.

"Its not your fault Spencer, it was out of your control, you have to know that," Alison implored.

"Its called Survivors guilt," Spencer hollowly answered. "I looked it up."

Of course she had, Alison smiled but Spencer's face was a dark mask and Ali's smile waned under her friend's obvious distress.

"I sat in that horrible room and I pleaded, begged the others to choose me cause I could take it," tears started to gather in Spencer's eyes. "I thought… I thought they could hear me, or maybe their just stronger than I am because I never felt anything."

Alison sat up.

"You never-"

"Whatever happened to them, the screaming, what _I did_ to them," Spencer wiped furiously at her eyes. "I hurt my friends, Alison because I'm not strong. I'm not strong enough."

"Spencer no," Alison turned Spencer to meet her eyes. "Spencer who did you pick? Whose button?"

Spencer let out a strangled sobbed.

"I didn't want to, Ali," Spencer pleaded with Alison to understand. "I knew she could take it."

"Who Spencer?" Alison pressed, she needed this answer because this was all slowly falling into place.

"Emily," Spencer choked out. "She's stronger than the others I couldn't do that to them."

Alison pulled Spencer to her and rocked the crying girl.

"Spence, you didn't hurt anyone," Alison breathed so very relieved.

"What?" Spencer pulled away. "I hurt them all, Ali, the buttons changed and then they were all screaming and-"

"No, Spence," Alison cut in. "I don't think any of you actually hurt each other at all. Emily said she picked you and you never felt anything."

Spencer stared wide eyed.

"Em didn't feel anything either," Alison hurriedly continued. "It was a game, a terrible, fucked up game. But you didn't hurt them."

"I didn't?" Spencer was still shell shocked and Alison could see she could barely process.

Alison shook her head and Spencer sagged into her.

"I didn't hurt them," Spencer whispered to herself.

"No, sweetie, you didn't," Alison held Spencer tighter as the brunette broke down completely.

Alison needed to get these four in a room to talk this out she could only imagine how Aria and Hanna were handling this given how broken Spencer and Emily were.

* * *

"I'm not sure this is going to work," Toby muttered.

Alison pulled the phone from her ear so that she could glare at it as if the boy could see her. She slowly put it back to her ear and tried to smile so her voice didn't drip with acid.

"It'll work, Toby," she assured him.

"Caleb kind of hates you," Toby reminded Alison as if she needed reminding.

"I'm not exactly his biggest fan either but if we have any hope of getting Hanna there Caleb has to bring her, and you have to convince Spencer," Alison argued.

"Easier said than done," Toby muttered.

Alison rubbed her forehead in frustration, Toby was not making life easy and she still hadn't had a chance to talk to Emily about her dream or whatever the hell it was to see if the brunette knew anything. She didn't really know how to begin that conversation and part of her was so scared that Emily wouldn't remember anything, that it would all be written off as Ali just losing it.

"Alison," Toby called.

"Yeah I'm here," Alison snapped harsher than she intended.

"I'm going to talk to Caleb but I can't make any promises," Toby warned.

"Thank you, Toby I really appreciate it," Ali smiled sincerely into the phone.

"I'll see you this afternoon," Toby muttered before the dial tone rang in Alison's ear.

* * *

After lots of begging and pleading and no shortage of kisses Alison had finally gotten Emily into the Montgomery home, since Aria was still under house arrest Alison had suggested getting all the girls together there. Aria didn't have much of a choice, but Ezra still blocked the stairs just in case and Spencer was pretty much carried in by Toby, while Hanna just glared daggers at Caleb and moved to sulk in one corner of the living room.

It was tense and awkward but Alison DiLaurentis had never let something as trivial as other people's unease stop her. She sat on the couch next to Emily and had to swivel around to see everyone.

"Ok so we brought you all here-"

"Some of us against our will," Spencer cut in sharply.

"Because," Alison stressed ignoring Spencer. "You need to sort this out, your friendship is too special to let what happened ruin it."

"You don't know what we went through," Hanna argued, wiping at her eyes in frustration.

"I know enough," Alison muttered. "If you don't want to talk fine but please just listen."

Alison squeezed Emily's hand and the brunette looked up to her fearfully.

"Em I need you to tell them what happened in that room," Alison smiled warmly as she kept her voice calm and level.

"I can't, Ali," Emily whispered back.

Alison stroked her thumb along Emily's hand.

"I promise I'm right here," Alison assured her girlfriend. "Please Em just try."

Spencer watched them curiously. Aria was focused on the ground and Hanna was glaring daggers at Alison. While the boyfriends hovered uneasily.

Emily took a deep breath and squeezed Alison's hand.

"I.. I sat in the room with the switchers and the voice told me to pick one of you," Emily wiped at her eyes as the tears started, Alison squeezed her hand gently. "I felt like a jolt and then there was all this noise until I picked, I tried to hold on, I did."

"Stop it," Hanna muttered turning into the wall. "Don't make her relive it, you're hurting her."

"Just keep going Em, please," Alison begged.

"I pressed the button and then there was screaming I picked.. Spencer," Emily couldn't meet Spencer or Toby's gaze and instead looked to the floor ashamed.

"I didn't.. Emily," Spencer called through her own tears. "I didn't feel anything I never screamed."

Emily wiped at her eyes Spencer's words finally registering with her.

"What?" Emily looked sharply to Spencer and then Aria. "Did you.. feel anything?"

Aria shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I knew you guys never picked me, but I.. I hurt you," Aria choked out, Ezra placed a hand to her shoulder gently.

"No Aria don't you see," Spencer stepped forward but Aria shrunk back and Spencer turned to Hanna. "Hanna did you ever feel anything?"

"Only when the voice explained the rules that first jolt," Hanna squeezed her eyes shut. "I picked Em, I'm so sorry, Em please, please forgive me."

Caleb pulled Hanna into his arms as she sobbed.

Spencer rubbed at her temples and then looked to Alison desperately, Ali nodded trying to tell Spencer she was right, she had figured it all out, but Spencer needed to convince the others, needed to lead them. As much as Alison wanted to be she wasn't the leader of this group anymore.

"Listen, just listen," Spencer begged. "None of us felt anything, even though we all picked each other, we weren't playing the game together, it must have been recordings and illusions…"

"We.. I didn't hurt you?" Emily asked softly.

"No, Em," Spencer smiled. "You didn't hurt anyone."

"You're sure?" Hanna asked lifting her head out of Caleb's embrace.

Spencer nodded.

"Spencer I'm so sorry," Aria cried throwing herself at Spencer, the taller brunette caught her and gripped on tightly.

"You didn't do anything, Aria," Spencer mumbled holding the crying girl desperately. "Charles-Bethany whatever wanted to turn us against each other, make us feel guilty for hurting each other."

Alison let go of Emily's hand as her mermaid stood on shaky legs and wrapped her arms around Aria and Spencer.

"I love you guys," Emily cried through her tears.

"We love you too, Em," Aria sniffled pulling Emily into their three person hug.

Alison watched them apprehensively before her eyes settled on Hanna who refused to let go of Caleb.

"Hanna its ok," Caleb instructed, trying to usher Hanna over to the others, but she wouldn't budge.

"Mermaid," Alison called gently.

Emily turned her head to meet Alison's gaze and Alison nodded towards Hanna in the corner. Emily stepped out of Aria and Spencer's embrace.

"Han?" Emily called softly as she approached Hanna.

Hanna turned her head to look at Emily but didn't step out of Caleb's embrace. Caleb smiled weakly at Emily and the brunette nodded in sympathy. Alison watched them cautiously from the couch.

"Han, we all pressed the button," Emily whispered. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Hanna shook her head and looked to the floor.

"Please Hanna I love you," Emily continued. "We all love you."

"You shouldn't," Hanna muttered, still focused on her shoes.

"Don't say that," Caleb started but Emily shook her head at him softly.

Caleb swallowed his anger and followed Emily's directions.

"Han you didn't do anything wrong," Emily assured her best friend.

Hanna finally looked up into Emily's warm brown eyes and Alison could see the other blonde was slowly coming around, her mermaid had that affect on people.

"I didn't even try.. the noise was so loud and I just.." Hanna sniffled.

"I know," Emily soothed. "And thats ok, Hanna, no one blames you."

"How is it ok?" Hanna shouted suddenly. "How is any of this ok?!"

Everyone jumped but Emily who held her ground.

"Its ok because we're alive and we're in this together, no matter what," Emily promised her voice not wavering once. "All of us."

Hanna looked past Emily to Alison.

"Even her?" Hanna asked.

Emily looked back to see Alison watching and Emily gave a small smile before she focused on Hanna again.

"Especially her," Emily affirmed.

Hanna took a deep shuddering breath and let Caleb pass her to Emily, she squeezed the brunette tightly and buried her head in Emily's neck as the brunette rocked her. They whispered to each other for a while before Emily finally managed to coerce Hanna across the room and into Spencer and Aria's arms. They made a weird foursome pile and cuddled around each other. Alison smiled softly watching them and caught Toby giving her a subtle head nod, the closest to thanks she figured she was going to get but it was more than worth it to see these girls reconnecting again.

Sometime later when the tears had subsided and the apologies were all accepted the eight of them sat in Aria's living room reconnecting.

"So we're suing?" Hanna asked around a mouthful of pizza, Caleb wiped at her mouth with a laugh when sauce dribbled down the side.

Spencer shook her head affectionately at Hanna.

"Yes, my parents think we have a really good case and they're hoping that it will get the DA to plead out for Aria," Spencer nodded at Aria who tensed somewhat at the mention of her upcoming trial. "I doubt they want any more media attention."

"Well god knows those bastards are incompetent," Alison breezed, Emily chuckled from behind Alison the blonde laying against her. "Shouldn't be hard to sue them."

"Oh theres no doubt you'll win," Toby nodded, having been suspended for his part in catching A without going through the legal channels.

"Rosewood PD are pretty shit," Caleb agreed.

"I'm going to be so glad to get out of this town," Hanna nodded.

Alison felt a sharp pang in her stomach, the thought of the girls leaving, moving on with their lives was distressing, of course she intended to stay with Emily for as long as the brunette would have her but her other friends were important too. Though she doubted she was as important to them.

"Ali," Aria called, snapping Alison out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" Alison looked over to her friend.

"I said have we thanked you for what you did for us?" Aria asked, watching Alison carefully.

"Oh it was-"

"I'm sure Em thanked her enough for all of us," Spencer sniggered.

Emily flushed and ducked her head behind Alison's back.

"I'm impressed, Hastings, that was definitely something I would have said," Hanna praised. "If anyone had told me."

Hanna gave Emily a pointed look for not being included. Alison pulled Emily's hand around her stomach and laced their fingers together.

"You don't have to thank me Aria I would do anything for you guys," Alison smiled at Aria.

"Still it was very brave," Aria commented patting Ezra's shoulder. "Of all of you."

"Who thought we'd have such heroic boyfriends," Hanna pressed her nose to Caleb's and smiled at him, she turned to see Emily holding Alison tightly. "And girlfriends."

Alison looked to Hanna in disbelief Hanna smiled gently but her eyes still held the threat that if Ali hurt Em she was dead. Emily oblivious to the silent blonde stare off lay her chin on Ali's shoulder cuddling into her girlfriend.

"They're the best," Emily whispered into Ali's ear.

Alison ducked her head to hide her blush and smiled squeezing Emily's hands on her stomach.

"Gah they're gonna be one of those couples," Spencer cringed still smiling as Toby slung an arm over her shoulders.

"I think they're cute," Aria giggled.

Alison turned and kissed Emily's cheek gently.

"Alright they're kind of cute," Spencer grumbled.

"They can hear you," Alison groused turning to face everyone.

"Aw little Ali doesn't like being the centre of attention anymore," Hanna laughed and everyone joined in at Alison's expense.

Alison grumbled and pressed back into Emily who tried not to giggle too much at her girlfriend's sullen look.

As the laughter subsided and everyone continued eating, Aria broke the pleasant silence again.

"I think we do owe you an apology though, Alison," Aria spoke up.

"No-" Alison tried to wave her off, there had been enough crying and apologies today.

"We do," Spencer cut her off with a sharp look.

Alison sighed and finally nodded to let them continue.

"I, we're all sorry Ali that we didn't believe you and for what we did, what we were going to do with the police and Mona," Aria rubbed at her face. "I can't believe we were so stupid."

Emily dropped her head on Ali's shoulder, in shame and Alison gripped her mermaid's hand tighter when the brunette tried to pull away.

"I gave you all reasons to doubt me and Andrew and Bethany fed on that," Alison told them all squeezing Emily's fingers. "I forgive you all but you need to forgive me too for a lot of shit I did before I disappeared and after…"

Alison locked her gaze to Hanna in particular and the other blonde stiffened.

"You don't have to forgive me today," Alison hurriedly continued. "Or ever but just know that I am sorry and I would change it all if I could."

Spencer quirked an eyebrow but Alison subtly shook her head this wasn't the time to see if the others knew anything about the dream or past or whatever it had been, this was about their future. A future Alison hoped she was included in.

Hanna jabbed at Caleb's stomach and he nodded clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry too Alison I shouldn't have yelled at you-" Caleb started looking ashamed.

"I understand Caleb everyone was tense and I was an easy target," Alison assured him, soothing Emily with another squeeze as the brunette tensed behind her.

"Still that doesn't make it right," Caleb argued.

"No-" Alison agreed before Hanna sighed in frustration.

"Caleb just apologize and just accept the damn apology, Alison," Hanna snapped. "We'll be here till we're ninety with you two."

Caleb smiled at his girlfriend before he shrugged at Alison.

"I am sorry, Alison," Caleb dutifully responded.

"I accept your apology, Caleb," Alison smiled at him.

"See easy," Hanna nodded to them.

They were never going to be best friends but given how close their girlfriends were Alison hoped she and Caleb could be more than polite acquaintances.

"I can't believe Lucas was on the A Team the whole time," Hanna muttered when there was another lull in conversation.

"Lots of people betrayed us," Spencer grumbled no doubt thinking of Melissa and Wren.

"Em, how are you holding up?" Aria asked softly.

"I just can't believe she did it, I really cared about her," Emily confessed.

Alison squeezed Emily's fingers trying to convey that she understood.

"I just can't believe she was alive the whole time," Spencer shook her head still trying to wrap her head around the mystery. "And then she tried to kill Ali."

Alison stiffened as she realized Spencer was talking about Maya and not Paige. Though both of Emily's exes had tried to kill Alison at different times, it was only Maya who faked her death. How many people did that in this town? How terrible was the coroners office that there was so much mistaken identity. Alison wondered if anyone else was actually alive.

"Ali," Emily whispered to her girlfriend. "We don't have to talk about this."

Alison shook her head and looked up to find everyone staring at her.

"No I.. like I told Em I always feel terrible for what happened-"

"You did what you had to do, Alison," Aria stressed. "Em and I have both been there."

"I know," Alison nodded hollowly. "I just… does it get better?"

Emily nodded behind her and kissed her neck gently.

"I don't think it ever goes away, Ali," Aria admitted sadly. "At least it hasn't for me, but.. you accept it I guess and try to move on."

Ezra pulled Aria into his arms and she cuddled into him.

"Helps to have a support system," Aria smiled curling up with Ezra. "I think Em has that covered."

Emily smiled into Ali's neck.

"She's perfect," Alison gushed.

"God they're adorable," Hanna rolled her eyes in exasperation and everyone giggled.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimers: I don't own PLL.**

 **This work includes: Violence, Mentions of Child Abuse, Murder, Suicidal Thoughts, Sex Scenes, Coarse Language. PTSD.**

 **SMUT AHEAD.**

Alison was lounging in Emily's bed trying to study, she was so far behind in school and had missed almost three years of course work, but she was determined to get her GED so she could follow Emily to college. Not that they'd talk about where that was going to be yet. The girls had all been given compensation for the horrors that have been inflicted on them and were all back on track to graduate with their peer group.

"How do you look so good studying?" Emily questioned from the doorway.

"When do I ever not look good?" Alison playfully quipped rolling onto her back. "I'm so over calculus, why can't I get credits for taking down psychotic murderers?"

Emily giggled slipping onto the bed next to Alison, her hand falling to the blonde's slightly exposed stomach, she trailed her nails over the smooth skin gently.

"Mmm," Ali hummed her eyes fluttering closed at the pleasant sensation.

"Maybe you just need a study break," Emily suggested her tone was low and seductive and sent shivers of anticipation up Ali's spine.

"What do you propose?" Alison asked, as the hand on her stomach trailed under her top.

Emily leant over her girlfriend, her hand creeping higher as Alison arched into it. Alison felt Emily's hot breath against her lips as the brunette responded.

"My parents aren't home," Emily whispered.

Alison's eyes shot open to search Emily's face for any signs that this was a joke, Ali was desperate and the lack of privacy in the Fields home as well as her respect for Emily's parents had kept Alison from initiating anything further than some heavy make out sessions.

"Don't toy with me, Fields," Alison grumbled half heartedly.

"I would never," Emily smirked, leaning down and kissing Alison's mouth sweetly.

Alison hummed into Emily's mouth as the brunette deepened their kiss, pressing herself more firmly into Alison. Alison curled her hands into Emily's hair pulling her closer, as the hand on her stomach skirted along the bottom of her bra. Emily lips trailed to Alison's neck and sucking against the skin of Ali's collarbone.

"Yes," Ali gasped desperately. "Please, Em, please."

Emily pulled away for a moment to study the blonde.

"Ali are you sure we don't have-"

Alison placed a finger over Emily's lips.

"I want you, if you're not ready though," Alison halted, what if Emily was feeling pressured. "Em we don't have to do this."

"Whoa hey no of course I want this, Ali," Emily soothed. "So much."

Alison pulled her down for another kiss, her tongue tangling with Emily's as the brunette's hand slipped under Alison's bra.

"Can we take it off?" Emily panted into Alison's mouth.

Ali nodded enthusiastically as they disentangled somewhat. Alison threw off her own shirt and struggled with her bra clasp for a moment before she finally got it off too.

"Yours too…all of it," Alison commanded breathlessly as Emily sat back on her knees straddling Alison.

The brunette smirked down at Ali and lifted her own shirt teasingly as she stripped herself Alison marvelled as more and more gorgeous skin was revealed.

"How are you even real?" Alison quivered.

Emily smiled a little embarrassed.

"Seriously, Em, you're like a goddess," Alison praised pressing up on her elbows.

Emily pulled off her bra and flung it across the room.

"A goddess huh?" Emily chuckled at Alison's enthusiastic nodding.

Alison settled her hands on Emily's warm waist and dug her fingers in a touch.

"You're definitely a goddess Em and goddesses have to be.." Alison coyly pulled herself up so she could kiss Emily's stomach, her tongue swiping along the flesh as Emily shivered in her lap. "Worshipped."

Emily's head fell back as Alison worked her tongue up to her mermaid's aching nipple.

"Ali," Emily whined fisting her hands into Alison's hair and pulling the blonde closer.

Alison moaned around Emily's nipple swirling it into her hot mouth as her hand skirted up Emily's ribs to settle on Emily's neglected breast. Emily groaned as Alison tweaked her nipple between two fingers, rolling and pulling as her mouth suckled at Emily's other breast.

"Fuck how did you get so good at that?" Emily gasped.

Alison smirked around Emily's breast, raking her teeth over the bud as Emily squealed at the sensation. Ali knew a lot about Emily's body, where to touch, how to touch, how much pressure, her dreams were seeming to be more and more accurate.

"Practise," Alison truthfully answered, switching breasts.

"Practise?" Emily questioned, grasping Alison's hair and pulling her away from her breast. "What like in… prison?"

Alison's lips were still puckered and it took her a second to realize what had happened as Emily stared down at her bewildered.

"Prison?" Alison questioned before it clicked. "What no, no, Em I haven't been with anybody but you."

"What about Holbrook?" Emily titled her head.

"I kissed him," Alison admitted. "But only to keep him interested in protecting me, he was fickle and easy to manipulate."

Emily shook her head sadly and started to climb off Alison.

"Wait Em," Alison grasped Emily's hand tightly. "I've only wanted you, I promise, I've only been with you no one else."

"I don't-"

"Here," Alison pressed Emily's hand to her chest. "You feel that, thats what you do to me Em only you."

Emily's palm flexed over her racing heart and Alison could see Emily was starting to believe her.

"I'm sorry," Emily whispered. "You just said practise and I…"

"Practise with you, Em, you're the only person I've ever actually been with," Alison admitted with a nervous head drop.

"What but, Cece said you thought you were pregnant with beach hottie?" Emily questioned.

"What?" Alison's head shot up, a shiver running unpleasantly up her spine at the mention of Beach Hottie. "I was never pregnant, I've only ever had sex with you, Em."

"But Cece-"

"Cece lied, she thought she was pregnant when we were at Cape May and Beach Hottie turned out to be a major creep but I never slept with him, mermaid," Alison soothed a hand over Emily's cheek.

Emily covered Alison's hand squeezing it gently.

"But that means that night in your room…"

"Was my first time," Alison found herself blushing.

"Ali you should have said, I would have," Emily frantically started, getting worked up.

"It was perfect, Em, you couldn't have made it any better," Alison smiled up at her love.

Emily turned her cheek into Alison's palm and pressed a deep kiss to Ali's skin.

"I'm sorry about what happened afterwards," Emily muttered.

"Ancient history," Alison smiled. "We're here now and I love you."

"I love you too, Ali," Emily leaned down kissing Alison gently. "I can't believe I was your first."

"Don't let it go to your head," Ali warned with a smile.

"Too late," Emily grinned, kissing Alison quickly before she slipped down the blonde's body and pulled off Alison's shorts. "Trust me your second time is gonna rock."

Alison giggled as Emily slipped off the blonde's panties too and settled her own naked body against Alison's warm one.

"Hi," Emily whispered when she was close enough.

Alison grasped her face and kissed her breathlessly.

"Hi," Alison echoed when Emily rested their foreheads together.

As their hot skin pressed together everywhere Alison felt herself shiver, her hands shaking desperately as she clutched to Emily's warm back, pressing the brunette down into her body. This was too much, it was all too much, to finally have this woman back in her arms, Alison felt tears roll down her cheeks and she squeezed her eyes shut trying to swallow the onslaught of emotion that threatened to choke her with its intensity. She tried to burrow into the sense Emily's skin created in her, the feeling only her mermaid could provide, of being completely helpless to her passion and in desperate need of her lover while simultaneously knowing there was no where she felt safer or more supported.

"Ali you're shaking," Emily whispered worriedly. "Are you ok?"

"Please," Ali begged, holding Emily tightly. "Please don't let me wake up if this _is_ a dream, please."

Emily gently lifted herself up on her elbows and cupped Ali's jaw with one hand stroking Alison's cheek softly she pulled the blonde to meet her gaze.

"This is very real," Emily firmly stated. "I love you."

Alison gripped Emily to her, refusing to let go.

"You're really here," she breathed amazed. "You're alive and safe and here."

"I am," Emily whispered, her wide brown eyes imploring Ali to believe her.

Alison held her impossibly tighter. Tears streaming from her blue eyes.

"I almost lost you," Alison gasped through her sobs.

Emily pulled herself free enough to kiss Ali's cheeks gathering all her tears with soft pecks from those perfect lips.

"I love you," Emily whispered. "I love you so much, Ali. Always."

Alison shivered and nodded, trying to get her tears under control.

"I love you too, Em," Alison whispered through a sob.

Emily smiled gently and drew Ali closer, sliding her lips over the blonde's gently at first and then with building pressure as Alison surged up. Emily's tongue slid into Alison's mouth and massaged along Ali's own as the blonde clawed at Emily's back, their hips rocking together.

They moved against each other grinding slowly as they kissed, stealing and giving each other breath as they worked each other over. The delicious feeling of Emily's nipples rubbing against her own and the brunette's powerful body covering her had Alison spinning with pleasure. That talented tongue slid from Alison's mouth and trailed down her throat making the blonde arch as Emily's teeth scrapped along her sensitive neck.

"Em," Alison whined as Emily's hand grasped her breast and rolled her aching nipple, her mermaid's lips now sucking at her collarbone.

"Emily, please," Alison panted. "I need you."

Emily's lips curled into a grin against Ali's skin and the blonde shuddered as Emily kissed down her naked body. Alison's hands falling into Emily's hair as the brunette settled between Alison's spread thighs.

"You doing ok?" Emily asked looking up at Alison.

Alison nodded watching entranced as Emily maintained eye contact and licked along Ali's folds. The blonde gasped and rocked her hips seeking more friction as Emily surged forward twirling her tongue through the abundant wetness.

"God, Ali you're soaked," Emily mumbled as she pulled back a fraction, smacking her lips. "You taste amazing."

Alison's whole body lurked forwards as Emily surged back in hungrily. Alison gripped brunette locks for something to hold onto as Emily's tongue curled inside her.

"Em, Em, Em," Alison chanted rocking her hips against Emily's tongue, the brunette's nose bumping her clit every now and then sent the blonde reeling.

Emily withdrew again and moved further up repositioning herself as Alison whined in need. Emily's talented tongue circled Alison's clit and the blonde shifted desperately but Emily avoided the bundle of nerves playfully with a chuckle.

"You are evil," Alison gasped.

"Nah uh," Emily mumbled into Alison's warm flesh.

"Ya ahhhh," Alison trailed off into a moan as Emily pulled the blonde's clit into her hot, wet mouth, her tongue flicking it expertly as Alison writhed.

"Please don't stop," Alison begged yanking Emily's hair.

"Never," Emily assured her lover around her mouthful.

Alison arched as Emily continued to suck her clit and finally Emily worked a finger into Alison's folds, the blonde squealing in pleasure as Emily curled her finger and suckled her clit harder.

Sensors overloaded Alison wailed her pleasure as stars exploded behind her eyes, her emotional upheaval over the last few weeks, finally reconnecting with Emily, everything hit her all at once as she orgasmed and Alison promptly cried out her lovers name and then burst into tears.

"Ali," Emily whispered with concern as she pulled away from Alison's core and slid up the crying blonde's body. "Whats wrong?"

"I'm fine," Alison flapped her hands at her eyes trying to stop the tears. "Just really happy."

Emily chuckled at her lover.

"Don't laugh at me," Alison pouted. "I'm just really emotional lately."

Emily nodded solemnly trying to hide her grin as she curled up next to Alison waiting for the tears to subside.

"You sure you're ok?" Emily asked as Alison curled into her, trailing patterns across her chest.

Alison nodded as she wiped at her eyes with her free hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Hey," Emily titled Alison's head up to meet her eyes. "You don't have anything to apologize for, I love you."

"I love you too," Alison promised, she sneaked a peek down Emily's impressive nude form. "Can I show you how much?"

Emily nodded wordlessly as Alison crawled on top of her, Alison kissed her hungrily tasting herself on Emily's tongue and she bit gently at Emily's bottom lip as she pulled back.

"How do you want me?" she coyly whispered against Emily's mouth.

"You've said that before," Emily mumbled.

Alison pulled back sharply studying Emily's confused face.

"What?" Alison questioned. "What do you mean, when?"

Emily face turned quizzical as she titled her head trying to remember.

"I don't know, I just know you have," Emily brow furrowed. "More than once."

"You do remember," Ali breathed in disbelief.

"Remember what?" Emily asked.

"The past, summer 2009 I was there," Alison sat up straddling Emily's hips.

"What? Ali what are you talking about?" Emily asked holding Alison's waist as the blonde rubbed at her face frustratedly.

"I fixed it, I fixed everything," Alison mumbled.

"Ali, just calm down," Emily soothed, rubbing her thumbs over Alison's hips. "I think you're dehydrated or something."

"I'm not," Ali stressed. "I'm not crazy, I'm not thirsty just, why can't you remember."

"Hey, look, lie down with me, Ali, please," Emily gently grasped Alison's wrists and pulled the blonde to lie beside her.

Immediately Alison curled herself around Emily resting her head on the brunette's chest.

"Now tell me what this is about?" Emily implored gently.

"I went back in time," Alison muttered into Emily's chest, knowing how crazy she sounded but Emily didn't make a sound. "I wanted to fix everything."

Alison looked up into Emily's eyes.

"I wanted to fix us," Ali confessed.

Emily nodded and ran a comforting hand through Ali's hair. Alison felt her tears gather again and tried to breath through it.

"Its ok Ali," Emily soothed. "You can let it all out."

"I tried so hard, Em, I did, I tried to fix it," Alison sobbed into the brunette's chest.

Emily held her tight rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"It can't be fixed Ali its the past we learn from it and we move on."

"You don't understand," Alison cried harder. "I was there at the start and I tried to fix everything to make it all better, but it didn't work."

Emily hummed and hugged Alison to her chest.

"You think I'm lying," Alison accused.

"No," Emily assured her lover. "I believe you _believe_ you were there but Ali its just not possible."

"It happened I know it did," Alison breathed somewhat defeated.

"Ali," Emily titled Alison's head up so she could look into the blonde's eyes. "Even if you could travel back in time what we went through got us here, as terrible as the journey may have been I wouldn't be me without it and you wouldn't be you and I love you."

"I love you too, I just thought if I could change it. I could stop all the terrible things I made happen-"

"Alison you did terrible things, yes," Emily cut in. "But you're not the be all and end all of everyones problems. You're not some evil mastermind ruining everyones lives in Rosewood, you're a teenage girl."

Alison settled somewhat against Emily's chest again, letting her mermaid's words soak in, while Emily played with her hair.

"Tell me about your dream," Emily mumbled tiredly. "It sounds like you had quite the adventure."

"I don't know where to start," Alison mumbled sadly.

"Start with the funniest thing you remember," Emily prompted.

Alison cracked a smile at the thought.

"It was so weird, Toby liked you, like _liked_ you," Alison giggled playing with Emily's fingers laying against the brunette's chest.

She felt safe and surrounded by her lover, even though Emily hadn't experienced her dream that didn't mean they couldn't share it.

"Yeah that happened." Emily laughed in her ear, that felt like another lifetime ago.

"And your mom kicked you out because we were together," Alison squeezed at the fingers laced with her own. "That wasn't really funny but I could never see her doing that."

"Thats not far from what happened with Maya actually. She really did grow a lot with the acceptance thing," Emily mused. "She even made you stay."

"She did," Alison agreed leaning up and pressing a kiss to Emily's smile.

"You didn't even want to admit you maybe liked girls," Alison laughed at the absurdity as she resettled.

"Again not far from what actually happened with Maya," Emily grinned kissing at Alison's forehead gently.

A memory suddenly came to Alison and though it made her blood boil for a second it was also kind of ridiculous now. She had to tell Emily.

"Ok this one was obviously me being a crazy bitch… Paige… oh my god it was so unreal I don't even know why or how I dreamt this up, she tried to drown you," Alison giggled.

Emily fell silent and stiffened. Alison's giggling trailed off as she took in Emily's solemn expression.

"That never happened though," Alison tried to catch Emily's eye. "Right, Em? She never did that?"

Emily looked away and sighed.

Alison started to sit up somewhat but Emily pulled her back down to the brunette's chest.

"She was scared and lashing out-"

"No. No. There is no excuse for that. I'm gonna kill that bitch," Alison fumed trying to sit up, Emily held her tighter.

"Ali, no," Emily tried to sooth the struggling blonde. "It was a long time ago we've all moved on."

Alison took deep breaths through her anger and then settled back into Emily's embrace. Emily placed a deep kiss to her forehead and Alison finally started to relax as a horrible memory came to her.

"Em?"

"Mm," Emily mumbled, her lips brushing against Alison's temple.

"Did Ben hurt you? He tried to-"

"Alison how do you know all this stuff you weren't even here?" Emily questioned as she sat up Alison following her. "Did someone tell you?"

"No, no one told me these things, Em I was there, I went back," Alison stressed grasping for Emily's hands.

Emily shook her head in confusion.

"I.. I don't know what to believe but you're freaking me out, Ali," Emily admitted.

"I know, I'm freaking myself out," Alison puzzled. "But it wasn't all bad we were really close after I convinced you to give us a real chance, which by the way was not easy, but it was great in its own innocent way."

Alison smiled fondly and Emily looked to their joined hands.

"I had a dream too," Emily admitted softly.

"You did?" Alison tilted her head.

Emily nodded.

"When I was in the dollhouse, I never slept well but I had a dream several actually over different nights or the same night I couldn't tell, but there was one I remembered really well."

"What happened in your dream, Em?" Alison begged, if it was anything like Spencer's dreams then that meant it was real at least in some ways right.

"It was my first time," Emily mumbled looking into Alison's desperate blue eyes. "But it was with you."

Alison's face split into a grin as she edged closer.

"And what did I say?" Alison begged.

"Lots of things, you were gentle and considerate and just wonderful," Emily smiled warmly.

Alison nodded entranced but she needed confirmation anything to ground these dreams in her reality.

"What did I say when you thought it was a one time thing?" Alison asked, that night forever burned into her brain whether it was real or not, it would always stay with her.

"Ali…"

"Please, Em what did I say?"

"That we'd get in lots of practise," Emily whispered.

"Cause now that I'd had you there was no way I was giving you up," Alison finished.

Emily pulled back sharply.

"How did you know that?" Emily questioned.

Alison slid closer.

"Your favourite movie is the nightmare before christmas and I burst into tears because I thought I was like Jack," Alison smiled.

Emily nodded.

"I told you you weren't and I promised you a happy ending," Emily finished with a light gasp.

Alison nodded.

"You did, you went back somehow and ended up in my dreams." Emily shook her head. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad, it makes it more real then," Ali admitted with a grateful sigh.

"I can't.. how is.." Emily tried to wrap her brain around it all.

"I don't think you can explain it, Em," Alison sighed. "I don't think I want to anyway."

Alison pulled the stunned brunette gently to lay across the bed and snuggled up to her.

"Do you think the others remember?" Ali asked softly, her nail tracing patterns on Emily's chest again. "Spencer remembers some."

"I don't know, if Spencer remembers then probably yeah," Emily shrugged pulling her arms tightly around Ali.

"I'm so glad that we're ok you and me and that we found our way back but I still miss the others, Em," Alison lifted her head to peer into Emily's concerned brown eyes. "In my dream or past or whatever it was we were all really close, especially me and Hanna."

Emily nodded that she understood and moved a strand of Alison's hair carefully behind the blonde's ear.

"I remember being a jealous jerk," Emily groaned. "And then, wait… is Hanna really your sister?"

"I found Mrs Marin before we found you all and she told me the truth, my father is Hanna's father," Alison nodded.

"Weird," Emily breathed. "Are you going to tell Hanna?"

"If she'll listen to me," Alison shrugged.

"Do you need me to help?" Emily asked.

"You've already done more than enough," Alison smiled leaning up to kiss Emily softly. "I love you."

"I'll never get tired of that," Emily smiled smacking her lips playfully.

Alison pouted quirking an eyebrow.

"I love you too," Emily finally dutifully recited with a cheeky grin.

Alison shook her head but kissed her mermaid anyway, because she was an idiot who was in love with this idiot.

"I think I owe you something," Alison whispered against Emily's lips that quirked into a smile before Alison seized them in a desperate kiss.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Here we are the final chapter of Ali's Second Chance, Part Three was uploaded as a chunk so this all starts on CHAPTER 29.. go back there first.**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own PLL.**

 **This work includes: Violence, Mentions of Child Abuse, Murder, Suicidal Thoughts, Sex Scenes, Coarse Language. PTSD.**

Caleb ushered Alison into the Marin residence with a small smile.

"Afternoon, Alison," he politely greeted.

"Caleb," Alison nodded as they stood in the foyer.

"Something I can help you with?" Caleb queried.

"Yes actually I need to speak with-"

"He's fucking with you, blondie," Hanna called from the top of the steps.

Alison turned to find Hanna glaring down at them, she turned back to Caleb raising an eyebrow and Caleb held up his hands in defence.

"I was being polite," Caleb defended.

"Well go be _polite_ somewhere else," Hanna muttered as she descended the steps.

"Hanna-"

"Caleb," Hanna sighed tiredly. "Just go."

Caleb opened his mouth to argue but then thought better of it and headed out the front door, closing it behind him. Alison watched him go perplexed.

"I thought you two were good," Alison turned to Hanna confused.

Hanna shrugged and let out a long suffering sigh.

"He's just hovering, and I know he means well but its driving me nuts," Hanna muttered bitterly.

Hanna stormed into the kitchen and Alison followed her.

"He loves you, Hanna," Alison stressed.

Hanna rounded on her angrily.

"You think I don't know that!" Hanna shrieked.

Alison clenched her fists to her sides and willed herself not to react, Hanna obviously needed to vent and Alison adding fuel to the already burning fire was not going to help.

"This morning I swear he would have regurgitated my cereal for me like a bird if I let him," Hanna shivered.

Alison face contorted in horror and disgust at the suggestion.

"See, gross right," Hanna cried.

"He didn't do that though?" Alison asked carefully well and truly creeped.

"No," Hanna snapped. "He's not a freak he's just… he's Caleb and he's perfect but I don't…"

Alison sat down at the breakfast bar as Hanna tried to sort through what she wanted to say.

"I don't need a perfect boyfriend right now, it just makes me feel bad because I'm not a perfect girlfriend, I'm not a perfect anything," Hanna admitted defeatedly.

"Han," Alison called gently. "Caleb doesn't want you to be anything other than you."

"Do you know who is that?" Hanna asked bitterly. "Cause I sure as hell don't."

Alison felt guilt settle heavily in her stomach.

"Maybe Caleb can help you-"

"I don't need relationship advice from you, Alison," Hanna snapped. "Just tell me what you're doing here?"

"I came to tell you.. that I found out something about us," Alison hesitated, did she really want to turn Hanna's world on its head more.

"I already know," Hanna waved her off.

"What?" Alison gasped. "Since when? How?"

"My mom came clean after everything, my… Tom Marin found out, I still don't know how but he was yelling at her at the hospital," Hanna shook her head sadly. "He hasn't contacted me since."

"I'm sorry, Hanna," Alison sincerely whispered.

Tom Marin was a dickhead Alison decided, the blood of the daughter he had raised shouldn't have made a iota of difference to how much he loved her. But apparently it did.

"He's an idiot," Alison assured her friend.

"Yeah I always thought he was a shit dad but turns out he's not even that," Hanna bitterly sighed. "Who would have thought I'm the newest DiLaurentis bastard, do you think Jason will care that I stole his title?"

"Technically Jason is a Hastings bastard," Alison answered.

Hanna withered a glare at her.

"Right, not helping," Alison muttered. "This doesn't have to change anything if you don't want it to Hanna."

"Oh so you didn't come over to hold your big sister role over my head," Hanna challenged.

"No," Alison shook her head. "I'm pretty sure you don't want to be my sister."

"I don't want to be a DiLaurentis," Hanna argued. "Your family is fucked up, Alison."

"I'm not disagreeing with you and you don't have to be," Alison assured. "But my-our- Kenneth DiLaurentis has a lot of money."

"Why are you telling me this, worried I'll get written into the will?" Hanna cattily snarked.

"Worried you won't get written in at all," Alison truthful answered.

Hanna crossed her arms but stayed quiet.

"Em told me about the beauty pageant thing," Alison told Hanna.

"Of course she did," Hanna grumbled.

"What I'm saying Hanna is you shouldn't be punished by not getting to go to college because your dad-both of them are dickheads," Alison barrelled along.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why not use Kenneth's money," Alison hedged.

"What part of I don't want to be a DiLaurentis do you not-"

"There would be no obligation, I swear, I'll make sure he knows that but Hanna you don't owe this man anything but he owes you," Alison stressed.

Hanna remained silent.

"Please let me do something right," Alison stressed.

"Is that what this is, guilt money?" Hanna fumed.

"No Hanna its about helping out family, you might not consider me yours but you're pretty much the only decent blood family I have," Alison looked down at the kitchen counter, it was a depressingly accurate statement.

"Emily thinks you've changed," Hanna muttered recrossing her arms.

"I am trying, Hanna," Alison looked to Hanna's guarded blue eyes.

Hanna's eyes roamed around the kitchen.

"Do you remember that day?" Hanna asked looking to the trash can.

Alison knew which day she was talking about, the day Ali caught Hanna binging, the day Alison made one of the worst decisions of her life.

"You were my best friend Ali and you were also my worst enemy," Hanna shuddered.

Alison looked down in shame.

"But I think I played up both of your roles," Hanna admitted softly. "I saw you as this untouchable queen bee who chose to be friends with me and deemed me worthy and then this horrible sociopath who used me as an emotional punching bag."

"Hanna I-"

Hanna held up a hand silencing Alison.

"But I missed the crucial point as my friend and as my enemy you were still human, Alison and I just… when you came back I couldn't see that, I didn't want to see that," Hanna shook her head.

"I don't blame you, Hanna, at all," Alison sighed. "What I did to you. I'll never be sorry enough for what I showed you how to do."

"I want to move past that, all of it," Hanna admitted softly. "But I don't know how."

Alison nodded sadly.

"Maybe too much has happened, I basically ruined your life and you don't owe me anything, we can share blood and leave it at that," Alison smiled sadly. "If thats what you want."

"I'm not saying we'll be best buds tomorrow but we should try to be something," Hanna muttered. "Em seems to want to keep you around so we might as well bond or whatever."

Alison cracked a small smile.

"I'd like that," she admitted shyly.

"And hey look at the bright side I already like you better than Kate," Hanna smiled genuinely and Alison chuckled.

"I'll take it," Alison nodded.

Hanna's smile fell flat as she observed Alison seriously for a moment.

"Ali don't hurt Em, ok," Hanna stressed.

Alison met Hanna's stare head on and nodded once.

"Never again, Han," Alison promised. "I swear."

* * *

It turned out that all the girls remembered bits and pieces of Ali's weird little adventure, Emily not surprisingly remembered the most and seemed to have the easiest time accepting that it was something that just couldn't really be explained. Not surprising anyone the summer after graduation Spencer made it her mission to grill everyone on what they could and couldn't remember trying to sort out some kind of timeline.

"Ok so I talked to my mom and while she won't outright admit it I think even she remembers some stuff," Spencer told the other four gathered in her living room.

Their case against Rosewood PD and Ali's personal case, for wrongful imprisonment, against the District Attorney's office were so successful that Aria had been pled out to community service for failing to report a criminal act. Needless to say everyone was incredibly thankful that Aria wouldn't have to spend any time in prison, Hanna and Alison especially, knowing what the reality would not suit Aria at all.

"Maybe because your mom just wants to forget it ever happened," Hanna grumbled from the couch, where she was trying to read the latest vogue.

"Hanna this is serious if I can crack this I will have discovered the potential for time travel," Spencer gleefully lectured.

"Can't we all just agree Alison is crazy and move on," Hanna whined. "I already relived one summer were we played super spies."

Alison covered her giggles, the others didn't seem to remember their incredible failure at staking out Mona or they chose to believe they were naturally skilled detectives, Alison didn't have the heart to correct them.

"Fine," Spencer sighed, sitting down on the couch next to Hanna. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know you're the brains, you come up with something," Hanna quipped.

"Alright how about we watch a movie?" Aria suggested as Spencer tensed frustrated at Hanna's obvious dig.

"And have those two all over each other, no thanks," Hanna threw her head back to indicate Alison in Emily's lap at the kitchen counter.

"We're not that bad," Alison argued but Emily's hands tightened on her waist.

"Ah yeah we are, Ali," Emily giggled in her ear, nipping it lightly.

Alison squirmed happily.

"Get the hose," Hanna instructed Spencer dryly.

"We'll behave," Emily promised reluctantly tearing her lips away from Alison.

They'd already been hosed down once this summer for failing to listen to Hanna's threats, thankfully it had been outside and once again Alison maintained it was not her fault Emily looked so good in that bikini.

Hanna rolled her eyes at the couple but no one made a move for the hose.

"I'm starving why don't we get something to eat?" Spencer suggested when no one else offered an alternative.

"I could eat," Hanna nodded.

"Same," Aria agreed.

Alison stood from Emily's lap stretching out her back as she groaned.

"Sounds good to me," Alison smiled at the others before looking over her shoulder. "Em what do you want to eat?"

Emily's eyes were dark and endless as she stared at Ali.

"No, no, no," Hanna cried throwing a pillow at Emily's head. "Keep it in your pants, Fields!"

"I'm with Hanna keep it in the bedroom guys," Aria teased gently.

"No innuendos, no allusions to 'eating', on second thought lets go out in _public_ ," Spencer stressed. "Were these two have to behave."

Hanna and Aria agreed as Spencer scooped up her car keys and headed for the door.

"We'll just have to sit close together," Alison whispered with a saucy smirk when the others were out of sight.

"You two are not sitting next to each other," Hanna yelled from foyer.

"I take it back," Alison whined. "I hate them all."

Emily laughed slowly getting to her feet, she pulled Alison's into her arms and kissed her forehead deeply.

"No you don't," Emily smiled into her girlfriend's hair.

"Five seconds Emily or I'm getting the hose!" Hanna yelled from the front door.

Alison groaned and buried her head in Emily's neck as Emily just laughed.

* * *

Alison was drying the last of the dishes from dinner when she felt strong arms wrap around her middle, Emily leaning over her shoulder softly.

"Baby your parents-" Alison started as Emily kissed at her neck.

"Already went to bed," Emily answered, as her lips slid against Ali's warm skin.

Alison moaned softly as Emily started to suck on her neck.

"You're neck is really sensitive, Ali," Emily smiled as she kissed it again.

"Don't act like you didn't figure that out ages ago," Alison quipped.

"Mmm," Emily mumbled into her heated skin. "I do have a lot of experience."

Alison giggled then moaned as Emily lavished the blonde's neck, Alison put down the tea towel and last plate to hold her girlfriend's arms that tightened around her middle.

"I still can't believe I thought you slept with Cece," Emily chuckled as she pulled her lips away. "Not that you ever denied it."

"Well I couldn't exactly tell you the truth," Alison argued, titling her neck and trying to get Emily to keep kissing her.

"I could see how you'd have trouble telling me I was jealous of myself," Emily smiled rubbing her nose along the expanse of skin. "Not that I should have been jealous anyway the amount of times you let me have you, Ali."

"What can I say we were kind of nymphos," Alison smirked deviously, spinning in Emily's arms so she could face her lover.

"Kind of, I don't know if you had control of everything or what but hell Ali we were sexing each other everyday," Emily chuckled.

"Are you complaining?" Alison smirked sliding her hands up Emily's arms till she hooked them around the brunette's neck.

Emily shook her head.

"Do I look stupid, I just think its a little unrealistic," Emily admitted.

"Unrealistic?" Alison's smile dropped and Emily squeezed her tighter.

"Well yeah, I think we can do better," Emily smirked.

"Oh I love the way your mind works," Alison leaned up and seized Emily's lips, the brunette met her full force and then slowed their kisses before she pulled away with a regretful sigh.

"Before we start breaking records though," Emily interrupted. "Can we talk about college?"

Alison nodded smiling up at her lover and tightening her hold.

"Where do you wanna go?" Alison asked.

"Where do you wanna go?" Emily retorted.

Alison could see this was getting them nowhere.

"I don't care where you want to go to school Emily I survived death three times to be with you, we can study on the moon for all I care," Alison answered honestly.

"But what if we don't both get in or-"

Alison kissed Emily quickly to stop her negatives thought the brunette hummed as Alison pulled away.

"I'm gonna get my GED online and take some extra courses," Alison explained, she'd been giving this a lot of thought. "It doesn't matter where I am as long as you're there mermaid because I am never letting you go."

Emily smiled.

"Good cause I don't want you to," Emily admitted.

"I love you," Alison promised.

"I love you too, Ali," Emily beamed. "If you're sure?"

"I've never been surer of anything in my life," Alison vowed. "We are the only sure thing in my life."

Emily smiled drawing Ali in for a sweet kiss, she pulled back all too soon for Alison's liking though, who pouted till Emily kissed her again.

"I've been thinking though," Emily started when she finally got her lips free from Ali.

"Always dangerous," Alison sniggered but looked properly chastised when Emily glared at her.

"I'm sorry, baby," Alison murmured pressing another kiss to Emily's lips.

Emily squeezed Alison tighter for a second before she pulled back.

"You were saying?" Alison prompted when Emily stayed silent staring at Ali's lips.

"Right," Emily came back to herself with a little chuckle.

Alison giggled at her adorable girlfriend.

"I really wanna travel actually," Emily admitted. "Just take a gap year and find myself I guess,"

Alison titled her head.

"The money from the settlement would cover some expenses and Mom loves Pepe-"

Alison kissed her again.

"You don't need to convince me, baby," Alison smiled when they parted, a trip away sounded amazing.

"Europe," Emily suggested with a hopeful smile.

"Paris?" Alison felt giddy.

"Of course," Emily smirked. "How else am I going see how good you look on top of the Eiffel tower."

Alison pulled her arms tighter around Emily's neck.

"You have a terrible memory, mermaid," Alison playfully teased. "Its how good _you'll_ look on top of the Eiffel tower."

"We'll see," Emily promised pressing a kiss to Alison's lips.

Alison tightened her hold on her mermaid when Emily tried to pull away again, they could work out the logistics later, right now Alison wanted to just bask in the affection of her lover. This right here, Ali decided, this was her second chance and maybe she took the scenic route getting here but she sure as hell wasn't giving it up now.

* * *

 **The End. For real this time.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it :)**


	35. Epilogue

**A/N: I don't usually give into peer pressure but you guys are sweet so a big thank for all your reviews and favourites and follows heres a quick little fluff piece.**

 **Disclaimers: Don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

 **(No more after this, the end.)**

Epilogue - 5 years later

The blonde examines herself in the full length mirror in her private room. The white gown fits perfectly and falls exactly how she had always envisioned. The flowers strewn around the room and decorating the church outside are a perfect blend of soft blues and lilac.

"You look radiant," her maid of honour gushes behind her with a warm smile.

"You really think so?" she asks softly, the shy fifteen year old still slipping through.

"Yes," her maid of honour praises. "I never thought you'd get here first."

The bride's eyebrows narrow and in another lifetime she knows the comment would have been an insult but now its merely an observation, they have come incredibly far in this relationship.

"Emily still dragging her feet," Hanna smirks at Alison as the maid of honour crosses her arms.

"Its not my fault your stupid best friend won't pop the question."

"You know," Hanna muses touching her perfectly curled locks gently. "You could ask her."

Alison places a hand to her chest with an exaggerated gasp.

"Me ask Emily," Alison shakes her head at the ridiculous notion.

Hanna laughs picking up the train of her dress as she turns to Ali and the maid of honour's lip quivers a bit. Hanna spots the action and holds up her hands.

"No, Ali, please don't cry, you'll set me off again and-"

"I can't help it," Alison wipes at her eyes quickly trying to preserve her makeup. "My baby sister's getting married."

Hanna moves forward to console her half sister.

"Before me," Alison cries pathetically.

Hanna rolls her eyes but pats Alison's shoulder dutifully.

"You know when I asked you to be my maid of honour I really didn't have this in mind," Hanna grumbles.

* * *

"I'm engaged," Hanna all but screams into Emily and Alison's faces as soon as they get in the restaurant.

The couple are stunned into silence as Hanna thrusts her left hand into their faces as if to prove herself. Emily recovers from the shock first.

"Han thats fantastic," Emily cries hugging her best friend fiercely.

"To Caleb I presume," Alison quips as the other two hug.

"Yes to Caleb," Hanna snarks pulling away from Emily and turning to her sister.

"I can't believe you're getting engaged so _soon_ ," Alison stresses when they have finally sat down for dinner, she gives Emily a pointed look and the brunette coughs awkwardly.

"We've been together for over four years, Ali," Hanna argues not liking the shot at her relationship. Yes its been rocky and Caleb especially had a hard time giving Hanna space after the dollhouse but they've grown stronger after that terrible year and Alison of all people should know the value of second chances.

"Ali means we're happy for you," Emily cuts in trying to be placating, she grips Alison's hand on the table tightly trying to soothe the irate blonde.

"We are, Han, so happy for you and Caleb," Alison assures her sister, she's just a little jealous too. She's been leaving Emily hints for months now, bridal magazines on the coffee table, honeymoon packages on the laptop but nothing seems to be getting through.

"Well good I was afraid I was going to have to leave you out of my wedding," Hanna chuckles. "And it would be sucky without a maid of honour."

Emily smiles warmly at her best friend.

"I'd love-"

"Actually, Em," Hanna sheepishly cuts in. "I kind of want Ali to be my maid of honour."

Alison's eyes widen and she blinks slowly unsure if she's misheard. They've come a long way for sure, slowly rebuilding their friendship and they've finally started acting like sisters. Its been a process but a fulfilling one and Alison is so happy they've gotten to this, that Hanna would even consider wanting Alison to be her maid of honour but Emily's been Hanna's best friend for years, almost a full decade now.

Alison looks to Hanna ready to decline politely when Emily squeezes her hand softly, she looks to her girlfriend and Emily nods, her brown eyes shining with understanding, this is a big gesture.

"Don't keep me hanging, sis," Hanna teases.

"Of course I'll be your maid of honour, Han," Alison beams, Hanna squeals excitedly and jumps out of her chair to engulf her sister in a hug.

Emily watches the sisters embrace and tries to swallow the lump in her throat, Ali deserves this and she's never been prouder of her best friend and her girlfriend for repairing their relationship.

"So I guess you've got three bridesmaid then," Emily muses as Hanna takes her seat.

"Actually," Hanna wrings her hands nervously. "Caleb has Toby as his best man and his little brothers are groomsmen, so it works out perfectly, three to three."

Emily feels her heart sink.

"Ok, so thats Spencer and Aria and-"

"Ali, yeah," Hanna nods.

Emily tells herself this is ok, she can just watch the ceremony, she'll have a great view and who wants to dress up anyway, or go to all the fittings with Hanna and Ali who are likely to spend hours going back and forth. This is a good thing she can just-

"So, Em, what do you say?"

"Huh?" Emily looks to Hanna who is watching with nervous anticipation and then to Ali who looks like she might cry and is gripping her hand tightly. "I missed that say again."

Hanna chuckles.

"Trust you to zone out at the important part," Hanna teases.

"Han," Ali prompts.

Emily looks between them again as the blondes' share a smile.

"Em," Hanna takes a deep breath. "Will you give me away?"

Emily stops breathing.

"Han you're mom-"

"She understands," Hanna shakes her head softly. "I don't have a… father.. but I want someone I love to walk me down the aisle. So what do you say, Em?"

Emily feels a tear escape down her cheek and she gives a watery chuckle.

"I'd love nothing more, Hanna," Emily chokes out, as Alison rubs her back and Hanna rounds the table again to hug her best friend.

Emily completely loses it as Hanna holds her and the bride to be cries into the brunette as they hold each other, only Alison manages to hold it together drying her own blue eyes quickly.

* * *

"That was eight months ago and still nothing," Alison grumbles.

"Well then you can last one more day," Hanna mutters. "Today is about me."

"Yes it is and- wait, what do you mean wait one more day?" Alison questions suddenly.

"Fuck," Hanna covers her face quickly, she never should have opened her mouth.

"Marin, what do you know," Alison grits her teeth, Hanna knows something.

"I know you can't use Marin after today because I will be Mrs Rivers," Hanna huffs moving around Alison to get to her purse.

"Thats it, seriously, Emily has to have told you something," Alison won't let this go she's been waiting over a year for Emily to ask for her hand in marriage.

"Relax would you I'm sure its coming," Hanna riffles through her purse for a mint.

"But do you know its coming?" Alison interrogates.

"If I did I would be honour bound to keep my mouth shut," Hanna winks popping a breath mint into her mouth and Alison wants to tear her own hair out.

"How can you and Caleb be getting married first, Emily and I have been together the longest," Alison whines slumping into a chair.

"Since when," Hanna argues, Ali raises an eyebrow in challenge. "You're weird time travel crazy doesn't count."

"Does too," Alison grumbles.

"Can today just be about me please?" Hanna whines.

Alison rolls her eyes but smiles at her sister.

"Just today," Alison probes.

"Thats all I ask," Hanna rolls her own eyes as Alison mulls it over playfully.

"Almost ready?" Emily pops her head round the door and Hanna smiles at Emily in her purple dress, a slightly deeper shade than the bridesmaids.

Emily slips inside and shuts the door.

"Nervous?" she asks with a grin.

"I'm a little nervous," Alison admits and both Hanna and Emily look to her in disbelief. "I'm kidding. Kind of."

Hanna throws up her hands.

"Emily please tell my lovely sister she looks gorgeous so she'll stop trying to ruin my wedding," Hanna commands.

"You look stunning Ali only eclipsed by the blushing bride," Emily dutifully praises.

"Nice save," Hanna shakes her head fondly. "I need to pee."

Hanna storms into the bathroom.

"Still as classy as ever," Emily teases with a chuckle.

Alison rises from her seat quickly.

"You were totally lying I still look better than her right?" Alison questions softly so that Hanna won't overhear.

"I love you," Emily answers instead staring at Ali with awe.

Alison frowns.

"Thats not-"

Emily snakes a hand around Ali's waist and draws her closer, she kisses delicately at Alison's lips until the blonde gives in and deepens the kiss.

"I love you too," Alison hums when they separate.

"Good," Emily smiles charmingly and leans in for another kiss.

"No, no, this is _my_ wedding and we have to go," Hanna pushes between the two.

Emily chuckles and Alison pouts.

"Its time," Spencer calls from behind the door.

Emily and Ali both turn to Hanna and the bride takes a deep breath.

"Lets get me married," she commands them both.

Emily holds out her elbow and Hanna takes it gently, Alison places the lightest kiss to her sister's cheek.

"You look amazing, Han, Caleb won't know what's hit him," Alison assures her sister as she slips out of the room and takes her flowers from Aria.

"I don't know if I can do this, Em," Hanna stops at the closed door pulling Emily up sharply.

"We're in this together, remember, no matter what," Emily smiles at her best friend rubbing Hanna's hand soothingly. "Caleb loves you and you love him."

"I do," Hanna nods nervously.

"All you gotta do is say that up there," Emily chuckles. "Are we doing this?"

"Yeah," Hanna takes a deep breath and the door swings open.

* * *

The ceremony was a roaring success, no one tripped, no one forgot their lines, no one made a break for it and Caleb's half brother's, James and Clay, weren't disrespectful to Aria and Spencer. Which had been a slight concern for the groom but apparently Detective Cavanaugh had straightened them out after the disastrous rehearsal.

"Now if you can put your hands together for Mr and Mrs Rivers as they have their first dance as a married couple," Ezra announces to the reception party after desert. "Caleb and Hanna everyone."

The crowd clapped and cheered, the wedding party the loudest as Hanna drags her new husband to the dance floor. They fumble for hand positions, laughing to themselves before they finally get it sorted and start a slow waltz.

"How long did dance lessons take again?" Aria asks Emily.

Spencer chuckles as Emily lets out a pained groan.

"Too long," Emily admits shaking her head. "They both have left feet."

Alison rolls her eyes, perched on Emily's lap as she finishes the brunette's dessert.

"You made me teach Hanna after two weeks," Alison argues not wanting Emily to take all the credit.

Emily smiles fondly at Ali and wipes at the little whipped cream thats gathered on the corner of Alison's mouth.

"Thats because she was driving me nuts," Emily chuckles as Ali's brow furrows.

"So you palmed her off on me," Alison accuses with mock outrage. "Some girlfriend you are."

"I'm the best girlfriend you've ever had," Emily teases with a smirk and Alison kisses her lover's chin gently.

"Keep telling yourself that, baby," Alison teases.

Emily squeezes Ali's hip in retaliation.

"You two are still ridiculously adorable." Spencer grumbles.

"Hey we're great too," Toby pouts at his girlfriend.

"Yeah but look at them, they're practically married already," Spencer muses.

Alison tenses at that and Emily strokes her back.

"You ok?" she asks softly.

"Yeah just… too much excitement," Alison mumbles, Emily strokes her back more firmly and leans the blonde to lie against her chest. "Just a few more hours, love."

Alison hums and snuggles into Em's embrace, if only it were the party that was upsetting her. They watch Caleb perfectly dip Hanna before he pulls her back into his arms, they're both laughing and nothing but love radiates off the happy couple.

The song finishes and everyone claps as the married couple kiss.

"Now if we can have the-ah," Ezra stumbles over his flashcards. "The bride and.."

"Emily!" Hanna calls from the dance floor.

"Right, the person that gave the bride away and the bride dance now," Ezra tries to recover.

Aria covers her face in pained empathy and Spencer rubs at her back.

"He tried," Spencer soothes and Aria chuckles as Ezra shrugs at them.

"Be right back," Emily assures Ali as the blonde moves out of her lap, she gives her girlfriend a quick kiss before she heads over to Hanna.

"I didn't get a title," Emily muses as she holds Hanna's hand, the blonde's other hand settles on her shoulder, her own on Hanna's waist.

"Best friend isn't good enough for you," Hanna teases.

"Best friend is perfect," Emily sighs happily as Hanna lays a head on her shoulder and they shuffle more than dance.

The rest of the party join the floor and Emily watches Clay escorts Alison having lost Spencer to Toby. Alison smiles at Emily warmly when the brunette throws her a worried smile, she doesn't want Ali exerting herself if she feels sick, but Alison shakes her head softly.

"Hey pay attention to the blonde in your arms," Hanna grouses in good humour.

Emily smiles down at the bride.

"You look beautiful, Han," Emily murmurs softly.

"I know," Hanna beams and does a happy little wiggle. "I'm married, Em, can you believe it."

"I can," Emily chuckles. "I'm so happy for you."

Hanna sighs contented before she frowns a little.

"I never got to thank you for being there for me… after everything, Em," Hanna starts sniffling a little as the unpleasant memories fill the space between them.

"Hey none of that," Emily gently scolds. "You don't need to thank me, you've pulled me out of so much stuff over the years we are more than even."

"Still-"

"Still nothing," Emily cuts in. "This is your happy day."

"You're right."

"Of course I'm right," Emily boasts. "I'm always right."

Hanna laughs a little as Emily glides them across the room as they resettle closer to their friends, Hanna catches sight of Alison watching them over Clay's shoulder.

"By the way you should propose to Ali tomorrow," Hanna advises.

"What?" Emily chokes out pulling away from Hanna to see how serious the blonde is, Hanna shrugs.

"I may have suggested you were planning something," Hanna confesses with a mischievous glint in her eye that says she's definitely not sorry.

"Han, what? I haven't-"

"Em," Hanna squeezes the brunette's shoulder as pulling them back into a gentle sway. "She loves you, she'll say yes no matter how you do it, but you need to ask."

"She really-"

"She's climbing the walls waiting. Tomorrow is as good a day as any right," Hanna smiles at her best friend.

"Han can I tell you a secret," Emily leans in closer. "You're my best friend and I'm so happy for you."

"Thats not a secret, Em," Hanna laughs as Emily spins her. "I love you but I have to go dance with my _husband_."

"I love you too, now off you go, troublemaker," Emily releases Hanna and the blonde gives her a quick peck to the cheek.

Emily is alone on the dance floor for three seconds before someone politely taps her shoulder, she spins smiling at her girlfriend.

"May I have this dance?" Alison asks her hand outstretched and a serene smile on her gorgeous face.

"Marry me," Emily responds.

"What?" Alison gasps and moves backwards sliding in her heels slightly she loses her balance and Emily catches her around the middle.

"Marry me please," Emily repeats gazing into Ali's disbelieving blue eyes.

"Thats-thats how you ask," Alison laughs in disbelief. "No romantic gesture, no bended knee-"

Emily kisses her quickly, a long soft kiss.

"If you want that I can ask again, we'll go to Paris and-"

Alison drags Emily back to her mouth and swallows the rest of her words. She holds the back of Emily's neck as she deepens the kiss and Emily pulls away dazed and breathless.

"Yes. I will marry you, where ever, whenever," Alison declares.

"I'm going to get you the biggest ring ever," Emily promises.

"You better," Alison muses with a smirk, Emily kisses her again as they sway to the beat. "Hang on just a second."

Alison pulls away from the pouting brunette.

"Hey Hanna," Alison cries across the dance floor, the music volume dips as everyone looks on curiously.

"Ali what are you doing?" Emily whispers fearfully to her new fiancé.

"We're engaged!" Alison yells pulling Emily's arms around herself.

"Oh my god."

"Congratulations!"

The crowd cheers loudly, as people clap and praise the engagement. Alison takes in Hanna's shocked face, Caleb whispers something in her ear but Hanna refuses to listen and pulls away from her husband.

"I said tomorrow _not_ at my wedding!" Hanna yells at Emily turning on Alison. "God dammit, Alison, do you have to be the centre of everything!"

Alison sticks out her tongue childishly and leans into Emily, she knows Hanna isn't really mad and the night is winding up anyway so it isn't like they have stolen all of Hanna's thunder. She chuckles as Emily presses her lips to Ali's forehead.

"Just you wait till your wedding, Ali," Hanna threatens as the guests laugh.

"You're horrible," Emily mutters into Ali's ear, squeezing the blonde tighter. "But you're mine now."

"Damn straight."


End file.
